


À votre plaisir

by saraadvg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Chenlay is cutipie, Developing Relationship, Doctor/Patient, EXO - Freeform, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jongdae is sexologue, Love doctor, M/M, Mention of Namjoon, OT12 (EXO), Pre-Relationship, Probably bts and Monsta, Sebaek - Freeform, Sex conversation, TaoRis - Freeform, Xuihan - Freeform, chenlay - Freeform, maybe got7 - Freeform, sex reference
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 136,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraadvg/pseuds/saraadvg
Summary: Exo ! Rec ! Multiple pairingsPassant une main sur sa blouse, il se redresse dans son fauteuil et replace sa plaque dorée sur son bureau. Il a un petit sourire en attrapant le dossier du patient, enfin des patients, car Jongdae n'est pas un médecin ordinaire et il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Il ne soigne ni les blessures physiques des individus, ni celles mentales ; il leur donne du plaisir.Ps : no smutty, Jongdae est sexologue et il voit les différents couples passer dans son bureau et essaie de les aider au mieux. Tandis qu'il construit sa relation naissante avec Yixing.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais prévu de créer cette histoire sous la forme de recueil, suivre un couple à la fois, mais .. évidemment l'histoire est devenue plus longue que prévue. Ce que je propose donc c'est une fic où divers couples vont se succéder, se croiser .. et leur seuls points commun sera d'être tous traité par Jongdae !

Chapitre 1 :

La journée avait commencée étrangement. Jongdae avait été réveillé par un grattement près de sa tête de lit. Le bruit avait été soudain et il ne s'était répété que plus tard quand le jeune homme était sous la douche. Il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi jouait ses voisins, et n'avait aucune raison de vouloir le découvrir.

Son café avait été trop chaud, sa douche trop froide et il avait bien failli être trop en retard pour prendre son train. Quand finalement les portes automatiques s'étaient refermées juste dans son dos, il avait prié pour que sa journée se passe mieux.

Néanmoins, quand il arriva au cabinet médical ce ne fut que pour se voir confier par son secrétaire un emploi du temps bien trop chargé pour lui laisser une seconde de répit.

Il soupire en remarquant que ses rendez-vous de la journée s'enchaînent trop rapidement pour lui laisser une pause repas décente. Se résignant pourtant, il se décide à pousser le battant et retire sa veste tandis qu'il attrape sa blouse blanche. En rejoignant son bureau, il passe devant sa salle d'attente et voit qu'elle est déjà bien remplie. Trop pour un vendredi matin à neuf heure. Il fait un petit signe de la main en arborant un grand sourire puis rentre dans son bureau. Il accroche sa veste, avant de laisser sa sacoche tomber au sol.

Jongdae prend son temps pour s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil en consultant minutieusement son emploi du temps. La majorité de ses patients de la journée sont des habitués qui reviennent pour des consultations hebdomadaires. Il reconnait presque tous les noms.. sauf peut-être le dernier Mr. DO ? Ce nom ne lui semble pas familier. Curieux il se penche sur son téléphone et presse le premier raccourci, son secrétaire.

« - Oui Monsieur Kim ?

\- Baek, je suis devant l'emploi du temps, il y a un nom que je ne reconnais pas. Qui est ce monsieur Do ? »

Il sent la voix de Baekhyun hésiter à l'autre bout du fil.

« - Ah oui ! Hum .. je sais qu'on avait dit plus de nouveaux patients, qu'on est déjà surbooké, mais …

-Mais.. ? », insiste Jongdae, voyant que Baekhyun peine à répondre.

« - C'est vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil. Il est dans mon cours de chant et j'ai bien vu que ces dernières semaines il n'allait pas très bien, alors je ..

-Viens en au fait Baek.

-Oui, hum.. je pense qu'il a des problèmes et je voulais vraiment l'aider. On avait de la place, je n'ai déplacé personne pour lui donner un rendez-vous, promis. Juste.. est-ce que tu peux l'aider ? » Répond le jeune homme rapidement.

De l'autre côté du fil Jongdae laisse échapper un soupir avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil. Il a déjà bien trop de patients pour sa propre santé. Il a un mal fou à se dégager une soirée de libre et il est trop fatigué les week-end pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. En plus, il s'était promis de ne pas travailler sur quelqu'un de son entourage. Bon, un ami d'un ami – surtout de Baekhyun – ce n'était pas réellement problématique en soit, mais il s'en était fait une règle. Jongdae détestait devoir déroger à ses propres règles.

« - Bon dis moi. C'est quoi le topo ?

-Et bien .. hum c'est délicat ..

-Délicat comment ?

-Comme.. j'en ai aucune idée ? ». Jongdae se redresse dans son fauteuil, la main prête à venir masser ses tempes.. il n'était même pas encore neuf heure !

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

-Eh bien … il n'est pas très loquace.

-Mais tu lui as fait remplir le questionnaire d'inscription ? Tu sais que je ne choisis de prendre un patient qu'après avoir examiné son dossier. » Il entend Baekhyun fourrager ses stylos et un grincement de chaise, avant de reprendre en baissant la voix

-« Oui, oui je sais, mais j'en ai pas eu le temps. Tu avais un créneau ce soir alors je me suis dit que tu verrais ça directement avec lui .. Aller Jong, pour moi ! S'il-te-plaît ? Tu sais que je ne te demanderais pas ce service si ce n'était pas important. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Jongdae peut presque l'imaginer, sa tête de chien battu et ses battements de cil faussement larmoyants. Pourtant il devrait le savoir, son ami était le roi des enjôleurs, en même temps que celui des mauvais plans.

Il jette un dernier coup d'oeil à son emploi du temps avant de reprendre le combiné.

« - Ok, je vois ce soir comment ça ce passe. Mais si son dossier ne correspond pas, je l'envoie à un autre confrère. Je ne suis pas psychologue Baek !

-Oui oui je sais. Kyungsoo le sais aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Le ton se veut rassurant mais Jongdae n'y croit pas un instant. Baekhyun a cette fâcheuse tendance d'avoir la pire intuition du monde, et les plus mauvaises idées pour s'en sortir. Néanmoins, il lui confirme qu'il verra son ami ce soir et en attendant, il lui demande de faire entrer son premier patient.

Passant une main sur sa blouse, il se redresse dans son fauteuil et replace sa plaque dorée sur son bureau. Il a un petit sourire en attrapant le dossier du patient, enfin des patients, car Jongdae n'est pas un médecin ordinaire et il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Il ne soigne ni les blessures physiques des individus, ni celles mentales ; il leur donne du plaisir.

Un petit bruit à la porte le fait relever les yeux de sa plaque. « Oui, entrez ». Il laisse son pouce courir sur son nom avant de lancer un sourire au premier couple.

Docteur Kim Jongdae

Sexologue

Les rendez-vous s'enchaînent et comme il l'avait deviné, Jongdae n'a pas le temps de s'autoriser un moment de répit. Il est déjà plus de treize heure quand il sort de son bureau en passant une main consolante dans le dos de son patient Jimin.

« On se revoit dans deux semaines ? Et en attendant du repos d'accord ? » Il lance un coup d'oeil à son compagnon « Beaucoup de repos ! ».

Il tend le dossier à Baekhyun et se penche sur son bureau.

« Je prend un petit quart d'heure. Tu me fais patienter le prochain rendez-vous et après tu te fais remplacer ok ? ». Baekhyun lève des yeux ronds vers lui.

« - Mais le prochain couple c'est les Wu ! Je peux pas leur dire d'attendre ! ». Jongdae roule les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? ».

Baekhyun remue sur son fauteuil avant de répondre en chuchotant.

« Il va encore me fusiller du regard. Jong non, il fait très peur !

-Et il est aussi très chiant, donc il me faut mon quart d'heure avant de le recevoir ».

Il se redresse mais Baekhyun s'accroche à sa manche en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Jongdae soupire en s'éloignant. Avant de rentrer dans son bureau il se retourne vers son secrétaire qui lui lance un dernier regard suppliant.

Poussant la porte de son bureau, il se masse la nuque avant de venir s'affaler sur son fauteuil. Distraitement il sort son téléphone tout en commençant à mordre dans son sandwich.

Il ne lui avait pas répondu. On pourrait croire qu'en tant que professionnel de l'amour, ou en tout cas des relations, Jongdae devrait être habile pour déchiffrer et envoyer les bons signaux, mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas. Yixing ne lui répond pas.

Jongdae bougonne en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Il ne lâche pas son téléphone et entre son code dans l'application de rencontre où il avait parlé avec Yixing la première fois.

Jongdae avait été réticent à se créer un compte sur le site mais avec le travail, il n'avait plus autant le temps de sortir qu'avant et il avait du arrêter pas mal de clubs qu'il fréquentait. Sa dernière relation sérieuse remontait à presque un an. Le voyant se morfondre sur les couples désunis qu'il parvenait à remettre sur les rails, Baekhyun avait insisté plus que d'habitude et Jongdae avait cédé. Il s'était créé un profil et avait parlé avec plusieurs hommes. Il s'était progressivement trouvé de plus en plus déçu, allant de désenchantements en désillusions.. jusqu'à ce qu'il parle à Yixing. Le jeune homme était un peu perdu sur le site. La première fois qu'il avait parlé à Jongdae c'était pour lui demander s'il vendait bien un four. Il venait juste de s'installer à Séoul et ses amis lui avait conseillé ce site pour « trouver ce dont il avait besoin ». Yixing venait d’emménager, il avait besoin d'un four et d'une machine à laver.. il avait eu Jongdae.

Les deux hommes se parlaient depuis deux semaines maintenant, il ne s'étaient encore jamais vu et Jongdae commençait à trop interpréter les messages de Yixing. En même temps que penser d'un smiley qui fait un clin d'oeil quand Jongdae lui demande ce qu'il fait ce week-end ?

Il lui avait lancé un ultimatum, c'était peut-être trop tôt ? Il lui avait dit vouloir le voir.. depuis pas de réponse.

Jongdae se passe une main sur le visage tout en finissant de manger. Il se morigène d'être encore si niais et licorne, lui qui devrait être si pragmatique. Il passe littéralement ses journées à voir des couples qui se déchirent ou qui ont les relations les plus malsaines, et il en est toujours là .. à s'emballer pour des fossettes sur une photo et des formulations de phrases maladroites dans un profil.

Essayant de se donner du courage avant son prochain patient, il inspecte ses nouveaux matchs – balaye d'un revers de pouce toujours vers la négative – il n'aurait jamais du répondre à Yixing, maintenant il ne veut que lui.

Rangeant finalement son téléphone dans la poche, Jongdae finit par se lever. En jetant un coup d'oeil à la pendule, il remarque qu'il fait poireauter les Wu depuis vingt minutes. Yifan va être d'une humeur massacrante. En s'approchant de la porte, son regard tombe sur des boules de geisha. Devrait-il les conseiller à son patient pour se détendre ?

Presque dix-huit heures, il ne lui reste qu'un patient. Allant se servir une énième tasse de café, Jongdae prend le temps de se poster devant sa baie vitrée et de regarder les lumières s'allumer dans les bâtiments en contrebas. Il n'avait finalement pas donné de boules de geisha à Yifan mais la séance avait été plus productive qu'il ne l'avait pensé initialement. Il avait réussi à faire extérioriser ses désirs à son patient. A partir de là il ne restait plus qu'à trouver les bons outils pour faire que ces derniers s'accordent avec son partenaire. L'immobilité et la tempérance, le challenge allait être intéressant.

Les patients qu'ils avaient eu ensuite avaient été moins retors, mais en nombres suffisant pour qu'il se sente exténué. Promenant son regard dans la pièce, Jongdae réarrange quelques coussins - Namjoon est tellement maladroit - et il se décide à retourner dans la salle d'attente chercher ses derniers patients, il avait hâte de terminer sa journée.

Quand il ouvre la porte il se rend compte que Baekhyun n'est plus à son poste, mais bel et bien assis en face d'un couple. Il profite du fait que les trois hommes n'ont pas encore remarqué sa présence pour observer le couple. L'un est assis au bord de la chaise, il n'a pas l'air particulièrement à l'aise. Il écoute la conversation mais n'y participe que par des hochements de tête réguliers. Posé sur sa cuise, sa main est entrelacée à celle de son partenaire. Plus expressif, plus imposant physiquement aussi, ce dernier est penché vers Baekhyun et parle d'une voix animée. Comme sa main droite est bloquée il semble vouloir compenser en faisant bouger l'autre doublement. De sa crinière rouge à ses longues jambes qui peinent à trouver leur espace dans la salle d'attente exiguë, il est aux antipodes de son compagnon.

Préférant ne pas se laisser piéger par une plus longue observation Jongdae se décide à se faire reconnaître par un raclement de gorge. Il a beaucoup étudié le langage du corps et lui accorde une grande confiance mais il n'a pas envie de tromper son jugement en se faisant trop d'à priori sans avoir d'abord parlé au couple.

"Bonsoir. L'un de vous doit être Mr Do Kyungsoo si je ne me trompe pas ?"

Le premier homme se retourne vivement et hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le second se lève et vient au devant de Jongdae sans lâcher la main de son compagnon.

" Park Chanyeol, ravi de vous rencontrer. Et merci infiniment de bien vouloir nous recevoir."

Jongdae les salue poliment avant de leur ouvrir la porte de son bureau. Du coin de l'oeil il voit son secrétaire se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant. Jongdae jette un coup d'oeil rapide à la pendule et se retourne vers son ami se permettant un petit sourire.

"C'est bon Baekhyun tu peux partir. Je m'occuperais de la fermeture.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais pour le dossier ..

\- C'est mon cabinet Baek, je gère.. Vas-y file". Il sait pertinemment que le petit-ami de Baekhyun rentre ce soir d'une compétition sportive à l'étranger. Quel mauvais cupidon serait-il de ne pas laisser ces deux là se retrouver ?

Reprenant contenance professionnel, il ferme la porte de son bureau derrière lui et indique le sofa à ses patients. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas déjà les nommer ainsi, il n'est même pas encore sûr d'accepter leur dossier mais quelque chose dans son observation avait piqué sa curiosité. Délaissant son bureau, il préfère venir s'installer en face d'eux dans un petit fauteuil.

"Bonsoir. Hum .. normalement Baekhyun aurait du vous faire remplir un questionnaire me permettant de connaître votre situation mais .. et bien apparemment les choses se sont faîtes précipitamment. Donc je voudrais déjà me présenter et exposer les différentes fonctions de mon travail parce que .. - comment dire ça ? - je doute que Baekhyun vous ai tous expliqué. Il peut parfois .. " Cherchant ses mots, Chanyeol vient à son secours :

"Faire des raccourcis ?"

Jongdae sourit. "Oui exactement. Donc je voudrais être sûr que vous êtes au bon endroit".

Kyungsoo laisse filtrer un petit sourire et Jongdae apprécie de voir que leurs mains sont toujours liées. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'un couple au bord de la rupture.

« Tout d'abord je tiens à rappeler que je suis sexologue. C'est à dire que je ne suis pas un thérapeute pour couple. Je ne règle pas les problèmes de belles familles, de « tu rentres trop tard on se voit jamais » ou « tu m'a trompé je ne sais pas comment te pardonner”. Mon rôle, se centre uniquement sur le couple, et dans son aspect le plus intime. Généralement j'aide les couples - ou les individus - qui souhaitent se découvrir sexuellement, se comprendre et ouvrir un dialogue entre eux. Baekhyun n'a pas su me dire la raison pour laquelle vous veniez me voir aujourd'hui, mais si elle n'est pas reliée directement à ma fonction je souhaiterais que vous m'en informiez tout de suite ».

Ce n'est pas son discours habituel, normalement il a déjà lu un dossier complet sur chacun de ses patients avant la première rencontre ; mais l'effet semble escompté puisque le couple en face de lui échange un long regard avant que Chanyeol ne se retourne vers lui et prenne la parole.

« Non. Baekhyun nous a bien expliqué ça et on comprend ». Il se retourne encore une fois vers son compagnon avant d'ajouter : « Notre problème est bien sexuel ».

Kyungsoo a un petit soupir gêné avant de se tourner à son tour vers Jongdae.

« Vous voulez sûrement avoir un petit historique sur nous non ?

-Ce serait bien oui.

-Hum.. »

Chanyeol semble vouloir prendre la parole mais Kyungsoo continue sur sa lancée.

« - Et bien. Chanyeol et moi on se connaît depuis cinq ans et on est ensemble depuis deux ans. On vit ensemble et ça nous arrive aussi de travailler ensemble. Le problème c'est que .. hum.. »

Voyant la difficulté qu'a le jeune homme à rentrer au cœur du sujet, Jongdae décide de lui poser des question pour faciliter la conversation.

« Ok, bien. Est-ce que vous êtes sexuellement actifs.

-Oui.

-Bien. Parlons nous en mois ou en semaine ? »

Chanyeol devient écarlate avant de murmurer faiblement

« en jour ? »

Jongdae se redresse sur son fauteuil.

« Oh, c'est très bien. Ok, donc vous avez du désir l'un pour l'autre ?

-Oui », répond une nouvelle fois Chanyeol. Jongdae accepte sa réponse avant de se tourner vers Kyungsoo. Celui-ci s'empresse de répondre par l'affirmative aussi.

« C'est une bonne chose, je peux travailler avec ça. Maintenant dites moi. Est-ce que quelque chose à changé récemment ? De nouvelles pratiques, de nouveaux désirs ? »

Chanyeol se penche sur son siège en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« Euh … C'est un peu ça le problème. Pas grand chose à changé et.. Soo ne se satisfait plus vraiment de ça.

-Chan ! Non, dit pas ça c'est juste.. c'est un peu inconfortable de parler de tout ça, je ..

-Pas de pression, vous savez j'ai tout entendu dans ce bureau. Prenez votre temps.

-Et bien..” Kyungsoo lâche la main de Chanyeol pour se passer les mains dans la nuque. Il baisse la tête pour reprendre sa respiration puis finalement se tourne vers Jongdae. “Le monde fonctionne par apparence. Je ne suis pas physiquement imposant et en général les gens ont tendance à trouver que j'ai l'air “chou”. Peut importe à quel point je tonifie mon corps, peut importe mon allure sévère et ma voix grave ; je reste une figure fragile aux yeux de la majorité. Mais, je ne le suis pas et …”. Il se retourne vers son compagnon. “je sais que tu veux bien faire. Mais parfois Chanyeol agit aussi un peu comme ça quand on .. vous savez. Ce n'est pas que je suis lassé de notre vie sexuelle. Être avec Chan est génial. Je le désire et j'adore nos rapports. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer de plus en plus quand Chan est, disons trop délicat avec moi. J'essaie de lui faire comprendre que je ne vais pas me briser en mille morceaux, que je n'ai pas envie d'être ménagé, … mais” - ses yeux qui étaient revenus à Jongdae, repartent invariablement vers son compagnon - “j'ai l'impression qu'on ne se comprend plus”. Son air peiné fait réagir violemment Chanyeol qui perd le sourire qu'il avait gardait jusque là pour passer ses deux mains dans sa nuque avant de poser sa tête sur ses genoux un instant.

Jongdae se dit qu'il est temps qu'il reprenne en main la conversation et qu'il l'amène sur des tons plus neutres.

“Ce serait donc une évolution des désirs qui vous amène ici ?”

Voyant Kyungsoo hocher lentement la tête, Chanyeol se redresse, ses traits sont dures quand il se tourne vers lui.

C'est ce que je ne comprend pas Soo ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble et c'est maintenant que ça te prend ? J'aimerais savoir ce qui a changé ?

Je ne sais pas. Je n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit avant. Je veux dire les autres hommes avec qui j'ai été avant..” À sa phrase, Chanyeol détourne les yeux. “.. enfin, c'était assez récurrent. On attend assez peu de quelqu'un comme moi d'être autre chose que la personne fragile à protéger mais..

Ce n'est pas ce que vous etes ?

Non”. La confession se termine en un souffle. “Je crois que parce qu'on m'a presque tout le temps considéré ainsi, je voudrais que ça change”.

Jongdae prend le temps d'assimiler la conversation qu'il vient d'entendre. Par habitude il classe ses clients selon une échelle d'intensité allant de 1 à 10. Kyungsoo et Chanyeol ne sont qu'un 6. Leur couple n'est définitivement pas au bord de la rupture, leur vrai problème est la communication. Son rôle va être de leur faire entendre à chacun les réels désirs de l'autre. Tapotant ses doigts sur le cuir du fauteuil, Jongdae se dit que le cas n'est pas si compliqué. Pas de d'envie inavouée ici ou de penchants honteux. Comme validant sa propre pensée, il hoche la tête en relevant la tête vers le couple resté interdit en face de lui.

Il reprend la parole avec un ton qui se veut léger.

“Ok je vous prends”. Il se fend d'un sourire en voyant leur air surpris. “Je veux bien travailler avec vous. Mais avant laissez moi récapituler. Vous vous aimez ?” Pour la première fois il obtient un sourire franc de la part de Kyungsoo qui laisse échapper un petit éclat avant de soupirer, soulagé. Chanyeol aussi se redresse sur son siège. Il sait que le chemin va être long et que n'est rien n'est encore gagné mais de savoir qu'ils ne sont plus seul a quelque chose de réconfortant. “Alors rien n'est irréparable. Si je vous suis, le problème réside simplement dans un désaccord concernant vos pratiques?” Obtenant des hochements de tête presque simultanés des deux hommes en face de lui il poursuit. “Kyungsoo vous aimeriez que Chanyeol voit que vous n'êtes pas frèle et que vous corsiez un peu vos ébas. Et vous Chanyeol, vous ne comprenez pas d'où viens soudainement ce changement. Est-ce qu'il déplaît en plus de vous dérouter ? En y réflechissant, pensez-vous que vous pourriez être près à donner à Kyungsoo ce qu'il attend de vous ?”

Le jeune homme prend un instant pour réfléchir, il regarde autour de lui en quête de réponses puis finalement vers son compagnon, pour son soutient. Il semble trouver son texte dans les grands yeux qui le regardent un peu hésitants.

“Oui, oui je pense..

-Mais il y a autre chose ? N'est-ce-pas?”

Jongdae est bon dans son travail non seulement car il sait écouter ses clients mais aussi parce qu'il sait observer ce qui l'entoure. Il a cette habilité à voir plus loin que les apparences, à comprendre en un détournement de regard, un coup d'oeil anxieux ou un tic irrépressible qu'il y a plus qu'on ne lui dit. Généralement il lui faut un peu jouer aux devinettes mais il perd rarement. Appelez ça l'instinct ou l'expérience.

“J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose derrière tout ça. Ce n'est pas tant la pratique mais le changement non ? Il remet tout en question ?” Jongdae se dit qu'il a tapé dans le mile quand il voit Chanyeol se mordiller la lèvre et éviter consciencieusement le regard de Kyungsoo.

“Vous n'avez par vraiment envie de voir les choses changer n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que cela vous fait peur.” Mais ne jeune homme n'a pas l'air réactif, peut-être vient-il de toucher un point jusque là insoupçonné ? Jongdae se doit de leur laisser du temps, ce n'est que la première séance et il a besoin de plus d'informations pour pouvoir établir un diagnostique précis.

“Ok. Je pense que cette séance à été très intéressante et je tiens vraiment à vous remercier d'avoir jouer le jeu, d'avoir été honnête et d'avoir coopérés. Avant d'aller plus loin dans l'analyse j'ai besoin que tous les deux vous réfléchissiez plus pleinement à ce que vous voulez vraiment. Vous êtes venu avec un problème de “vigeur” si je puis dire, mais le vrai conflit réside dans la communication. Donc pour la prochaine fois je souhaiterais que vous réfléchissiez à tous les sujets que vous aimeriez aborder l'un avec l'autre, ce que vous attendez de votre relation, mais aussi ce que vous attendez de moi. J'ai mes propres méthodes et exercices, nous en reparlerons quand le diagnostic final sera établi mais en attendant je pense qu'il pourrait être utile d'avoir votre opinion sur la question. Il m'apparaît assez clairement que vous avez déjà parlé tous les deux de votre situation, pourtant vous avez jugé utile de venir quand même me consulter. Je souhaiterais donc savoir ce que vous attendez de ces séances. Normalement cette réflexion se fait plus en amont au travers du formulaire”. Il se penche pour récuper des papiers dans un des tiroirs de la commode sur sa droite. “Comme Baekhyun n'a pas été en mesure de vous les fournir avant, je vais vous les donner maintenant. Vous sera t-il de me le transmettre pas son intermédiaire, une fois complété ?”. À la réponse affirmative de Kyungsoo, il poursuit. “Parfait, je les annalyserais et partir de là nous nous retrouverons pour une seconde séance où nous parlerons de vos réponses et de votre réflexion. Est-ce que cela vous convient?”

Le sourire de Chanyeol réaparaît quand il lui répond par l'affirmative. Rapidement les deux hommes se lèvent et viennent serrer la main de Jongdae pour prendre congé. Kyungsoo lui certifie pouvoir lui faire parvenir les formulaires la semaine prochaine. Ils pourront donc avoir un autre rendez-vous dans deux semaines.

Une fois partis, Jongdae s'autorise un grondement de fatigue tandis qu'il fait rouler sa nuque endoloris sous ses doigts. La journée à été longue, et c'est finalement avec satisfaction qu'il peut enfin retirer sa blouse blanche. Elle n'est certes pas obligatoire dans son métier mais Jongdae aime l'allure qu'elle lui donne. Voyant les dossiers éparpillés sur son bureau, il soupire ennuyé. Le weekend n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Il passe sa main dans sa poche pour récupérer son téléphone, il a besoin d'une bonne nouvelle. Et même si la chance ne l'a guère accompagnée aujourd'hui, elle semble être de retour car il a enfin la réponse qu'il attendait, et pour une fois elle est plus complète qu'un simple émoticône.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 →

De retour à la clinique. Lundi matin, toujours aussi brumeux et encombré, Jongdae est de retour à la clinique. Pourtant quelque chose est différent. Sa routine du matin à été similaire à tous ses précédents lundi matin : réveil matinal, métro, et un parking a traverser avant de se retrouver à nouveau devant les grandes portes vitrées. Néanmoins ce qui n'est pas habituel c'est cet énorme sourire qu'il ne parvient pas à réprimer. Il passe le hall, monte les deux étages et franchit la grande porte en bois portant sa plaque. Déjà deux patients dans la salle d'attente, il les salue d'un signe de la tête avant de se diriger vers le comptoir d'accueil.

« -Monsieur Kim, vous êtes en retard, c'est inhabituel.

-Baek, c'est seulement dix minutes », ne peut s'empêcher de répondre Jongdae ne se départissant pas de son sourire

« Et à quoi doit-on cette bonne humeur soudaine ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je suis toujours de bonne humeur ».

Il est vrai que Jongdae est un bon vivant, c'est un trait de son caractère. Il ne se met en colère qu'en de très rares occasions et offre plus souvent ses sourires que sa morosité. Pourtant si Baekhyun est habitué à cette gaieté, il a l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de plus. Il fronce les sourcils en le voyant attraper son emploi du temps et disparaître dans son bureau. Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il se passe mais il s'en fait un devoir de le découvrir.

Jongdae est complètement distrait par ses pensées. Il sait qu'il n'a plus l'âge de cette légèreté mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il a passé tout son week-end sur un petit nuage et il semblerait bien que cette semaine commence de la même façon.

Le message qu'il avait reçu le vendredi soir avait été plus clair que les précédents. Yixing lui disait que lui aussi il avait hâte de le rencontrer et ils avaient fixé un rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Jongdae s'était morigéné encore et encore mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de tourner comme un lion en cage jusqu'à ce que l'heure fatidique parvienne enfin.

Arrivé en avance dans le café où ils avaient prévu de se retrouver, il avait manqué de s'étouffer quand le jeune homme ne l'avait pas reconnu et avait commencé à s'installer à la table d'à côté. La première impression qu'il avait laissé n'était pas celle qu'il avait prévu. Taper sur son épaule pour attirer son attention et faire un petit signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre qui il était avant de le traîner à la bonne table, ce n'était pas du tout la façon dont il avait imaginé appréhender Yixing pour la première fois. Heureusement le reste du rendez-vous fut plus fortuné. Jongdae y avait placé des espoirs importants mais le jeune homme semblait près à les relever. Il était drôle, encore plus enjoué que lui, et extrêmement séduisant. Jongdae mentirait s'il avouait ne pas avoir trouvé son accent irrésistible, pourtant le plus charmant – ce qui fit craquer Jongdae irrémédiablement – ce fut quand il se rendit compte que ses fossettes n'étaient pas qu'une ombre sur ses photos mais qu'elles apparaissaient bel et bien à chacun de ses sourires.

Ils s'étaient séparés, avec la promesse de se revoir au plus vite. En le laissant monter dans son taxi il avait hésité à lui voler un premier baiser, puis il s'était ravisé. C'était idiot mais il voulait quelque chose d'un peu plus spécial qu'un coin de trottoir. Il avait véritablement eu l'impression qu'il y avait un possible entre eux deux. Cela faisait bien longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas fait rire comme cela, ne l'avait pas fait se sentir aussi bien. Il n'y avait pas eu d'étincelles ou de papillons dans le ventre - Jongdae n'était pas assez fleur bleue pour cela, il avait du mal à se laisser aller complètement - mais c'était presque mieux ainsi. Dîner avec Yixing, passer du temps avec lui, cela lui laissait présager des après-midi main dans la main dans les parcs ou des soirées pizza devant la télé. Rien d'extravaguant, rien de véritablement passionné, mais c'était cela que Jongdae recherchait. Il voulait un compagnon qui le fasse se sentir bien pour ce qu'il était, aussi simple et banal que son quotidien pouvait être. Yixing semblait être de ceux là. Il avait un tempérement calme, empathique, pas réservé pour autant mais respecteux. Il vivait les moments comme ils se présentaient, trouvait de l'intérêt dans tout. Entre les messages et la soirée d'hier Jongdae commençait déjà à se dire que la chance avait peut-être enfin tournée, que c'était son tour. Il voyait assez d'improbables et d'excentriques dans la journée pour n'aspirer qu'au calme et à la complicité.

Pourtant si cette vision du quotidien était la sienne, elle n'était pas celle de tous les couples. En souriant il attrape le premier dossier sur son bureau. Son premier rendez-vous est un couple au antipode de celui auquel il aspire. Ils n'en étaient pas à la première consultation, Jongdae les avaient rencontré quelques années plus tôt pour un problème de confiance. Les choses avaient fini par s'arranger et Jongdae avait donc été surpris de voir leurs noms réapparaître dans son emploi du temps. En tant qu'anciens patients, ils avaient eu un rendez-vous rapidement, mais ils n'avaient pas eu à remplir un nouveau questionaire. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien les faire revenir vers lui. Il espérait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de trop inquiétant, il les aimait bien et souhaitait véritablement que leur couple tienne.

Passant une main sur sa blouse blanche, il garde le dossier en main tandis qu'il ouvre la porte de son bureau pour passer en salle d'attente.

"Minseok, Luhan, on y va ?"

Les deux hommes se lèvent rapidement et viennent avec un grand sourire lui serrer la main. Une fois la porte du bureau refermée, Minseok passe un main sur l'épaule de Jongdae en lui disant que cela lui fait plaisir de le revoir.

La majorité des patients restent très formels avec Jongdae - du moins lors de leur premières consultatons. Certes, il est docteur mais sa spécialité fait que l'ambiance de son cabinet fonctionne mieux quand le ton est plus familier. Si certains couples préfèrent quand même de conserver l'aspect professionnel - Kim Junmyeon continuait à l'appeler "docteur" ou "monsieur" alors qu'ils se rencontraient depuis des années - d'autres, comme Luhan et Minsoek laissèrent rapidement tomber les honorifiques. Ils avaient décidé que celui qui avait sauvé leur vie de couple méritait bien le titre d'ami.

Répondant d'un sourire, Jongdae les enjoint à s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis qu'il prend place sur le fauteuil leur faisant face.

"J'aurais préféré ne pas vous revoir, ou du moins pas ici. Ce n'est jamais bon signe un retour dans ce cabinet".

Luhan chasse rapidement la question muette de Jongdae en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en attrapant la main de Minseok pour le pousser à s'installer plus rapidement.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien de grave, on va très bien. Et on ira mieux bientôt". Il ajoute la dernière phrase en lançant un regard appuyé à son compagnon qui lève les yeux au ciel.

Jongdae les observe un instant, il aime analyser le language corporel de ses patients pour essayer d'y déceler des indices. Luhan semble particulièrement enjoué, il a passé son bras autour de celui de Minseok, et assis au bord du canapé il semble vouloir l'attirer à lui. Minseok est moins vif, encaissé dans le fauteuil et les bras ballants. Pourtant, si son visage affiche un peu de scepticisme, il n'en perd pas un petit sourire en coin, et Jongdae se dit qu'il va pouvoir travailler avec ça.

"Dites-moi tout. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Luhan lance un regard en arrière et Minseok lui fait un signe indifférent de la main pour lui dire de commencer.

"Alors, je voudrais que tu parviennes à convaincre mon idiot de mari que notre vie sexuelle est plate et morne et qu'il n'y aurait rien de mal à vouloir la corser un peu.

-Tout un programme."

Jongdae retient un petit sourire, Luhan n'a jamais su faire dans la retenue. Il avait bien vite assimilé que la profession de Jongdae l'avait rendu ouvert à tout les discours et n'hésitait pas à être direct, dans ce qu'il voulait comme pour sa façon de le formuler.

Voyant Minseok se redresser, Jongdae l'arrête d'un geste pour se tourner vers son compagnon.

"Plate et morne, ok. Hum.. Luhan est-ce que tu peux t'expliquer plus clairement.

-Et bien, on continu à avoir des rapports mais j'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond, que c'est toujours la même chose.

-Il n'y a pas une infinité de façon de faire Lu, bien sûr que cela revient toujours au même".

Minseok n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir mais pour comprendre parfaitement la situation, Jongdae avait besoin d'entendre les points de vu de chacun, dans leurs totalité.

"Attend Minseok. Si je comprend bien Luhan, tu es lassé de la façon dont se passe vos rapport", il poursuit après un hochement de tête du jeune homme "et que souhaiterais-tu alors?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, juste quelque chose de différent, qu'on expériemente plus. J'ai essayé de proposer des pratiques différentes à Minnie mais il n'est pas récéptif. Je commence à être à court d'idées et j'aimerais que tu réussisses à le convaincre qu'on a besoin de sortir de cette routine.

-Je vois. Qu'avez-vous essayé pour l'instant.

-On a tenté des jeux de rôle mais Minnie ne s'investi pas beaucoup. Il ne fait pas d'effort et du coup ça m'enlève toute envie et on finit par se disputer.

-Ton idée de superhéros avec des pouvoirs était nulle aussi.

-Excuse-moi d'essayer !

-Excuse-moi de ne pas apprécier avoir le pouvoir de la glace et de me retrouver couvert de glaçons !

-Tu n'essaie même pas de rentrer dans le pers..

-Ok, ok doucement ! J'ai compris. Luhan tu souhaites quelque chose de différent mais vous avez du mal à trouver une pratique qui vous plaise à tout les deux". Jongdae ouvre son dossier et commence à griffonner des phrases sur une nouvelle page. En continuant d'écrire, il relève la tête et se retourne vers Minseok.

"Et toi Minseok. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout cela?

-A part que c'est ridicule?"

Luhan commence à marmoner quelque chose ressemblant à "aucun effort" en secouant la tête et Jongdae se sent obligé de froncer les sourcils en se retournant vers Minseok. Ce dernier pousse un soupir avant de reprendre.

"Je ne sais pas.. je crois que c'est parce que je ne ressents pas la même chose que Lu. Je ne trouve pas que notre vie sexuelle soit plate. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il y reproche. Bien sûr, on le fait moins qu'au début et que c'est moins spontané, mais n'est-ce pas normal après plusieurs années ?

-Si, il peut y avoir une certaine habitude. Vous vous connaissez bien, vous savez comment vos corps régissent. Donc la requête de Luhan t'as surpris, mais est-ce qu'elle t'a dérangée ? Tu avais déjà pensé aux pratiques que Luhan a voulu expérimenter?

-Un peu.. mais je n'y suis pas très à l'aise.

-Je vois. Mais serais-tu près à bousculer un peu vos habitudes si Luhan te le demandais ?

-J'aimerais surtout savoir ce que cela signifie vraiment."

Jongdae fronce les sourcils, Minseok avait baissé la tête en donnant sa réponse. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

"Minseok, tu as réfléchi à votre situation avant de venir ici. Tu savais que j'allais te poser ces questions, est-ce que toi aussi tu en as pour Luhan que tu aimerais poser maintenant ?"

Le jeune homme passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de détourner le regard.

"C'est juste que.. je ne sais pas trop..

-Tu peux dire ce que tu penses ici. Tu sais qu'il n'y a que de cette façon qu'on pourra avancer. Il faut que tu dises à Luhan ce que tu penses, ce que ses attentes te font ressentir." Il y a encore de la gêne dans le regard de Minseok, Jongdae se dit qu'il vient de trouver le vrai bloquage. Il jete un coup d'oeil à Luhan et voit que celui-ci a perdu son sourire. Il regarde son compagnon avec une moue presque inquiète sur le visage. Lentement sa main redescent le long de son bras pour nouer leurs doigts. Jongdae doit crever l'abcès maintenant s'il ne veut pas que le couple se dispute jusqu'à leur prochain rendez-vous. Il a rendu visible le manque de communication entre eux, il a apporté la confusion à Luhan, maintenant c'est à lui de réparer ça.

Parfois Jongdae n'aime pas son travail, ou en tout cas il n'en aime pas certains aspects. Souvent les problèmes avec lesquels ses patients viennent le voir ne sont que ceux de surfaces. En discutant avec eux, il se rend compte qu'il a un plus, quelque chose qu'ils avaient tu, parfois dont ils n'avaient même pas conscience, mais qui vient éroder leur relation. Jongdae n'aime pas ce moment où il apporte le doute, où il rend visible ce qui avait été gardé secret pendant longtemps. Pourtant, il est nécessaire d'en parler. Cela vallait des regards incrédules, des expressions surprises - trop souvent de la peine - mais il était fondamental que cette vérité sorte pour qu'ils puissent résoudre le problème, le vrai comme le superficiel.

Jongdae n'aime pas son métier tandis qu'il voit Luhan se décomposer, l'appréhension et l'inquiétude tendant ses traits. Lui qui était venu pour l'entendre conseiller des menottes et une cravache à son mari, il se rendait compte que le malaise était plus profond.

"Minnie ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?"

Le jeune homme a toujours le regard fuyant, pourtant Jongdae se doit d'insister.

"Minseok, le fait que Luhan ai eu d'autres attentes, qu'est-ce que cela t'as fait ? Quelles questions t'es-tu posé ?

-J'ai.. enfin je.." Minseok ne peut pas regarder Luhan dans les yeux, pas tant qu'il n'aura pas dit ce qu'il a sur le coeur, mais Jongdae le voit serrer la paume de son compagnon plus fort dans la sienne tandis qu'il baisse la tête pour continuer "c'est juste que j'ai l'impression - si Lu ne se satisfait plus de ce qu'on a - que c'est moi le problème. Peut-être que ce n'est pas simplement les positions.. ou la fréquence, mais juste moi. Luhan est lassé de moi et je.. je comprendrais, ça fait longtemps qu'on est ensemble et dernièrement je n'ai pas forcément fait beaucoup d'effort. Alors je me demande si..

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Min..

-Non, Luhan, laisses-le parler. Il doit te dire ce qu'il pense. Minseok, s'il te plaît, pose tes questions à Luhan."

Minseok relève la tête, il prend une inspiration avant de se retourner vers son compagnon qui le regarde, les yeux surpris.

"Lu, si tu y réfléchis vraiment, ce n'est pas que le fait que ce soit banal. Je n'y avais pas fait attention parce que pour moi ça allait bien, on allait bien ..mais .. maintenant que j'y repense, on passe notre temps à être en désaccord - alors qu'on ne se disputait jamais avant. Réfléchis bien, est-ce que je n'ai pas raison ? Tu n'as plus vraiment envie de moi."

Comme un pantin privé de ses fils, Luhan reste interdit. Il tient toujours la main de Minseok dans la sienne mais son visage est livide. Il n'a plus son sourire enjoué ou son air faussement exaspéré.

Jongdae n'aime pas son travail dans ses moments là. Pourtant, s'il l'exerce depuis si longtemps, et s'il y est aussi bon, c'est parce qu'il sait (presque) toujours comment les réparer. Comment faire pour que ces moments ne soient que passagers et qu'ils puissent reconstruire le dialogue sur de meilleures bases.

"Luhan ? Tu peux répondre maintena..

-Non ! Non tu as tord ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Alors c'est ce qu'il se passait dans ta tête depuis tout ce temps ? Tu ne te disais pas simplement que j'avais envie que tu m'attaches au lit ? Non tu t'es dis que ça ne pouvait pas être ça mais plutôt que je voulais te quitter ! Minseok ! J'y crois pas." Luhan se passe une main sur le visage. Sa fougue revenue, elle s'exprime sur son visage. Ses joues sont rouges et ses yeux brillants tandis qu'il reprend son souffle. "Je t'ai dis simplement que je voulais tenter des nouveaux trucs, il n'y avait pas de messages cachés.

-Mais le fait que tu veuilles autre chose et pas moi, ça veux bien dire quelque chose.

-Oui, que j'ai envie de toi! Minnie sérieusement, on ne fait pas machine arrière, on a dépassé tout ça toi et moi non ? Si je veux qu'on tente autre chose c'est parce que j'ai envie de t'apporter plus, je veux pouvoir me dire qu'on a tout testé ensemble, que j'ai été à toi de toutes les manières possibles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu doutes comme ça ? Je veux qu'on change nos habitudes, pas parce qu'elles ne me satisfont plus, mais pour pouvoir être avec toi autrement.

-Mais tu as dis que tu te lassais ?

-Je ne me lasses pas de toi, j'en veux plus au contraire. Tu comprends ça ? Que si je veux qu'on expérimentes plus c'est pour te voir sous un autre jour ? Que c'est pour être encore plus proche de toi ? Minnie je t'en pris, on a déjà travaillé sur tout ça.

En effet, la première fois que le couple était venu consulter chez Jongdae c'était à propos de cette question de confiance. Minseok avait toujours eu certains complexes sur son apparence, sur le fait qu'il pouvait être désiré et désirable. Au début de sa relation avec Luhan, il avait réussi à masquer ses appréhensions, mais après des mois d'actes dans le noir, de difficulté à accepter le contact.. Luhan avait comprit. Il n'avait pas fuit, pas comme les autres. Il avait été patient et ils étaient venus voir Jongdae. Ensemble, ils avaient passés plusieurs mois à organiser différents exercices, tenter différentes approches et Minseok avait fini par accepter que son corps pouvait être aimé, qu'il n'avait pas à s'y sentir embarrassé. Cela avait été difficile et le jeune homme avait toujours du mal à s'exposer en public - à la plage ou à la piscine - mais avec son compagnon au moins il avait confiance. Jongdae les avaient quitté complices et affecteux. Pourtant, de ce qu'il entendait aujourd'hui, il comprenait que les vieux démons de Minseok ne l'avaient pas totalement quittés. Luhan semblait en être encore plus conscient, il avait passé son bras autour de lui et il continuait à le rassurer d'une voix plus basse.

"Tu sais que ça ne sera jamais que toi, tu le sais non ? Je ne suis pas lassé de toi Minnie, jamais. Je ne voulais pas te changer, juste tester quelque chose de différent."

Mais Minseok ne réagit pas. Luhan se tourne vers Jongdae, abattu. Ce dernier hoche lentement la tête, il faut qu'il reprenne en main cette séance. Ce n'était du tout la matinée qu'il avait imaginé en ce levant ce matin là. Il se redresse dans son fauteuil et pose son dossier sur la table à côté de lui. Quand il reprend la parole son ton est déterminé, calme mais directif.

"Luhan, j'ai besoin de parler à Minseok. Est-ce que cela te dérangerais de patienter quelques instants dans la salle d'attente. Je te parlerais aussi après."

Le jeune homme semble hésiter un instant avant de finir par se résigner. Il dépose doucement un baiser dans les cheveux de son mari avant de quitter la pièce. Jongdae contourne la table pour venir prendre sa place sur le canapé.

"Ok, je veux que tu me dises depuis quand tu te poses ce genres de questions."

Maintenant que son compagnon a quitté la pièce, Minseok semble un peu plus à l'aise. Passant une jambe sous lui, il se retourne pour faire face à Jongdae et répond d'une voix plus assurée.

"ça a vraiment commencé quand Luhan a parlé de changer nos pratiques. Après nos séances de thérapie, le mariage.. j'avais pensé avoir mis tout ça derrière moi. Je sais que je suis idiot à retourner tout cela dans ma tête. Je sais que Luhan m'aime mais .. qu'il me dise qu'il en veuilles plus ... je ne sais pas ça à tout fait remonter d'un coup. J'ai commencé à douter de moi à nouveau. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression que c'était une autre façon de dire que je n'étais plus assez bien, qu'il ne voulait plus de moi." Son regard est peiné quand il fixe ses prunnelles dans celles de Jongdae. "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi mon esprit fait ce genre de raccourci mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Pour moi, quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait autre chose, qu'on a essayé et que je n'y arrivais pas, j'ai juste eu l'impression d'être bon à rien, de ne pas réussir à le rendre heureux.

-C'était plus un sentiment d'échec ?

-Oui. L'impression que j'avais échoué à être un homme dont il pouvait rester amoureux.

-Est-ce que tu as essayé de lui expliquer cela ? De lui en parler ?

-Oui j'ai essayé... j'ai.. non, en vrai j'ai eu peur.

-De quoi?"

Minseok soupire en se redressant avant de répondre avec des gestes évasifs.

"Qu'il ne comprenne pas ? Qu'il me quitte ? Qu'il pense que je sois une cause perdue ?

-Pourtant Luhan a toujours été là. Il est resté, il t'a soutenu, vous vous êtes mariés. En quoi est-ce différent cette fois-ci ?

-Parce que j'allais mieux. Après le mariage tout cela devait être derrière nous. J'allais mieux, mais rien n'était fini. Après toutes ces années on en était encore là, et s'il n'avait pas envie de passer sa vie avec quelqu'un qui doute ? Avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas sûr de pouvoir lui donner ce dont il a besoin.

-Minseok, ne mélange pas tout. Luhan a besoin de toi, il a besoin de son mari à ses côtés. Tes doutes, ton insécurité.. il les a épousé en même temps que toi. Il savait très bien que cela te rongeais quand il a choisit que tu étais celui avec qui il voulait vivre sa vie. Il sait aussi que tout cela ne va pas disparaître du jour au lendemain.

-Alors pourquoi s'est -il énervé de cette façon ? Pourquoi..

-Parce qu'il s'en veut. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été capable de te montrer à quel point il te désire. Est-ce que tu as pensé à cela?"

La réponse peut se lire sur le visage de Minseok sans qu'il ait besoin de la formuler. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité.

"Luhan et toi allez avoir besoin de reparler de tout cela tout les deux mais avant je veux être sûr, est-ce tout ce qui te bloquait ? Si les propositions de Luhan pour changer votre vie sexuelle ne trouvaient pas d'écho, est-ce uniquement parce-ce tu avais peur que cela puisse être une façon pour lui de te dire qu'il se lassait de toi, ou avait-il aussi autre chose ?

-Et bien .." Minseok s'agite dans le canapé et son regard est inlassablement tourné vers le sol, bien sûr qu'il y avait autre chose. "Je l'ai dis ces derniers temps je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'efforts. J'ai probablement pris un peu de poids, je fais moins attention à mon apparence .. et les.. pratiques que Luhan a voulu expérimenter, elles me mettaient mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être assez.. assez pour que cela donne un rendu excitant.

Jongdae se contente d'hocher la tête avant de se relever lentement. Il jette un coup d'oeil à sa pendule, il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps avant l'heure de rendez-vous de son prochain patient. Il invite Minseok à se relever.

"Je vais parler à Luhan maintenant mais, je dois te remercier pour ta sincérité et pour m'avoir parlé de tout cela. Avant de travailler sur le sujet initial de votre visite on va déjà réfléchir à tout ce qui a été dit. Je vais demander à Baekhyun de vous reprogrammer un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine, en attendant il va falloir que vous parliez tout les deux. Luhan va avoir besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu as eu peur de le perdre et tu as besoin de comprendre pourquoi lui, il a eu envie d'un changement. Pour la prochaine fois je veux que vous discutiez de ce que vous attendez de votre couple et de ce que sexuellement et tactilement vous vous sentez capable de faire, mais aussi ce dont vous avez envie.

Minseok le remercie d'un sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte. A peine le battant est-il entrouvert que Luhan est sur ses pieds. Il se précipite à la porte et n'a d'yeux que pour son compagnon, cherchant dans ses traits une expression qui pourrait le rassurer. Le petit sourire qu'il a encore sur les lèvres doit être assez rassurant car il a un soupir de soulagement avant de ce tourner vers Jongdae. Celui-ci passe une main dans le dos de Minseok en lui disant de les attendre tandis qu'il fait entrer Luhan.

"Ca va aller ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, il veut me quitter?

-Luhan ! Luhan! Doucement, assied toi." Reprenant la place qu'il vient à peine de quitter, Jongdae accorde quelques secondes à Luhan pour reprendre son souffle avant de continuer. "Il a juste eu peur. Il pensait que ton désir de vouloir autre chose voulait dire qu'il ne te satisfaisait plus.

-C'est ridicule.

-Je me demande du coup, est-ce que vous avez toujours des rapports fréquents ?

-Bien sûr !

-On parle en terme de..

-De jours, Jongdae, de jours.

-Et.. concluants?" Luhan relève la tête pour lui envoyer un regard noir "Tu sais que je suis obligé de demander.

-Oui concluants.

-Est-ce que ces derniers temps il t'aurais semblé moins .. enthousiate dans vos ébats ? Est-ce que tu as eu l'impression que c'était moins .. bien?

-C'est vrai qu'on a essayé des choses différentes, je voyais bien qu'il le faisait plus pour me faire plaisir que par réel envie. Certaines fois ça a fini en dispute.. donc oui c'était moins bien.

-Mais avant ça ? Est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose de différent ? Une tendance à reprendre ces anciennes habitudes, préférer le noir, éviter de prendre vos douches ensemble, éviter la nudité devant toi en général..?"

Jongdae comprend à l'expression de Luhan avant même que celui-ci n'ouvre la bouche qu'il a tapé dans le mille.

"Maintenant que tu le dis.. peut-être oui.. est-ce que cela veut dire..

-Il a une phase de perte de confiance en lui. Ton envie de changement a réveillé pas mal de ses anciens démons, il va falloir reprendre certains exercices qu'on avait mis en place pour qu'il reprenne confiance en son corps. Il a besoin de savoir que tu le veux mais aussi que tu veux le voir."

Luhan prend sa tête dans ses mains avant de la laisser tomber sur ses genoux. "C'est ma faute, je l'ai fait douter."

Jongdae se rapproche et pose une main sur son épaule pour le faire se redresser.

"Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il a aussi besoin de connaître tes envies, il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir changer les habitudes. Prend cela comme un mal pour un bien. Maintenant on sait que Minseok a toujours des moments de doute et on va pouvoir travailler dessus pour le rassurer." Quand il voit Luhan hocher la tête et reprendre contenance, il poursuit "je lui ai dit que vous alliez avoir un nouveau rendez-vous dans une semaine et qu'entre temps je veux que vous re-discutiez de tout cela. Dis lui ce que tu entendais vraiment par "nouvelles pratiques", rassure le quant à ta libido. Vraiment, il a besoin de savoir l'effet qu'il te fait, même après autant d'années de vie commune. Mais parle lui aussi de tes attentes au niveaux des pratiques. Je ne veux pas que tu te replis, que tu ais peur que ramener le sujet ramène aussi les démons de Minseok et y renonce totalement. Peut-être qu'au final un peu de changement pourrait lui être bénéfique. Mais surtout, il a besoin de ta sincérité, il faut qu'il sache ce que tu as envie de partager avec lui. Fais le sortir de sa coquille, il faut qu'il comprenne que tu veux le voir. Tu te souviens des exercices ? Le miroir, le bain ?" Luhan hoche la tête sans dire un mot. "Parfait. Essaie de poser les choses pendant la semaine qui vient et lors du prochain rendez-vous on verra où vous en êtes, comment cela à évolué et on établira un plan de bataille. Ne t'inquiètes pas Luhan, on a aider Minseok à retrouver sa confiance en lui une première fois, on y arrivera cette fois-ci encore. Qu'est-ce que je dis toujours ? Vous vous aimez...?

-Tu peux travailler avec ça.

-Exactement. Il n'y a rien de toxique ou d'irrémédiable entre vous. Tout cela ne va faire que renforcer votre couple j'en suis convaincu.

-Et est-ce que tu peux me promettre qu'il ne me quittera pas?

-Tu sais que je ne peux jamais rien promettre, mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il t'adore.

-Parce que je ne sais pas lui montrer à quel point il est important pour moi apparemment, parce que j'étais tellement obnubilé par mon petit plaisir que je n'avais même pas vu qu'il allait mal ?

-Luhan! Il sait ce que tu ressent pour lui, il me l'a dit. Parfois on a juste besoin d'une petite frayeur pour se rappeler aux choses que l'on aime. Rentrez chez vous, discutez-en, on va arranger tout cela.

Jongade passe une main consolante dans le dos de Luhan et le fait se relever. Il les dirige vers la porte du cabinet. Il fait un signe à Baekhyun tandis que Luhan rejoint son mari.

"Tu me reprogramme un rendez-vous pour eux la semaine prochaine.

-La semaine prochaine ? Mais on est complet.

-Je sais mais il faut que je les revois rapidement. S'ils restent trop longtemps à réfléchir et discuter, ils vont finir par épiloguer et prendre de mauvaises décisions. Il faut établir un programme d'exercie rapidement.

-Ça va eux deux ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

-Ça va aller. Mais essaie de me trouver un rendez-vous en début de semaine prochaine s'il te plaît, pendant la pause déjeuner s'il faut.

-Ok, j'organise ça."

Baekhyun repars vers son bureau et fait signe au couple de le rejoindre pour déterminer une date. Il fait un dernier signe encourageant en voyant les deux hommes quitter le cabinet et reprennant son courage dans un souffle il retourne en salle d'attente récupérer ses prochains patients. Il avait vraiment hâte de finir sa journée et de se retrouver chez lui. Il enverrait un texto à Yixing pour lui demander si une pizza et un film le tentait ? Il avait besoin de savoir que ce soir il allait passer un moment privilégié s'il voulait tenir cette journée, et il était persuadé que les fossettes de Yixing étaient assez magiques pour lui faire oublier que l'amour n'était pas que douceur et licorne.. quoi qu'il avait peut-être tord sur ce dernier point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu.  
> Je ne pensais pas être aussi.. dramatique au début mais Minseok est devenu émotif alors .. je n'ai pas eu le choix ^^  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ce serait génial de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. 
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre nous découvrirons qui est le petit-ami de Baekhyun .. des pronostics ? :)


	3. Os sequel - Xiuhan   Te donner chaque centimètre

OS - Sequel Xiuhan Te donner chaque centimètre

Pour ne plus voir le petit air compatissant de Baekhyun, Luhan se retourne. Il est le premier à ouvrir la porte et à tendre la main pour que Minseok le rejoigne. Il sent bien que le trajet pour rentrer chez eux va être pesant alors il décide de crever l’abcès. Arrivé au parking, il tire sur la main de son mari pour la porter à ses lèvres et se tourne vers lui.

"N'y repense pas trop. Je te connais, je sais que tu es en train de te refaire toute la conversation dans ta tête Minnie mais cela ne sert à rien. Il fallait que ça sorte, c'est bien que tu en ais parlé, mais maintenant ce n'est pas juste toi. On y repense ensemble et on trouve la solution à deux."

Même si Minseok hoche la tête, Luhan sent bien que l'idée à du mal à faire son chemin. Minseok est quelqu'un de réservé qui prend beaucoup sur lui et n'aime pas voir ses proches s'inquiéter pour lui.

Luhan tire un peu plus sur sa main pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il voit bien du coin de l'oeil qu'un vieil homme les regarde mauvaisement. Pour que Minseok ne voit pas cet oeil noir à son tour, il resserre sa prise et faisant remonter son visage du pouce il laisse ses lèvres lui occuper l'esprit. Le baiser est fugace mais il leur permet d’extérioriser leur soulagement. Celui d'être ensemble, de s'être trouvé et préservé.

Minseok est le premier à rompre leur étreinte.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ... tout. Je suis déso..

-Et moi je me sens comme le pire mari du monde pour t'avoir laissé douter. On fait la pair."

Le sourire de Luhan reste artificiel, empreint de peine. Il ne va pas jusqu'à ses yeux mais Minseok comprend ce qu'il essaie de lui dire. Ils n'ont pas à être désolé. Cette consultation n'a pas été celle escomptée mais elle n'en reste pas moins bénéfique. Il leur était nécessaire de s'avouer ces vérités et mieux valait maintenant que plus tard quand le doute aurait rongé Minseok jusqu'à prendre les mauvaises décisions. Plusieurs fois, il avait pensé quitter Luhan, lui rendre son futur pour qu'il puisse le bâtir avec quelqu'un de moins compliqué que lui. Il avait pensé que le travail qu'il devait faire sur lui-même était trop long, qu'il devrait peut-être le faire en solitaire avant de s'engager dans une relation. Jongdae lui avait appris qu'au contraire, il ne trouverait ailleurs rien de mieux que le regard de Luhan pour se guérir. Pourtant, les vieilles idées étaient tenaces et Luhan vivait avec la peur qu'elles puissent reprendre le monopole des pensées de son mari.

Apprendre maintenant que Minseok voyait ses vieux démons ressurgir pouvait presque en soit être une bénédiction. Au moins désormais il en était conscient et pouvait avoir un certain degrés d'influence dessus. S'il s'était résolu à ne jamais pouvoir totalement les éradiquer, il ferait tout pour les repousser au plus loin et les tenir éloignés. Rien d'autre ne pourrait être plus important à ses yeux.

Luhan presse une dernière fois les lèvres de Minseok contre les siennes avant de l'entraîner vers leur voiture. Habituellement, Minseok était celui qui prenait le volant - cela permettait à Luhan de mettre la musique à fond et d'exprimer sa joie les fenêtres ouvertes - mais il sentait son compagnon trop bouleversé. Après lui avoir ouvert la portière, il fait le tour et prend place derrière le volant.

Les premières minutes se passent sans un mot, Minseok est contemplatif, le regard perdu devant les arbres qui défilent. Luhan n'a jamais aimé les silences, il les trouve oppressants. Et il a désespérément envie d'éloigner son mari de ses idées noires alors il attrape sa main, noue leurs phalanges et commence un conversation qu'il veut d'un ton léger.

"Il n'a pas trop changé, Jongdae". Minseok hoche simplement la tête. "Cette coupe lui va mieux.. mais ses fringues.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'obstine avec ce look de prof d'histoire ? Ça n'a pas changé depuis nos dernières sessions.. il aurait peut-être du." Il sent qu'il commence à capter l'attention de Minseok. Celui-ci s'est détourné de la fenêtre pour revenir vers lui. Luhan presse ses doigts plus fort entre les siens. "J'ai toujours dis qu'il serait sexy en cuir". Cette fois-ci il réussit son challenge. Il arrache un sourire à Minseok et le voit comme une victoire.

Tandis que Monster continue a jouer à bas volume, Minseok le rejoint dans la conversation et ils se demandent pourquoi leur sexologue traite autant de couple gay.

"Tu penses qu'il ne s'occupe que des hommes ? Je ne crois pas avoir vu de femmes dans son cabinet" demande Luhan.

-Si il y en a quelques-unes, j'en ais vu une sortir en même temps que nous une fois. Mais je crois que ses patients sont majoritairement des hommes.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai parlé à Baekhyun une fois", répond Minseok et Luhan se tourne vers lui surpris.

"Le gars de l'accueil ?

-Oui. Il m'a dit qu'heureusement qu'il était bien accroché à son petit-ami parce qu'avec tout les hommes qui passaient dans la journée, il se laisserait bien tenter.

-Mais ils sont en couple?" s'étonne Luhan.

-Pas toujours. Il y a des célibataires qui vont aussi chez le sexologue. Et il y a des couples qui ne durent pas."

Luhan n'aime pas le ton qu'a Minseok en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Il fait remonter leur mains pour embrasser celle de Minseok et la garder contre lui. Le jeune homme comprend le message et y répond d'une pression des doigts.

"Je crois aussi que c'est parce qu'il s'est fait une bonne réputation, Jongdae. Regarde la dernière fois au café, on a même pas eu à mentionner son nom à Chanyeol qu'il le connaissait déjà.

-Mais Minnie, ce n'est pas Baekhyun justement, celui qui travaille à la clinique, qui avait conseillé son patron à Kyungsoo?

-Oui mais ça tu ne le répète pas. Kyungsoo avait demandé à Chanyeol de ne pas parler de leurs consultations.

-Il ne nous a même pas dit pourquoi ils y allaient" ronchonne Luhan, il n'allait pas gaffer, il n'était pas aussi maladroit que Chanyeol quand même.

-Et nous on ne leur a pas dit pourquoi on y allait, c'est personnel. Mais pour en revenir à Jongdae, je pense que c'est ce bouche à oreilles qui marche bien pour lui. Les couples homosexuels savent qu'il n'y a aucun problème avec lui et qu'il travaille bien en plus.

-Mais pourquoi plus les hommes alors?

-Je ne sais pas .. pour faire plaisir à Baekhyun ?

-Ou pour lui ? Je me suis toujours dis qu'il était gay." Luhan a un air convaincu sur le visage et cela fait sourire Minseok. Luhan aime bien s’immiscer dans la vie des autres, ou à défaut les imaginer.

-Ça tu n'en sais rien.

-Je lui demanderais la prochaine fois.

-Non tu ne le feras pas.

-Mais s.." Luhan se censure en voyant le regard que lui lance Minseok. "..bien sûr que non je ne lui demanderais pas. Ce ne serait impoli".

Finalement l'ambiance jusqu'à chez eux n'est pas si tendue et ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant leur porte qu'il leur revient violemment à l'esprit que maintenant ils ne leur reste plus qu'à parler. Ils devront ouvrir le café dans l'après - midi et ils leur est impossible d'aller travailler tant qu'ils n'auront pas avant pris le temps de discuter de ce que la matinée leur avait apportée comme questionnements et interrogations.

Luhan inspire sa détermination et laisse Minseok expirer leurs incertitudes tandis qu'il pousse la porte de chez eux. Les premiers gestes sont maladroits – presque gênés – comme s'ils ne savaient plus ce qu'ils devaient faire de leurs corps, de leurs mots. Luhan est le premier à se réveiller tandis qu'il les entraîne sur la terrasse. Ses pas l'emmène vers la balancelle et par habitude il s'y installe en laissant Minseok l'entourer de ses bras.

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer », la voix de Minseok est basse comme un murmure quand il prend la parole en premier.

-Moi non plus.

-Je.. ok, tu pourrais déjà m'expliquer pourquoi tu voulais qu'on change nos habitudes ? Me dire ce qui n'allait pas. »

Luhan relève la tête pour regarder son mari, ses prunelles vacillantes lui fait remballer la réplique vive qu'il s’apprêtait à dire. À la place, il change sa position pour que leurs visages soient au même niveau et laisse sa main courir de son bras à son torse.

« Ce n'est pas que ça allait pas. Ces dernières semaines – peut-être ces derniers mois – avec le café, la démission de Jongin, on a fait que se croiser. Quand je ne faisais pas les horaires de Jongin pour pallier, c'était toi qui travaillait le double du temps normal pour finir de rembourser notre prêt. Et quand on avait du temps ensemble, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire dans la maison, nos familles à aller voir ou on était juste trop fatigués. J'ai eu l'impression que tu me manquais alors même qu'on était dans la même pièce. Je vais être honnête, j'ai toujours eu un peu peur de la routine. Peur qu'à faire toujours la même chose on oublie ce pourquoi on le fait. Ce n'est pas vraiment comparable mais j'ai eu le pressentiment que cela allait être la même chose entre nous, qu'on finirait par juste faire l'amour parce qu'il faut le faire. Toujours de la même façon, sans y réfléchir.. et ça m'a fait peur. Je ne veux pas être avec toi sans le vivre pleinement. Je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec toi de façon prémédité, par habitude. Alors je ne sais pas, je me suis dit que peut-être il faudrait juste tenter autre chose, s'aimer différemment. Je ne savais pas que tu ne le verrais pas de cette façon, que ça te ferais du mal.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu sais que je réfléchis beaucoup trop. J'interprète chaque mots et gestes pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas ». Luhan passe sa main dans les cheveux de Minseok pour le rapprocher de lui et embrasse doucement sa joue, puis sa mâchoire.

« Je t'ai forcé à tenter d'autres pratiques avec moi – pour moi – et j'en suis désolé. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? Tu aurais pu me dire que tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi je voulais ce changement ?

-Pour quel résultat ? Je.. » Minseok inspire et continu en fermant les yeux. C'était un exercice que Jongdae leur avait conseillé, quand Minseok voulait dire quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise il pouvait fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur sa respiration. « Je me disais que si tu voulais quelque chose de moi je devais te le donner.. pour te garder un peu plus longtemps.

-Me garder ? » Les traits de Luhan se tendent d'incompréhension mais quand Minseok rouvre les yeux et qu'il voit son regard fuyant, hésitant, il comprend. « Minnie.. je ne vais nul part. Tu sais que je ne te quitterais jamais – ou alors dans un univers alternatif où je vivrais mon pire cauchemar – et encore même là ce ne serait pas sans avoir avant tout essayé pour que ça marche. Pas comme ça, pas sans t'en parler.

-Et si j'avais mal compris et que ton envie de changer nos pratiques étaient justement ta façon d'essayer, de m'en parler ?

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas assez subtile pour ça. »

La réponse arrache un sourire à Minseok « Pas faux ». Luhan ne peux s'empêcher de dessiner ce sourire de ses doigts. Il a leur cœur fou et n'a qu'une envie, fermer les yeux pour sentir les bras de Minseok se refermer sur lui.. mais il ne peut pas, pas encore. Avant, il doit être fort, faire comprendre à son mari qu'il doit reléguer ses turpitudes au plus profond de son esprit.

« Minnie, mon amour regarde moi. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dis le soir de notre mariage ?

-Que tu serais toujours là.

-Que peux importe ce qu'il se passerait, je serais toujours là et que je t'aimerais comme un fou jusqu'à ce que ce soit toi qui en ai assez de moi. Si jamais.. si jamais j'avais eu le moindre doute concernant notre futur je te promets que je t'en aurais parlé – et pas de façon subtile ou par messages cachés symboliques. J'aurais pris le temps d'en discuter avec toi car j'aurais essayé de trouver n'importe quelle solution pour réparer ce qui était cassé. »

Minseok hoche la tête en faisant courir ses doigts le long de la hanche de Luhan pour s'en saisir. Sa pression est forte tandis qu'il noue leurs doigts.

« Je comprend maintenant que tout ce que tu voulais c'était qu'on se retrouve, qu'on passe du temps ensemble. Je suis désolé d'avoir douté. » Mais Luhan secoue négativement la tête.

« Si tu as le moindre doute, que tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas, je t'en prie, juste parle moi. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que ce que je te demandais t'étais inconfortable ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça. Je voulais juste te faire plaisir.

-Mais si te rendre heureux me rend heureux et si tu souhaites me faire plaisir pour être comblé, cela ne veut-il pas dire qu'il faut qu'on soit tout les deux à l'aise avec ce que l'on fait ? Je ne serais pas heureux en sachant que je te forces à faire quoi que ce soit. C'est pour ça que je voulais que l'on parle avec Jongdae aujourd'hui. Je voulais découvrir quels pouvaient être tes fantasmes que je ne connais pas, ce que je peux faire pour te rendre heureux. »

Minseok ne répond pas. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse glisser pour cacher son visage dans le cou de Luhan. Cela fait déjà beaucoup pour une seule journée, n'ajoutant rien, Luhan se contente de passer ses bras autour de lui et de lui rappeler au creux de l'oreille, à quel point il l'aime.

Le temps n'est pas en leur faveur et ils doivent quand même se détacher pour se préparer à aller au travail. Luhan a beaucoup de mal à retenir ses gestes – chez lui mais encore plus au café. Il sent que Minseok ressasse leur conversation et il tente au maximum de le soutenir par ses sourires, ses regards, ses mains qui viennent autant que possible l'enlacer et le toucher. Il attend avec impatience l'heure de la fermeture même si la présence des clients permet aussi de les occuper et de penser à autre chose, temporairement.

Quand ils passent enfin le seuil de leur porte, Luhan sait exactement ce qu'il doit faire. Il se souvient de tous les conseils que Jongdae lui avait donné, les exercices qu'il lui avait conseillé et il y en a un en particulier qu'il veut exécuter tout de suite. Un exercice qui va permettre à son mari de se re-familiariser avec son corps et une chance pour Luhan de lui montrer à quel point il en est fou.

Alors que Minseok se dirige vers la cuisine pour essayer de trouver un semblant de dîner dans le frigo, Luhan lui prend la main et l'entraîne vers la salle de bain. Il répond à question muette de Minseok en enlevant sa chemise. Une fois dans la pièce, il se place derrière son compagnon et l'enlace. De son menton sur son épaule, il lui chuchote à l'oreille.

« J'ai envie de prendre un bain avec toi. »

Minseok connaît parfaitement les techniques de Jongdae et fronce les sourcils en voyant son mari commencer à sortir sa chemise de son pantalon.

«Lu non. Prend ton bain, je le ferais après. » Il essaie de se dégager de la prise de Luhan mais celui-ci le retiens.

« Minnie, je veux te voir. Pourquoi tu te caches de moi ?

-Je.. ce n'est pas.. ». Minseok sait qu'il ne sert à rien de nier, Luhan le connaît par cœur. Il sait à son battement de cil irrégulier, son cœur moite et ses mains affolées qu'il essaie de trouver une échappatoire.

« Minnie, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te vois ?

-Et si tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois ?

-Et si je l'adore ? Et si au contraire j'en suis tellement fou que ça me rend dingue que tu essaie de le camoufler. Que ne pas te voir me donne l'impression qu'on me dérobe ce que j'aime le plus ? »

Minseok baisse la tête pour reprendre son souffle. Ses paupières sont pressées tandis que Luhan se place en face de lui pour l'étreindre. Il lui murmure des mots rassurant tandis qu'il commence à s'attaquer à ses boutons. Les enlevant un par un, doucement pour ne pas effrayer Minseok. Celui-ci ne rouvre les yeux que quand il sent Luhan commencer à faire glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules. Il a le réflexe de passer ses mains devant lui, la volonté de se soustraire au regard brillant de Luhan mais ce dernier les intercepte en vol et les porte à ses lèvres pour embrasser ses paumes et la jointure de ses phalanges.

Pour lui laisser le temps de souffler sa nervosité, Luhan recule d'un pas et commence à faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Quand il revient vers Minseok, il lâche ses mains après une dernière pression, pour les poser sur ses hanches. Ses yeux posent une question muette et son compagnon y répond d'un petit hochement de tête. Alors Luhan commence à déboutonner son pantalon et à le faire glisser le long de ses cuisses. Un frisson parcoure Minseok tandis que Luhan remonte ses mains en caressant chaque centimètre de peau auquel il a accès. Il laisse à nouveau un temps d'arrêt tandis qu'il dépose des baisers le long de la mâchoire de Minseok, tout en lui répétant à quel point il le désire.

Le dernier vêtement est plus dur à enlever, Luhan sent Minseok se crisper contre lui, il passe dans son dos et pose ses mains sur celles de Minseok. Ce sont celles-ci qu'il utilise pour faire tomber son caleçon au sol tandis qu'il caresse ses omoplates de ses lèvres.

Libéré de ses vêtements, Minseok se fait violence mais il n'arrive pas à se retenir de se réfugier dans l'eau pour dissimuler ce qu'il peut de son corps. Luhan laisse échapper un petit soupir mais comprend qu'il leur faudra plus de temps pour retrouver leur ancienne complicité.

Ses gestes sont sûr mais Luhan prend son temps pour se dévêtir à son tour. Il sait que Minseok ne le quitte pas des yeux et il a envie de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a aucun mal à regarder, que s'il le pouvait il passerait ses heures à simplement laisser son regard courir sur Minseok.

L'eau est trop froide quand finalement il se laisse glisser dans la baignoire alors s'en servant d'excuse, Luhan repousse les bras que Minseok avaient posés sur lui et vient se coller contre lui. Il lui répète inlassablement à quel point il le trouve magnifique, il espère que la persévérance de la répétition parviendra a convaincre son époux de sa véracité.

« Trente-sept, c'est le nombre de grain de beauté que tu as rien que sur le bras droit. Je les ais compté un soir que tu t'étais endormi devant un film ». Des ses doigts Luhan fait des cercles autour de chacune de ses petites tâches. « Et là, c'est l'endroit où tu as ta marque de naissance, la même que toute ta famille ». Luhan fait descendre sa main, de la clavicule au nombril, jusqu'à passer dans son dos et s'arrêter juste aussi de ses fesses. « Je connais ton corps par cœur Minnie, même dans mes rêves je continue à en dessiner les contours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te sens aussi incertain à l'idée de me laisser le voir, mais il faut que tu me crois quand je te dis que moi je l'adore. Qu'il est encore plus beau que la première fois que je l'ai touché. Qu'il est parfait parce qu'il est celui que tu as décidé de me donner, à moi, et que cela signifie le monde à les yeux.

-Lu.. j'ai .. Je n'ai pas pu aller à la salle de sport depuis une éternité, j'ai sûrement pris du poids et mes coups de soleil ont laissé des traces.

-Tu crois que moi j'ai eu le temps d'aller à la salle de sport ? Est-ce que parce que je n'ai plus le corps que j'avais à vingt-ans quand on s'est rencontré, tu ne l'aime plus ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Minnie, est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore de me regarder et de te dire que tu as eu de la chance de pouvoir épouser la personne la plus incroyable, la plus sexy et la plus sensuelle que tu ais jamais vu ? Parce que moi oui. Je te désire comme un dingue. Tu ne me crois pas ? » Luhan attrape la main de Minseok et la fait glisser sur son corps. Il lui fait prendre conscience de ses battements de cœur affolé et de son excitation. « Est-ce que tu vois dans l'état que tu me mets. Est-ce que tu comprend à quel point j'ai besoin de te voir, de sentir ta peau sur la mienne ? »

Ils ont tous les deux la peau brûlante et Luhan laisse la main de Minseok le caresser jusqu'à sa délivrance. Il a les yeux fermé et le souffle court, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Minseok tandis que celui-ci le serre fort dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu me crois ? Est-ce que tu vois à quel point j'ai besoin de toi.

-Oui. » La réponse est courte et Luhan comprend que son compagnon est lui aussi au prise avec ses désirs mais Minseok n'a jamais aimé mieux faire l'amour que dans son lit, alors il se relève et sort de la baignoire. Il prend à peine le temps de se sécher avant de tendre la main à Minseok pour l'aider à sortir à son tour. Mais Minseok ne bouge pas, l'appréhension se lit sur ses traits. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi exposé, aussi vulnérable. Il n'y a rien pour le cacher, rien pour le soustraire au regard brûlant de son mari. Et malgré le fait que les paroles de Luhan résonnent encore en lui, il a encore du mal à se soumettre aussi pleinement à ces deux grands yeux qui suivent chacun de ses battements de cils.

Alors Luhan s'expose aussi, il laisse tomber au sol sa serviette.

« Tu peux regarder, chaque centimètre est à toi. Donne moi ce qui est à moi. S'il-te-plaît. » La dernière phrase est murmurée, presque suppliante.

Luhan commence à se dire qu'il a peut-être trop demandé quand il voit finalement Minseok se relever. Au début ses paupières sont closes puis après une respiration il se résout à les ouvrir et il laisse Luhan l'aider à enjamber la baignoire. Récupérant la serviette, Luhan la passe sur son corps pour le sécher tandis qu'il reprend la parole. Son ton est plus assuré.

« Tu te souviens de notre lune de miel ? » La serviette passe sur son ventre. Centimètres par centimètre, remonte vers son épaule. Minseok acquiesce.

« Il faisait tellement chaud. On vivait presque nu. » Après l'arrondit de l'épaule, Luhan y dépose ses lèvres avant de continuer à l'éponger dans le bas du dos, le creux des reins.

« On a mit des jours avant de quitter la chambre d'hôtel. On comprenait pas la chance qu'on avait d'être à l'étranger et de pouvoir s'embrasser tout le temps, en public ou pas ». Sa main suit le passage de la serviette le long de l'aine et sur ses fesses.

Luhan a le souffle chaud contre sa nuque et Minseok n'en peux plus de frémir. La serviette tombe à nouveau au sol quand Luhan préfère finir de le sécher de ses mains, de sa langue.

Alangui, plus tard cette nuit là, Minseok sent les bras de Luhan l'enserrer comme un étau. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire tourner en boucle les phrases prononcées dans la journée dans son esprit. Lentement, comme encore hésitant, il se dégage avec peine de l'étreinte de son compagnon pour se redresser. Il sait que le chemin sera long mais il ne veut pas que son mari soit le seul à se battre pour leur couple. Lui aussi veut en finir avec ses démons. Doucement pour ne pas réveiller Luhan, il fait glisser le tee-shirt qu'il avait passé pour dormir et le laisse disparaître dans les plis de la couverture. Le miroir de l'armoire lui renvoie son reflet, il se force à le contempler, à essayer de trouver ce que son mari y voit. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste à simplement regarder ses formes, réapprendre ses traits, mais après un instant il se détourne et ses nuages semblent moins gris. Peut-être que finalement, oui il peut y voir du positif ? Il sourit en regardant ses trente-sept grains de beauté et se glisse une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Luhan. Consciemment ou simplement attiré par la chaleur, celui-ci resserre sa prise et Minseok profite de chaque centimètres de peau qu'il peut sentir contre la sienne. Il se sent prêt à faire face à ses démons, à offrir, lui aussi, tout ce qu'il a.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez : de l'histoire comme du concept. Merci de suivre l'histoire :)


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !  
> Un nouveau couple pour ce chapitre ! 
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que je ne suis pas sexologue de formation donc tous les "conseils" que donnent Jongdae ne sont que le fruit de mon imagination.

Chap 3 →

Jongdae tend le bras pour serrer la main du couple en face de lui et les raccompagne à la porte. Avec un dernier signe de tête, il leur souhaite une bonne journée et jette un coup d'oeil à la salle d'attente avant de se retourner vers Baekhyun.

« Kim Jongin ? Il n'est pas encore arrivé ?

-Non, il a appelé pour annuler son rendez-vous. Il avait un imprévu ».

Jongdae hoche la tête en se passant une main dans la nuque. Jongin devait être son dernier rendez-vous de la mâtinée, il allait pouvoir s'accorder une vraie pause.

« Ok, je te laisses gérer les dossiers, je vais dans mon bureau. Rejoint moi quand tu as fini, on peut déjeuner ensemble ».

Baekhyun semble hésitant, il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre.

« En fait, je me disais.. comme on a le temps et qu'il n'y a personne de toute façon, que tu pourrais.. »

Jongdae lève les yeux au ciel en levant une main.

« Non, Baek je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

-Mais c'est rien du tout, juste des tous petits conseils. L'avis d'un ami. Les amis font ça non, donner leur opinion ?

-Et bien demande à tes amis dans ce cas là ».

Baekhyun se recule, l'air faussement affecté, une main sur le cœur.

« Ouch ! Dae ! » Et en fronçant les sourcils il repousse Jongdae vers son bureau et ferme la porte derrière eux. « Tu me dois bien ça du coup ! »

Jongdae soupire mais se laisse quand même tomber dans son fauteuil.

« Je ne fais pas de consultations aux gens que je connais, Baek.. mon raisonnement ne serait pas partial.

-Ce n'est pas une vraie consultation, je veux juste que tu me donnes quelques astuces.

-Je suis sexologue Baek, pas magicien. Il n'y a pas de « trucs ». Mais.. c'est quoi le problème ? Je croyais que tout allait bien avec Sehun ? »

Baekhyun sait qu'il a gagné. Une fois la curiosité de Jongdae piquée, rien ne pourrait détourner son attention. Avec un petit sourire il va s'asseoir sur le canapé normalement réservé aux patients.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment que quelque chose ne va pas, Sehun est génial mais.. tu sais que la dernière fois il est allé au Japon pour sa compétition de danse ? » Jongdae hoche la tête. « Il a perdu .. du coup il est un peu déprimé. Je voudrais lui remonter le moral. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, tu n'aurais pas des idées qui changent de l'ordinaire ?

Jongdae se lève pour se faire du café, Baekhyun l'entraînait toujours dans toutes ses histoires. Il secoue la tête, dans quelle aventure s'était-il embarqué cette fois-ci ?

Il était ami avec Baekhyun depuis des années, travailler avec lui était agréable. Il le comprenait bien, lui et sa façon de fonctionner. C'était confortable de travailler avec quelqu'un qu'on appréciait. Malheureusement, son secrétaire avait aussi prit l'habitude de s'autoriser des séances gratuite. Pourtant, si Jongdae était à l'aise de parler de sexualité avec ses patients, c'était une toute autre chose d'aborder le sujet avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il ne voulait rien s'imaginer et surtout, il ne voulait pas donner un mauvais conseil qui pourrait nuire au couple de son ami. Il aimait bien Sehun. Le garçon était de loin le meilleur petit-ami que Baekhyun ait eu jusque là. Toujours poli, réservé mais sympathique et généreux dans ses sourires et dans sa douceur. Jongdae pensait qu'il faisait beaucoup de bien à son ami. Il contrebalançait son effusion et permettait à Baekhyun de ne jamais voir le côté négatif des choses. Sehun pouvait paraître distant au premier abord, mais en réalité il était très affectueux et il était certain qu'il tenait beaucoup à Baekhyun. Jongdae était content qu'ils se soient trouvé.

Cependant, il aurait apprécié pouvoir rester en dehors de leurs histoires. Faisant aussi une tasse à Baekhyun, il se retourne vers lui et lui apporte avant de se rasseoir sur son fauteuil. Son ami avait les yeux grands ouverts et luttait pour ne pas trop bouger. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui essaie de bien se tenir pour se faire féliciter. Jongdae savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter. Déboutonnant un bouton de sa chemise et s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, il cède et commence à analyser la situation.

« Tu veux juste changer un peu les habitudes ? »

Baekhyun répond tout de suite.

« Oui ! Je voudrais juste qu'on tente quelque chose de différent pour .. lui remonter le moral tu vois ?

-Je vois.. » Jongdae prend une gorgé avant de poser sa tasse sur la table basse. « le problème c'est justement de trouver une pratique dont tu n'as pas déjà eu l'idée. »

Penaud, Baekhyun remue un peu sur le canapé.

« Il y a quand même.. il doit bien rester quelque chose ? »

Jongdae ne peut pas retenir son rire.

« Ok, hum .. jouets ? »

Baekhyun baisse la tête mais Jongdae peut voir son sourire.

« Je pense qu'on a fait le tour.

-Des jeux de rôles ?

-Sehun n'aime pas trop.. j'y suis allé fort la dernière fois avec le costume de ..

-Ne termine pas cette phrase Baek !

-..oui, hum ! Non pour les jeux de rôle, je l'ai traumatisé pour un moment je crois.

-Est-ce que vous avez essayé différents styles ?

-C'est à dire ?

-En général c'est plutôt .. doux ou .. Baek ne me force pas à préciser !

-Non, là pour le coup c'est moi qui ai du mal. J'ai eu une fois les menottes quand j'avais dix-huit ans pour état d'ivresse sur voie public, ça m'a suffit.

-Ok.. on va commencer à manquer d'option.

Baekhyun soupire en se laissant aller sur le dossier du canapé, jambes repliées sous lui.

« Je sais. »

Jongdae décide de prendre le sujet à l'envers.

« Et toi.. de quoi tu aurais envie ? Il doit bien te rester un fantasme que tu n'as pas encore réussi à imposer à Sehun.

-Crois moi, ce n'est pas moi le pire. La dernière fois..

-Non, non oublie. » Jongdae continu mais son ton est bas, il se parle pour lui même « pourquoi je demande ça ». Il secoue la tête et reprend sa tasse de café pour en boire une gorgée. « Toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ?

Baekhyun hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai juste envie de lui faire plaisir. »

Jongdae se redresse et croise les jambes dans fauteuils.

« Il y a de plus en plus d'études qui montrent que peut importe la pratique, le fait de savoir son partenaire particulièrement excité permet à l'autre de mieux profiter de l'acte et d'amener à une jouissance plus rapide.

-Dae ne sort pas ta science.

-Alors dis moi la vérité. Je ne peux pas te donner de conseils si je ne sais pas de quoi on parle. Il dois bien y avoir quelque chose.. »

Jongdae a cru voir passer une étincelle dans les yeux de Baekhyun, il fait bien d’insister parce que ce dernier se décide à parler.

« Mais ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau.

-Ça n'a pas à l'être.

-Au début, quand on vivait pas encore ensemble, parfois.. Sehun et moi on s'envoyait des texto. S'était pas grand chose mais .. il trouvait les bons mots. Je ne sais pas, ça me manque un peu. »

Baekhyun passe une main dans ses cheveux et détourne le regard. Il n'est pas habituellement quelqu'un qui se sent gêner facilement, surtout devant lui, Jongdae se dit qu'il a probablement trouvé un élément important.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire courtiser. Tout le monde aime ça.

-Courtiser .. Dae, tu ne pourrais pas rendre ça plus embarrassant même si tu le voulais n'est-ce pas ? »

Jongdae sourit mais ne relève pas et préfère se concentrer sur le vrai sujet de la conversation.

« Tu pourrais essayer du lui envoyer des messages. Ça pourrait être une bonne surprise que ça vienne de toi. Et, sans rentrer dans un vrai jeu de rôle, juste bousculer un peu les habitudes. Lui donner rendez-vous, comme avant et aller dans un endroit sympa.

-Je n'irais pas dans un hôtel !

-Personne ne t'as dis de réserver un hôtel Baek. Tu dois trouver quelque chose qui te correspond. Un endroit qui change peut-être ? Quelque chose d'insolite ?

-Comme quoi ? » Baekhyun a l'air un peu déboussolé mais en aucun cas dépassé. Jongdae le voit, l'idée lui plaît.

-Je suis persuadé qu'il y a encore pleins d'endroit où vous n'avez rien fait. » Jongdae rit de son froncement de sourcil. « Hum.. laisse moi réfléchir. Il a les parcs, les bars, les transports, en campagne, au travail, ou même en pleine rue.

-Tu m'encourages à l'exhibition Dae.

-Pas du tout. Je te dis juste de trouver l'endroit qui, toi, te mettrait à l'aise .. du moment que ce n'est pas ici. Ce cabinet est ta seule restriction ! »

C'est au tour de Baek de rire. Il lève les deux mains en signe de reddition.

« Ok, j'y réfléchirais. » Jongdae voit bien que son ami à l'air de considérer la suggestion. Il se lève et marmonne une phrase concernant les dossiers à classer. Jongdae le raccompagne à la porte, il va pouvoir profiter de ce moment pour prendre une pause avant de rejoindre Baekhyun pour déjeuner. En passant l’entrebâillement, Baekhyun lui murmure un « merci » avant de se rediriger vers son bureau. Jongdae ferme la porte derrière lui et récupère sa tasse sur la table avant d'aller devant sa baie vitrée. Un moment de calme, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Pourtant, le destin semble s'acharner contre lui. A peine a t-il finit son café qu'il entend des coups à la porte. Haussant ses sourcils, il contourne son bureau pour aller ouvrir. Baekhyun se tient derrière, il a un grand sourire taquin au visage.

« Il y a quelqu'un pour toi. »

Jongdae relève les yeux et aperçoit une longue silhouette adossée au mur d'en face. Avant le sourire, la main levée et les yeux pétillants, il remarque autre chose. Un détail qui l'attire à chaque fois. Fossette.

« Yixing ? »

Le jeune homme les rejoint en deux grandes enjambées et avant que Jongdae ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il reçoit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Tu nous présentes ?

-Baek, tu peux finir les dossiers s'il-te-plaît. » Il attrape la main de Yixing et le tire à l'intérieur de son bureau. « Je ne suis pas dispo, ok ?

-C'est le fameux gars du site de rencontre ?

-Baek ! Va travailler, on parlera plus tard.

-Mais.. »

Jongdae fronce les sourcils et prend Baekhyun aux épaules pour le tourner vers son poste de travail. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et a à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il sent deux mains sur ses joues et des lèvres contre les siennes.

Finalement, ce n'était pas lui qui avait initié leur premier baiser, mais bien Yixing. Un soir, ils étaient sortis pour dîner et avait continué leur soirée en marchant dans les rues. À un moment, il parlait de se passion pour l'art et le suivant Yixing avait passé son bras autour de lui et l'embrassait. Depuis, leur relation avait prit un nouveau tournant. Ils passaient beaucoup plus de temps ensemble et profitaient de leur phase de découverte. C'était excitant, Jongdae ne savait pas comment qualifier leur nouveau couple mais en tout cas il adorait ce que cela présageait.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là.

-Je voulais te voir, et je m'ennuyais. Tu ne veux pas que je viennes à ton travail ?

-Si, bien sûr que si. Maintenant, je vais juste devoir supporter que Baekhyun me parle de toi à longueur de journée mais.. c'est ok.

-C'est pour être sûr que je reste dans tes pensées. »

Yixing presse une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les siennes et se retourne pour regarder autour de lui.

« Alors c'est là que la magie opère ?

-Exactement ! »

Évidement, Yixing évite effrontément son bureau pour aller plutôt s'intéresser à son étagère. C'est celle que Jongdae utilise pour y ranger ses livres non théoriques et des gadgets en tout genre. Une vraie caverne d'ali-baba. Mais pour un non averti, cela pouvait ressembler à un coffre de luxure. Jongdae s'en servait parfois pour donner des conseils à ses patients, leur montrer comment les utiliser, imaginer de nouveaux scénarios.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de trouver ça magique »

Jongdae le rejoint et passe ses bras autour de lui en posant son son menton sur son épaule.

« Je n'y ai pas recours si souvent. La plupart du temps les problèmes se résolvent par la communication ou plus par l'imagination. En fait, je me rend compte que quand les gens viennent, dans la plupart des cas, ils savent déjà ce qu'ils veulent. Il leur faut juste un coup de pouce pour que ce soit dit à voix haute.

-Comment tu fais ça ? »

Yixing se retourne dans ses bras et Jongdae se contente de hausser les épaules.

« Il faut juste deviner quand les gens ont envie de parler et comment tu peux les y pousser.

-Tu peux deviner ce qu'il se passe dans la tête des personnes ?

-Non, mais j'essaie de lire leur comportement.

-C'est ce que je dis, tu es magicien ».

Yixing se détache de lui pour passer sa main sur la couture de son fauteuil et revenir vers son bureau. Il laisse courir un instant ses doigts sur sa plaque avant de reprendre la place que Jongdae avait quitté, devant la baie vitré.

« C'est plus grand que ce que je pensais. Plus intime aussi. On s'y sent bien dans ton bureau »,

Jongdae ne masque pas son sourire tandis qu'il le rejoint. Lui faisant face, il s'adosse à sa table.

« Content qu'il te plaise. » Il tend la main pour entrelacer leurs doigts. « Tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui ? »

Yixing secoue la tête.

« Le réalisateur n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord avec la scénariste. Ils ont repoussé le tournage. »

Yixing travaillait dans le milieu cinématographique. Il était monteur pour l'instant mais aspirait à un jour pouvoir passer derrière la caméra. Il avait fait sa formation en Chine mais espérait pouvoir étoffer son CV en travaillant à l'étranger.

« Tu ne fais rien ce soir ?

-Non. Tu finis tard ? »

Jongdae se retourne pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son emploi du temps.

« Plutôt oui. Mon dernier couple ne peut pas venir plus tôt, c'est dommage l'après-midi était plutôt calme. »

Yixing s'avance pour poser ses paume sur lui, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur sa cuisse. Il se baisse pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui aussi regarder son planning.

« Je peux venir te chercher après ton rendez-vous, on pourrait sortir. Je n'ai pas envie de m'enfermer chez moi. Je tournais en rond avant de venir. »

Jongdae est plus que ravi d'accepter.

Ils passent encore quelques instants ensemble avant que Yixing ne prenne congé. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à Jongdae pour déjeuner avant son prochain rendez-vous. Baekhyun doit ronger son frein de l'autre côté de la porte, sans parler de l'interrogatoire qu'il allait lui faire passer. Avant de partir, Yixing tire sur les pans de sa veste pour l'attirer à lui et lui donner un dernier baiser avant de murmurer à son oreille « J'adore la blouse blanche. Ramène là ce soir ».

Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes mais Jongdae se sent compter les minutes de ses rendez-vous espérant qu'elles passent plus vite. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce dernier couple, il aurait sûrement eu du mal à rester concentré mais – même s'il souhaitais rester professionnel – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir plus impliquer pour certains couples que d'autres. C'était le cas pour celui que formait Chanyeol et Kyungsoo. Leur première rencontre l'avait touché, il voulait vraiment être en mesure de les aider. Il avait été rassuré de voir leurs noms réapparaître sur sa liste. Parfois les patients venaient pour une consultations mais n'osaient pas suivre un traitement plus long. Certains n'avaient pas encore surmonté la gêne qui les amenaient dans le cabinet de Jongdae, ou n'étaient tout simplement pas prêt – ni à s'avouer ce qu'il voulait, ni à vouloir l'expérimenter réellement. Parfois, il n'était pas plus mal que le fantasme reste imaginaire.

Néanmoins, les deux hommes étaient de retour dans sa salle d'attente et Jongdae en était ravi. Comme il n'avait pas beaucoup de patient, Jongdae les attendait directement à l'accueil en parlant avec Baekhyun. Il a un sourire satisfait à voir qu'ils arrivent en se tenant la main.

« Mr. Do, Mr. Park, ravi de vous revoir. »

Kyungsoo est le premier à lui serrer la main.

« On est en retard ?

-Pas du tout, je n'avais pas de rendez-vous avant vous.

-Oh, désolé. On vous fait finir tard. »

Jongdae balaie la remarque de Chanyeol d'une main et leur ouvre la porte de son bureau.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Chanyeol, cela me fait étrange d'entendre Mr. Park. Même au travail mes collègues ont prit l'habitude de m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Ou par des surnoms » ajoute Kyungsoo en fonçant les sourcils. Chanyeol lui donne un coup d'épaule avant qu'ils n'aillent s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Seulement si vous m'appelez Jongdae en retour. C'est assez courant que les couples laissent tomber les formalités au fur et à mesure des séances. »

Kyungsoo hoche la tête.

Jongdae récupère un dossier sur son bureau et revient vers eux.

« J'ai bien reçu les formulaires par l'intermédiaire de Baekhyun. Est-ce que vous avez eu le temps d'en discuter entre vous ? » Chanyeol répond à l'affirmative. « J'ai lu les synthèses que vous aviez rédigé mais je préférerais que vous m'expliquiez cela de vive voix. On va commencer par vous Kyungsoo. Après ces deux semaines de réflexion, que pouvez-vous me dire concernant vos envies ?

-J'ai repensé à ce que je vous avais dit la dernière fois et je crois que ce qui a été mal-interprété par Chan c'est quand j'ai parlé d'être « malmené ». Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre par là que je voulais qu'il me fasse mal et .. c'est je crois ce qu'il redoutait. Quand j'ai parlé de changements, je voulais surtout dire que je souhaitais que de temps en temps – et pas forcément à chaque fois – nos rapports soient moins .. délicat. J'ai l'impression que Chan me ménage. Cela peut prendre des formes très simples mais il est assez réticent par exemple à l'idée que nous ne le fassions pas dans un lit et je.. je ne sais pas.. c'est juste que.. je ne vais pas me casser. »

Jongdae voit que Kyungsoo lutte pour ne pas regarder son compagnon et continuer à parler. Il acquiesce lentement et se tourne vers Chanyeol.

« Je vois, on y reviendra. Chanyeol, sans forcément répondre tout de suite à ce que vient de dire Kyungsoo, qu'est-ce-que vous attendez, vous, de cette relation ? »

Chanyeol prend le temps d'inspirer fortement. Il serre plus fort la paume de son voisin dans la sienne et détourne le regard.

« Je.. je pense que ce qui m'a le plus posé de problème dans ce que voulait Kyungsoo, ce n'était pas ce qu'il me demandait de faire en soi mais.. le pourquoi. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne veut pas de.. mes attentions. Je n'avais pas l'impression que nos rapports devenaient répétitifs.

-Ce n'est pas répétitifs, je ne l'entend pas de cette façon. » Kyungsoo se tourne vers Chanyeol et prend ses deux mains dans les siennes.

« Tu ne vois pas pourquoi je veux que ce soit moins doux et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as l'impression que je suis si fragile.

-Ce n'est pas une question de fragilité, c'est juste que.. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Chanyeol, un éclat que Jongdae n'avait pas vu souvent. Il se décide à intervenir mais il fait en sorte que sa voix soit basse pour ne pas trop détonner et leur laisser leur espace d'intimité. Il abandonne aussi le vouvoiement, ici il se veut plus une voix off qu'un intervenant actif. Parfois son rôle se limitait à aiguiller mais les véritables acteurs étaient le couple en lui même. Lui ne fournissait qu'un espace de discussion et des pistes de réflexion.

« Tu peux parler Chanyeol, Kyungsoo a besoin de l'entendre.

-Quand.. quand on est ensemble, même si on en est loin d'en être à nos premières fois et que je connais ton corps par cœur, j'ai juste envie.. que ce soit spécial quand même. Je me dis que ce serait un peu.. ce n'est pas le bon mot mais .. ce serait comme gâcher l'acte de le faire à la va vite ou dans un petit coin. »

Kyungsoo a un arrêt, Jongdae le voit fermer les yeux un instant. Quand il reprend la parole sa voix est moins ferme.

« C'est déjà spécial Chan, parce que c'est toi et moi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne va pas y prendre tout notre temps ou.. qu'on va utiliser des accessoires ou même tenter autre chose, que ça sera moins bien. Et même si ça l'est ? Si on expérimente et que ça ne convient pas ? On raye de la liste et on passe à autre chose. Je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quelque chose avec lequel tu n'es pas à l'aise.

-Chanyeol, est-ce que c'était cela que vous redoutiez ? Qu'au delà de l'appréhension de sortir de pratiques .. disons habituelles, vous n'aimiez pas les nouvelles ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesce lentement.

« J'ai peur de mal faire. Et si je te fais vraiment mal Soo ? Si ça ne te plaît pas. On aura tenté autre chose et tu ne seras toujours pas satisfait, qu'est-ce-qu'il nous restera ?

Jongdae hoche lentement la tête, il venait de comprendre. C'était peut-être la partie que Kyungsoo devait prononcé mais pour l'instant il semblait dubitatif, il ne comprenait pas où son compagnon voulait en venir. Jongdae décide de reprendre la main.

« Chanyeol, il existe une multitude – presque infinie – de pratiques, et aucune ne sont similaires d'un couple à l'autre. Ce sont justement les particularités de chaque individus qui font qu'elles s'adapte et d'hybride. Aucun couple ne fait l'amour de la même façon. De partenaires en partenaires, les pratiques se réinventent. Il n'y aura jamais de limite à ce que vous pouvez tenter. Et si vous avez du désir l'un pour l'autre, vous arriverez à trouver un rythme, une position, un compromis qui vous satisfera tous les deux.

-J'aime déjà comment on est Chan. Je ne dis pas qu'on doit tout changer mais juste – ajouter. »

Chanyeol semble prendre la mesure de ce qui lui est dit. Il laisse tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Kyungsoo et ce dernier passe sa main sur sa joue.

Jongdae leur laisse un moment avec de reprendre la parole.

« On peut peut-être partir sur quelque chose de simple pour commencer. Vous connaissez vos corps mais de façon machinale. Je peux vous conseiller quelques exercices pour initier un peu de changement mais tout en préservant et renforçant la confiance. C'est nécessaire avant d'entreprendre des pratiques plus inhabituelles. Si j'ai bien cerné votre situation, je pense que je sais vers quels exercices nous pourrions tendre mais en attendant je pense que commencer par des exercices de re-découverte pourraient être souhaitable.

-En quoi consistent t-il » demandent Kyungsoo.

« Habituellement, les couples ont tendances à se toucher pendant l'acte mais à ne pas se laisser toucher. La nuance est ténue, je m'explique. Une des pratiques que vous pourriez essayer serait de guider les mains de votre partenaire pour être caressé de la façon dont vous le souhaitez, initier les gestes que vous désirez. Une autre variante pourrait être vocale. Les yeux clos ou bandé selon vos préférences, et l'autre qui demande ce qu'il souhaiterais voir son compagnon faire. Le but de ces exercice est de re-découvrir votre touché. Vous pouvez faire cela de la façon qui vous semble la plus naturelle. Cela peut être aussi sous la douche ou encore par message-photo. Faite ce qui vous met à l'aise. Une fois que vous aurez retrouvé cette complicité on essaiera d'autres exercices. Ce sera plus simple pour la suite si avant vous vous êtes montré ce que vous attendez l'un de l'autre. »

Jongdae termine la séance en leur donnant un livret contenant différentes pratiques qui pouvaient être entreprises afin de guider son partenaire dans son plaisir. En les raccompagnant à la porte, il leur demande de prendre un nouveau rendez-vous pour dans deux semaines et de ne surtout pas s'inquiéter, il commence à cerner ce qui pourrait être fait. En fermant la porte de son bureau il voit Baekhyun taper furieusement sur son téléphone et sourit. Il se mort la lèvre en baissant les yeux, un dernier coup d'oeil à sa blouse bien pliée dans son sac et il éteint les lumières de la clinique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, pour donner un avis ou poser des questions :) Merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Chapitre 4

Le réveil n'a pas encore sonné, Jongdae ne sait pas ce qui le tire de son sommeil mais il se trouve incapable de se rendormir. Pourtant, d'habitude il lui faut au moins une dizaine de sonneries pour sortir de ses rêves. Mais d'habitude il dort seul, pas cette fois. C'est la première nuit que Yixing passe entre ses draps. En y repensant, Jongdae ne peut retenir un grand sourire.

Il avait peur que cette relation soit éphémère – après tout ils s'étaient rencontré sur un site de rencontre. Pourtant, il ne se l'expliquait pas mais il y avait quelque chose de familier à être avec Yixing. Ses ex avaient eu des profils différents mais aucun ne lui avaient ressemblé. Il ne devait pas se plaindre, il avait été heureux dans la plupart de ses anciennes relations et c'était bien plus souvent lui qui mettait fin à la relation que l'inverse. Généralement les causes de rupture étaient plus que banales – attirance pour une tierce personne, lassitude, divergences d'opinion trop conséquente.. Il avait été avec des hommes directifs qui savaient ce qu'ils voulaient, d'autres très protecteurs qui voyait en lui, un être à chérir et gâter – beaucoup aussi s'étaient simplement senti déstabilisé par la profession de Jongdae. Aucun n'avait eu la tempérance de Yixing. Ils avaient voulu le dominer ou au contraire l'infantiliser, Yixing le prenait juste comme il était. Il se passionnait pour le travail de Jongdae mais n'y mettais aucune pression. Comme tous ceux travaillant dans son domaine, Jongdae s'était habitué au fil des relations à ce que ses partenaires en attendent beaucoup de lui, où tout du moins, du plus exotique, du plus excentriques. Il y avait ce fantasme qui voulait qu'en tant que sexologue il ait une vie sexuelle débridée. Jongdae détestait ce genre d'association, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'enferme dans une case – même s'il est vrai qu'il se sentait plutôt ouvert sexuellement parlant.

Yixing, n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir cette présomption. C'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas vers Jongdae, pour leur premier baiser comme pour leur première nuit, et il n'avait pas cherché à rendre les choses artificielles. Au fond, Yixing était quelqu'un de simple, il ne se posait que les questions que tous le monde pensaient inéluctables et il ne précipitait rien. Ce qu'il cherchait c'était une relation simple, un amant qui soit aussi un ami. À les voir se retrouver le soir après le travail, commander à manger ou sortir en ville, se parler pendant des heures, Jongdae avait le sentiment de connaître Yixing depuis toujours.

La veille, il lui avait proposé de venir le rejoindre chez lui après le travail. Yixing s'était empressé, il avait hâte de découvrir son appartement, de charrier Jongdae sur sa cuisine et de se réveiller dans ses bras. Il était arrivé, lourdement chargé de son matériel de montage et avait tout installé dans son salon. Initialement, il avait juste prévu d'entreposer ses sacs dans l'entrée mais il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de montrer à Jongdae ce qu'il avait produit dans l'après-midi. Incorporer le son aux images, faire s'enchaîner les scènes, ajouter des éléments externes, il mettait beaucoup de passion à expliquer son travail. Jongae l'avait trouvé tellement séduisant avec ses yeux pétillants et ses mains bougeant dans tout les sens qu'il ne s'était pas senti le cœur à le laisser partir. Il avait déjà passé plusieurs nuit chez son compagnon mais il éprouvait un plus grand plaisir à se réveiller chez lui et sentir Yixing peser de son poids contre lui. Il aimait le voir évoluer dans son environnement, attraper les tasses les plus hautes dans son placard – celles que Jongdae peinait à atteindre - cuisiner à sa place, lui servir d'oreiller et de bouillotte sur le canapé. Il y avait de nombreux avantages à avoir un Yixing chez soi.

Pourtant, de tout ceux qu'il pouvait lister, celui qu'il préférait était sans doute celui qu'il était en train d'expérimenter. Se retournant pour faire face à son amant toujours endormi, Jongdae commence à passer sa main sur sa peau, à tracer ses traits. Il sent Yixing s'étirer contre lui, cherchant la chaleur il se rapproche. Jongdae ne parvient pas à s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de jouer avec ses mèches. Yixing n'a pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, pourtant Jongdae jurerait qu'il ne dort plus. Il le devine en sentant une main remonter le long de sa cuisse. Doucement des lèvres s'y mêlent et Jongdae sent les baisers de Yixing remonter de son épaule à son cou. Chatouilleux, Jongdae ne retiens ni son sourire, ni ses mouvements.

« Arrête de gigoter, c'est toi qui a commencé. »

Oui, cela allait vite devenir une des choses que Jongdae préférait. Les mains de Yixing glissent dans son dos et sentant un frisson le parcourir, il les récupère et les porte à ses lèvres.

« Je dois partir travailler, on a pas le temps. »

Yixing continu a frotter son nez le long de sa nuque.

« Si. » Il raffermit sa prise pour empêcher Jongdae de se détacher de lui. « Juste cinq minutes. »

Il a toujours les yeux fermés et a libéré ses mains pour le prendre dans ses bras. Jongdae se dit qu'il a bien un instant, son réveil n'a pas encore sonné non ?

Il remonte les épaules et passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Yixing pour ramener sa tête contre son torse. Il utilise ses pouces pour relever son visage et se penche pour embrasser ses lèvres.

En laissant Yixing le caresser pendant qu'ils prennent leur douche, il se dit qu'il allait lui être difficile désormais de ne pas avoir ce genre de réveil quotidiennement.

Le temps les presse et ils conviennent de se retrouver pour le déjeuner. Son emploi du temps sera plus léger ensuite. Il a son après-midi et le jour suivant de libre.

« Tu auras beaucoup de travail ?

-Hum.. le réalisateur veut que je retravaille plusieurs scènes.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu ne seras pas dispo ce week-end ?

-Ça dépend, qu'est-ce-que tu as en tête ? » Yixing a un petit sourire et Jongdae se retient de jouer avec sa fossette. Il se contente de prendre sa main et d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Est-ce que ça à de l'importance ? En fonction de ce que je vais proposer tu vas te décider si tu veux ou non me voir ? »

Yixing continu de sourire.

« J'aurais forcément envie d'être avec toi mais.. selon ce que tu as en tête cela pourrait me motiver pour finir mon travail plus rapidement ».

Jongdae se rend compte que le sourire de Yixing est communicatif. Il se penche pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Lui aussi, il peut jouer. En entendant sa proposition Yixing manque de trébucher.

« Tu sais.. j'ai beaucoup de travail mais je devrais pouvoir travailler à l'appart. Je n'ai besoin que de mon ordinateur. Et si .. si tu passais le week-end chez moi ? Il y a de la place pour ce que tu propose.

-À vraiment ?

-Tu devrais trouver tout ce dont tu as besoin.

-Je crois que j'ai même un ou deux trucs au bureau que je peux emprunter.

-L'étagère ? »

Yixin ouvre grand les yeux mais Jongdae se contente de hausser les épaules.

« On se voit ce midi ? Tu peux venir me chercher ?

-Pas de soucis. Je t'attendrais dans la salle d'attente. »

Jongdae hésite, Baekhyun va encore lui lancer ses fameux regards entendus couplé de haussements de sourcils. Il soupire en pensant à l'interrogatoire qu'il a parvenu à repousser jusque là mais auquel il n'échappera pas.

« Si le blond de l'accueil te parles, répond lui en mandarin et n'y prête pas attention. »

Yixing éclate de rire. Ils se séparent sur le parking après un dernier baiser.

Les gestes sont habituels, Jongdae pousse les portes vitrés, monte les marches le conduisant à sa clinique et rejoint le bureau de l'accueil où Baekhyun l'attend déjà.

« Ça va être bondé ce matin, j'ai du incorporer dans le planning ceux qui avaient annulé dans la semaine.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Baek.

-Oui bonjour, mais ne t'attend à aucune minute de pause. J'ai passé ma soirée hier à ré-organiser l'agenda. Juste avant la fermeture j'ai reçu des appels insistants, il a fallu que je comble les trous – tu as des demi-séance.

-Des demi-séances ? » Jongdae regarde son secrétaire en haussant les sourcils.

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça, c'est eux qui ont insisté. D'ailleurs, on perd du temps. Ton premier patient est là, tu devrais y aller. »

Jongdae se retourne pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la salle d'attente mais ne voyant rien il se penche sur le comptoir et demande à Baekhyun

« C'est qui.

-Kim Jongin. Il a été particulièrement tenace ! »

Jongdae ne peux s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air sérieux de son ami.

« Vraiment ?

-Ne ris pas, il était menaçant si je ne trouvais pas un rendez-vous.

-Jongin ?

-Oui Jongin ! Tu as créé un monstre en lui redonnant confiance en lui. »

Jongdae secoue la tête en souriant avant de récupérer le dossier.

Baekhyun s'impliquait parfois beaucoup dans ses cas. Il lui arrivait d'avoir de véritables coups de cœur pour certaines histoires. Et malgré les apparences, Kim Jongin était l'une d'entre elle, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Le jeune homme avait commencé à consulter depuis presque un an. Au début parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être un « amant maudit » - selon son expression – toujours la troisième roue du carrosse, il était celui qui aimait – mais à sens unique. Sa première déception avait été un très bon ami – il l'avait aimé pendant longtemps, mais celui-ci lui avait préféré un autre, un ami aussi. Les deux étaient apparemment toujours ensemble, heureux. Jongin en parlait peu. Ensuite il y avait eu une fille, elle lui avait fait croître que les sentiments pourraient naître – il avait fait ses quatre volontés pendant des semaines – en vain. La suite avait été plutôt similaire, des histoires à sens unique – invariablement. Sa libido en avait prit un coup. Jondae et lui travaillaient sur cela depuis des mois. Les progrès étaient lents.

« Jongin ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, j'espère que tu vas bien ? »

Le jeune homme secoue la tête, la réponse se lit dans son regard. À sa façon de se tenir, les jambes repliées sous lui, ses dents qui mordent sa lèvre inférieure, son genoux secoué de tressautement et sa main s'agitant dans ses cheveux argentés, Jongdae pouvait presque voir les nuages sombres l'envelopper.

« Aller viens, il paraît qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps. »

Jongin se lève et en entrant dans le bureau, il se dirige directement sur le canapé réservé aux patients.

Jongdae l'observe de loin. Il pose le dossier sur son bureau et s'y accoude les bras croisés.

« Dis moi ce qu'il y a au lieu de bouder dans ton coin.

-Je ne boude pas. »

Jongdae soupire en souriant. Au fil des semaines, il avait commencé à connaître les habitudes de son patient. Quand Jongin était dans cette humeur, il savait désormais que c'était parce qu'il y avait quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas parler et qu'il allait se faire désirer. Jongdae se résout à faire deux tasses de café. Dans l'une il ajoute beaucoup de lait et du sucre avant de la tendre à Jongin. Il s'installe ensuite dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

« Tu as décommandé notre dernière séance, est-ce que ça à un lien ? »

Jongin fuit son regard et rumine en détournant la tête.

« Pour ce que ça sert.

-Au contraire, on a fait des progrès, par rapport à la première sé..

-Par rapport à la première séance quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mieux ? On a établit le fait que personne ne voulait de moi et en plus.. que.. que maintenant je suis inutile.

-Inutile.. ? Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

-En début de semaine.. en début.. oh c'est tellement humiliant ! » Jongin se passe une main dans ses cheveux et baisse la tête.

Jongin se redresse dans son fauteuil. Les séances avec Jongin étaient toujours aux extrêmes, il pouvait être le plus grand optimistes, comme le plus grand défaitiste.

Jongin avait perdu foi en lui-même, il était persuadé que personne ne tomberait amoureux de lui, qu'il était voué au célibat. Cela avait eu pour conséquence une baisse de libido importante – en un mot, plus rien ne montait. Il n'avait plus de désirs, plus de fantasmes, il se voyait déjà finir sa vie seul et quasi asexué. Jongdae lui avait fait comprendre que le blocage était dans sa tête. Il ne se sentait plus assez beau, assez désirable et refoulait le moindre de ses désirs. Au fil des mois, à force d'exercices et d'encouragements de la part de Jongdae il avait repris confiance en lui, assez au moins pour ressortir – tenter sa chance amoureuse une fois encore. Cela n'avait pas été facile mais dans ses bons jours Jongin y croyait. À le voir aujourd'hui quelque chose n'avait pas du marcher comme prévu.

Jongdae prend son ton le plus conciliant. Il était tellement facile de parler au plus jeune qu'il oubliait parfois qu'il était son patient et pas son ami.

« Jongin, tu m'as déjà parlé de tout dans ce bureau. Je suis là pour ça, pour t'aider. Mais je ne le pourrais que si tu décides de me parler. Si je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je ne peux pas intervenir ou te donner les meilleurs conseils ».

Jongin semble réfléchir. Il se redresse dans le canapé et prend plus de place en reposant au sol les jambes qu'il avait replié sous lui. Jongdae aimait y voir un acte de parole. Le Jongin replié sur lui, cherchant à prendre le moins de place possible, se rendait enfin visible, il reprenait la place qui était la sienne – il ne se cachait plus. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du prendre ses cours d'apprentissage du langage du corps finalement – il finissait par voir des signes partout.

Pourtant, l'idée semble faire son chemin et Jongin se décide à parler.

« J'ai essayé... il y avait ce gars, je l'ai rencontré avec le travail et on est sorti boire un verre. Comme c'est lui qui m'a abordé en premier je me suis dit que cette fois-ci se serait différent – je savais que je lui plaisait. La soirée avait été agréable et on s'est revu en début de semaine. On .. » Jongin détourne le regard. « .. tu vois. On était chez lui et .. » Jongin prend sa tête dans ses mains. Jongdae pense l'entendre murmurer « qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi.

-Dis moi ce qui s'est passé. Quel est le problème ? C'est encore.. » Il fait une signe désignant le bas de son corps « ça ne voulait pas ?

-Si, si au début ça allait mais .. » Jongin inspire fortement « il y avait cette voix dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas, ça me disait que je n'étais pas assez à la hauteur, que je serais .. pas satisfaisant. Et puis..

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

-C'est dans ma tête, je le sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas y penser. J'ai reconnu les voix, d'abord Kyungsoo, puis cette fille et.. je ne l'expliquerais pas. Je pensais encore à eux, c'est comme s'il me hantait. Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette idée que je ne suis pas assez. Et si.. si c'était.. nul ? »

Il ajoute la dernière phrase sur un ton horrifié et Jongdae se mord la lèvre pour se retenir de rire. Jongin savait être dramatique. La première séance, il était arrivé comme un coup de vent en se plaignant qu'il ne parvenait plus à avoir d'érection et que c'était la fin de sa vie. À Jongdae maintenant de le persuadé qu'il était un bon coup. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi il avait choisi ce travail.

« Jongin, le problème ce n'est pas eux, ils ne sont qu'une projection. Tu t'en sers pour exprimer tes propres craintes. La petite voix intérieure on l'a tous, elle nous dit ce qu'on a pas envie d'entendre. Ton esprit à simplement choisi de les utiliser eux pour te faire passer un message. Mais ton histoire avec eux est bel et bien terminée, ce n'est plus d'eux dont il faut que tu t'inquiète. »

Le regard de Jongin avait repris une petite flamme, Jongdae n'aime pas ça.

« On a tous une petite voix ? Elle te dit quoi la tiennes ?

-On a convenu qu'on ne parlait pas de mes histoires personnelles, tu es trop curieux Jongin. »

Le jeune homme soupire.

« Tu ne laisses aucun indice. »

Jongin avait vraiment pris ses habitudes avec lui. Il avait quand même réussi à le convaincre de ne pas l'appeler « hyung » mais pour ce qui était du reste, il luttait encore.

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas ici pour moi mais pour toi. Et si tu écoutais au moins ce que je dis ? »

Jongin acquiesce.

« Je sais, tu as sûrement raison, mais .. qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire alors ?

-A t-on avis ?

-Que.. que je ne suis pas encore prêt ?

-Tu crois ? Est-ce que tu en avais envie avec cet homme ?

-Oh oui !

-Dans ce cas tu l'es. Qu'est-ce-que cela pourrait être d'autre ?

-Que j'ai peur de ne pas .. tu sais ? »

Jongin fais un signe avec son doigt, le montant vers le plafond. Mais Jongdae secoue la tête.

« Tu as fais tes exercices correctement, on sait que ça fonctionne.

-Je.. je ne sais pas. »

Jongdae décide de prendre le problème autrement, la réponse doit venir de lui.

« Qu'est-ce-que les voix te disaient exactement ?

-Que je n'y arriverais pas. Qu'il ne prendrait aucun plaisir avec moi et qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre quelqu'un d'autre. Que.. » Jongin fronce les sourcils « Que je ne serais pas une nuit mémorable.. est-ce que.. ça veut dire que j'avais peur de ne pas être « bon ? » »

Jongdae hoche la tête.

« Je crois que c'est aussi simple que ça. Juste une peur de ne pas être un amant satisfaisant, ça arrive à tout le monde. Il n'a pas une personne que je connaisse qui n'a pas eu ce pressentiment une fois dans sa vie.

-Ça veut dire que toi..

-Jongin ! On ne parle pas de moi. Dis moi plutôt pourquoi l'incident t'as fait penser que tout ça ne servait à rien ? » De la main il désigne l'espace entre eux deux.

« Je me disais que c'était un pas en arrière.. penser à eux, ne pas y arriver, ça voulait dire que malgré toutes ces semaines je continuais à régresser. C'était un nouveau pas en arrière.

-Au contraire.

-Comment ça ?

-Ça veut plutôt dire que tu commences à envisager sérieusement d'avoir des relations sexuelles et que ce dont tu as peur maintenant c'est de la performance. C'est un gros pas en avant. Souviens toi, au début tu me disais que tu n'aurais jamais personne, que tu ne ressentais plus rien. Maintenant tu espère juste que ce soit satisfaisant, c'est un grand changement, et un bon. Moi j'y vois du positif. Tu te projettes dans une relation intime et tu en espères le meilleur. »

Jongin prend le temps de réfléchir, les mots semblent prendre sens.

« Et cet homme ? Tu vas le revoir ? »

Jongin répond vivement en relevant les mains.

« Aucune chance. Il a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas quand j'ai commencé à dire aux voix de se la fermer.. » Jongdae se racle la gorge « .. de ne plus me parler. Et du coup je suis parti en courant. Il doit me prendre pour un fou. Encore heureux que je ne le croiserais plus. C'était un danseur d'une autre compagnie, il repartait hier. »

Jongdae hoche la tête.

« Ok, ce n'est pas grave. Écoute ce que je te propose.. » Il est coupé par un coup à porte.

Il se lève et entrouvre sa porte pour voir Baekhyun lui faire les gros yeux.

« Ton prochain rendez-vous est là. Ce n'était qu'une demi séance, tu dois prendre le prochain.

-Ok, donne moi cinq minutes et fais le..

-Ah non ! Je ne les fais pas patienter. Ce sont les Wu, il est hors de question que je retourne dans cette pièce lui demander d'être patient. »

Jongdae soupire. Il laisse sa porte entrouverte et fait un signe de tête à Baekhyun pour lui dire de reprendre sa place. Ensuite il passe rapidement une tête dans la salle d'attente et évite de regarder Yifan pour se concentrer sur son compagnon.

« Je vais avoir un peu de retard je suis désolé. Je reviens dans cinq minutes. »

Il ignore le regard assassin qu'il est sûr que Yifan lui adresse pour accepter le hochement de tête de son mari et repartir rapidement dans son bureau.

« Jongin, désolé. La séance est finie mais pour la prochaine fois je veux que tu réfléchisse à tout ce qu'on vient de dire et.. » il se tourne vers sa bibliothèque « j'ai quelque chose pour toi ». Il cherche parmi ses étagères et en tire un livre.

« Un bouquin ? » Jongin le regarde en fronçant les sourcils avant de secouer la tête « tu m'avais habitué à mieux.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais il a été écrit pas une sexologue que je connais. Ça ne paraît pas sexy comme ça mais elle y parle de la peur de « l'imperformance », c'est assez intéressant. Je voudrais que tu reviennes la semaine prochaine, entre temps je vais réfléchir à de nouveaux exercices et de nouvelles méthodes qu'on pourrait mettre en place. » Il raccompagne Jongin à la porte. « N'hésite pas à jeter un coup d'oeil au livre, je pense que ça pourrait te permettre de repenser à tout ça et ce sera plus facile pour la suite. »

Jongin hoche la tête et sort du cabinet. Baekhyun le réceptionne pour lui donner un prochain rendez-vous et Jongdae inspire longuement avant de se diriger vers la salle d'attente.

« Messieurs Wu ? Yifan, Tao, je suis encore une fois désolé pour mon retard. Si vous voulez me suivre. »

Yifan enjambe littéralement la distance entre eux et Tao lui fait un clin d'oeil compatissant avant de rentrer à son tour.

« Bonjour, j'espère que tout va bien depuis la dernière séance, vous pouvez vous installer ». Quand il se retourne, Jongdae se rend compte que ses patients sont déjà assis, il s'empresse de les rejoindre.

« Bien. Hum.. on devrait commencer tout de suite. Alors, ... » Jongdae jette un coup d'oeil rapide à ses notes « la dernière séance on avait convenu de travailler avec l'immobilité. Comment est-ce que ça à marché ? »

Yifan ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sors de sa bouche. C'est Tao qui se décide à répondre.

« Pas terrible. Enfin.. c'était génial mais au niveau de ce qu'on avait convenu ce n'est pas une réussite.

-C'est à dire ?

-Et bien.. ça n'a rien .. freiné. »

Jongdae hoche la tête. Le cas du couple Wu était vraiment difficile. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils venaient consulter et Jongdae avait épuisé sa panoplie d'idées et de conseils. Leur problème était.. atypique, ils faisaient trop l'amour. Yifan et Tao étaient incapables de se décrocher l'un de l'autre. Ensemble dans une même pièce il ne leur fallait qu'un regard pour qu'ils s'arrachent leur vêtements – Jongdae le savait, il en avait fais les frais. Jamais il n'oublierait leur première entrevue, Jongdae avait accepté le cas car il le trouvait intéressant, il ne pensait pas qu'il en baverait autant. Les Wu avaient peur que leur vie sexuelle soit la seule chose qui les retiennent. Ils avaient l'impression de trop faire l'amour, ils avaient le sentiments qu'il n'y avait plus que cela dans leur couple. Ça les effrayait.

Au fur et à mesure des séances Jongdae avait comprit que ce qu'ils souhaitaient vraiment c'était de retrouver leur plaisir. Au delà de leur fréquence – intense, il fallait l'avouer – Jongdae devinait que ce dont ils avaient peur c'est que l'acte devienne mécanique. À force de trop le faire, ils en perdaient

les sensations. C'était tout ce dont ils redoutaient. Alors ils s'étaient tournés vers Jongdae pour calmer le jeu. Ils lui avaient demandé de leur apprendre la tempérance, ils voulaient pouvoir se manquer à nouveau.

L'idée était belle, malheureusement Jongdae avait beau essayer, rien ne fonctionnait. Il multipliait les exercices, en vain. Yifan et Tao étaient incapables de se restreindre. Quand ils se touchaient - c'était plus fort qu'eux – une seule fois ne suffisait pas.

« Bon, vous commencez à épuiser mes options. Et si.. si on tentait ce dont on a parlé la dernière fois ?

-L'abstention ? » Yifan ouvre grand les yeux.

« Oui. Il semblerait que quand vous avez une relation, vous avez du mal à ré-freiner la seconde.. ou les suivantes. Peut-être que cette nouvelle approche pourrait être bénéfique. Vous serez plus.. satisfait – de vous retrouver. »

Tao s'agite sur son siège.

« Je ne sais pas si on y arrivera – je veux dire si on en est capable.

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà essayé ? »

Cette fois-ci c'est Yifan qui répond.

« C'est arrivé quelque fois avec le travail, je devais partir pour plusieurs jours.

-Et comment ça fonctionnait ?

-On le faisait par téléphone.

-Ok, je vois. Mais après, en vrai ? Il y avait une différence ?

-Non..

-C'était mieux.. »

Les deux hommes avaient parlé en même temps.

Jongdae se recule dans son fauteuil.

« Tao, vous pensez que c'était mieux ?

-Oui. J'avais l'impression.. je ne sais pas, qu'on était plus attentif l'un envers l'autre.

-C'est bien, c'est ce qu'on recherche. Et toi Yifan, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

L'homme hausse les épaules, incertain. Tao lui donne un coup de coude.

« Mais si souviens toi, quand tu es revenus de ton séminaire il y trois mois. »

Yifan sourit et baisse la tête. Jongdae devrait compter le nombre de fois où il voit l'homme sourire, ce n'est pas si souvent.

« Si, c'est vrai que c'était différent. »

Jongdae décide de reprendre en main la discussion pour la synthétiser.

« Si c'est dans ces circonstances que vous avez pu vous retrouver, on peut essayer de partir sur ça. Est-ce que vous vous sentez capable d'observer une abstinence et si oui sur combien de jours ? »

Yifan fronce les sourcils.

« Ça va être difficile. On a réussi a s'y tenir parce que physiquement on ne pouvait pas mieux, mais je ne sais pas si – vivant dans la même maison – on y parviendra. »

Tao semble réfléchir.

« C'est quasi mission impossible même. » Soudain il relève la tête, il vient d'avoir une idée. « Mais on pourrait tenter autre chose. Je t'avais dit que mon patron avait besoin d'un coup de main pour sa séance photo - Tao était mannequin - je pourrais l'accompagner ? Ce n'est pas très loin de la maison mais je devrais y rester quelques jours. On peut commencer comme ça ?

-Et dans ce cas, interdiction de téléphone », se croit obligé de rajouter Jongdae. Ce qui fait se retourner vers lui Yifan, les sourcils froncés et la mine boudeuse.

« Pas de téléphone? » Jongdae secoue négativement la tête.

« Non, essayez de vous manquer « émotionnellement ». Voyez ce que l'absence vous fait ressentir, du désir ou autre chose. Cela nous permettra d'y voir plus clair, et après on ajustera les exercices. »

À la fin de leur séance, Jongdae se sent épuisé. Il sait qu'il a encore de nombreuses consultations – et demi-consultation – mais il a déjà envie d'être à l'heure du déjeuner. Il sait que Yixing lui manque et même si cela l'effraie de se voir développer des sentiments si vite pour lui – il comprend que ce n'est pas que du simple désir, ou lié au fait de se sentir seul. Il aime être avec Yixing, passer du temps avec lui, en découvrir plus sur ses goûts et ses habitudes. Il aime toucher Yixing et être dans ses bras. Il aime partager son souffle avec lui.. est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il aime Yixing ? Il espère n'être pas trop rapide dans ses conclusions.

Au moment de partir, il se retrouve devant son armoire à hésiter sur ce qu'il devrait emporter avec lui. Il n'y pouvait rien, il aimait les jouets – rien d'anormal avec ça. Il n'entend pas les pas de Baekhyun derrière lui, il ne se rend compte de sa présence que quand celui-ci le fait sursauter en prenant la parole.

« Tu te sers encore dans l'étagère ? C'est pas destiné au patients normalement ? »

Jongdae se retourne vers lui, une main sur le cœur.

« Tu m'as fait peur. C'est mon étagère, j'y prend ce que je veux. C'est pour..

-Ah non, le refrain « c'est pour un patient, je réfléchit à dossier » il passait la première année maintenant je n'y croit plus. »

Jongdae soupire exaspéré. La contre-attaque, il n'y a que ça qui marche avec Baekhyun. Il était trop fort en face à face.

« Et ces sextos ? Ça marche ? »

Baekhyun secoue la tête en croisant les bras mais détourne le regard.

« User d'informations confidentielles, et moi qui voulait croire au code de déontologie … »

Jongdae regarde sa montre.

« J'ai encore cinq minutes, je te fais un dixième de séance gratuite. Tu veux en parler. »

Baekhyun hésite un instant avant de reposer les dossiers qu'il avait à la main sur le bureau et de s'y adosser.

« Ça a été un peu chaotique au début, j'avais du mal à trouver mes mots mais j'ai changé de stratégie. »

Le sourire de Baekhyun est trompeur, Jongdae sait qu'il n'a pas envie d'entendre la réponse – ou en tout cas qu'il s'en voudra s'il la demande mais – même si la curiosité est un vilain défaut – il n'y résiste pas. Il formule son interrogation d'un signe de la tête.

« Les photos, c'est beaucoup plus parlant. J'en ai envoyé une il n'y a pas longtemps, juste avant.. »

Jongdae se passe une main devant les yeux – on ne sait jamais, son ami n'a aucune pudeur – et l'autre devant lui pour couper sa phrase.

« Non c'est bon. J'en sais assez. »

Il rouvre les yeux quand il entend le rire de Baekhyun.

« Bon ça va mieux alors ?

-Hum.. je crois. Mais je pense que c'était une bonne idée de tenter quelque chose de différent. C'était vraiment agréable. J'ai envie de tenter d'autres choses aussi, on devrait en parler une..

-Ok, ok .. je suis content pour toi, vraiment. Mais je rejoins Yixing là alors ne ruine pas ma libido. On trouvera un autre moment pour en reparler. »

Il pousse Baekhyun vers la sortie et se retrouve une fois de plus devant sa grande armoire. Il hésiterait encore un bon moment s'il n'entendait pas la voix de Yixing dans le couloir. Optimiste, il se décide et attrape la corde, un vibro et un plug. Il range le tout méticuleusement dans son sac. N'oublie pas d'y ajouter – soigneusement pliée – sa blouse blanche et éteint la lumière en fermant la porte. Pour une fois il était ravi de ne pas revenir au travail avant deux jours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, trois nouveaux personnages dans ce chapitre, deux nouvelles histoires.   
> J'espère que vous avez aimé. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires - ça me motive pour la suite et me fais très plaisir.   
> Je pense travailler bientôt sur des histoires solo de certains couples, restez à l’affût !   
> Merci d'avoir lu


	6. Chapitre 5

Jongdae remet rapidement sa chemise dans son pantalon et passe une main distraite dans ses cheveux. Il récupère les dossiers éparpillés par terre, accroche sa blouse blanche sur le dossier de sa chaise – mais malgré l'air débraillé, il est souriant. Il lui est même impossible de le réprimer – ce stupide sourire amoureux. Il passe une main sur sa chemise pour la défroisser avant d'enlacer son amant. Un sourire contre sa joue et ses mains autour de son torse.

« Tu devrais venir me retrouver au boulot plus souvent.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.. enfin je suis prêt à partager ». Yixing accompagne sa remarque d'un clin d’œil et Jongdae se dit qu'il ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi sexy. Il sent son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine et pour réprimer son envie de dire quelque chose de stupide, il passe sa main dans la nuque de son amant et approche ses lèvres des siennes. Il sent Yixing sourire contre sa bouche. Ses fesses rencontrent le rebord de son bureau et il s'y adosse pour garder son équilibre et passer ses bras autour de Yixing.

"T'as pause dure combien de temps déjà ?

-Tant que tu ne vois pas Baekhyun ouvrir la porte c'est que c'est bon."

Yixing sourit mais se détache malgré tout. Il garde une main sur sa hanche mais profite de l'autre pour récupérer son sac encore au sol et le poser sur le bureau.

"Il vaudrait mieux être prudent quand même." Il jette un coup d'oeil à la pendule. "Et je vais devoir retourner bosser. Mais .. hum..

-Qu'est -ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je me disais .. enfin.." Yixing détourne le regard, il a l'air gêné. "Non oublie c'est rien." Jongdae fronce les sourcils et passe ses mains le long de ses bras.

"Non dis moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Et bien je .. il y a un club où joue un groupe que je connais ce soir. Ils vont avoir des scènes pour les danseurs et.. et je vais danser avec eux. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir ?

-Tu danses ?" Jongdae est surpris, il y a encore tellement de choses qu'il doit découvrir sur le jeune homme. "Je ne savais pas." Yixing hausse les épaules.

"Je m'entraîne avec des amis dans un club depuis quelques années maintenant. On nous a demandé de créer quelques chorés pour les moments d'instrumentales - ça leur donne du temps pour se changer et se rafraîchir.

-Il y aura tes amis du coup ? Ceux avec qui tu danses."

Yixing ne répond pas mais hoche simplement la tête. Puis il se méprend sur la question de Jongdae et ajoute précipitamment. "Mais tu n'es pas obligé, je proposais simplement... Tu sais quoi, oublie, ce n'est pas..

-Non, non ! J'ai envie de venir."

Le visage de Yixing s'illumine.

"C'est vrai ?"

Jongdae hoche la tête en souriant.

"J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir danser." Il ponctue sa phrase par un baiser car il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre. Yixing est en train de le faire entrer dans sa vie, il lui présente ses amis et lui fait partager ses passions. Ce n'est pas forcément soudain car cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'ils se fréquentent mais Jongdae ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir excité par la nouvelle.

Yixing doit partir, alors après un dernier baiser, il se résout à laisser Jongdae reprendre son travail et ils se donnent rendez-vous après le travail.

Jongdae raccompagne son compagnon jusqu'à la porte, une main dans son dos. Ils n'ont pas fait deux pas que Baekhyun les rejoins vivement.

"Ah Yixing ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. J'étais avec des patients quand tu es arrivés je n'ai pas pu te saluer correctement.

-Ce n'est rien, pas de problème.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là. On devrait aller boire un verre ensemble après le travail. Dae parle de toi mais on a jamais eu l'occasion de se parler vraiment. Sehun - mon petit-ami - viendrait aussi et on pourrait..."

Mais Jongdae le coupe vivement "Super idée Baek mais Yixing doit vraiment retourner au boulot." Il fait dos à son collègue pour faire face à son amant et gesticule en articulant "fuis !"

Yixing se contente de sourire. Il fait un signe de la main à Baekhyun avant de se pencher pour poser sa main contre la joue de Jongdae et l'embrasser rapidement avant de sortir du bâtiment.

"Mais .. mais .."

Jongdae pose ses mains sur les épaules de Baekhyun et le fait se tourner vers l'accueil.

"Retourne au boulot."

Quand il tourne la tête vers lui, Baekhyun à son faux air offusqué.

"Tu sais qu'à un moment donné je vais finir par réellement lui parler ?

-Oui mais je repousse l'échéance. Je commence à vraiment bien l'aimer alors j'aimerais que ça dure un peu plus longtemps.

-Eh ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il fuirait à cause de moi.

-Et moi je pense qu'il ne fuirait qu'à cause de toi."

Arrivant dans le hall d'accueil ils remarquent qu'un nouveau couple est arrivé. Baekhyun lance un dernier regard faussement agacé à son ami avant de tendre un sourire enjoué aux arrivants.

Jongdae soupire en le voyant faire et récupère sur le comptoir le dossier de ses futurs patients. Il laisse Baekhyun les conduire vers son bureau et - reprenant composition -espère qu'ils n'en ont pas trop vu de ses chamailleries avec son secrétaire. Prenant un air qui se veut sérieux et respectable, il ouvre la porte et les fait entrer avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'a pas remis sa blouse. Les laissant s'installer, il repasse derrière son bureau et l'attrape sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de la passer sur ses épaules.

"Minseok, Luhan, je suis vraiment content de vous revoir aujourd'hui.

-Nous aussi. On sait que tu as du réduire ta pause déjeuné pour nous trouver un rendez-vous, j'espère que tu as quand même eu le temps pour faire.. ce que tu voulais"

Devenant parano, Jongdae espère qu'il n'a pas l'air aussi débraillé qu'il l'imagine. Machinalement, il passe une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui ne fais qu'empirer son apparence.

"Non aucun problème. Cela ne me dérange pas."

Il observe Luhan hocher simplement la tête et prend place à son tour sur son fauteuil.

"Bien, alors la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus beaucoup de choses sont remontées à la surface. Je vous avez demandé de parler tous les deux de votre couple - de vos attentes. Est-ce que vous avez pu le faire ? Est-ce que vous avez pu en parler tranquillement ? Avec sincérité ?" Il voit le regard peu avenant que lui lance Luhan " Tu sais que je suis obligé de demander. Il n'est jamais facile de parler totalement librement de ce qui nous entrave et il est beaucoup plus complexe qu'on ne le croit de parler de ce qui nous fait envie. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Je ne dis pas que vous n'êtes pas honnête l'un avec l'autre d'habitude mais simplement que ce n'est pas facile et que cela peut parfois demander un coup de main."

Jongdae sait quand il doit arrondir les angles. Luhan sait se montrer très possessif - envers Minseok mais aussi envers leur couple - il ne supporte pas les remarques qui peuvent être dites sur eux et a du mal avec quiconque affirmant que leur union n'est pas parfaite. Il est conscient des problèmes qu'ils ont a surmonter mais il s'estime être le seul, avec Minseok à pouvoir en parler. Depuis quelques années il a bien voulu ajouter Jongdae à la liste mais parfois il tique encore un peu sur certain point. Jongdae savait qu'en abordant la question de la conversation sincère il allait rencontrer une résistance de sa part, Luhan montrait les dents quand on lui faisait comprendre que Minseok gardait trop de chose pour lui et n'était pas toujours transparent. Pourtant Jongdae savait aussi qu'il était nécessaire d'en parler. Si Minseok persistait à tout vouloir garder pour lui, un jour il allait tout laisser exploser et les conséquences ne seraient peut-être pas celles que son mari serait capable d'accepter. C'était pour eux que parfois il se permettait de les bousculer.

Se détournant de Luhan, il préfère se tourner vers Minseok et pencher la tête pour lui faire signe de répondre en premier.

Minseok sourit automatiquement.

"Oui on a pu en parler. J'avais vraiment du mal à comprendre pourquoi Luhan voulait tellement changer nos habitudes. J'ai mal interprété les choses et j'ai cru que j'en étais responsable." Il se tourne pour regarder son mari et Jongdae le voit faire un mouvement pour prendre sa main dans la sienne. "J'aurais du lui en parler. Je me rend compte qu'on aurait pu s'éviter des malentendus si je n'avais pas réfléchi autant à ce que ses désirs pouvaient signifier.

-C'est naturel d'interpréter, tout le monde le fait. Mais l'important c'est de savoir quand confronter ses appréhensions à la réalité parce qu'effectivement quand si on garde tout pour soi, il peut y avoir des malentendus. Est-ce que tu es parvenu à faire le point et à mettre des mots sur ce que tu attend de votre couple, des désirs que tu souhaiterais réaliser ?

-Oui. On en a parlé et on est sur la même longueur d'onde maintenant.

Jongdae ne répond pas, il récupère son dossier sur la table et joue machinalement avec le rebord des pages. Ce n'est rien, un simple pressentiment. D'un point de vue extérieur, la situation semble bien mieux que la dernière fois qu'ils les as vu. Minseok a l'air bien plus détendu, son sourire n'est pas las quand il regarde son compagnon et Luhan n'as pas le front plissé – celui qu'il arbore d'habitude quand il est inquiet. Si Jongdae se fiait uniquement au langage corporel, il dirait que tout va bien et aurait le sentiment d'avoir fait son boulot. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il a. Étrangement il y a quelque chose qui le dérange. Il ne saurait pas y mettre les mots mais cela le pousse à changer le cours de la conversation. Il préfère vérifier les choses - quitte à se tromper - plutôt que de laisser passer un élément.

"Est-ce que je peux vous parler en privé, comme la dernière fois, juste pour qu'on fasse rapidement le point sur votre ressenti de la situation ?

-Il y a un problème ?

-Absolument pas Luhan. Je veux juste parler avec chacun d'entre vous, m'assurer qu'on a bien abordé tous les sujets dont il fallait parler. Tu peux aller dans la salle d'attente rejoindre Baekhyun ? Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes avec Minseok."

Luhan se lève mais ses mouvements sont assurément récalcitrants. Il peine à reprendre la main que Minseok a toujours dans la sienne. Mais il fini par s'y résoudre et se dirige vers la porte. Une fois celle-ci refermée, Jongdae se lève à son tour pour venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Minseok. Pas à la place de Luhan vient de quitter, mais de l'autre côté.

« Pourquoi Luhan ne peut-il pas assister à la conversation ?

-Parce que je sais comment tu fonctionne Minseok. Tu ne veux surtout pas causer la moindre turbulence et tu risques de t'accorder aux dires de Luhan sans même prendre le temps de penser à tes propres désirs. Je veux que nous ayons cette conversation juste toi et moi car je veux m'assurer que tu as bien pensé à toi pour une fois. »

Minseok sourit et se repositionne dans le canapé pour trouver une position plus confortable.

« Ce n'est pas comme les autres fois Jongdae. Cette fois-ci j'ai compris que si je ne veux pas perdre Luhan je dois être honnête. Je sais que notre couple ne fonctionnera que si je fais des efforts en communication.

-Et je ne peux que t'encourager dans cette voie. »

Jongdae marque une pause et récupère le carnet qu'il avait laissé sur son siège. « Dis-moi, de quoi avez vous parlé, comment te projettes-tu ? »

Minseok prend le temps de réfléchir mais son ton est ferme quand il reprend.

« Je crois qu'une part de moi souhaiterais que rien ne change. Maintenant qu'on a rétabli les malentendus qu'il a pu y avoir, on va beaucoup mieux. Je veux dire que j'ai l'impression de retrouver la situation dans laquelle nous étions avant tout ceci – celle après notre mariage où on parlait tout le temps et où .. on était très tactiles. » Jongdae ne réagit pas en le voyant se mettre à rougir et l'invite à poursuivre. « D'un côté j'aimerais qu'on reste comme ça mais je sais aussi que ce ne serait que se voiler la face. Si Luhan a eu ces envies de changements, il les aura à nouveau.

-Probablement. Mais peut-être que c'est aussi le bon moment pour cela. Pour vous re-découvrir d'une autre façon. Qu'est-ce que toi tu en penses ?

-J'ai compris ce que Luhan voulait quand il a initié le mouvement. Ne pas avoir de regret, se dire qu'il a tout testé. Je pense que si je n'avais pas eu mes insécurités tout se serait passé différemment. On aurait tenté de nouvelles expériences et rit de nos échecs ou au contraire appréciés celles qui se seraient bien passées. Et peut-être que maintenant c'est enfin ce vers quoi nous nous dirigeons.”

Le pressentiment ne disparaît pas, au contraire. Jongdae pense enfin mettre le doigt dessus.

“Je ne parle pas de ce que Luhan veux ou voulais, il me l'expliquera lui-même. Je veux entendre ton opinion personnelle sur tout ça. Lors de la dernière séance tu avais dis ne pas ressentir ce besoin de changement. Que tu ne te sentais pas forcément à l'aise avec de nouvelles pratiques. Est-ce que tout cela à changé ? Tu y a repensé ?

-Je sais mais je pense qu'avec un autre état d'esprit tout pourrait être différent. Je veux.. »

Minseok ne finit pas sa phrase et Jongdae sent pourtant qu'il vient seulement d’ébrécher la surface.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Minseok ?

-Je veux.. je veux ce que Luhan veut. »

Voilà, c'était ce que craignait Jongdae. Finalement on en revenait au même point.

« Je sais que parfois quand on est en couple, on finit par penser le « nous » et à effacer le « je ». C'est quelque chose d'assez naturel et instinctif. Mais Minseok, j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses un peu plus.

-Luhan.. il est tout pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment en parler, mais ce que je veux dire .. c'est qu'il a été là pour moi et il a su m'aider à traverser tout cela, à rester avec moi et .. en réalité je veux juste ce qu'il veut.

-À rester ?

-Je ne donne pas ma confiance facilement. J'ai eu d'autres relations avant lui, mais personne d'aussi compréhensif. Je sais que ma logique n'est pas la bonne mais je ne peux pas le perdre. J'étais si seul avant lui, je ne peux pas retourner à cela. »

Jongdae fronce les sourcils – ce n'est sûrement que des maladresses de formulations mais il n'aime pas la façon dont Minseok parle de leur relation. Comme s'il se sentait redevable envers Luhan qu'il soit resté avec lui – ce n'est pas l'état d'esprit dans lequel il voudrait qu'il pense à leur couple.

« Ce n'est pas la logique qui m’inquiète Minseok mais plutôt le fait que tu ne parles pas d'amour. »

À l'instant où il prononce la phrase, il voit le jeune homme pâlir. Il a peut être été un peu loin dans sa formulation mais saisi d'un doute il préfère être direct. Il sait que Minseok s'est forgé une relation de dépendance autour de Luhan – et celle-ci n'est pas grave en soi – mais uniquement si elle n'est pas sentimentale. Rien ne serait pire que de voir Minseok se berner lui-même en se confortant dans une relation affective par peur de la solitude. Il ne nie pas que Minseok aime Luhan mais il voudrait être sûr que les décisions qu'il prend ne sont pas uniquement dédiées à sauvegarder leur couple par peur de se retrouver seul. Il serait terrible que Minseok se force à changer ou céder parce qu'il s'est persuadé que personne d'autre que Luhan ne pourrait l'aimer.

Peut – être par mimétisme le visage de Minseok se tend lui aussi, préoccupé.

“Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire. Tu me parles de ce que veux Luhan, de ce qu'il représente pour toi, tu me dis que tu te plieras à ces désirs mais on ne parles ni de toi, ni d'amour. Faire l'amour se fait à deux. Tu dois aussi en avoir envie pour que ça marche. Si tu fais simplement ce que Luhan veut ça ne marchera pas.”

Il voit qu'il a touché un point sensible, le jeune homme à l'air très troublé. Jongdae s'en veut de pousser plus loin mais il est essentiel que Minseok se pose les bonnes questions.

"Est-ce que tu veux tenter autre chose parce que Luhan l'a suggéré ou est-ce vraiment quelque chose qui pourrait t'attirer ? Si tu n'as aucun attrait pour certaines pratiques, si elles ne t'excitent pas - aucun de vous ne sera comblé. Minseok, sincèrement, dis-moi ce que tu veux. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais à moi tu peux me parler. Tu sais que je suis là pour ça."

Minseok se passe une main dans les cheveux, son regard est fuyant mais il finit par répondre.

"Je.. je ne suis peut-être pas encore tout à fait à l'aise.

-Et il n'y a aucun problème avec ça. Pourquoi alors m'avoir dit te sentir prêt ?"

Minseok soupire et baisse la tête, passant ses mains dans sa nuque.

"Je ne sais pas.. je me suis dis que ça viendrait plus tard, qu'avec le temps et de la pratique je m'y ferais." Quand il relève le regard vers Jongdae, ses yeux ont une lueur désespérée. "Je ne peux pas le perdre Jongdae.

-Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il te quitterais parce que tu ne veux pas porter une combinaison moulante, que tu refuses de lui passer les menottes ?"

Jongdae soupire en voyant l'air perdu de son voisin. "Écoute Minseok, il y a certaines réponses que je ne peux pas amener moi-même, elles ne peuvent venir que de vous. Mais s'il y a une chose de certaine c'est que les nouvelles expériences ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant d'accord ? Avant ça il va falloir que vous preniez du temps tout les deux pour démêler vos sentiments et faire le point. Je pense que Luhan sera compréhensif. Honnêtement il serait très étonnant qu'il s'en aille simplement pour des raisons de désaccord de fantasmes. Mais pour l'instant, ces questions passent au second plan."

Jongdae reprend sa respiration et cherche ses mots. Il est fondamental qu'il ne braque pas son patient s'il veut le faire parler. Il y a quelque chose dans les expressions que Minseok a choisi d'employer qui le dérange. Habituellement, les individus souhaitent que leur partenaire ne les quittent pas, ils ne veulent pas se retrouver seul. Minseok a lui affirmer qu'il ne pouvait pas être seul, cette nuance l'inquiète.

"Minseok, est-ce qu'on peut revenir sur ce que tu viens de me dire ?" Il poursuit quand ce dernier hoche la tête. "Tu m'as dis que Luhan ne pouvait pas te quitter, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu entendais par là ?"

Minseok semble confus et son ton est hésitant quand il répond.

"Tu sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour moi, l'intimité, faire confiance, avoir foi en moi-même. Avant Luhan et avant nos consultations j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me confier sur tout ça et je n'ai pas forcément rencontré des personnes qui étaient prêt à essayer de me comprendre. Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Luhan, j'ai fais beaucoup d'efforts pour essayer de cacher mes insécurités.. mais, lui il les a comprises, il m'a aidé et maintenant - même si là tout de suite je doute encore, je vais bien mieux que je ne l'était à cette période. Trouver quelqu'un comme lui, c'était quelque chose que je n'osais même pas imaginer. Je ne peux pas le perdre parce qu'il est la personne qui me connaît le mieux. Parfois même mieux que je ne me connais moi-même.

-Je comprend. Mais.." Il voit l'inquiétude se peindre sur les traits de Minseok et se mord la lèvre en cherchant les mots adaptés. "Il faut que tu comprennes aussi que d'un point de vue extérieur, je me pose des questions en entendant ça. Il y a une relation de dépendance qui s'est créée entre Luhan et toi. Tu en es peut-être conscient et ça n'a rien d'alarmant en soi mais je voudrais juste m'assurer que tu sais qu'il y a d'autres Luhan. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'es pas seul. On pense souvent qu'on ne tombe véritablement amoureux qu'une fois dans sa vie mais ce n'est pas obligatoirement vrai.

-Où veux - tu en venir ?

-Je ne veux surtout pas tirer de conclusions hâtives ou faire des hypothèses là où il n'y en a pas alors je vais juste te poser des questions et tu peux choisir d'y répondre ou d'y réfléchir plus tard d'accord ?" Il voit Minseok hocher la tête et prend une seconde avant de continuer. "Est-ce que tu pense que tu pourrais aimer une autre personne après Luhan ?"

Minseok fronce les sourcils et se recule sur son siège mais ne répond pas. Jongdae décide de continuer. "Je veux juste que tu comprennes qu'il n'y a pas d'obligation. Dans un couple, le mieux c'est de rester parce qu'on s'aime. Tu as des difficultés à avoir confiance en toi et à engager des rapports intimes avec les autres. C'est quelque chose qui te bloque mais qui n'est pas un frein dans le fait de t'aimer. Luhan est passé au dessus de ça et d'autres le pourrait aussi. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu as conscience des .. possibilités.

-Je crois que je comprend ce que tu veux dire et.. je ne reste pas avec Luhan parce qu'il est ma bouée de sauvetage. Je veux dire, qu'il est ça aussi mais il est surtout celui que j'ai choisi. Je n'ai pas parlé d'amour parce que ça aussi c'est un sujet difficile pour moi, mais si ta question est de savoir si j'aime encore Luhan, alors.. oui. Je continu à le choisir tout les jours et je ne veux pas d'autres possibilités. Je sais qu'il pourrait y en avoir mais.. je ne les veux pas."

Jongdae se sent gêné tout d'un coup. A force de traiter tous les jours des couples en difficultés, il en arrive à voir le mal partout. En soit c'est mieux, il se dit qu'ainsi il est consciencieux. Pourtant, dans des moments comme celui-ci il ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de mettre le doute à Minseok. D'un côté il lui ouvre une porte pour réfléchir à tout ce dont ils viennent de parler mais d'un autre point de vue, il participe à une remise en question qui pourrait contribuer à fragiliser sa confiance en son couple. Néanmoins, le discours que vient de lui tenir Minseok est plutôt rassurant. Le jeune homme aurait pu hésiter ou ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Pourtant, son ton était assuré quand il avait pris la parole et il avait su trouver les mots pour convaincre Jongdae. Il avait tout de suite compris les sous-entendu et su répondre pour défendre son couple.

Jongdae hoche la tête convaincu et termine son entretien individuel en recommandant à Minseok de vraiment faire le point sur ses envies. Il lui fournit d'ailleurs quelques ouvrages de réflexion qui peuvent le guider ou lui donner des idées.

"Pour l'instant allons-y lentement. Il serait peut-être bénéfique que vous preniez un peu de recul. Cela peut s’avérer compliqué mais est-ce qu'il te serait possible le temps d'un week-end de te retrouver un peu avec toi même et de penser à tout cela, votre situation, tes envies, tes désirs ?

-S'éloigner ?

-Ce n'est pas obligatoire mais il est évident que les désirs de Luhan ont une forte influence sur vos pratiques. Peut-être qu'un petit moment de retraite pourrait t'être bénéfique pour découvrir ce qui réellement, toi, pourrais te faire plaisir ?"

Minseok hoche la tête, il semble comprendre l'intérêt de l'exercice. Nouvellement empreint de bonne volonté, il accepte rapidement. Il a vraiment l'intention de tout tenter pour ne plus mettre en péril leur couple. Il a compris que leurs désirs devaient s'inscrire à deux et s'il devait prendre de la distance pour découvrir les siens, il était prêt à le faire.

Il convient avec Jongdae d'essayer de trouver un moment pour réfléchir à tout cela et mettre enfin des mots sur ses envies puis ils se lèvent pour aller chercher Luhan.

Ce dernier n'est pas particulièrement serein quand il s'assoit sur le fauteuil et Jongdae tente de le dérider en lui tendant une tasse de café.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dis ? Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?" La voix du jeune homme est inquiète et Jongdae se retient de passer une main dans son dos.

« Tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Généralement quand tu nous prend en séparé ce n'est pas bon signe. Tu nous a demandé de réfléchir à ce qu'on voulait pour t'en parler lors de cette séance mais tu ne veux pas nous écouter ensemble, je pense que j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter non ?

-Luhan, tu sais..

-Non Jongdae. Toi et moi on se connaît depuis assez longtemps. » Le jeune homme baisse la tête pour inspirer fortement et Jongdae le voit crisper le poing. « Tu sais que je peux l'entendre. Ce qu'il faudra faire.. pour que Minnie se sente bien, je ferais n'importe quoi. Alors, juste dis-moi les choses franchement et je ferais ce qu'il faut. »

Jongdae se permet un instant de réflexion mais finit par hocher la tête.

« Si tu préfères. Avec Minseok on a reparlé de votre situation, de vos désirs parce que justement j'avais un peu peur qu'il ne parle pas assez pour lui-même. Tu sais comment il est, il n'aime pas faire de vague, il suit le mouvement. Je voulais qu'on mette les choses au point et .. et il s'avère qu'il est encore un peu confus. Je pense qu'il n'est pas prêt encore pour s'aventurer dans de l'inconnu. Il n'en a pas fini avec sa période de doute et il ne sait plus où il en est. Changer vos pratiques serait précipité. » Ne voyant pas de réaction de la part de Luhan, Jongdae se dit qu'il n'a pas été explicite. « Il va dire qu'il est prêt parce qu'il veut vraiment te faire plaisir et je pense qu'il arrive parfois à se convaincre lui même mais je pense qu'il a besoin de plus de temps. »

Le silence est presque pesant, Jongdae a rarement vu son client aussi abattu. Il hésite un instant à l'interpeller pour lui demander s'il a bien compris mais Luhan reprend la parole. Sa voix est faible et son ton presque désespéré.

« Je l'étouffe.

-Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais...

-Si c'est exactement ça. Je ne pense pas assez à lui et il se sent obligé de faire ce que je dis. Oh c'est pas vrai.. » Il passe ses mains dans sa nuque et penche la tête vers ses genoux. Jongdae souffre de le voir se blâmer de la sorte.

« C'est le caractère de Minseok, tu n'y peux rien. Il se pourrait qu'il interprète toujours les choses d'une manière différente de la tienne. Ce qui est important c'est de lui laisser de l'espace pour qu'il puisse décider par et pour lui-même et surtout une communication des plus transparente.

-Je n'arrive pas à voir la démarcation. Le moment où j'ai le sentiment que l'on décide à deux et celui où au final il suit simplement ce que je dis.

-Et c'est bien le plus difficile. Luhan, il ne faut pas que tu t'en veuilles ..

-Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'en vouloir ? Je suis son mari, la personne qui vit avec lui, qui est censé le connaître le mieux et je ne suis même pas capable de voir quand il va mal, ou quand .. »

Le jeune homme s'interrompt, submergé par sa colère et ses remords et Jongdae lui laisse un instant pour se reprendre avant de continuer un ton plus bas.

« Tu as su, que vous aviez besoin d'un coup de pouce, puisque vous êtes venu ici. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Luhan, ce n'est qu'une passe en creux. Vous allez déjà bien mieux que la semaine dernière, je ne me fais aucun soucis pour la prochaine. »

Quand Jongdae rencontre son regard, il est satisfait d'y voir de la conviction.

« De ce que nous avons convenu avec Minseok c'est qu'il serait bon qu'il prenne du temps pour lui. Une séparation très courte, juste le temps de réfléchir à tout cela et poser les mots juste.

-Une séparation ? » L'assurance avait été de courte durée dans le regard de Luhan. « Je ne sais pas si.. enfin on a jamais fais ça. Tu ne nous a jamais préconiser de nous séparer. Tu disais même au contraire qu'on devait rester ensemble, se parler.. pourquoi maintenant ?

-La situation n'est pas exactement la même et je ne parle en aucun cas de devoir faire une pause. Simplement un week-end, deux jours où Minseok ne se centre que sur lui. Ça te paraît faisable ?

-Cela sous-entend que quand il est avec moi.. il se laisse influencer ? Il ne parle pas pour lui ?

-Je ne peux pas dire que c'est tout le temps le cas mais Minseok a plus de difficultés à prendre le courage de s'exprimer pour lui-même. Il a peur que vous entriez en contradiction. Cela ne veut pas dire que cela n'arrive jamais, simplement que c'est parfois le cas. Je pense que si cette fois il prend le temps de se concentrer uniquement sur lui, que vous en parlez ensuite et qu'il se rend compte que si désaccord il y a, cela n'engage en rien la viabilité de votre couple, peut-être qu'il prendra confiance en lui pour exprimer plus régulièrement ses propres opinions ? C'est en tout cas quelque chose sur laquelle j'aimerais travailler. Est-ce que cela te semble réalisable ? »

Un coup d’œil à l'horloge indique à Jongdae qu'il doit se dépêcher de terminer sa séance. Mais il ne la clôt pas sans avoir eu d'abord eu le consentement de Luhan. En le raccompagnant à la porte, il lui donne de derniers conseils.

N'ayant pas eu le temps de tout consigner dans le dossier, il se fait une note mentale de penser à rédiger cela avant de partir le soir, puis se rend dans la salle d'attente. Surpris de n'y trouver personne il se retourne vers Baekhyun.

« Les patients sont en retard ?

-Je viens de les avoir au téléphone, c'est une annulation – maladie. »

Jongdae hoche la tête – il va peut-être avoir le temps de faire sa paperasse, il aimerait finir tôt le travail ce soir. Jetant un coup d'oeil à Baekhyun il le voit jouer avec le pot à trombone et soupire, résolu. Il voit bien que le jeune homme a envie de lui parler.

" Aller Baek entre ! Je te vois arpenter le couloir. De toute façon je sais que je n'y couperais pas."

Baekhyun ne se fait pas prier et entre dans le bureau. Négligent le canapé, il s'assoit directement sur le bureau.

Jongdae le rejoins mais reste debout en face de lui.

"Alors j'en étais resté aux sexto par image. Tu disais que ça marchait plutôt bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe."

Baekhyun secoue la tête.

"On a pas vraiment de problème, je veux dire ça se passe bien entre Sehun et moi. C'est juste.. c'est juste que.."

Son ami à l'air mal à l'aise, ce n'est pas souvent.

"Dis-moi."

Baekhyun se passe une main dans les cheveux.

"Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais j'ai eu l'impression que Sehun aimait bien que ce soit moi qui prenne l'initiative pour changer. Il était un peu différent pendant l'acte, plus demandeur et je me suis mis à penser.. enfin je pense que ce que j'aimerais.."

Jongdae délaisse sa position pour reprendre sa tasse de café, il sent qu'il va en avoir besoin.

Quand il tourne son regard vers Baekhyun, il voit que son ami est véritablement gêné. Il comprend qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne plaisante pas trop sur le sujet. Son impression se confirme quand Baekhyun reprend.

"Dae, j'ai besoin que tu sois mon sexologue aujourd'hui.

-Pas ton ami ?

-Non, j'ai vraiment besoin de conseils."

Jongdae hoche la tête en silence et vient s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il arbore son air grave et il veut s'en voudrait de ne pas être compréhensif.

"Voilà.. hum, le fait que Hunnie aime que je prenne les devants, ça m'a fait me demander si.. enfin, peut-être que ça serait bien que ce soit moi qui domine .. tout du long.."

Jongdae fronce les sourcils, il n'est pas sûr de comprendre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Dae !" Baekhyun lui fait les gros yeux mais voyant que son ami ne comprend pas il poursuit. "Avec mon physique, j'y suis habitué. Je sais que je ne donne pas l'air de faire l'affaire et avec la plupart de mes ex la question ne s'est même pas posé. Ce n'est pas moi qui domine dans l'acte. Je m'y suis fait et en vrai ce n'est pas si mal mais .. je sais pas, la façon dont Sehun a réagit quand il a vu que pour une fois c'est moi qui initiait et donnait le ton.. je sais pas, je me suis dit que ça pouvait changer."

Pour le coup Jongdae est vraiment surprit et il ne peut s'empêcher de demander.

"Tu veux dire que vous n'échangez pas ?"

Baekhyun lui lance un regard noir pour sa délicatesse mais répond quand même.

"Si, si bien sûr on a échangé au début mais avec le temps, on a prit une routine et ça commence à faire un long moment que ça n'a pas été .. moi." Il relève le regard vers Jongdae et s'inquiète en voyant ça surprise.

"Quoi ? C'est pas normal ?

-Non, enfin je veux dire si. Chaque couple a ses propres pratiques, il n'y a pas de normalité. Je suis juste un peu surpris c'est tout."

Malgré la rougeur sur ses joues, Baekhyun n'en perd pas son sens tu l'humour et décide de taquiner son ami pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Ca veut dire que toi et Yixing vous..

-Sexologue Baek ! Tu m'as demandé de ne pas être ton ami mais que ce soit une vrai séance. Je ne parle pas de Yixing à mes patients."

Baekhyun sourit et Jongdae ne peux s'empêcher de le suivre.

"Bon, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu as envie de changement et tu aimerais dominer. Quel est les rapport avec moi, quels conseils veux-tu ?

-Eh bien.. je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet ?

-Avec Sehun ?

-Oui."

Décidément cette soirée était pleine de surprise. Le Baekhyun si sûr de lui avait laissé sa fougue de l'autre côté de la porte. Jongdae ne l'avait que très rarement vu aussi vulnérable.

"Tu dois simplement lui en parler. C'est quelque chose qui se décide à deux..." Il n'a pas le temps de finir que Baekhyun secoue vivement la tête.

"Non je ne peux pas !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Et s'il ne veut pas !"

Jongdae passe une main dans son dos.

"Baek vous l'avez déjà fait, pourquoi refuserait-il maintenant ?

-On fait tous des trucs au début pour faire plaisir, ça ne dure pas."

Jongdae ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée plus personnelle et lâche sans s'en rendre compte "Ne me déprime pas comme ça" avant de se reprendre. Il veut faire s'effacer la lueur mutine qui est apparu un quart de seconde dans les yeux de Baekhyun et s'empresse de recentrer la conversation.

"OK, je sais que c'est pas le genre de conversation qui est facile à amener mais je suis sûr que Sehun et toi en avaient déjà eu des plus étranges. Tu l'as dis toi même, il a aimé que tu prennes les choses en main. Et puis il t'aime Baek, je ne pense pas qu'il te dira non comme ça. Vous devez juste en discuter.

-Et il n'y aurait pas.. une technique, un signe que je puisse utiliser pour lui faire comprendre ?"

Jongdae se retient de rire devant la mine de son ami.

"Un signe ?

-Oui, avec tout ces livres sur le langage du corps que tu as lu tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il y a pas des gestes que tu peux me conseiller d'adopter pour faire comprendre"

Cette fois-ci il ne peut se retenir d'éclater de rire mais il se reprend devant l'air sérieux que Baekhyun lui tend.

"ça ne marche pas comme ça Baek. Ce n'est pas le genre de sujet qu'on aborde par gestes.. ou par émoticônes je te vois venir. Tu dois avoir cette conversation en face à face avec lui mais.. je ne sais pas, montre toi convainquant."

Une sonnerie de téléphone retenti et Baekhyun repart vivement à l'accueil pour répondre. Jongdae secoue la tête quand il le voit se murmurer à lui même "se montrer convainquant?" tandis qu'il raccroche le combiné. Jongdae le rejoint près du bureau d'accueil. Il hésite quand il voit un de ses couples de patients franchir le pas de la porte. Leur tendant un sourire aimable, il se penche au dessus du bureau et chuchote doucement en lançant un clin d'oeil à son ami "Débrouille toi pour qu'il ne puisse pas te dire non, je te fais confiance."

La matinée l'avait exténuée et il attendait le soir avec impatience pour retrouver Yixing. Certes le fait de rencontrer ses amis lui donnait un peu d'appréhension mais c'était largement compensé par l'envie qu'il avait de le voir sur scène. Rien que de l'imaginer, il sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Reprenant contenance, il réussi à afficher un professionnalisme à tout épreuve - qui malheureusement vola en éclat quand son amant lui envoya un selfie de ses entraînements. Dieu que l'après-midi allait être longue !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !  
> Chapitre 5 des aventures de Jongdae - pas de nouveaux couples ici (un prequel XiuHan en cours d'écriture !)  
> Un petit commentaire me ferais très très plaisir chers lecteurs !! J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez :)
> 
> PS : Je répond à vos commentaire ! N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil !


	7. Chapitre 6

Baekhyun jette un regard à la pendule dans la salle d'attente. Le dernier rendez-vous de la matinée prend du retard. Il regarde les sacs posés à côté de lui sur le bureau et pousse un petit soupire. Du retard pour les patients, cela veut dire du retard pour lui aussi, il ne pourra pas prendre sa pause à temps. S'adossant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil il sort son téléphone de sa poche. Cela fait deux jours depuis sa conversation avec Jongdae et il n'a pas encore prit le courage de les mettre en pratique.

Parler à Sehun de son envie d'inverser les rôles. Que peut-il y avoir de plus ridicule ? Il secoue la tête en ouvrant machinalement la page contact de son petit-ami. Une photo d'eux deux envahi l'écran. Ses traits se décrispent et laissent afficher un sourire attendri. Cela faisant trois ans que Sehun et lui étaient ensemble, il n'oublierait jamais leur rencontre, ni la ténacité et l'acharnement qu'il avait du avoir pour finir par lui arracher un rendez-vous. Ce qui au début avait tout l'air d'un crush avait fini par devenir bien plus. Il s'en étonnait lui-même, n'étant pas un grand romantique et assez difficile à satisfaire - il avait longtemps douté de trouver sa personne. Mais Sehun était tempéré quand il était exubérant, il était souple là où il était intransigeant et suffisamment morose pour voir en l'inépuisable énergie de Baekhyun un trait de caractère charmant. Il avait aussi été étonné de découvrir qu'ils s'entendaient si bien sur le plan sexuel. Personne n'avait su comprendre aussi bien que Sehun son avidité à tout explorer, à tout tenter. Il avait même su éveillé en lui des désirs et des facettes qu'il n'auraient jamais penser avoir.

Cela ne faisait que rajouter à sa nervosité. Alors que tout allait au mieux pour eux, n'allait-il pas apporter une tension superflue en demandant à changer leurs habitudes ? Pourtant il était persuadé d'avoir vu cette lueur dans le regard dans Sehun, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il désirait aussi ?

Hésitant, il ouvre leur page de conversation. Quelle allure aura son message s'il demande un moment sexy à Sehun juste en dessous de son texto d'hier soir, lui rappelant de faire une machine à laver en rentrant ? Il soupire en se passant une main dans la nuque. Il se mordille la lèvre en commençant à rédiger une phrase, il l'efface, recommence. Le petit jeu dure un instant avant qu'il ne soupire en reposant son téléphone sur la table. D'une fausse manip l'onglet des émoticons s'ouvre. Baekhyun relève un oeil, prend une seconde pensive avant d'envoyer balader les conseils de Jongdae. Peut-être que ce serait plus simple de cette façon ?

Jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, il récupère son téléphone près de lui pendant qu'il commence à faire défiler les pages. Que pourrait-il utiliser ? Il trouve une combinaison qui le satisfait, le message y est mais cela lui paraît bien trop visuel. Il assemble d'autres figurés quand la porte du bureau de Jongdae s'ouvre. Précipitamment, il repose son téléphone et reprend sa place derrière son bureau. Retrouvant un air professionnel, il note la date du prochain rendez-vous et les raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

En revenant vers son bureau, il retrouve Jongdae accoudé à au chambranle de son bureau. Vivement, il retrouve le sourire et récupère les sacs sur son bureau.

"A table !"

Jongdae lève un sourcil rieur.

-Tu t'es fais livrer ?

-Je mourrais de faim et je savais que tu mettrais une éternité avant de te décidé sur le type de salade que tu allais me forcer à commander.

-Et donc, tu as pris..

-Dim Sum et rouleau de printemps." Baekhyun à l'air si fier de lui que Jongdae ne se sent pas de revenir sur sa volonté de manger sain.

Yixing avait été si délicat quand il lui avait parlé de son "petit ventre" avant de l'embrasser. Jongdae savait que son amant ne lui avait pas dit cela avec moquerie mais aimait vraiment son corps comme il était - seulement quand en face il avait enlevé son tee-shirt et révélé ses muscles impeccablement dessinés, Jongdae n'avait été capable que de deux choses : déglutir et se promettre de se remettre au sport. Yixing n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de ce centre où il allait s'entraîner, tous ces partenaires de danse y allaient et il voulait que Jongdae se joigne à eux. Il avait été enthousiaste devant l'idée jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à eux deux jours plus tôt. En face de ces mini dieux dessinés aux coups de pinceaux, il ne se sentait pas près à mouiller le tee-shirt.

Il avait décidé d'opérer un discret "rééquilibrage alimentaire" sans en donner la raison à Baekhyun Seulement cela ne l'avait empêché de le charrier pour autant. Il en était resté au fait que Yixing suivait un régime assez précis pour pouvoir garder le rythme en danse, cela n'avait rien arrangé.

"Et il danse si bien que ça pour suivre un régime ?

-Plutôt oui." Comme les mots sont parfois moins puissants qu'un visuel, Jongdae s’assoit sur l'un des fauteuils et sort son téléphone pour lui montrer une des vidéos qu'il a prit pendant son passage quelques jours auparavant. Baekhyun stoppe sa baguette à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

"Sérieux ?"

Jongdae soupire en hochant lentement la tête. Il pose sa tête sur sa main.

"Tu sors avec un pro des hips thrust, c'est plutôt positif non ?

-Tu aurais du voir ses amis, tous des danseurs d'1m80, dans le style Sehun.. je me suis vaguement senti de trop.

-Mais non, ça ne veux rien dire. On peut-pas tous ressembler à ça et au final ce n'est pas plus mal."

Pas vraiment convaincu, Jongdae lui rapproche le téléphone du visage en lui montrant la partie où les amis de Yixing dansaient.

"Ce sont ses partenaires de danse.. il s'entraîne avec eux plusieurs fois par semaine, dis moi quels désavantages il y aurait à sortir avec un danseur.. et rappelle moi ce que fais Sehun ?"

Baekhyun s'agite sur son siège.

"Oui bon, les danseurs c'est bien mais le plus important c'est que Yixing ne s'interresse pas du tout à eux parce que c'est toi qu'il a choisi et le fait qu'il ai voulu que tu viennes montre qu'il s’investit vraiment dans votre relation."

Cela ne déride pas vraiment Jongdae.

"Tu vois le blond au bout ? C'est son ex, je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'ils se disaient - ils parlaient en chinois - mais il me l'a dit lui même qu'ils avaient eu une histoire.

-Et bien l'important c'est qu'il ne s'y intéresse plus et qu'il soit honnête." Baekhyun passe une main dans son dos. "Allez arrête de penser à tout ça, ça ne sert à rien. Moi aussi au début je me faisais des films sur toutes ces heures d'entraînements. On imagine ça comme dans les films, la transpiration, les conversations tard le soir, les douches communes.."

Jongdae fronce les sourcils avant de murmurer pour lui-même "on ne regarde pas les mêmes films." Mais Baekhyun n'y prête pas attention et continu, "j'y pensais tout le temps alors je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je le découvre par moi-même. J'ai joué la groupie..

-Ce qui ne devait pas être très difficile.

-... et j'ai assisté à ses séances." Il roule des yeux "Crois-moi c'est pas du tout comme on se le représente et y avait aucun risque. En plus, tu ne m'as pas dis que Yixing t'avais dis de venir avec lui ?

-Si.

-Alors fonce ! Tu y vas deux ou trois fois et tu leur fait comprendre que c'est chasse gardée et après tu n'auras plus à t'en faire."

Jongdae ne peut plus se retenir d'éclater de rire, il imagine tellement bien Baekhyun faire le pied de grue dans la salle d'entraînement de Sehun - aucune surprise que personne n'ai osé s'approcher de son petit-ami après cela.

Baekhyun le menace d'une baguette.

"Tu en ris maintenant mais ça marche.

-Oh mais je te crois, je me dis juste que c'est peut-être pas pour moi."

Jongdae reste pensif un instant avant de secouer la tête pour chasser ces idées et porte son regard vers la pile de dossier à côté de lui.

"Tiens, comme tu es prolixe en conseils aujourd'hui, tu m'aides pour le prochain couple ?

-C'est qui ?

-Les Wu."

Baekhyun s'étouffe avec son rouleau de printemps avant de relever le un regard horrifié vers lui.

"Les Wu ? Sérieusement je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils venaient consulter tous les deux. Ils s'aiment, son actifs physiquement, ont les mêmes désirs.. est-ce un mal de trop faire l'amour ?

-Ils ont le sentiment qu'ils vont finir par le faire trop machinalement à ce rythme, ils veulent retrouver des sensations, ce n'est pas si inhabituel.

-Tu as déjà eu des cas comme cela, je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

-Non mais j'ai déjà parlé à des collègues qui y avait fait face.

-Ils avaient utilisé quelles méthodes ?

-L'immobilité, l'amour à l'aveugle, l'amour parlé.. le problème c'est que j'ai déjà tout proposé mais j'ai l'impression que l'on avance pas.

-C'était quoi le dernier exercice que tu leur a donné ?

-L'abstinence."

Pour le coup, Baekhyun s'arrête de manger et relève les yeux vers son ami.

"Je ne suis pas convaincu de la réussite.

-Moi non plus. C'est pour ça que je commence à m'inquiéter. J'ai lu des articles sur le sujet mais cela ne m'aide pas."

Baekhyun réfléchit en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

"Et pourquoi pas les messages, comme ce que tu m'as conseillé ?

-J'y ai pensé mais quand j'ai déjà parlé d'éloignement, ils ont paru scandalisé que j'interdisse les sexvidéo. Je doute qu'ils n'aient jamais tenté par message. Non vraiment je ne vois plus quoi faire.

-Est-ce vraiment un problème qu'ils le fassent si souvent ? Ils ont peur de se lasser ou de finir par s'aimer sans sentiment mais est-ce déjà le cas ? Peut-être qu'au final il n'y rien à faire ?"

Jongdae prend un moment pour réfléchir à ce que vient de lui dire son ami. Après tous ces mois à essayer différentes pratiques et s'il avait prit le problème à l'envers ?

"Tu es peut-être un génie Byun Baekhyun."

Ce dernier le remercie d'un sourire la bouche pleine.

"Je t'avais dis que je finirais par prendre ton poste un jour."

Ils finissent de déjeuner rapidement car leur pause à été écourté par le retard des précédents patients. Finalement, ils ont à peine le temps de finir leurs tasses de thé que la sonnette du bâtiment retenti. En traînant les pieds, Baekhyun fait une grimace à Jongdae avant de reprendre son poste et de retrouver son sourire professionnel pour accueillir Tao et Kris.

Jongdae s'autorise une minute pour envoyer un message à Yixing avant de remettre sa blouse et de faire entrer le couple dans son bureau.

"Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez de meilleurs nouvelles pour moi cette semaine."

Il intercepte le regard coupable que Tao lance à son compagnon et jurerais l'avoir presque vu réprimer un rictus avant de s’agripper à son bras.

"Désolé doc', cette fois-ci c'est ma faute.

-L'exercice que je vous avez donné lors de la dernière séance se voulait sur l'abstinence. Nous avions convenu de quelques jours, au minimum deux si je me souviens bien, que s'est-il passé ?

-Deux on a réussi." Jongdae voudrait rire devant l'air si fier de lui de Kris.

"Mais.. pas beaucoup plus. J'étais parti en tournage comme nous en avions discuté. Pas de message, pas de vidéo, on a tenu le choc et puis... je suis désolé c'est moi qui est été faible cette fois-ci. Je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu.."

Jongdae s'installe plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et reprend le dossier du couple. Relisant les notes qu'il avait prise, il tente une nouvelle approche.

"Ok, on a essayé c'est pas grave. Mais, comme nous avons épuisé les possibilités, je me demandé si nous ne pouvions pas essayer de voir le problème sous un nouvel angle."

Il se redresse et voit Tao et Kris se rapprocher, très attentifs.

"Si j'essaie de reprendre, vous êtes venus me voir parce que vous aviez le sentiment de trop faire l'amour ?

-C'est cela.

-Et de ce que vous m'en dîtes, effectivement, vous êtes actifs mais comme je le répète, il n'y a pas de moyenne plus juste qu'une autre, chaque couple a un rythme différent. Pourtant, vous êtes venus me consulter parce que vous pensiez que cette "fréquence" pourrait conduire à terme à un acte machinal. Vous aviez peur d'y perdre les sensations premières, est-ce bien cela ?"

Kris fronce les sourcils mais répond quand même par l'affirmative.

"Donc nous avons essayé différentes méthodes pour que vous essayiez de "vous retrouver", est-ce que durant cette période, ces exercices, vous avez ressenti un quelconque sentiment d'habitude ?" Tao se tourne vers son compagnon, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris la question. "Je reformule, êtes-vous las de vos ébats ?

-Non, absolument pas !

-Pas du tout !"

Les deux hommes avaient répondus en même temps. Jongdae sourit en se penchant sur son siège.

"Avant de venir me voir, est-ce que vous aviez tenté beaucoup de pratiques ? Quels étaient vos types de rapports ?

-Plutôt .. conventionnels.

-Donc nombreux, mais similaires ?"

Tao hoche la tête et Jongdae voit à la lueur dans ses yeux qu'il a comprit où il voulait en venir.

"Votre peur de la lassitude ne venait-elle pas de là ? Depuis que nous avons commencé les séances et exploré d'autres approches, comment vous sentez-vous ? Vos ébats sont-ils : similaires, décevants, ou plus satisfaisants qu'avant que vous ne commenciez les consultations ?"

Il donne la parole en premier à Tao.

"C'est mieux. Presque aussi régulier mais.. il y a quelques choses en plus.

-Je dirais aussi que c'est plus satisfaisant.

-Du coup, je suis obligé de re-demander, pensez-vous qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose à changé dans votre sexualité ?" Les deux hommes se regardent en hésitants mais Jongdae parvient à voir le petit sourire qui court sur les lèvres de Tao. "Vous être très actifs, on ne va pas se le cacher mais.. au final, cela fait des mois que je vous suis et de ce que j'en vois, la passion est toujours là. Il pourrait y avoir un risque de lassitude avec un couple qui ne varie pas ses pratiques - et encore. Mais vous, on a tous essayé pour vous séparer et rien ne marche - vous êtes incapables de vous passer l'un de l'autre .. est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas en conclure que le risque de lassitude est peut-être un peu trop présomptif ? Avez-vous toujours été si demandeurs ?"

Kris commence par répondre par la négative mais en lui rappelant quelques souvenirs, Tao le ramène à la vérité.

"Si, quasiment depuis le début.

-Et cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?"

Jongdae connaissaient déjà toutes ces réponses, elles étaient soigneusement consignées dans le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains, mais parfois il fallait que le chemin fassent son chemin de lui-même. Certains patients ne consultaient pas car ils avaient un problème à régler mais plus pour avoir un coup de pouce.

Attendri, Tao pose sa main sur la cuisse de son mari.

"Cela va faire 10 ans dans deux mois.

-Et toujours la même passion. Vous n'avez pas besoin de freiner vos désirs, simplement de les pimenter de temps en temps. De continuer à découvrir un autre plaisir. Est-ce que cela vous semble cohérent ?"

Il l'avait attendu longtemps ce moment où Kris le regarderait avec reconnaissance en allant dans son sens. Il allait falloir qu'il offre un repas à Baekhyun pour le remercier de son coup de génie. C'était lors de ces moments, où Jongdae regardait ses patients oublier complètement sa présence pour se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre, qu'il était le plus fier et qu'il aimait le plus son métier.

Kris avait tellement insisté lors de la première séance sur la nécessité de leur apprendre la tempérance que Jongdae avait cru que c'était un véritable désir de leur part de jouer avec l'abstinence. Il était passé à côté du vrai problème, et donc de la solution. Il n'y a absolument aucun mal pour deux personnes qui s'aiment de se montrer physiquement leur amour, même si cela revenait huit fois par jour. Tao et Kris étaient heureux ainsi, après dix ans d'amour, ils ne pouvaient toujours pas être dans la même pièce sans avoir envie de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, de nombreux couples leur envieraient cette passion.

Convenant tout de même d'un autre rendez-vous pour reparler de tout cela après réflexion et pour les aiguiller vers des pratiques différentes, Jongdae les raccompagne à la porte, soulagé d'avoir accompli sa mission. Il se permet même un clin d'oeil à Baekhyun avant de se diriger vers la salle d'attente et son prochain patient.

"Junmyeon ? Vous allez bien ?

-Très bien docteur.

-Jongdae."

Sa phrase tombe dans le vide mais Jongdae ne désespère par d'arriver un jour à dérider son patient. Il lui fait un signe de la main pour l'inviter à rentrer et résiste à l'envie de demander à Baekhyun de lui commander la première pâtisserie qu'il trouverait. Un peu de sucre l'aurait bien aidé pour finir sa journée - et célébrer sa victoire sur les Wu - mais il entend rester fort, pour les abdos de Yixing, et s'oblige à penser à eux tandis qu'il rentre à son tour dans le bureau.

"Vous avez demandé à Baekhyun d'avoir un rendez-vous en urgence, que se passe t-il Junmyeon ?"

L'homme s'agite sur son siège, il retire consciencieusement sa veste et la pose sur le canapé à côté de lui.

"Et bien, cela est relatif à.. mon problème.

-Oui je me doute qu'il s'agit de cela. Y a t-il élément nouveau ?

-J'ai.. j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

-Ah.."

Junmyeon consultait Jongdae depuis - si longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. L'homme était arrivé, persuadé être asexuel. Au cours des séances, ils s'étaient rendu compte que - certes le jeune homme avait des difficultés avec le contact physique - mais que la chose n'était pas aussi grave qu'il le pensait. Junmyeon avait du désir, mais beaucoup de mal à l'exprimer ou l'expérimenter. Il avait eu des expériences malheureuses dans le passé et c'était bloqué, la peur de l'acte s'était mué en une peur du touché et il s'était replié sur lui même.

Il avait fallu une grande patience à Jongdae pour venir à bout des résistances de Junmyeon mais l'évolution qui avait suivie avait été une source de grande satisfaction. Sa première grande victoire avait été de réconcilier Junmyeon avec son propre corps. après de nombreux exercice, il était parvenu à trouver les pratiques, les gestes et les situations qui mettaient le jeune homme en confiance. Cela avait permis une prise de conscience de la part du patient qu'il n'était pas dénué de désirs mais simplement qu'il fallait les débloquer. Son esprit avait fait barrage à son corps, la peur l'avait paralysé. Le premier processus avait donc été de redonner confiance au jeune homme et de lui apprendre à connaître son propre corps.

Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint la phase deux, faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre et donner son corps. Cependant, elle semblait désormais de mise.

"C'est très bien. Est-ce quelqu'un que vous venez de rencontrer ?

-Non, en fait c'est une collègue de travail. Je.. je n'avais jamais pensé à elle de cette façon et on ne faisait que se croiser mais récemment on a du travailler ensemble. Cela nous a beaucoup rapproché, je ..

-Oui, qu'y a t-il ?"

Les circonstances avaient fait que Junmyeon était devenu assez timide, il fallait régulièrement l'encourager pour qu'il se décide à se livrer.

"Je.. crois que j'ai des sentiments pour elle.

-C'est parfait, c'est un peu ce que nous attendions pour vous, non ? Et elle de son côté, la sentez vous intéressée ?

-Nous.. nous sommes déjà allé en rendez-vous.. ensemble ?

-De vous même ? Vous avez fait cette démarche tout seul ?"

Jongdae n'en revenait pas. Si Junmyeon avait pris son courage à deux mains pour initier un date avec cette fille sans lui en parler avant, c'est qu'il devait vraiment ressentir quelque chose de fort pour elle.

-Et bien.. c'est un peu elle qui m'a invité mais.. je n'ai pas refusé." Junmyeon a l'air tellement fier de lui quand il prononce la fin de sa phrase que Jongdae ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

"C'est en soi un énorme progrès. Et donc, vous allez la revoir ?" Le patient hoche vigoureusement la tête. "Vous vouliez me voir pour me poser des questions je suppose ?

-Cela fait déjà plusieurs fois que nous nous sommes vu en dehors du travail et.. je pense qu'il va falloir à un moment donné que .. nous allions plus loin. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt.

-Je vois. Pour l'instant, quels contacts avez-vous eu avec elle ?

-Nous nous sommes tenus la main docteur.

-Très bien. Je pense que la véritable question ici c'est : en avez vous envie ? Vous admettez qu'elle vous plaît, je suppose que vous êtes bien en sa compagnie mais avez vous du désir pour elle ?"

Junmyeon prend le temps de réfléchir. Jongdae le voit se tordre les mains en jouant avec l'un des boutons de sa veste.

"Oui. Je crois que oui.

-Alors il me semble que le mieux serait de lui en parler..

-Oh je ne pourrais pas !

-Junmyeon, elle va savoir immédiatement que.. vous avez des difficultés avec le contact. Vous l'avez peut-être caché jusque là, mais à un moment donné elle va s'en rendre compte.

-Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça, lui parler de mes.. problèmes.

-Il y a une autre façon de voir les choses. Lui en parler, cela peut-être un moyen de la rassurer pour lui dire que cela va arriver un jour mais que vous avez besoin de prendre les choses à votre rythme et de trouver les bonnes pratiques. Ne pensez vous pas que ce serait plus honnête d'avoir ce type de relation.

-Si bien sûr, mais.."

Jongdae se lève pour venir s'asseoir sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas une conversation facile mais vous ne pourrez pas la repousser bien longtemps. Peut-être vaut-il mieux en parler dès maintenant pour commencer votre relation sur de bonnes bases plutôt que de s'engager vers des moments difficiles - autant pour elle que pour vous." Jongdae lui accorde une seconde pour réfléchir à ses paroles mais à voir sa nervosité augmenter, il décide de proposer une alternative. "Est-ce que vous pensez que ce serait mieux si je lui parlais ?" Il comprend qu'il a donné la réponse que Junmyeon attendait en le voyant relever un regard reconnaissant vers lui. "Mais je ne ferais pas tout le travail. Vous devez lui parler d'abord, lui expliquer la situation. Rassurez là en lui expliquant que vous avez eu par le passés de mauvaises expériences mais que rien n'est joué et que désormais vous allez beaucoup mieux. N'ayez pas peur de vous confiez. Si véritablement elle est une personne en qui vous avez confiance et qui éprouve des sentiments pour vous il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. C'est une bonne chose que vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps, vous avez confiance en elle n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Je pense.. je pense qu'elle est capable de l'entendre.

-Très bien alors expliquez lui d'abord la situation et si elle désire me rencontrer pour que nous en parlions ensemble, dîte lui que je serais ravi de la voir en consultation.

-Merci docteur,

-Jongdae."

Il s'autorise à passer une main dans son dos tandis que Junmyeon se relève en récupérant sa veste. Là aussi des efforts avaient été fait. Avec le temps, le jeune homme avait toléré son contact. Il espérait vraiment que la jeune femme soit aussi patiente et compréhensive que lui. Mais il aurait été contre-productif de faire peur à Junmyeon en aiguisant sa méfiance envers elle. Peut-être saurait-elle être comprendre le jeune homme et l'accompagner vers son épanouissement, ou peut-être que l'inverse allait se passer. Cependant, repousser l'échéance n'aurait servie à rien, le plus honnête à faire resté d'avoir cette conversation et de voir quelle réaction elle adopterait. Junmyeon devait tenter - quitte peut-être à échouer - mais les deux chemins qui s'ouvraient à lui allaient au moins lui permettre d'avancer.

En sortant du bureau, Junmyeon devant lui, il relève la tête et entend deux voix distinct, il lui semblait pourtant que c'était son dernier rendez-vous.

Il s'avance et reconnaît tout de suite la longue silhouette en face du bureau de Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ?"

L'homme tourne la tête vers lui et esquisse un petit sourire.

"Jongdae."

Ce dernier tourne la tête pour adresser un dernier hochement de tête à Junmyeon avant de le voir s'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je souhaitais prendre un rendez-vous.. assez rapidement.

-Plus tôt que celui que nous avions fixé ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

-Non, j'aimerais juste ... parler" Il voit que Chanyeol semble hésitant, il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre. Inclinant la tête il lui demande : "Tout seul ?"

Chanyeol ne répond pas mais hoche doucement la tête. Jongdae se tourne alors vers Baekhyun et lui demande pour quand sont les prochains rendez-vous qu'il a de disponibles. Baekhyun secoue la tête, sa main faisant défiler l'emploi du temps sur sa tablette.

"Je crains que ce ne soit pas avant la semaine prochaine, votre emploi du temps est complet."

Un seul coup d'oeil suffit à Jongdae pour lire la déception sur le visage de Chanyeol. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il ne lui reste qu'une heure avant que Yixing ne débauche et il lui faut au moins la moitié du temps pour se rendre chez lui. Sa compassion à raison de lui et il fait une croix sur la possibilité d'être à l'heure à leur rendez-vous.

"Baek, vas-y je fermerais. On se voit demain."

Trop heureux de sa chance, Baekhyun ne demande pas son reste et range rapidement ses affaires. Jongdae se tourne ensuite vers Chanyeol en ouvrant sa porte.

"Si vous avez un peu de temps maintenant, je peux vous prendre en consultation rapide."

Chanyeol le remercie d'un soupire soulagé avant de s'engouffrer dans le bureau. Pourtant, son empressement n'est que de courte durée, un fois assis sur le canapé, il hésite sur la façon dont il doit commencer.

"Il y a quelque chose dont vous vouliez me parler.

-C'est juste que .. vous nous aviez dit d'être honnête et.. je me suis dis que je devrais sûrement vous en parler.." Jongdae l'invite à continuer d'un regard. " Soo et moi .. enfin avec Kyungsoo, on ne s'est pas mis ensemble tout de suite. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il avait déjà quelqu'un et après qu'il ai rompu, Soo est parti travailler ailleurs pendant un temps. De le voir évoluer sans moi, parfois se faire draguer devant moi ou être avec quelqu'un d'autre.. j'en ai développé une forme de .. jalousie, je crois que c'est le mot. J'ai été amoureux de lui tout de suite mais il nous a fallu trois ans pour nous mettre ensemble. Et même encore aujourd'hui.. il est véritablement la personne la plus importante pour moi, je ne peux pas le perdre. Je sais qu'il est irraisonné de ma part de garder rancune pour ceux qui ont été à lui avant moi. Je sais qu'il m'aime et que cela ne compte plus maintenant.. mais je n'arrive pas à être raisonnable quand cela le concerne."

Jongdae hoche la tête en se maudissant de ne pas avoir récupérer le dossier de Chanyeol et Kyungsoo avant de s'asseoir, il lui aurait été utile pour la suite de prendre des notes.

"C'est pour cela je crois que je suis aussi précautionneux dans.. nos rapports. Pour moi, être avec Soo, faire l'amour avec lui, c'est encore quelque chose que je chéris précieusement même si cela fait maintenant des années que nous sommes ensemble. Je sais qu'il veut que nous corsions nos ébats, que nous soyons moins.. conventionnels je dirais mais.. pour moi ce moment reste un véritable "acte d'amour" - oh je me sens vraiment gêné de dire ça à voix haute.

-Il ne faut pas, c'est tout à votre honneur de voir les choses sous cette angle là." Cette vision allait tellement en contradiction avec le couple qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Tao et Kris redoutaient de faire l'amour machinalement et Chanyeol chérissait chaque ébat comme s'il était le premier et le dernier à la fois. C'était un autre aspect de son métier que Jongdae aimait - la diversité et la complexité de chaque relation.

"C'est juste que .. j'ai une vision très idéaliste sans doute - mais pour moi c'est durant ce moment que Soo m'appartient vraiment. Il n'y a plus que nous deux et.. j'oublie mes appréhensions. J'ai vraiment besoin de sentir qu'il est avec moi pendant ces moments là et du coup c'est sûrement pour cela que je veux les rendre spéciaux.

-Est-ce que le comportement de Kyungsoo vous a déjà laisser penser que vous aviez raison de douter ou a permis d'exacerber votre jalousie."

Chanyeol se redresse vivement et lève ses deux mains.

"Non, non pas du tout. Soo ne ferait jamais ça. C'est juste moi, j'ai trop peur de le perdre. Et je crois que de l'avoir déjà vu avec un autre sans pouvoir exprimer mes propres sentiments, a laissé des traces. J'ai eu longtemps ce sentiment que je n'étais pas assez parce qu'il ne me voyait pas.

-Vous étiez amis à cette époque ?

-Oui. Et encore aujourd'hui, ce que je recherche le plus ce sont des signes de sa part qui me rassurent quand à ses sentiments envers moi. Je sais qu'il m'aime mais c'est plus fort que moi j'ai besoin de .. le vivre, physiquement aussi."

C'était un tout nouvel aspect que Jongdae venait de découvrir. Il prend un moment pour analyser ce que Chanyeol vient de lui dire. Une chose pourtant lui reste difficile à comprendre.

"Pourquoi avez-vous ressenti le besoin de m'en parler - je trouve cela très bien, très courageux aussi - mais je voudrais juste savoir ce qui vous y a poussé ?"

Chanyeol s'agite sur son siège.

"Je me suis dis que .. peut-être cela pourrait vous aider à mieux nous comprendre, à mieux élaborer des exercices. Je serais à faire n'importe quoi pour Soo, mais je voulais aussi que vous compreniez mieux comment je vois notre relation. Même si je ferais ce que Soo veut, je souhaiterais que nos désirs s'accordent et pas simplement que je cède sans penser à moi." Chanyeol se prend la tête dans les mains. "Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je viens de dire. Jongdae sourit avant de se rapprocher pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Vous souhaitez simplement que vos désirs concordent. De toute façon si vous vous forciez pour faire plaisir à Kyungsoo il le verrait tout de suite et votre situation s'empirerait. Il serait encore moins raisonnable de penser ainsi. Mon travail n'est pas de réaliser les fantasmes de tout le monde mais de trouver la meilleure harmonie pour les individus comme pour les couples. Je souhaite trouver pour vous deux des exercices et une ligne directrice qui vous permettra à tous les deux de trouver satisfaction. Votre démarche a été la bonne. Vous souhaitez que je connaisse votre point de vue pour élaborer un plan de travail qui soit cohérent.

-Ça sonne tout de suite mieux quand c'est vous qui le dites.

-C'est mon travail.

-Quand vous parlez de plan de travail, on pourrait vraiment douter que vous soyez sexologue."

Jongdae sourit et se lève pour aller chercher une tasse de café à offrir à Chanyeol.

"Je peux passer incognito dans toutes sortes de soirées. Plus sérieusement" il se rassoit "si je résume ce que tu m'as dit. Vous êtes assez "possessif" est-ce un mot que vous trouvez approprié ? pour parler de Kyungsoo." Chanyeol réfléchit puis hoche lentement la tête.

"Oui, j'ai du mal à le voir trop proche avec d'autres hommes.

-Et vous répondez à cette jalousie en cherchant auprès de Kyungsoo des signes d'amour ?

-Oui.

-Donc ce que vous désireriez durant vos ébats ce serait plutôt des pratiques qui favorisent l'intimité, l'expression des sentiments.." Nouveau hochement de tête, Jongdae se permet de continuer "Je suppose donc que tout ce qui a trait au jeu n'est donc peut-être pas ce qui vous plairez - ou à très faible dose - je pense aux jeux de rôle, déguisements...

-Ça nous est arrivé et ce n'est pas un problème en soi, cela peut-être.. très satisfaisant. Mais je préfère quand même quand c'est "nous", cela me semble plus vrai.

-Je vois. Merci beaucoup pour votre honnêteté, je pense que cela va m'aider à trouver des exercices plus approprié. Puis-je demander pourquoi vous vouliez me voir en tête à tête, sans Kyungsoo ? N'est-il pas au courant de votre jalousie.

-Si bien sûr, il le sait mais.. il a du mal à le comprendre. Il ne voit pas ce qui m'inquiète.

-Ce que vous venez de me dire, sur votre recherche de son affection, le sait-il que c'est ce que vous ressentez ?"

Chanyeol répond par l'affirmative mais Jongdae trouve que son comportement est trop hésitant.

"Vous sentez-vous capable d'avoir à nouveau la conversation que nous venons d'avoir mais avec lui ?

-Je.. crois."

Jongdae grimace en se rapprochant de son patient.

"Faites-le s'il-vous-plaît. Je crois qu'il aurait besoin de l'entendre. Il ne comprendra peut-être pas tout mais nous pourrions aborder le sujet à nouveau ensemble ?"

Chanyeol hoche lentement la tête.

"De toute façon notre prochaine séance est dans moins d'une semaine. Je vais me pencher sur votre dossier avec ces nouveaux éléments que vous m'apportez, de votre côté vous essayez de vous confier à Kyungsoo et on fait le point ensemble, cela vous convient-il ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup."

Jongdae le regarde disparaître dans le couloir tandis qu'il rassemble ses affaires. Il se passe une main dans la nuque, cette journée l'a éreinté, heureusement qu'il finit tôt. Éteignant les dernières lumières, il sort son téléphone pour prévenir Yixing de son retard. Il a hâte de rentrer chez lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de me lire !   
> Un nouveau personnage - Junmyeon - et on en sais plus sur Chan !  
> J'espère que les histoires vous ont plu, ça me ferais très plaisir de lire vos commentaires :)
> 
> PS : si vous avez des envies pour les chapitres suivants, faîtes le moi savoir - Quel personnage voulez-vous revoir ? :)


	8. Prequel Chansoo - Aimer au premier jour

Aimer au premier Jour

Kyungsoo savait que son entrée à l'université changerait tout mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela prendrait une telle ampleur et bouleverserait complètement sa vie. Il avait déjà effectué un premier cycle dans une école supérieure locale mais il considérait que c'était véritablement en intégrant celle de Séoul que sa vie professionnelle commençait. Il avait toujours voulu travailler dans le champ musical. Même tout petit, il se revoyait voler le walkman de son frère pour écouter ses chansons préférés en cachette. En grandissant, il bravait l'interdit de ses parents en cachant ses écouteurs et son téléphone pour pouvoir écouter les émissions de radios qui ne passent que tard le soir.

Il y avait quelque chose dans cet univers qui l'attirait irrémédiablement. Décidant de suivre ses rêves, il avait été surpris de constater que ces parents ne s'y étaient guère opposés. Et après un premier cursus général en journalisme il avait réussit à intégrer un parcours spécialisé proposant une formation à la fois musicale et d'animateur radio. Il se voyait à la place de ses idoles, parler de sa passion et faire découvrir ses coup de cœurs.

Ses premiers mois se déroulèrent comme dans un rêve. Il avait pris un logement étudiant dans le campus et mis assez peu de temps pour se faire de nouveaux amis. Il dirait même que sa rencontre avec Junmyeon, son voisin de palier, avait été le déclencheur d'une série de bonnes nouvelles et de rencontres enrichissantes. Le jeune homme était spécialisé en art et dessin et avait un an de plus que lui. Il le fit rentrer dans son cercle d'ami et rapidement ses journées se peuplèrent de soirées chez Sehun, de petit déjeuner chez Junmyeon et d'after/battle dance avec Jongin – bien que pour ce dernier il était bien plus spectateur qu'autre chose. Sehun et Jongin étaient tous deux dans le même programme de danse, ils espéraient passer professionnels. Kyungsoo pensait qu'il avait atteint tous ses objectifs, il avait même été à quelques dates avec le garçon le plus mignon de son cours d'histoire de la musique. Il était plus que satisfait de la tournure dont prenait sa vie, jusqu'à Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo avait entendu parler de Chanyeol bien avant de le rencontrer. Jongin avait été à un concert avec des amis de sa promo et au lieu de se concentrer sur le groupe, il avait passé sa soirée à parler avec l'un des serveurs après que celui-ci ai trébuché sur un pied de chaise et répandu une pinte de bière sur lui. Il s'avérait que Chanyeol était lui aussi un étudiant de leur université, en musique : composition et performance. Il travaillait en extra dans le bar pour financer ses études. Jongin et lui avait sympathisé rapidement et comme ils étaient sur le même campus s'étaient retrouvés en diverses occasions parler musique et danse. Sehun l'avait rencontré peu de temps après et lui aussi ne tarissait pas d'éloge. À les entendre ce grand maladroit était très drôle, intelligent et généreux. Un vrai rêve sur longues jambes. La curiosité de Kyungsoo était piquée mais son intérêt restait sceptique, la description était trop belle pour être vraie.

Leur rencontre ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Un jour que son travail scolaire s'accumulait, inépuisable, il cherchait dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque universitaire un ouvrage qui pourrait l'aider à finir son devoir sur le mouvement folk. Il finit par le trouver au détour d'une allée, malheureusement le destin s'acharnait sur lui et le livre en question se trouvait sur la plus haute étagère. Après un soupir désabusé et un regard noir lancé en direction de l'ouvrage il posa sa main sur une étagère plus basse pour se donner une prise et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, les mains tendues. Mais avant que ses doigts aient pu frôler la doublure de la couverture il senti une présence dans son dos. Un étudiant ayant à peut près son âge s'était glissé derrière lui et tendait lui aussi le bras pour l'aider à attraper son livre. Surpris, Kyungsoo se décala d'un pas, bloquant son « sauveur » et tendis ces doigts pour attraper son butin. Une fois dans sa main il laissa son bras retomber contre lui avant de murmurer « je ne suis pas petit » tout en n'oubliant pas de froncer ses sourcils. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle à quel point il était verticalement désavantagé et savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Il allait se détourner et repartir vers sa table quand il sentit que l'étranger n'avait pas bougé. Sans le vouloir vraiment il lui accorda un second regard. Le jeune homme était non seulement bien plus grand que lui mais probablement aussi plus que la majorité des étudiants de l'université. Mince et longiligne il cachait ses formes dans un jean classique et un sweatshirt large. Malgré sa taille il aurait pu facilement se perdre dans la foule si ses cheveux bouclés n'étaient pas teint en un bleu pastel. La tête baissé il fixait ses prunelles sombres dans celles de Kyungsoo. D'un ton timide et avec une moue indécise sur les lèvres il fit le contraire de ce que Kyungsoo attendais de lui. Il s'excusa.

« Désolé, je voulais juste aider ».

Et il ne fallait pas plus pour que Kyungsoo se sente coupable. Il n'aurait pas pu se contenter de froncer lui aussi les sourcils ? Qui était encore habitué aux gens gentils ?

Ne sachant pas quoi faire il força un petit sourire accompagné d'un hochement de la tête avant de se retourner. Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce que son geste signifiait mais il ne voyait pas comment écourter autrement la conversation. Il retourna à sa place et s'obligea à ne pas relever la tête de sa feuille pendant au moins un quart d'heure, juste pour être sûr qu'il ne tomberait pas sur l'inconnu et ne verrais pas où il était retourné s'asseoir. Finalement son travail repris sa juste place dans son esprit et il oublia la grande asperge.

Après deux heures à feuilleter des pages et prendre des notes il se dit qu'il en avait assez. Se passant une main sur la nuque il rangea ses affaires. Vérifiant que son thermos était bien fermé il commença à marcher vers la sortie. Il ne regardait pas où il allait et ne comprit que trop tard que la personne devant lui s'était arrêté de marcher subitement. Il sentit la texture de la veste en jean contre sa joue avant de partir en arrière. Il vit bien un bras se tendre vers lui pour tenter de le retenir mais ses fesses touchèrent le sol avant qu'il ait pu s'en saisir. Son thermos n'était pas bien fermé.

Il le savait maintenant car dans sa chute, il était sorti de son sac et s'était répandu sur son t-shirt. Heureusement le liquide n'était plus si chaud. Il passa une main sur son vêtement trempé avant d'entendre une voix s'excuser vivement.

« Oh je suis désolé ! Vraiment je ne t'avais pas vu ».

L'instant précédent avait été fugace mais Kyungsoo reconnu tout de suite la voix, ce qui le fit relever sa tête vivement. Rocambolesque, leurs destins avaient-ils été liés ? L'asperge s'était voué à lui ruiner sa journée ?

Ne cachant même pas son soupir d'agacement, Kyungsoo se permit dix secondes d'inconfort pour simplement dévisager l'homme aux cheveux bleu qui le regardait la main tendue et en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il prit ensuite son thermos pour le refermer correctement et le mettre dans son sac avant de finalement accepter la main qui voulait le relever. La paume était chaude sous la sienne mais il décida que le contact était quand même désagréable comme sa main était poisseuse de café. Une fois sur ses pieds il interrompit son sauveur- agresseur qui continuait à s'excuser.

« Ce n'est rien, c'était à moi de faire plus attention avec mon café ».

Baissant le regard Kyungsoo remarqua que l'inconnu avait aussi reçu du liquide sur ses chaussures. Il se dit qu'il n'allait donc pas insister et juste rentrer se changer.

« Non c'est moi, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour. Je.. je peux.. ». Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, Kyungsoo l'interrompit en secouant négativement la tête.

« C'est bon, ça va ». Il fit passer son sac dans son dos en esquissa un geste pour reprendre son chemin. Mais avant qu'il ai pu faire un pas, il vit une forme passer rapidement devant lui et lui ouvrir la porte. Son regard exaspéré fut obligé de s'attarder sur le grand sourire de l'asperge bleue. Il soupira un « merci » avant de sortir du bâtiment et d’apprécier l'air frais sur son visage. Il se dit qu'il devait être courtois, alors il se retourna pour ce qu'il espérait être la dernière fois et hocha une fois la tête en signe d'au revoir. L'inconnu avait encore son énorme sourire sur le visage et Kyungsoo cru un instant qu'il était presque contagieux, presque. Il reprit sa route en secouant son t-shirt pour éviter qu'il se colle à sa peau. Le vent était plutôt frais et il espérait qu'il n'allait pas attraper froid. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il entendait des pas derrières lui. Jetant un coup d'oeil qu'il espérait discret il reconnu instantanément la masse bleue à une quinzaine de centimètres au dessus de lui. Évidemment ils allaient au même endroit.

Rentrant dans le hall, il décida de s'arrêter pour envoyer un message. Il avait un date ce soir et le temps de remonter chez lui se changer, il allait être en retard. Il se dit que cela laisserait le temps à l'inconnu de la bibliothèque de disparaître de son champ de vision. Mais qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Ah oui, la chance n'était pas de son côté !

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, doucement, timidement. Il se retourna mais son champ de vision ne rencontra qu'une constellations de grains de beauté à hauteur des clavicules. Il releva les yeux ne sachant pas s'il devait s'attarder sur les lèvres relevées en un sourire gêné, les boucles bleues qui étaient un peu plus claires sur les pointes ou les grandes prunelles qui le fixaient.

« Je voulais juste m'excuser une nouvelle fois et .. hum, tiens ». Kyungsoo remarqua que l'inconnu lui tendait une cup en papier fumante. « Pour remplacer ton café et .. je me suis dis que comme ça tu ne tomberais pas malade ».

Kyungsoo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis replongea son regard dans celui de son voisin. Son visage devait exprimer l'incompréhension car l'inconnu haussa les épaules et lui tendit à nouveau le café. Machinalement Kyungsoo s'en était saisis et murmura un remerciement.

« Merci, tu n'avais pas à ... ». Le jeune homme balaya sa phrase de la main et s'inclina poliment en reculant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure.. le livre comme le café. J'espère que tu n'attrapera pas froid ». Il fit un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Le froncement de sourcil ne quitta pas Kyungsoo, il s'interrogea sur l'étrangeté de cet échange mais aussi sur la santé mentale de l'inconnu – ce serait presque dangereux d'être aussi gentil. Appréciant cependant la chaleur que diffusait son café, il prit le temps de le déguster tout en envoyant son message. Il ne remarqua pas qu'en montant les marches le conduisant vers sa chambre le sourire de l'inconnu avait quand même réussi à le contaminer. Inconsciemment il corrigea même une erreur qu'il avait émise plus tôt. Ses prunelles n'étaient pas sombres mais au contraire lumineuses, surtout quand il souriait. Ce jour là il avait rencontré Chanyeol pour la première fois mais cela il ne le sut que plus tard.

Exactement un mois plus tard, après avoir vigoureusement insisté auprès de Jongin et Sehun pour qu'ils lui présentent celui qui volait de plus en plus leurs heures de temps libre. Ils laissèrent passer la période des examens et finalement décidèrent d'une date pour aller tous au bar où travaillait Chanyeol. Un groupe que Sehun connaissait bien jouait ce soir là et il avait promit qu'il irait y faire un tour pour les soutenir. Dès qu'ils franchirent les portes de l'établissement Sehun disparu pour aller saluer Jae, le guitariste du groupe et il laissa ses amis s'installer à une table. Jongin et Junmyeon étaient absorbés dans leurs conversations et comme il y avait beaucoup de monde Kyungsoo se décida à aller au bar commander. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule et parvient non sans s'être fait marché dessus deux fois au comptoir. L'une des employée était occupé à servir un groupe nombreux sur sa droite alors il se décala pour tenter sa chance de l'autre côté.

Plus tard il dira que c'était le destin qui voulait que Chanyeol et lui ne se rencontrent que dans la confrontation, mais sur le moment il ne pu s'empêcher de pester quand il vit un bol de glaçon s'écraser au sol et un poids s'abattre dans son dos. Il avait reculé sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et il avait inconsciemment bloqué le chemin d'un des serveurs. Heureusement les verres étaient vides et à part le sceau à glaçon, aucun ne s'étaient brisés. Péniblement il avait relevé celui qui s'était effondré dans ses bras et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait été surpris quand il avait reconnu les grands yeux brillants et le sourire penaud.

« Décidément.

-Je suis désolé. Tu n'as rien ?

-Non ça va. Toi ? ». L'inconnu hoche la tête et redresse son plateau. Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa chemise et son tablier Kyungsoo demande : « Tu travailles ici ? ». Le ton aurait pu paraître moins interloqué mais il était confus que quelqu'un ait pu penser que cette asperge maladroite pourrait être d'une quelconque utilité un plateau dans les mains. Un nouveau signe de la tête lui répond et il reste interdit quand il le voit passer derrière le comptoir. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de suivre le moindre de ses mouvements. Peut-être a t-il peur de le voir lâcher un verre ou renverser un collègue ? Mais il doit se rendre à l'évidence que ce doit être lui qui porte l'infortune tandis que le jeune homme se débarrasse de ses verres et en rempli deux nouveaux pour le couple à côté de lui. Sa préoccupation doit être évidente car il voit le jeune homme demander à un de ses collègues de servir son côté tandis qu'il vient se poster en face de lui.

« Je te sers quelque chose ? » Kyungsoo secoue la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et prononce machinalement la commande de ses amis. Mais la tentation est tenace et tandis qu'il prépare les verres Kyungsoo a le regard scotché sur ses bras dont les manches relevées de sa chemise laisse voir les muscles jouer et sur ses long doigts qui s'activent frénétiquement. Il ne relève les yeux que pour voir le sourire qu'il lui tend en lui apportant sa commande.

« Lequel est pour toi ? » C'est à ce moment là que Kyungsoo se rend compte qu'il a bien demandé les consommations de ses amis mais pas la sienne.

« Rien.. j'ai oublié ». Il entend le serveur rire tandis qu'il attrape un nouveau verre et s'accoude devant lui.

« Je te fais quoi ? » Kyungsoo hésite et sentant qu'il ne va probablement pas donner la bonne réponse s'il ne reprend pas ses esprit, il se contente de relever la tête et de demander la première chose qu'il voit écrite sur une pancarte. Ce ne doit pas être si terrible quand il voit l'inconnu taper sa main sur le bar en signe d'assentiment avant de se retourner vers les bouteilles derrière lui. Kyungsoo commence à se morigéner mentalement pour être si distrait quand il sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche arrière. Il a reçu un message du garçon avec lequel il est sortit plusieurs fois. Devrait-il commencer à dire que c'est son petit-ami ? Il sourit en se passant une main dans les cheveux. L'inconnu choisit ce moment là pour revenir vers lui muni d'un grand verre. Voyant son sourire il lui en retourne un encore plus grand.

« Une bonne nouvelle ? Enfin, je commençais à me dire que je t'attirais la poisse.

-Oh pas vraiment c'est juste.. » Ne sachant pas comment finir sa phrase Kyungsoo se penche pour attraper son verre « tu ne m'apporte pas la poisse. On a juste enchaîné les concours de circonstances non ?

-Tu n'es pas tombé malade la dernière fois ?

-Non » Mais voulant jouer un peu Kyungsoo se redresse avec un petit sourire « mais ce soir là j'ai oublié mon porte-feuille et j'ai du rentrer à pied sous la pluie, je te mets ça sur le dos ? ».

L'homme aux cheveux bleus à un instant d'hésitation avant d'éclater de rire.

Et juste au moment où Kyungsoo se dit qu'il s’habituerait bien à ce rire, il sent un bras passer autour de ses épaules.

« Ah Chan ! Je ne t'ai pas vu en rentrant, tu viens de commencer ton service ». L'asperge bleu hoche la tête et Kyungsoo laisse son regard courir du serveur à Jongin. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre. Il se retourne vers l'inconnu les yeux grands ouvert et la surprise inscrite sur ses traits.

« Chanyeol ! Tu es Chanyeol ? » Le serveur hoche la tête. Il se penche pour attraper un plateau qu'un de ses collègues lui tend. Puis il revient vivement vers lui la même expression sur le visage.

« Kyungsoo ! ».

Ils doivent tout les deux avoir l'air ridicule car il entend Jongin éclater de rire à côté de lui. « Mais comment ça se fait que vous vous connaissiez tous les deux ? »

Mal à l'aise, Kyungsoo ne répond pas, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit dire. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils se « connaissent ». C'est Chanyeol qui répond à sa place, simplement. « Oh on s'est déjà croisé sur le campus ». Kyungsoo n'est pas encore remis de sa surprise, il ne s'était pas du tout imaginé que celui dont lui parlait tant Jongin et Sehun serait aussi .. aussi.. il n'est pas sûr des mots qu'il doit choisir pour le décrire. La foule ne lui en laisse pas le temps non plus. Vivement, Sehun revient vers eux, le concert va commencer et il y a beaucoup de monde au bar. Kyungsoo voit Jongin faire un petit signe à Chanyeol avant de l'entraîner, Junmyeon et lui, vers leur table. Il ne peuvent pas monopoliser le jeune homme dans son travail. Kyungsoo ne peut retenir un dernier coup d'oeil au dessus de son épaule. Cela lui permet d’apercevoir le sourire que lui lance Chanyeol avant de se tourner vers un nouveau client.

Les verres s'enchaînent et Kyungsoo se sent d'humeur plus euphorique. Sehun avait raison, le groupe et bon et bien vite, Junmyeon et lui, laissent Sehun et Jongin rejoindre la scène pour inventer une chorégraphie suivant les mélodies. Avec quelques verres de plus il pourrait potentiellement les suivre mais il n'en est pas encore là. Il préfère profiter du moment pour se mêler sa voix à la foule et agiter ses bras en soutient à ses amis. Il ne voit pas le temps passer et ce n'est que bien longtemps après qu'ils soient entrés dans le bar qu'ils se retrouvent enfin tous les quatre à leur table avec un niveau sonore suffisamment bas pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Les clients partent un à un et il ne faut pas longtemps à Chanyeol pour lancer en riant son torchon à un de ses collègues avant de venir les rejoindre avec une nouvelle tournée.

« Elle est pour moi celle là ». Il est accueilli en triomphe par ses amis. N'ayant pas eu le temps de se présenter correctement il s'approche d'abord de Junmyeon pour donner son nom et demander le sien. Puis il se tourne vers Kyungsoo et se contente de sourire en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Alors tu es le fameux Kyungsoo ?

-Fameux ?

-Jong et Sehun m'ont parlé de toi ». Kyungsoo lance un coup d'oeil aux deux hommes qui rient aux éclats à une blague de Junmyeon – probablement à ses dépens au vu de la tête de ce dernier. Puis il se retourne vers Chanyeol.

« Vraiment ?

-Je vais être vexé, ils n'ont pas parlé de moi ? » Le grand sourire qu'il lui tend contredit toute once de narcissisme et Kyungsoo admet bien volontiers que lui aussi à beaucoup entendu parlé de lui. La soirée se poursuit et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte Kyungsoo délaisse ses amis pour ne parler qu'à Chanyeol. Il lui pose plein de question sur son cursus, ce qu'il l'a poussé à travailler dans la musique, ses goûts.. Si bien que finalement – un Jongin un peu éméché – s'interpose et vient s'asseoir entre eux deux. Il passe son bras autour de Kyungsoo et une de ses jambes sur les genoux de Chanyeol.

« Et on peut savoir de quoi vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure ! » Chanyeol a une moue attendri en s'adossant au fauteuil.

« De toi bien sûr. De toi et de la fois où tu m'as promis de repayer ma gentillesse par un repas que j'attends toujours ».

Jongin se retourne vers Kyungsoo avec un visage triste.

« Soo ! Soo tu m'as promis que tu cuisinerais pour moi si je t'aidais à réviser pendant les examens ? » Kyungsoo hoche lentement la tête, il n'est pas sûr d'aimer où cela va l'amener. Ses peurs se confirme quand Jongin resserre sa prise autour de son cou et pointe Chanyeol du doigt avec son autre main.

« Cuisine pour lui ».

Chanyeol regarde Kyungsoo et secoue la tête négativement. Puis il parle à Jongin « Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

-Mais ça reviens au même et Soo cuisine mieux que moi tu verras ». À ses mots Kyungsoo ne peut que se contenter de hocher la tête, affirmatif, ce qui fait rire Chanyeol. « Ok Jong, on mangera ensemble mais pour l'instant on va déjà te ramener chez toi ». Il lance un coup d'oeil à Kyungsoo qui suit son mouvement et se lève aussi. Il se tourne vers Sehun et Junmyeon et leur dit qu'il est temps de rentrer, le bar va fermer. Chanyeol et lui se retrouve péniblement sur le trottoir, le premier portant les deux plus jeunes et Kyunsoo ayant passé un bras autour de Junmyeon.

« Bon je vais rentrer chez moi avec Jun. Tu peux t'occuper de ces deux là ? ».

Chanyeol affiche un visage d'incompréhension avant de se reprendre et d'ajouter rapidement « oui bien sûr pas de soucis, je m'en charge ».

Kyungsoo ne sait pas pourquoi mais il sent qu'il a besoin de se justifier.

« Jun et moi on vit dans le même immeuble. Ça m'arrangerai que tu puisses ramener Jongin et Sehun. Leurs résidences ne sont pas loin l'une de l'autre. Mais je ne t'ai même pas demandé où était la tienne, peut-être que ça n'est pas pratique pour toi ? » Le rassurant, Chanyeol lui apprend qu'il est déjà allé chez Sehun et que ce n'est qu'à une quinzaine de minutes de chez lui, que ça ira. Ils se séparent avec un dernier signe de la main, mais pas avant que Kyungsoo n'ai prit son numéro et donné le sien – au cas où il aurait un problème avec ses deux acolytes.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez lui n'est pas long, Junmyeon est encore un peu ivre mais pas au point d'être un compagnon désagréable. Au contraire il a l'alcool joyeux et plaisant. Il passe une bonne partie trajet à décrire toutes les choses qu'il aime chez lui et l'autre, celles qu'il aime chez un étudiant de sa promo. Kyungsoo sourit en hochant la tête à tout ce que son ami lui dit, tout en prenant note mentalement de tous ses propos pour lui rappeler plus tard.

Une fois qu'il a laissé Junmyeon assoupi dans son lit et veillé à éteindre son réveil sur son téléphone, il dirige ses pas vers son propre appartement et se rend compte qu'il est plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne prend que le temps de se laver les dents avant de s'écrouler dans son propre lit. Ce n'est que le lendemain en prenant son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Chanyeol pour savoir si tout c'était bien passé, qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas répondu à son petit-ami. Il réfléchi un peu plus à cette situation et n'est pas sûr qu'il aime vraiment utiliser ce terme.

Après leur première rencontre, Chanyeol et Kyungsoo mettent bien moins d'un mois avant de se revoir. Ils ne mettent même que quelques heures. Jongin n'a absolument pas oublié ce qu'il a dit la veille et comme ils sont désormais en week-end, il propose à ses amis de se retrouver pour un brunch / pique-nique où Sehun et lui pourrait amadouer leur veisalgie et en profiter pour faire une sieste au soleil. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Kyungsoo accepte mais il n'entend pas être le seul à cuisiner pour cinq. Il se rend d'abord chez Junmyeon pour voir s'il est levé et comment il va. Il constate que son ami dors encore et ne sera en capacité que d'enfiler un jogging pour les suivre. Il soupire en rentrant chez lui. Il s'imagine déjà passer sa matinée dans la cuisine quand son portable vibre dans sa poche.

« Kyungsoo ?

-Oui.

-Oh.. hum .. c'est Chanyeol, je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Oh je me demandais si tu avais reçu le message de Jongin ?

-Oui, je l'ai reçu..

-Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai relancé le sujet sur le ton de la plaisanterie hier, je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait cela au sérieux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Mais ça me gênes que tu te retrouve à tout faire tout seul. Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider ? »

Kyungsoo réfléchit un instant puis rejoint sa cuisine pour inspecter son frigo. Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop. Il donne une petite liste d'aliment que Chan pourrait prendre pour le soulager et il conviennent de se retrouver dans quelques heures dans un parc assimilé au campus.

L'initiative de Jongin se trouve être une bonne idée. Le temps est bien plus coopératif que prévu et les garçons moins fatigués que leur nuit ne l'avait laissé présagé. À peine les sacs posés au sol, ils s'improvisent un basket sur le terrain de jeu du parc avant de revenir, fatigué, s'étendre à l'ombre d'un chêne. Sehun est le premier à se jeter sur les sacs de Kyungsoo et celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel en se tournant vers Chanyeol. Il lui demande son sac pour réunir la nourriture mais est surpris quand ce dernier lui tend piteusement un sac. Il sent que le geste est à contre cœur. Haussant un sourcil, Kyungsoo retourne le sac et voit une dizaine de paquets de chips et autres snacks tomber au sol.

« J'ai essayé de faire comme tu m'avais dis.. mais je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine alors j'ai préféré acheter deux ou trois.. trucs ». Il n'a pas le temps de continuer que Sehun, assis sur l'herbe se rapproche pour serrer sa jambe contre lui.

« Merci hyung ! T'es le meilleur ». Devant la scène Kyungsoo ne peut retenir son rire et s'assied à son tour. Tendant la main, il est le premier à se servir dans un paquet de crackers. Chanyeol le rejoint vivement et ils commencent à manger en discutant.

À la fin du repas, Chanyeol s'allonge sur l'herbe en posant sa main sur son ventre.

« Jongin n'avait pas menti, tu cuisine très bien Kyungsoo ». Il le remercie et vivement Junmyeon rebondit sur le sujet.

« Tu vas bientôt pouvoir inviter ton petit-ami chez toi et lui cuisiner un repas d'amoureux ». C'est discret mais Chanyeol se redresse un peu en entendant ces mots. Kyungsoo lui fait un geste évasif en signe de réponse. Néanmoins, l'échange n'a pas échappé à Sehun qui sort de son demi sommeil.

« C'est vrai ça ! Tu ne nous l'as toujours pas présenté. D'ailleurs tu n'en parles pas beaucoup. Comment ça se passe ? »

Kyungsoo se passe une main dans les cheveux, il n'y coupera pas.

« Ça va. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire ». Sehun et Junmyeon prennent en même temps la parole tandis que Jongin reste silencieux. Dans le brouhaha Kyungsoo n'entend qu'une seule voix clairement. Celle de Chanyeol qui lui demande en se redressant.

« Tu as un petit-ami ? »

Kyungsoo se tourne vers lui un peu gêné. Il ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il doit répondre. Ils ne se sont vu que quelques fois. Le courant est bien passé c'est sûr mais il ne peut pas dire qu'il est véritablement amoureux. Il n'est pas sûr de la façon dont il doit décrire leur relation. Indécis il hausse les épaules et s'apprête à répondre comme il le peut quand Sehun répond pour lui après avoir fait taire Junmyeon en lui lançant sa casquette.

« Oui Soo sort avec un gars de sa promo. Il lui a couru après pendant des semaines avant que Soo accepte enfin un rencart, un peu comme toi et cette fille de ton cours d'instruments traditionnels ».

Chanyeol lève les yeux aux ciel en se rallongeant sur l'herbe, mais cette fois-ci la cible à changée et Sehun ne semble pas près à nier sa mission. Pendant près d'une demi-heure Kyungsoo apprend que la pauvre éconduite n'est pas la seule. Elles sont nombreuses à tenter leur chances avec l'asperge bleu et allant contre son attitude habituelle, Kyungsoo ne se rend même pas compte qu'il ne se demande pas pourquoi. Usuellement, il a tendance à penser que rares sont ceux qui méritent une attention dense mais dans le cas de Chanyeol, il ne saurait dire exactement pourquoi, mais il ne trouve pas cela absurde.

L'après-midi se déroule vers sa fin et chacun rentre chez soi, satisfait du temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble.

Ainsi, une nouvelle habitude s'ajoute aux choses qui occupent le temps de Kyungsoo. Il fait toujours des soirées chez Sehun, des after avec Jongin, des petits-déjeuners avec Junmyeon ; mais aussi des café et après-midi bibliothèque avec Chanyeol. Cela est venu assez naturellement. Kyungsoo passait beaucoup de temps à travailler dans les salles d'études du campus, Chanyeol pas assez. Il fut convenu qu'y aller avec Kyungsoo serait sa motivation et leur café en fin de journée, sa récompense pour avoir tenu son engagement. Passionnés tous deux de musique ils passèrent de longues heures à débattre sur ceux qui furent, étaient ou devraient être classés comme légendes de la musique. Leur opinion divergeait parfois – souvent - mais ils arrivaient toujours à trouver de l'intérêt à leurs conversations. Les jours devinrent des semaines, puis des mois et Chanyeol prenait de plus en plus de place dans le quotidien de Kyungsoo. Il lui fallu près de six mois pour se rendre compte qu'il avait laissé grandir quelque chose en lui plus grand que ce qu'il n'avait prévu.

Ce jour là ils revenaient comme d'habitude de leur séance de travail en bibliothèque et se dirigeait vers un café où ils aimaient se rendre. Ayant installé un roulement, Chanyeol alla s'asseoir à une table pendant que Kyungsoo se dirigeait vers le comptoir. Il n'y avait plus grand monde à cette heure et il se dit qu'il pouvait prendre le temps de discuter un peu. En effet, étant un client régulier il avait fini pas sympathiser avec le patron du café, Minseok et son petit-ami Luhan, qui venait l'aider une fois son travail terminé. À force de passer autant de temps ensemble, il connaissait les habitudes de Chanyeol, alors sans se poser la moindre question, il passe commande et demande à Minseok comment il va pendant qu'il prépare les cafés. Leurs discussions ne prend que quelques minutes mais cela a suffit pour qu'en revenant vers sa table il remarque que sa place était occupée. Il ralentit son pas tandis qu'il détaille la femme qui s'est assise en face de Chanyeol. Il aimerait se concentrer sur sa robe trop courte ou sa façon familière de placer ses mains sur la table tout près de son ami mais il est déconcentré par le rire bruyant de Chanyeol. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle est en train de lui dire mais c'est apparemment hilarant et son sourire est rayonnant. Il hésite sur ce qu'il doit faire, peut-être devrait-il faire demi-tour, retourner vers Minseok et leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Néanmoins ce n'est pas sa raison qui l'emporte cette fois-ci et s'interdisant d'y réfléchir plus avant il reprend son chemin jusqu'à arriver à leur hauteur.

Quand Chanyeol le remarque il lui adresse un grand sourire et Kyungsoo est rassuré. Il n'en avait pas pris conscience, mais il avait eu peur que sa présence ne soit plus désirée, qu'il dérange plutôt qu'autre chose. Pourtant la femme ne bouge pas pour autant et c'est finalement Chanyeol qui se déplace pour faire de la place à côté de lui. Prestement Chanyeol fait les présentations et Kyungsoo apprend qu'elle va à la même salle de gym que son ami.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir.. autrement que transpirant et essoufflé ». La boutade pourrait être drôle, d'ailleurs la fille se permet d'en rire, mais Kyungsoo ne trouve pas cela amusant. D'autant moins quand elle se lève et vient poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour lui demander s'il voudrait venir à une fête qu'elle organise le soir. Il est déçu de voir Chanyeol acquiescer en disant qu'il passerait peut-être.

Son départ aurait pu être une source de soulagement mais l'humeur de Kyungsoo ne remonte pas à la hausse. Il n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il vient de ressentir. Il ne peut plus se voiler la face, il a été jaloux.. envieux de celle qui peut faire sourire Chanyeol, de celle qui peut le toucher et même se permettre de flirter avec lui.

« Soo, ça va ? »

Relevant la tête, il se rend compte que son ami le regard l'air inquiet. Mais que pourrait-il répondre ? Non cela n'allait pas. Il venait de le comprendre mais ce n'était pas nouveau pour autant. Il était amoureux de son ami. Il était amoureux de Chanyeol.

Ce jour là ce fut la première fois qu'il écourta leur pause café. D'habitude il prenait plaisir à passer le plus de temps possible avec Chanyeol, pour juste parler, regarder un film ou écouter de la musique. Mais maintenant qu'il comprenait pourquoi, il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, de réfléchir à tout ça.

Une fois qu'il se retrouva dans l'espace clos de son appartement il reprit ses souvenirs un à un : sa rencontre avec Chanyeol, le développement de leur amitié, les confidences qu'ils s'étaient faits.. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt.. bien sûr qu'il était amoureux de lui. Ce n'était pas son petit-ami qu'il avait appelé en premier quand son frère lui avait annoncé que son neveu était né, c'était Chanyeol. Il était la première personne à qui il pensait qu'il ait une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Plus la réalisation se faisait dans son esprit et plus il entrevoyait un autre problème.. son petit-ami. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi il avait ce sentiment de ne pas être assez sincère quand ils étaient ensemble. Il s'était dit au début que les sentiments viendraient, qu'il devait être patient, apprendre à se connaître. Pourtant l'impression était tenace, il n'aimait pas assez. Maintenant il comprenait, il n'aurait pas pu donner plus, cette partie appartenait déjà à Chanyeol.

Ne voulant pas sur-réagir Kyungsoo décide qu'il devrait prendre le temps de réfléchir à la situation, entrevoir ce que tout cela signifiait et ce qu'il devait faire pour ne blesser personne. Il se dit qu'il doit prendre un peu de distance envers Chanyeol.

Néanmoins il y a autre chose qui n'est pas correct et il en est conscient. Il ne peut pas rester avec quelqu'un qui l'aime sincèrement alors que son cœur bat pour un autre. Ce n'est pas une décision facile mais Kyungsoo doit s'y résoudre. Il a des sentiments véritables pour celui avec qui il sort depuis quelques mois. Malheureusement, pas assez pour espérer les voir évoluer positivement ou alors trop pour continuer à lui mentir. Il n'a pas envie de repousser l'échéance, ce serait l'insulter que de continuer ainsi. Alors prenant son courage il lui envoie un message pour qu'il vienne chez lui. Son sourire quand il lui ouvre la porte lui donne un pincement au cœur. Jamais il n'a eu une conversation plus difficile. Il dit tout, sans fard, sans mensonges. Qu'il a essayé, qu'il n'a jamais menti consciemment, qu'il était sincère mais qu'il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Cela lui déchire le cœur de voir celui qu'il a aimé souffrir. Ils s'étaient lancé avec sincérité dans cette relation, y avaient cru, mais c'était lui qui avait failli. Il n'avait pas su se rendre compte à temps qu'il s'ouvrait à quelqu'un d'autre.

L'avoir laissé partir était la bonne décision. Par respect et pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, Kyungsoo s'évertua à s'en tenir à sa décision de s'éloigner de Chanyeol. La première fois qu'il le revit après sa révélation, celle-ci lui revint au visage avec force. Bien sûr qu'il était amoureux de Chanyeol, comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Ce jour là il comprit aussi qu'il allait avoir besoin de temps pour comprendre à quel point il pouvait être proche de lui, s'il pouvait encore être son ami.

Il annula leurs séances de travail, allait de moins en moins le voir répéter ou composer dans les studios du campus. Il expliqua sa fuite par un projet de recherche imposé par ses professeurs mais tous ne furent pas dupes.

Un jour qu'ils étaient tous les cinq chez Sehun, Junmyeon lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il avait l'air préoccupé. Il leur annonça qu'il avait rompu et tous mirent son éloignement sur le compte de la tristesse. Presque tous.

Un soir, alors qu'il est en train d'ouvrir son frigo à la recherche d'un en-cas, Kyungsoo entend des coups à la porte. Haussant les sourcils, il délaisse son bol de kimchi sur le comptoir avant d'aller ouvrir.

« Chanyeol ? »

Sa présence sur son palier était surprenante. Il était tard et ils s'étaient vu quelques jours plus tôt. Il était rare que Chanyeol et lui se retrouvent seuls chez lui, surtout ces derniers temps. Comme il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit dire et que le jeune homme semble lui aussi hésiter avec ses mots, sans véritablement le vouloir Kyungsoo se surprend à regarder Chanyeol avec un regard différent. Bien sûr il avait déjà noté les différences que ces derniers mois avaient apportés au physique de Chanyeol mais depuis qu'il avait comprit qu'il voulait plus que son amitié il s'était obstinément interdit de le regarder plus de dix secondes, par peur d'avoir de se faire surprendre. Les longues heures de la nuit étaient suffisantes pour qu'il se repasse mentalement les courbes qu'il aimait le plus chez Chanyeol. Avec un soupçon de nostalgie, il s'autorise quelques secondes d'égarement pour repenser à l'asperge bleue qu'il avait rencontré six mois plus tôt et à son rêve en longues jambes qui se tient en ce moment devant sa porte. Chanyeol avait coloré et décoloré plusieurs fois ses cheveux depuis leur rencontre, mais dernièrement il avait décidé de retrouver sa couleur naturelle. Kyungsoo aimait Chanyeol dans toute ses couleurs mais il devait avouer que celles pastels lui manquaient. Elles lui donnait envie de se coller contre lui et jouer avec ses boucles – pas que les brunes ne lui fasse pas le même effet cependant. Il était toujours aussi efflanqué mais les séances à la salle de gym lui avait donné plus de volume. Et s'il cachait toujours ses formes sous des sweatshirts oversized, il lui arrivait de plus en plus de les troquer pour des chemises ou pulls moulants. Kyungsoo se disait qu'il avait été fou de ne pas ouvrir les yeux plus tôt quand il comprenait qu'il aimait Chanyeol peu importe son style ou sa nuance.

Il est ramené au présent par la voix de Chanyeol.

« Je peux entrer ?

-Oui bien sûr ».

Kyungsoo se déplace et laisse son ami pénétrer dans son appartement. Il l'entraîne dans le salon et s'assoit sur son fauteuil pendant que Chanyeol choisit le canapé en face.

« Je sais qu'il est tard, je suis désolé de te déranger.

-Non, t'inquiètes pas. Je ne faisais rien de spécial ».

Chanyeol doit être nerveux, ses doigts jouent machinalement avec le cordon de son pull et son regard est fuyant. Prenant une respiration, il se décide à faire face à Kyungsoo et son ton est déterminé quand il reprend la parole.

« Voilà, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me suis dit que le plus simple serait d'éclaircir la situation rapidement. J'ai bien vu que c'est derniers temps tu n'allais pas bien. Je sais que ta séparation te préoccupes beaucoup mais plus que ça j'ai l'impression que tu me fuis. Encore cette semaine, il a fallu que j’apprenne de Jongin que tu avais échoué ton test de montage audio. Normalement tu me dis ces choses là. J'aurais même pu t'aider. J'ai beau retourner ça cent fois dans ma tête, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais de mal. Et je sais que ça vient de moi … non ne nie pas. Soo.. juste, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je peux le réparer ? »

Il aurait du savoir. Il aurait du prévoir que Chanyeol n'allait pas être dupe et qu'il allait se poser des questions. Kyungsoo s'en voulait de l'avoir laisser croire que le problème venait de lui. Se relevant il fait le tour de sa table basse pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il faut absolument qu'il corrige ce malentendu pour effacer cette moue triste de son visage.

« Je suis désolé. Je me suis renfermé sur moi même et je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que cela pouvait dire pour vous. Ce n'est pas ta faute et ce n'est pas toi. C'est juste que beaucoup de choses se sont accumulées. Et ma séparation m'a fait me poser beaucoup de question sur mes sentiments en général. J'avais besoin de temps pour moi et comme toi et moi on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, ce sont ces instants qui en ont pâti. Vraiment je ne pensais pas à mal et je n'ai pas voulu que tu le prennes à cœur.

-Alors, on est ami ? » Kyungsoo sourit en hochant la tête. « Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un ami et tu compte beaucoup pour moi ».

Il s'était promis de ne pas se donner trop d'espoir, de laisser les choses venir mais n'est-ce pas un signe quand Chanyeol lui parle comme ça ? S'interdisant d'être lâche, Kyungsoo se rapproche un peu sur le canapé et ouvre la bouche pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Ce que sa rupture lui a fait réaliser et surtout ce que Chanyeol représente pour lui. Mais à ce moment il entend une sonnerie de téléphone. Il voit son ami récupérer l'objet dans sa poche et, avec un sourire désolé, répondre rapidement. Il explique en deux mots qu'il est occupé et qu'il rappellera plus tard. Kyungsoo en profite pour commencer à formuler des phrases dans sa tête. Chanyeol raccroche.

« Désolée, c'était cette fille de la dernière fois, tu sais au café. Je suis sorti une ou deux fois avec. Je ne sais pas si ça va donner quelque chose mais elle est insistante alors j'ai envi d'essayer.

Les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge. L'espace d'un instant Kyungsoo avait oublié qu'il était le seul à ressentir tout cela, qu'il ne savait pas si Chanyeol pouvait l'aimer plus que par simple amitié. De ce qu'il en comprenait, il ne l'avait probablement même jamais considéré comme un possible. Beaucoup de filles s'intéressaient à lui et apparemment cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Il n'était même pas de son bord, qu'avait-il cru ? Il inspire sa peine et ne laisse expirer qu'un sourire de circonstance. Chanyeol n'est pas à lui, mais peut-importe avec quelle force il essaierait de le nier, il sait que lui, il est à Chanyeol. Alors il se recule sur le canapé, va chercher deux bières dans la cuisine et il se comporte comme l'ami qu'il a su être depuis qu'il a rencontré le jeune homme. Les mots ont du mal à franchir ses lèvres mais il les malmène et s'impose de s'intéresser à la vie sentimentale de Chanyeol, même si les protagonistes ne sont pas ceux qu'il espérerait.

Finalement Chanyeol semble rassuré de sa visite. Il se confie avec soulagement et sourit plus au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Il est déjà très tard quand il se décide enfin à se lever de son fauteuil. Et alors que Kyungsoo a toujours adoré passer du temps avec lui, il est pour une fois soulagé de le voir partir. Il le raccompagne jusqu'à sa porte et une main sur la poignée s’apprête à la refermer quand il voit Chanyeol continuer à s'approcher de lui pour le serrer fort dans ses bras. Kyungsoo se retrouve décontenancé, ils sont peu tactiles d'ordinaire, les câlins spontanés sont rares. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit faire mais avant qu'il n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste il sent les mains de Chanyeol remonter dans son dos pour le serrer plus fort, comme pour lui interdire de le repousser. Posant sa tête sur son épaule, il rapproche ses lèvres de son oreille et Kyungsoo sent son souffle sur sa joue.

"Tu n'as plus intérêt à refaire la tortue".

Kyungsoo est un peu perdu. Il doit se tendre dans ses bras car il entend Chanyeol rire avant de s'expliquer. "La carapace".

Kyungsoo se demande si désormais il va rester dans ce perpétuel état d'adoration. Il s'autorise à répondre à l'étreinte en l'enlaçant en retour, avant de murmurer un "promis" très bas.

Ce n'est finalement que quand il referme la porte derrière Chanyeol qu'il s'autorise à retirer son sourire triste et à sentir son coeur se fêler. Chanyeol n'avait pensé ses mots qu'avec des sentiments d'amitiés. Il ne devait pas en espérer plus. Mais s'astreindre à réprimer son affection allait être compliqué quand le jeune homme était si tendre avec lui. Les heures suivantes, roulé en boule dans son lit, lui permirent de pleurer sa peine. Il fallait qu'il la laisse sortir s'il voulait redevenir Kyungsoo, l'ami pour Chanyeol. Il se disait que c'était la seule version de lui dont le son ami avait besoin.

Le jours devinrent des mois et même si les premiers temps furent difficiles et fractionnés, Kyungsoo parvient à refouler ses sentiments tout au fond de lui. Il ne commença à le revoir que de façon épisodique. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour recommencer à le voir plusieurs fois pas semaines. Mais avec le printemps, le café et promenades nocturnes lui semblèrent plus réalisables. Il ressentait toujours un poids lourd dans sa poitrine mais il parvenait à le rendre supportable. Peut-être que le fait que finalement Chanyeol ne continua pas sa relation avec cette fille l'aida.

Elles continuèrent à être toujours aussi nombreuses, celles qui lui tournaient autour. Malheureusement - ou devait-il dire heureusement ? - il semblait toujours y avoir quelque chose qui mettait Chanyeol mal à l'aise. Kyungsoo souhaitait sincèrement son bonheur mais il se demandait s'il serait capable de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, de le voir amoureux ? Il n'en était pas sur.

La première année universitaire passa et Kyungsoo n'avait aucun espoir de voir sa situation s'améliorer. Il se voyait déjà passer tout son cursus à rester l'amoureux transit et invisible de Chanyeol. À son coeur défendant, il redoutait comme il attendait que Chanyeol tombe amoureux. Plus les semaines passaient et plus il se disait que cela pourrait être un déclencheur pour que quelque chose change. Il avait besoin de voir la situation évoluer, il se sentait piégé dans cette routine.

Le déclencheur ne fut pas celui qu'il avait escompté. Se séparant pour l'été, les cinq comparses s'éparpillèrent dans des occupations et localisations diverses. Kyungsoo obtint un emploi saisonnier dans une compagnie de médias à Busan. Ce n'était qu'une position subalterne mais il espérait ainsi passer de l'autre côté du décors, voir les coulisses. Il fut parti la majorité de l'été et il du se rendre à l'évidence que la distance lui fit le plus grand bien. Il continuait toujours à parler à ses amis de façon régulière mais de ne pas avoir la présence de Chanyeol à ses côtés lui donna l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Comme si son coeur qui s'était contracté tout ce temps pouvait à nouveau prendre l'espace de battre pour lui. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme première expérience professionnelle. Après quelques semaines, on lui donna plus de responsabilités et des tâches plus complexes. Il s'intégra rapidement dans l'équipe et saisi l'opportunité de faire un pas de plus vers sa carrière idéale.

Rentrer à la fin de l'été fut plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait supposé et saisi de désenchantement. Kyungsoo était heureux de retrouver ses amis mais la distance n'avait fait qu'amplifier sa frustration. Il avait du se retenir de ne pas etouffer Chanyeol dans ses bras, de ne pas le toucher en permanence ou de ne pas débarquer à l'improviste chez lui tard le soir. Tout lui avait manqué, son rire, sa façon de plisser les yeux quand il y avait trop de soleil, son odeur. Il avait eu l'impression à Busan qu'il guérissait mais il n'avait fait qu'accroître son manque, que repousser l'inévitable et se priver au passage. Les semaines l'entraînant vers l'automne virent Kyungsoo se torturer sur le chemin qu'il devait prendre alors quand une porte de sortie se présenta, il la saisi avec la détermination du naufragé qui touche enfin terre.

Ce soir là, ils s'étaient réunis dans un bar pour célébrer la fin des examens du premier semestre. Sehun et Junmyeon avait déjà brûlé leur dose d'affection avec le soju et servertuaient à convaincre la barmaid que leurs déclarations d'amour était sincère et pas uniquement une ode à l'ivresse. Kyungsoo suivait distraitement la conversation qu'entretenait Jongin et Chanyeol quand il senti son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il s'étonna quand il reconnu le numéro d'un de ses anciens collègue mais pris l'appel sans hésiter. Après quelques mots, sa réaction stupéfaite du étonner ses amis car ils s'arrêtèrent de parler pour lui demander de quoi il s'agissait. Son visage n'aurait pas pu être plus rayonnant quand il raccrocha pour leur annoncer que la compagnie lui proposait un poste d'assistant stagiaire qu'il pourrait effectuer en alternance de ses études. C'était l'offre rêvée, cela lui donnait un ancrage dans la compagnie et une expérience sans pareil pour espérer se faire embaucher plus tard. Ce stage pourrait lui ouvrir toutes les portes pour sa futur carrière d'animateur radio. Il ne pouvait pas manquer une telle occasion. Néanmoins il ne comprit pas pourquoi son annonce ne rencontra que des visages tristes. Ses amis n'étaient -ils pas content pour lui ? De retour, il n'obtint des félicitations que de la part de Junmyeon et Sehun tandis que le sourire de Jongin restait forcé. N'était-ce pas une opportunité pour lui ? Chanyeol semblait figé sur le canapé, il mit un long moment avant de prendre la parole et ce ne fut que pour demander d'un ton accusateur.

“Tu repars ?”

Kyungsoo restait interdit, qu'avait-il manqué? Y avait-il eu des signes pour expliquer le comportement de Chanyeol ? Ce soir la ce fut la première fois qu'ils furent en désaccord. La présence de leurs amis les empêchèrent de transformer la discussion en dispute mais les semaines suivantes virent toutes leurs rencontres les multiplier. Chanyeol en voulait à Kyungsoo de les abandonner. Il ne l'expliquait pas clairement et incluait toujours le groupe avec lui mais il se montrait défavorable à l'idée que Kyungsoo accepte l'offre. Se arguments étaient bancales mais il s'y tenait avec détermination. Kyungsoo devrait d'abord obtenir son diplôme, il risquait l'échec s'il se disperçait, une offre pareil devait cacher un vice – une compagnie ne prenait jamais d'assistant aussi jeune et sans certification.

Kyungsoo était confus, il ne savait pas comment expliquer la réaction de Chanyeol. Était-ce de la jalousie ? De l'égoïsme ? Il avait l'impression que son ami le prenait pour acquis. Qu'il appréçiait son épaule compatissante, qu'il exerçait sur lui une possessivité amicale qui n'avait pas de réciproque. Il le voulait pour lui mais sans se soucier de son développement, de ses rêves et de ses envies. Quel ami ne souhaitait pas la réussite de l'autre ?

La tactique était maladroite car ce refus ne faisait que renforcer la conviction de Kyungsoo qu'un éloignement lui serait bénéfique. Un soir que Jongin était chez lui, il lui en parla dans l'espoir d'obtenir encouragement et soutient.

“Il a simplement peur de te perdre.

-Me perdre ? Je ne comprend pas. Je suis parti plusieurs semaines cet été et cela ne pas empêcher de vous parler, d'être présent.

-Oui mais tu étais heureux là bas, sans nous. Il se dit surement qu'après la période de stage il te proposeront un poste et que tu ne reviendra pas”.

Fronçant les sourcils, Kyungsoo délaisse son canapé pour passer en cuisine préparer du café.

“Mais pourquoi une réaction aussi forte ? Pourquoi ces détours ? Ne peut-il pas le dire simplement ? C'est une vraie opportunité pour moi, j'aimerai qu'il en prenne conscience.

-Il n'a pas forcément tord. J'en ai parlé à un ami qui à sa cousine qui travaille là bas. Lui aussi trouve la proposition un peu précipité”.

Kyungsoo se retourne vivement vers son ami.

“Tu en as parlé à un ami ? Mais .. pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étrange ? J'ai fais du bon travail cet été et ils veulent me former. Vraiment, avez-vous tous si peu confiance en mes capacités ?”

Jongin se relève et vient passer une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

“Pas du tout. Kyungsoo ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'on s'inquiète que ce ne soit pas ce que tu espères”.

Kyungsoo passe ses mains sur son visage avant de s'accrocher au comptoir la tête baissée.

“C'était simple là-bas et c'est une opportunité qui ne se refuse pas. J'ai besoin de retrouver quelque chose de moins .. moins conflictuel. Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de voir si c'est vraiment une bonne chose pour moi ou pas”.

Il ne remarque pas la tristesse dans l'expression dans Jongin et considère la chaleur de sa paume sur son épaule comme un signe de compréhension et d'approbation.

Il ne lui reste que quelques jours avant son départ et il a besoin de mettre le choses au clair. Il n'a pas envie de partir en sachant que sa relation avec Chanyeol est tendue. Il lui demande de venir chez lui et les heures avant son arrivé, il ne peut s'empêcher de les passer dans une attente torturé.

Il y a comme un sentiment de malaise quand il lui ouvre la porte pour le laisser rentrer. Ils n'ont jamais eu à marcher sur des oeufs avant, c'est étrange d'être aussi familier avec quelqu'un et pourtant d'avoir de l'appréhension à être en sa présence. Kyungsoo en a assez des phrases à demi dites, de ce ressentiment informulé. Il désire partir avec l'esprit tranquille et la certitude que Chanyeol fera encore parti de sa vie à son retour.

“Je sais que tu ne vois pas mon départ de la même façon que moi. Que pour toi c'est loin d'être une opportunité mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et même si je comprend ton point de vu, c'est une occasion que je ne peux pas laisser passer. Je le regretterai si je n'essaie pas. Et si tu as raison et que j'échoue où si ce n'est pas ce que je mettais imaginé.. et bien, j'en aurais appris quelque chose. Mais si j'ai raison et que cela peut me servir de tremplin pour atteindre mon rêve, je m'en voudrais de ne pas l'avoir saisi. Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre pleinement pourquoi tu es si hostile au fait que je partes, ce que tu attend de moi si je reste”.

Kyungsoo avait trop souffert de se déchirer avec celui qu'il aime. Peut-être que ce moment pourrait être celui où ils seraient sincères l'un envers l'autre.

“Mais j'ai besoin de savoir qu'on est toujours ami et que tu comprends aussi que ce choix est pour moi et pas contre toi”.

Il se demande s'il n'a jamais vu Chanyeol aussi inquiet. Il a l'air en proie à une lutte intérieur et joue nerveusement de sa manche avec ses doigts. Kyungsoo sait reconnaître quand son ami est embarrasé et simultanément il se demande depuis quand il ne l'a pas vu lui adresser un sourire sincère. Le Chanyeol toujours de bonne humeur et affectueux lui manque. La honte le ronge d'avoir gâché leur relation, de lui infliger autant de peine. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il a fait de mal. Il ne voit pas en quoi ce stage est différent de son départ de cet été. Il aimerait connaître la raison de sa soudaine amertume. Il ne comprend pas que là où lui même voit une chance, son ami voit de la permanence. Partir pour une saison n'engage à rien sinon un retour. En sera t-il de même ici ? Kyungsoo s'est tellement abstreint pendant des mois à se convaincre que Chanyeol n'éprouvait pas ses sentiments qu'il a aussi négligé ceux qu'il pouvait réellement ressentir. Certes Chanyeol n'était pas amoureux de lui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il ne l'aimait pas, d'une autre manière.

Avec une inspiration que Chanyeol veut décisive, il se redresse sur le canapé pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Kyungsoo.

“On est toujours ami. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir facilité ton départ. Je sais que ce que tu fais de ta vie ne me regarde pas et sincèrement je m'en veux d'avoir voulu m'en mêler.

-Chan, ne soit pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas..

-Non, tu as raison. J'ai agis comme un enfant. Je n'ai pas compris que ce stage c'était tout ce que tu as toujours voulu et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis entêté”. Il a un petit sourire mais Kyungsoo trouve qu'il sonne faux. “Tu sais comment je suis, toujours dans les excès. Tu devrais partir l'esprit tranquille, je vais arrêter de t'embêter avec tout ça.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demandes, je veux juste...

-Non, c'est vrai”. Pour donner une finalité à ses propos, Chanyeol se lève et force ses lèvres en un sourire triste. “Je comprend maintenant que j'ai dépassé les bornes”.

Kyungsoo se met aussi sur ses pieds, cela n'a jamais été aussi dur de relever les yeux pour forcer leur regard à se rencontrer. Il n'a pas le temps d'essayer de déchiffrer ce qu'il peut y lire que Chanyeol détourne la tête pour lui donner une étreinte brève et lui murmurer rapidement qu'il lui souhaite un bon voyage avant de partir sans se retourner.

Kyungsoo a obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Chanyeol lui a affirmé qu'ils seraient toujours amis, il ne semblait plus fâché contre lui quand il est parti, mais la tristesse avait remplacé la colère et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne préférait pas la première situation.

Même s'il répondait cordialement à ses messages, il ne revit pas Chanyeol avant son départ et le souvenir de leur dernière conversation ne pouvait que lui laisser un goût amer. Quel Chanyeol retrouverait-il à son retour ? Sauraient-ils retrouver leur ancienne complicité ? Ce n'est que quand il fut assis dans l'avion, sentant l'habitacle se secouer lors du décollage qu'il compris qu'il était en train de faire une erreur. Travailler dans une station de radio n'était pas ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Désormais il avait de nouveaux rêves et il était en train d'en laisser une partie de l'autre côté du tarmac.

Cependant, les premières semaines lui donnèrent raisons. Son stage allait durer cinq mois avant qu'il ne retourne à Séoul, puis pour sa dernière année il alternerait deux mois dans la compagnie pour deux mois à l'université. Malgré sa récente prise de conscience, il parvint à s'épanouir dans son travail. Il n'était certes qu'assistant mais le personnel le traitait avec respect et il se voyait confier des tâches intéressantes. L'un des rédacteurs -celui qui avait tiré les ficelles pour le faire engager- était particulièrement présent pour lui. L'ayant pris sous son aile, il l'aidait dans ses obligations et lui apprenait les codes à savoir.

La peine de Kyungsoo se fit moins lourde. Travailler comme animateur de radio faisait, après tout, toujours parti de ses rêves. Junmyeon était celui avec lequel il discutait le plus. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils se skype jusqu'à tard le soir pour parler de leur quotidien. Jongin était le plus émotif au téléphone, il ne manquait jamais une occasion pour lui rappeler qu'il lui manquait et Kyungsoo comprit qu'il avait été aveugle aux sentiments des autres bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Sehun ne faisait pas dans le sentimental, il ne prenait des nouvelles que quand ils étaient en groupe. S'il se livrait, ce n'était qu'en face à face et il détestait devoir communiquer au travers d'un écran, là où il ne pourrait pas lire la sincérité des individus sur les traits de leur visage ou dans leurs yeux. Il ne restait que Chanyeol .. et là Kyungsoo était partagé. En un sens, leur amitié était toujours présente et ils pouvaient passer de longues heures à se parler, mais d'un autre côté il avait le sentiment que les conversations restaient toujours en surface. Que quelque chose s'était brisé et qu'ils ne se faisaient plus autant confiance. Chanyeol était toujours aussi souriant et il l'abreuvait de photos de tous les endroits où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller comme s'il avait peur que Kyungsoo puisse les oublier, mais il parlait moins de lui, ou de ce dont il avait réellement envie. Une distance s'était imposée, comme voulant leur laisser à chacun la possibilité de poursuivre leur chemin sans que l'autre intervienne.

Kyungsoo avait commencé à penser qu'il aviserait à son retour. Que pour l'instant il allait se concentrer dans le travail et que se donner de l'espace n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas prévu que le temps donnerait raison à Chanyeol.

Plus les semaines passaient et plus son travail s'accumulait. Il était désormais fréquent que son protecteur et lui passent de longues soirées à travailler ensemble. Au début il n'y vit rien de plus qu'un signe amical d'entraide mais il du finir par se rendre à l'évidence que l'homme était insistant. Cela commença par des poignées de main trop longues, puis des regards trop appuyés et des phrases à double sens. Le jeune homme se dit que s'il restait indifférent et ne montrait aucun signe d'intérêt cela cesserait. Mais rien n'y fit et il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en sa présence. Un jour qu'il remontait des dossiers pour les classer il entendit des rires étouffés. Il aurait probablement passé son chemin s'il n'avait pas entendu son nom chuchoté.

“Je me demande combien de temps cela va encore durer. Il est plus tenace que les autres.

-Les gars de la rédac s'en plaignent. Ils avaient tous tenus les paris et personne n'avait prévu que ce petit jeu dure aussi longtemps. D'habitude quand il fait venir un stagiaire, il ne le garde qu'un mois ou deux pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, puis il s'en débarrasse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il prend autant de temps avec Kyungsoo.

-J'ai entendu dire que pour le dernier stagiaire il l'avait fait chanter car le gars se servait dans le budget. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas assez d'informations sur le nouveau”.

Ainsi tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu vicieux ? Avait-il été recruté pour satisfaire un appétit pervers et passé toutes ces semaines dans le mensonges ? Kyungsoo est pris d'une envie de vomir. Il a la tête qui tourne. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez tous ces gens pour vouloir le faire souffrir et s'en repaître ? Déposant les dossiers qu'il a toujours dans les mains sur une étagère au hasard, il se rend rapidement dans une salle de bain. Se passant de l'eau froide sur le visage, il reprend lentement son souffle. Ses pensées se mélangent, il se repasse mentalement le fil de ses dernières semaines pour entrevoir les instants où il a manqué les signes.

Comme marchant dans du coton, il repars dans la salle de rédaction et - se tenant en retrait – il observe toutes les personnes autour de lui. Personne ici n'est venu le prévenir de ce qu'il se passait, pire, ils se sont joués de son malheur et ont parié sur ses déconvenues futures. La sympathie qu'il avait cru obtenir n'avait été que feinte. Il avait beau regarder de tous les côtés, il n'avait personne ici. Pas un seul ami, ou quelqu'un de confiance.

Ayant besoin d'en avoir le coeur net, il sent ses pas le diriger vers le bureau de celui qui s'est joué de lui. Sans toquer à la porte il entre dans la pièce et son ton est accusateur quand il pose ses questions. Il a besoin de réponses franches, pas de belles paroles.

“Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Que tu m'as fais venir ici pour te moquer de moi ? Tout ce que tu voulais c'était profiter de moi.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?” Il a le culot de ne même pas avoir la voix tremblante ou le ton désolé.

“Je te demande si tout ça – mon stage ici, le travail que je fais – ce n'est qu'une grosse blague parce que tu voulais t'amuser avec un étudiant naïf !

-Mais pas du tout, écoute Soo..

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça !” Il n'y a que Chanyeol qui utilise ce surnom et il refuse de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Était-il donc si stupide ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il n'écoute aucun des conseils qu'on lui avait prodigué et n'en fasse qu'à sa tête?

“Kyungsoo, je ne vois pas ..

-Laisse tomber la comédie, sois honnête. Pourquoi suis-je ici, réellement ?”

L'homme se redresse dans son siège, son visage ne reflète aucune émotion et son ton et dénué du moindre remord quand il reprend.

“Que croyais-tu ? Il y a toujours un prix a payer pour un avantage obtenu. On a rien sans rien. Si tu veux rester ici, il va falloir payer de ta personne”.

Le souffle lui manque, Kyungsoo sent la colère remonter dans sa gorge et lui faire bouillir son sang.

“Je ne compte pas rester un seul instant de plus ici. Tu es abjecte, toi et toute ton équipe qui se repaissent du malheur des gens”.

Il n'a même pas envie d'argumenter. Il faut qu'il sorte, qu'il prenne l'air. Il se retourne vers la porte mais, la main sur la poignée, une voix le retient.

“Bien. Mais ne crois pas que ça va en rester là. Tu comptes travailler dans le milieu de la radio ? Tu peux oublier ça. Personne ne t'embauchera après avoir entendu ce que j'ai à dire sur toi et tes .. prestations”.

Kyungsoo ferme les yeux un instant. Il sait que l'homme ne ment pas. S'il veux lui faire du mal, ternir sa réputation, il en a le pouvoir. Cependant, il ne prend qu'une seconde pour se décider. Être animateur radio est son rêve, mais il en a d'autre. Jamais il ne laissera quelqu'un le traiter de cette façon. Sans un regard en arrière il ouvre la porte et sort rapidement du bâtiment.

Une fois arrivé dans son appartement tout lui fait horreur. Il sent qu'il ne peut pas rester plus longtemps. Il faut qu'il rentre chez lui... chez lui, plus il y pense plus l'image de Chanyeol s'impose dans son esprit. Sans même qu'il en prenne conscience, ses doigts bougent d'eux même et retrouvent son numéro dans son répertoire. Ce n'est que quand il entend la voix de son ami à l'autre bout du fil qu'il laisse ses émotions le submerger.

Les premiers mots ne doivent pas être compréhensibles, Kyungsoo veut tout dire, tout révéler, mais il ne commence pas par le début et parle trop vite. Sa voix n'est pas aussi assurée que d'habitude, il sent sa peine et sa frustration remonter dans sa gorge. Il doit donner l'impression de sangloter à l'autre bout du fil, peut-être est-ce vraiment ce qu'il fait, il n'en a aucune idée.

"Soo ! Soo respire. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe, lentement. 

-Tu avais raison, je suis tellement désolé. J'ai tout gâché et je me suis ridiculisé. J'aurais du le savoir pourtant. Chan tu m'avais prévenu. 

-Je préférerais que ça ne soit pas le cas si ça te mets dans cet état mais je ne comprend pas de quoi tu me parles.

-Le stage .. J'ai compris aujourd'hui pourquoi c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ce n'était qu'une farce, ils se sont moqué de moi.

-Comment ça, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Ils ont parié sur moi .. sur .. combien de temps je mettrais pour .. payer ce job de ma personne. Chan je suis tellement humilié. Rien n'a été réel, ce n'était qu'un jeu vicieux. Et il .. Il

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait .. Soo répond moi! S'il t'a touché.."

Le dire à voix haute est encore pire que sa réalisation. Comment a-t-il pu être berné à ce point ? Passant une main sur son visage Kyungsoo jette un regard autour de lui. 

"Il faut que je rentre. Je vais tout annuler et prendre le premier vol demain. Ils vont sûrement me faire repasser cette année mais je ne peux pas rester là.

-Dis moi à quel heure est ton vol, je viens te chercher.

-Non tu as cours, je vais prendre le bus ou un taxi.

-J'en ai rien a faire de ça. Je vais à l'aéroport dès maintenant t'attendre s'il le faut .. Ou tu me donnes ton horaire mais je serais là peu importe l'heure à laquelle tu atterri”.

Son ton était déterminé et en vérité, Kyungsoo n'avait pas envie de lutter. Il avait été assez fou une première fois de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il ne le serait pas une seconde fois. Après avoir réservé rapidement un vol et envoyé un texto à Chanyeol pour lui donner l'heure, Kyungsoo commença à faire ses valises. Il se sentait fébrile mais surtout honteux. Il avait besoin de fermer cette page et de ne plus y repenser. Tant pis si le vol coûtait le double de ce qu'il payait habituellement, il réussi à en trouver un au plus tôt et c'est avec un nouveau souffle qu'il se retrouva à l'aéroport, ses valises à la main.

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n’appréhendait pas ses retrouvailles avec Chanyeol. Il n'était pas sûr du comportement qu'il devait adopter. Assis sur son siège il s'imagina plusieurs scénarios avant de finir par mettre son casque et d'essayer de calmer ses nerfs par la musique.

Étrangement quand l'avion amorça sa descente, il n'eut pas l'impression de penser ses mouvements mais plutôt que son corps se déplaçait de lui même. Dans une sorte d'état second il laissa ses pas le diriger vers la sortie. Il n'était pas difficile de repérer la grande silhouette de Chanyeol. Son expression était un mélange auquel Kyungsoo n'était pas habitué. Inquiet, il se mordillait les doigts mais, soulagé, ses traits se détendirent à l'instant où il l’aperçu.

Il avait tout imaginé, qu'il lâche tout pour se réfugier dans ses bras, qu'il laisse les larmes exprimer son soulagement ou même qu'il explose en un bavardage confus et incompréhensible. Mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait simplement rester figé. Comme un pantin privé de ses fils, il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Ses bagages glissèrent de ses doigts et perdu au milieu de la foule, il avait beau imposer à ses muscles d'avancer, plus rien ne répondait. Il ne reprit pied que quand il sentit une main chaude passer sur sa joue. Chanyeol le dépassait largement, alors quand il passa ses bras autour de lui, ses yeux n'arrivèrent qu'à la hauteur de ses clavicules. Il ferma les paupières pour que ses sens se concentrent sur l'essentiel, l'odeur rassurante de Chanyeol, ses paumes entre ses reins et sa voix basse tout près de son oreille qui lui disait que tout irait bien. S'il tournait légèrement la tête il pourrait probablement sentir ses lèvres sur sa joue. Mais Chanyeol le serrait fort contre lui, il lui interdisait tout mouvement.

“Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir eu raison”.

L'expression, ajoutée à son ton attristé redonne le sourire à Kyungsoo. Il fait glisser une de ses mains le long du dos de Chanyeol pour se fixer sur son épaule. Il a besoin d'un ancrage pour être sûr de ne pas s'effondrer, même s'il est persuadé que sa résolution de repousser son infatuation tout au fond de son cœur est déjà chancelante

“Tu es plutôt censé dire “je te l'avais bien dis” et je ne t'en voudrais pas”.

Il sent les boucles de Chanyeol se frotter à sa joue et il comprend que son ami secoue à la négative.

“Non c'est ma faute j'aurais du te retenir.

-Quoi ?”

La surprise fait lâcher à Kyungsoo son emprise. Il se recule pour regarder l'expression de Chanyeol.

“Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être impliqué dans ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Si je n'avais pas essayé de te retenir tu n'aurais pas été si déterminé à partir, ou si j'avais été plus tenace tu ne serais pas parti.

-Chan”. Kyungsoo se permet un soupir fatigué tandis que sa main redescend le long de son bras pour se rapprocher de celle de Chanyeol, mais sans pour autant s'en saisir. “Je serais parti peu importe ta réaction, c'était ma décision”.

Il voit bien que son ami n'a pas l'air convaincu, alors se détachant à regret de l'étreinte, il attrape l'un de ses sacs et le place dans les bras de Chanyeol.

“Allez, on rentre à la maison”.

Malheureusement si Kyungsoo était de retour dans sa ville, il ne retrouva pas pour autant sa vie d'avant. N'ayant dû rentrer que dans plusieurs semaines, il se retrouvait sans appartement et avec une université à supplier pour être repris. Quand il en évoqua le constat, Chanyeol fut bien sûr le premier à se proposer pour l'héberger. Néanmoins il devait se rendre à l'évidence, son appartement n'avait qu'une chambre et était trop petit pour les loger tout les deux. Il fut plutôt convenu qu'il resterait chez Junmyeon le temps de se retourner.

L'université ne fut pas facile à convaincre, toutefois on lui proposa quand même d'intégrer un programme en accéléré. S'il parvenait à rattraper son retard, il pourrait reprendre son cursus initial. Cependant pour prouver sa bonne foi il devait suivre de nombreux cours du soir et travailler sans relâche. Son stage lui avait apporté de la pratique et de l'expérience mais il manquait cruellement de notions et rigueur en théorie. Ne voulant pas avoir l'impression que cette année n'avait été qu'un échec, Kyungsoo redoubla d'effort et s'échina à combler l'avance des autres.

Il vit son temps libre diminuer et se composer essentiellement de tête à tête avec son lit pour rattraper son retard de sommeil. Il lui fallut près de trois mois pour être enfin au niveau. Durant ces longues semaines il ne vit que très peu ses amis et bien que Chanyeol tentait par de nombreux messages aux émojis musclés et de bref passages munis de café à la bibliothèque universitaire, de lui communiquer son soutien, ils eurent peu de moments en commun. Leurs rares conversations restaient en surface, Kyungsoo essayait de se convaincre que tout reviendrais à la normale quand il aurait retrouvé un appartement et fini sa formation accélérée.

Pourtant il était tellement obnubilé par ses deux étapes que quand il finit par les atteindre il se retrouva les bras ballants. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Chanyeol pour lui dire qu'enfin, il avait du temps pour lui, qu'il voulait qu'ils redeviennent les amis qu'ils étaient avant son départ. De plus, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il désirait, s'il était honnête avec lui même il s'avouerait qu'il souhaitait plus que l'amitié de Chanyeol. Combien de temps encore allait-il faire semblant ?

En y repensant il devait s'avouer que leur relation était ambiguë. Quand Chanyeol avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé à Busan, il s'était mis en colère. Il était tellement furieux, que seule la promesse que ce n'était que son égo et sa fierté qui avaient été violenté l'obligea au calme. De l'autre côté, le récit de ses mésaventures ne lui valu qu'un sourire compatissant de Sehun, une tape sur l'épaule de Junmyeon et une brève étreinte de Jongin. On lui conseilla d'oublier, de ne pas penser à cette dernière menace et d'avancer.

Serait-il possible qu'il se soit trompé depuis tous ce temps ? Que Chanyeol aussi ressente pour lui quelque chose plus fort que de l'amitié. Plus il y repensait et plus il se disait que leur aisance à être ensemble, à se toucher et à se confier tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le coeur, étaient peut-être plus qu'un simple comportement amical. Le cheminement peut paraître simple mais Kyungsoo mit plusieurs semaines à se convaincre qu'il n'était pas bêtement en train d'extrapoler ce qui l'arrangeait.

Les rayons de soleil du printemps lui donnèrent le courage de se lancer. Il fallait qu'il sache s'il y avait un possible, mais il ne devait pas être trop évident s'il voulait conserver leur amitié en cas d'incompréhension. Le problème avec Chanyeol c'est que même si Kyungsoo adorait sa façon de tout prendre simplement, à l'humour, il aurait préféré qu'il ne soit parfois pas si distrait. Il lui avait fallu rassembler tout son courage pour l'inviter un soir à ce qu'il pensait -être un premier rendez-vous, il fut rapidement déçu quand il comprit que Chanyeol avait prit ça pour une invitation générale à tout son groupe de composition. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du l'inviter en leur présence. Au fur et à mesure de ses tentatives il nota toutes les choses à éviter, qui pouvaient distraire Chanyeol. Il ne faisait pas de sous-entendu - son ami ne les comprenait jamais – il évitait les endroits où il y avait trop de monde – cela le disperçait – et ceux ou on pouvait faire plus d'une chose à la fois – Chanyeol n'était pas multitâches. Les occasions devenaient de plus en plus rares et Kyungsoo désespérait de faire comprendre à Chanyeol qu'il essayait de se rapprocher de lui.

Le printemps s'étirait désormais vers les chaleurs estivales et ils allaient bientôt en finir avec leur seconde année à l'université. Un jour qu'ils étaient tous les cinq sur la terrasse du café de Minseok à profiter du soleil, il discutèrent de leur été. Kyungsoo allait resté à Séoul, il avait réussi ses examens mais de justesse et s'il voulait être sûr d'intégrer sa troisième année il allait falloir qu'il continue à travailler durant l'été.

“Moi je vais devoir retourner chez mes parents. Ma mère se fait opérer le genou dans deux semaines et elle aura besoin d'aide dans sa ré-éducation.

-Ah bon ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dis Chan, ça va aller?

-Oui ce n'est qu'une petite opération mais elle sera alité au moins trois semaines et comme mon père travailles dans la journée, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste toute seule. Je serais probablement absent tous l'été. Et toi Sehun ?”

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules, il n'est pas du genre à prévoir trop à l'avance. Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il fera ou il sera mais il trouvera bien quelque chose à la dernière minute. C'est Junmyeon qui répond à ça place.

“Moi je vais retrouver ma famille, ils ont..” Chanyeol le coupe.

“Laisse moi deviner, une maison de vacances dans un endroit hallucinant et tu vas bien sûr nous envoyer des photos pour nous narguer.

-Vous pouvez venir avec moi, ça ne dérangera pas du tout mes parents”.

Jongin secoue la tête négativement.

“Ce sera sans moi, il faut que je travailles. Je pensais avoir assez pour les frais de scolarité de la prochaine rentrée mais c'est un peu serré du coup je vais probablement prendre un petit boulot et rester ici”.

N'ayant rien de mieux, Sehun finit par suivre Junmyeon et après le départ de Chanyeol il ne resta plus que Jongin et Kyungsoo en ville. Déprimés d'être coincé à travailler, ils passèrent la plupart de leur temps libre ensemble. Kyungsoo répondait aux selcas de Chanyeol lui montrant la mer, par des photos de ses piles de livre diminuant. La famille de son ami vivait dans un petit village près de la côte, l'air y était plus frais et les paysages magnifiques. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir y aller un jour avec lui. Il était terriblement jaloux des photos qu'il lui envoyait, souriant et la peau embrassé par le soleil. Jongin semblait conscient de sa morosité, il faisait tout pour lui changer les idées. Au fil des semaines ils instaurèrent une routine, au moins deux soirs par semaines Kyungsoo le rejoignait à la salle pour participait à son entraînement, il se disait qu'une activité sportive ne lui ferait pas de mal. De même qu'ils ne restaient jamais enfermés les week-ends, Jongin leur trouvait toujours une occupation, un festival à aller, ou bar où trainer.

Kyungsoo connaissait Jongin depuis près de deux ans mais ils n'avaient jamais passé autant de temps ensemble, il avait l'impression de le re-découvrir. Il appréciait vraiment le temps qu'ils partageaient, cela faisait passer l'été plus vite. Il ne voyait dans l'attention de son ami que de la simple prévenance. Ce ne fut qu'un soir qu'il comprit qu'il devait véritablement arrêter d'être aussi ingénu.

Il sortait de la salle de bain et avait laissé Jongin dans le salon après leur séance de sport. Mais il n'avait pas encore franchi la porte de la cuisine qu'il entend son téléphone sonner. Kyungsoo esquisse un mouvement pour aller le récupérer quand il entend une tonalité et la voix de Jongin répondre à sa place.

“Chan ? .. Non tu ne t'es pas trompé c'est le portable de Soo... Hum, oui on vient de rentrer à la maison. .. Je peux pas, il est sous la douche... Je penses pas, on va surement sortir ce soir.. Oui, oui je lui dis.. Okay, bye”.

Même si Kyungsoo avait compris le sens de la discussion, normalement il serait quand même rentré dans la pièce en demandant ce que c'était. Mais sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, quelque chose le retint. Il laissa passer la soirée et quand il le raccompagna à la porte ce soir là, deux affirmations s'imposèrent à lui, Jongin ne lui avait pas dit que Chanyeol avait appelé et il ne l'avait jamais auparavent appelé Soo.

Il dormit mal cette nuit là, mais aussi les suivantes. Il avait beau se convaincre que Jongin n'était que son ami, qu'il avait juste tout simplement oublié de lui parler du coup de fil de Chanyeol, il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, encore. Pourtant, même s'il s'évertuait à se repasser mentalement ses dernières semaines y cherchant un sous-entendu qu'il aurait manqué, un signe qu'il n'aurait pas vu. Mais Jongin était toujours le même, il ne laissait rien transpirer et il se comportait comme l'ami qu'il avait toujours été. Alors le quotidien repris et l'été défila.

Avec un soulagement Kyungsoo accueilli le retour de ses amis. Il lui avait tous manqué et il avait hâte de pouvoir passer à nouveau du temps avec eux. Malheureusement si Junmyeon et Sehun étaient disposé à rattraper le temps perdu, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas de Chanyeol. Il était rentré une semaine avant son voisin, pourtant Kyungsoo ne parvint pas à le voir avant leurs retrouvailles à tous les cinq. Il avait bien essayé de lui envoyé des messages, de l'inviter à aller prendre un café ou à tout simplement passer chez lui mais Chanyeol trouvait toujours de bonnes excuses pour repousser. Pourtant quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq, il ne laissa rien transparaître, il était toujours son Chanyeol souriant et heureux. Il s'assit à côté de lui une bonne partie de la soirée et lui demanda comment son été s'était passé. Peut-être que c'était lui qui se posait trop de questions.

Mais rien n'était simple, au contraire, et si les premières semaines d'automne lui donnèrent l'impression que tout était revenu à la normale, il du rapidement se rendre compte qu'il n'en était rien. Le retour de leurs amis n'avait pas fait abandonné à Jongin l'envie de poursuivre leurs habitudes. Il venait toujours deux fois par semaines le chercher pour leurs entraînements, sauf qu'en plus il s'invitait de plus en plus souvent. Il disait qu'il était trop tard pour le tram, qu'il n'avait pas d'argent pour le taxi et il passait la nuit chez lui. Kyungsoo n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait en penser car Jongin s'imposait de plus en plus dans sa vie mais ne semblait rien attendre de plus de lui. Il était présent mais pas demandeur.

Cela aurait pu surement durer longtemps si finalement un soir Chanyeol ne s'était pas décidé à passer chez lui à l'improviste. Il savait que Kyungsoo et Jongin semblaient plus proches depuis les vacances, qu'ils partageaient leurs heures, parfois nocturnes, mais il ne savait pas que Jongin oubliait désormais de passer ses nuits chez lui. Alors ce soir là, quand il pensait trouver Kyungsoo chez lui, il fut surpris de voir Jongin lui ouvrir la porte.

“Jongin ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-On revient de l'entraînement.

-Il est presque minuit, vous ne venez pas de rentrer. Pourquoi tu es encore là ?

-Je ne vois pas bien en quoi ..

-Chan ?”

Peut-être que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour entrer dans la pièce. Peut-être qu'une tenue autre que son pyjama aurait évité la confusion à Chanyeol. Kyungsoo s'en rendrait compte plus tard, mais sur le moment il ne comprit pas pourquoi Chanyeol le regardait avec ce regard peiné, ni pourquoi il s'enfuit après avoir murmuré des mots incompréhensibles.

“Je suis désolé .. je ne pensais pas.. je n'avais pas compris.. enfin, j'espérais me tromper mais … Hum.. je vous laisse c'était une erreur”.

Le haussement d'épaule que lui envoie Jongin en réponse à sa question muette ne satisfait pas Kyungsoo. Mais ce n'est que quand il voit son ami fermer la porte comme si de rien n'était et reprendre ses occupations comme s'il était dans son propre appartement qu'il se dit qu'il faut qu'il mette les choses aux clair.

“Jongin ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Chanyeol?

-Rien du tout. Il voulait savoir pourquoi j'étais là et je lui ai juste dis que je passais la nuit ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis exactement ?”

Kyungsoo voit bien que la question met son ami mal à l'aise, il lui tourne le dos en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais cette fois la fuite n'est pas une option. Alors il contourne sa table basse pour poser sa main sur son épaule et l'obliger à lui faire face.

“Jongin. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Je ne vois pas..

-Je sais qu'on aurait du avoir cette discussion il a longtemps déjà. Je n'aurais pas du laisser faire les choses, mais je l'ai fais et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Depuis cet été, depuis plus longtemps peut-être, quelque chose a changé. N'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est plus pareil et j'ai l'impression que tu attends quelque chose de moi mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

-Ce n'est pas... j'essaie de..”

La lassitude doit aussi prendre Jongin car il se détourne de Kyungsoo pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il tend la main pour attrapper celle de son ami et le faire asseoir à ses côtés. Pourtant une fois assis, il ne lâche pas la main de Kyungsoo et garde la tête baissée tandis qu'il reprend.

“Je .. je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'expliquer ou par quoi commencer. Mais je veux quand même que tu sâches que j'ai vraiment essayé, que je ne voulais surtout te mettre dans une situation qui te rendrais mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas trop à quel moment cela à commencé mais je me suis rendu compte, il y a un moment maintenant, que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour toi. Que ce n'était pas que de l'amitié mais que .. que j'étais amoureux de toi”.

Kyungsoo a comme un sursaut, il sait qu'il aurait pu penser à cette éventualité mais sincèrement, il n'y était pas préparé. Jongin doit prendre son geste comme un mouvement de recul car il lâche instantanément sa main et s'empresse d'ajouter.

“Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui t'embarasse” Il ose enfin relever la tête pour regarder Kyungsoo dans les yeux. “Je sais que c'est Chanyeol”.

Kyungsoo se laisse tomber dans le canapé et passe une main sur son visage pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. Bien sûr il n'avait pas été aussi discret qu'il l'avait pensé. Qu'allait-il leur arriver maintenant ? Allait-il être la cause de l'implosion de son groupe d'ami. Mais il n'a cependant pas le temps de trop s'apesantir sur la situation que Jongin reprend la parole.

“Je le sais depuis un moment aussi et je comprend. Il t'adore aussi. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la même façon que toi mais tu devrais lui demander. Rien ne se cache pour toujours. Quand j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour toi, il était trop tard et je savais déjà que tu l'avais lui. J'ai essayé – longtemps – de me persuader que ce n'était pas ça, que ça passerais, et je crois avoir plutôt bien réussi. Mais avec cet été .. je crois que je suis devenu.. cupide ? J'avais l'impression que je pouvais enfin t'avoir pour moi .. mais ce n'était qu'un songe, qu'une saison. J'en suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais du mieux me protéger parce que j'ai cru que ce n'était pas parce qu'il revenait dans ta vie que j'avais à m'effacer. J'ai souhaité t'avoir plus longtemps. Cela n'a conduit qu'à me faire démasquer.” Il baisse à nouveau les yeux, Kyungsoo peu sentir sa voix faillir. “Plus rien ne sera pareil désormais. Tu ne voudras plus de mon amitié maintenant que tu sais”.

Ce tourment que Kyungsoo connaissait si bien, celui qui l'avait déchiré quand il pensait à Chanyeol. Il n'avait pas su voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à le ressentir. Et parce qu'il savait si bien ce que c'était il se redressa et prit la main de Jongin dans la sienne.

“Jamais je ne ferais ça. On est ami Jongin, on l'a toujours été. Mais c'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiètes. Je ne peux pas te demander de rester avec moi quand tout ce que je ne peux t'offrir c'est mon amitié”.

Il sent Jongin serrer plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

“C'est tout ce que je t'ai toujours demandé.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant ..

-Ça l'est pour moi. Tu supportes depuis si longtemps de simplement rester aux côtés de Chanyeol, tu sais que je n'irais nul part moi non plus.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste ..”

Jongin arborre un petit sourire triste avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de Kyungsoo.

“Je ne désespère pas, j'arriverais bien à tourner la page. Après tout tu n'es pas si parfait”.

Il laisse Jongin poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ils ont encore beaucoup à se dire et doivent se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils deviendront désormais. Cependant ce n'est pas le moment et le coeur de Kyungsoo se serre quand il voit Jongin desserer sa prise pour se relever et lui tendre la main.

“Aller, ce serait bête de gâcher cette soirée. Chanyeol doit être vraiment perdu et je me suis comporté assez égoïstement pour ce soir.

-Jong..

-Va le voir. Il a le droit de savoir. La situation a déjà changée de toute façon, autant en profiter pour lui dire ce que tu ressents vraiment”.

Dans un autre moment Kyungsoo aurait surement insisté pour rester, il n'aurait pas voulu laisser Jongin comme ça, mais son ami sait se rendre persuasif et c'est presque en se faisant chasser de son propre appartement qu'il se retrouve soudainement dans la rue. Il est déboussolé un instant puis il se ressaisi. Chanyeol a probablement mal interprété la situation et il faut qu'il lui explique ce qu'il se passe vraiment.

Son ami aura probablement pris le métro pour rentrer chez lui. S'il prend un taxi il devrait pouvoir le rattraper, sauf que comme un fait exprès les taxi sont difficile à trouver ce soir là. Alors Kyungsoo se met à courir. Il se dit que ses scéances de sport devraient au moins lui être utile et cela lui fait du bien de pouvoir physiquement se libérer de toute la tension que ce soir lui a amené. Il finit par trouver un bus qui l'emène au parc près de chez Chanyeol. Sans y réfléchir plus il s'engouffre dedans et profite du trajet pour retrouver son souffle. Son rythme est plus lent quand il se retrouve enfin dans la rue de Chanyeol. Il commence à se demander ce qu'il va pouvoir lui dire, par quoi doit-il commencé. Puis il repense a Jongin et il pense au courage qu'il a eu ce soir de simplement se dévoiler. Alors il se dit que tant pis s'il doit bégayer lors de sa confession, s'il mélange tout ou s'il oublie de faire la liste de toutes les choses qu'il aime chez Chanyeol, mais il faut que ce soit ce soir. C'est cet instant et pas un autre où il assume enfin ses sentiments.

Il monte rapidement les marches de l'immeuble et n'hésite pas quand il se retrouve devant la grande porte bleue familière. Après avoir toqué il entend les pas de Chanyeol se rapprocher et un noeud se forme dans son ventre. La porte s'ouvre et le jeune homme a véritablement l'air surpris de le trouver là.

“Kyungsoo ? Mais tu étais chez toi .. qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je .. Je m'en voulais pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas que tu ..”

Chanyeol lui tourne le dos en levant une main. Kyungsoo en profites pour entrer dans l'appartement et refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'adosse au battant pour s'assurer une prise au cas où ses jambes le lâcherais.

“Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu fais ce que tu veux. Ça ne me regardes pas ..” la dernière phrase avait été murmurée dans un souffle.

“Si. Si justement ça te regardes”. L'affirmation fait se retourner Chanyeol vers lui. “Il n'y a rien entre Jongin et moi. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble cet été et on se voit plus maintenant donc ça lui arrive de rester parfois mais de façon totalement amicale. Il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien.. j'en suis persuadé et il le sait parce que .. parce qu'on sait tous les deux que j'ai déjà des sentiments pour quelqu'un et que ce n'est pas lui.. mais toi. Je ne viens pas ici pour te forcer à quoi que soit ou t'imposer quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Mais Jongin pense, et je crois qu'il a raison, que tu devais le savoir. Ce n'est surement pas très honnête de ma part de rester à tes côtés en tant qu'un simple ami quand je sais que j'en veux tellement plus. Cela doit te paraître soudain et je .. “ Kyungsoo reprend son souffle. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit ajouter. Chanyeol reste figé en face de lui. Ses paupières clignent plusieurs fois puis il se met à faire les cents pas, se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Il a l'air hébété par ce que Kyungsoo vient de lui révéler. Finalement il reprend la parole en lui faisant face.

"Non ce n'est pas .. soudain. Enfin je veux dire je n'étais pas vraiment sur. J'avais l'impression, surtout ces derniers temps que tu en attendais plus de moi. J'avoue que j'y ai pensé .. Mais comme tu étais tout le temps avec jongin, je me suis dis que c'était moi qui me faisait des films. Et puis j'avais l'impression de gêner, que je vous dérangeais tout les deux. Je .. Mais tu es sûr ? C'est juste que ça me paraît tellement irréel. Ça va faire presque 3 ans que j'espère à chaque rapprochement, s'il te plaît ne me donne pas de faux espoirs. Si ce n'est qu'une impression, si tu n'es pas vraiment sur ou si..  
-Comment ça de faux espoirs ? Tu veux dire .. Enfin tu ressents.. pour moi ?" 

Chanyeol détend ses traits en un sourire fatigué.

"Soo ! Sérieusement, je suis amoureux de toi depuis le jour 1. Même avant ça. Tu crois vraiment que je serais du genre à traîner à la bibliothèque si ce n'étais pas pour toi? Ce jour là j'ai bien hésité dix minutes avant d'oser t'approcher. Je t'ai aidé avec ce stupide bouquin mais tu ne voulais pas d'un coup de main. Après l'incident du café et le regard que tu m'a lancé j'étais persuadé que tu me détestais. Je n'y croyais pas quand j'ai t'ai vu dans le bar et encore moins quand j'ai compris que tu étais le Kyungsoo dont parlais tout le temps Jongin." Il soupire en s'appuyant sur l'un des fauteuils. "On est devenu ami et j'ai commencé à y croire mais tu avais déjà quelqu'un et.. et tu es parti.. À ce moment là je me suis rendu compte que tu avais ta vie, que la mienne ne tournait qu'autour de toi et .. Soo, tu m'as tellement manqué. C'est pour ça que j'étais si ... frustré et en colère quand tu es repartis. Je m'en voulais de n'être pas ce que tu voulais, de ne pas faire parti de ton rêve.

-Mais tu en faisais parti ! C'est pour ça que ça a été aussi dur de partir, c'est pour ça que.. Chan, j'ai regretté d'être parti à l'instant où je suis monté dans l'avion”.

Kyungsoo se sent perdu face au discours que lui tient Chanyeol. Il n'en espérait pas tant, c'était inespéré. Ils avaient perdu tellement de temps à ne pas se comprendre, à ne pas oser. Ils ont encore tellement à se dire mais pour l'instant Kyungsoo a juste besoin de sentir qu'il ne rêve pas, que tout est vrai. Ses muscles se déplacent d'eux même tandis qu'il contourne le fauteuil pour rejoindre Chanyeol. Il hésite un instant, tend la main sans dire un mot et oubli tout quand il sent les bras de Chanyeol se refermer sur lui.

Ils ont déjà eu des étreintes pourtant Kyungsoo se sent incorrigiblement romantique quand il se surprend à fermer les yeux pour mieux laisser son coeur reprendre son souffle. Tout est différent cette fois car il peut se permettre d'oser. D'espérer ses mains glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale de Chanyeol, caresser sa nuque pour remonter et s'enmêler dans ses boucles. Il peut se permettre de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour presser leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Et il s'autorise enfin de sourire en sentant le souffle de Chanyeol sur ses lèvres.

Plus tard il dira qu'il se souvient de chaque seconde de ce moment mais en vérité il le vit de façon vaporeuse. Il n'arrive pas à mettre de mots sur le sentiment mais il a tellement rêver de ce moment. Les mains de Chanyeol passent dans sa nuque et ses pouces caressent ses joues. Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent comme ça, pressés l'un contre l'autre, plus souriants qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. Quand finalement leurs lèvres se rapprochent et s'unissent. Le baiser reste en surface, ils ont juste besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre, de laisser leur peau se goûter. Kyungsoo prend la lèvre inférieure de Chanyeol entre les siennes avant de resserrer ses bras dans sa nuque pour se serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Il détache ses lèvres mais uniquement pour les laisser glisser le long de la machoire de Chanyeol, puis pour les faire remonter à ses paupières. Il embrasse chaque centimètre de son visage avant de revenir à ses lèvres. Il a l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté et qu'il passe des heures à simplement dévorer la bouche de Chanyeol de la sienne, peut-être est-ce le cas. Il sent les mains de son amant courir de son cou à ses tempes, pour redescendre dans son dos.

En voulant tirer sur son tee-shirt pour le presser toujours plus contre lui, Chanyeol se penche un peu trop et ils tombent tous les deux sur le canapé. Le jeune homme se redresse pour voir si Kyungsoo ne s'est pas blessé mais il est rassuré quand il entend son rire. Il est ramené au plus près par deux mains qui tirent sur son col. Rassemblant ses longues jambes, il passe un bras autour de Kyungsoo et se fait une place tout contre lui, enfouissant son visage le long de sa nuque. Il peut sentir les lèvres de Kyungsoo déposer des baisers papillons dans ses cheveux et il profite du silence pour reprendre son souffle.

Ce n'était pas la fin de soirée qu'il avait imaginé quand il avait ouvert la porte de l'appartement de Kyungsoo et laissé sa jalousie le ronger à la vue de Jongin. Il avait tellement eu peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi avait-il fallu tant de détours pour qu'enfin ils se retrouvent ? Mais en y réfléchissant Chanyeol ne les échangerait pas contre un chemin plus simple. Ils avaient certes mis du temps avant de pouvoir enfin être ensemble mais pendant ces longs mois il avait pu apprendre qui était réellement Kyungsoo, devenir son ami et tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de lui. Son crush initial avait évolué et il savait désormais que le jeune homme lui avait trop manqué pour qu'il puisse ne plus faire parti de sa vie.

Resserant sa prise, Chanyeol se redresse pour que son visage soit à hauteur de celui de Kyungsoo. Sa main droite remonte pour dessiner les traits de son nez, la courbe de ses lèvres. Leurs yeux ne sont qu'à un souffle mais ils ne se lâchent pas. Il sent les bras de Kyungsoo passer autour de lui et il réajuste sa position pour sentir son coeur battre tout près du sien.

“Je ne t'ai pas détesté dans cette bibliothèque, je ne te comprenais pas. Je me disais que les gens aussi gentil n'existaient pas et je me demandais si tu étais réels.

-Est-ce que je perds mon aura maintenant que tu sais que j'étais intéressé ?”

La réponse de Kyungsoo est négative et il la formule en caressant la joue de Chanyeol de ses lèvres.

“Donc on peut dire qu'on s'est aimé au premier jour ?

-Non”.

Chanyeol relève son regard vers celui de son partenaire, étonné.

“Tu m'as dis que tu l'avais su au Jour 1, pas moi. Tu n'y échappera pas Park Chanyeol, je ne te laisserais jamais oublier que tu m'as aimé le premier”.

Chanyeol serait presque près à s'indigner mais les lèvres de Kyungsoo retrouvent les siennes et il se dit que oui, il a probablement aimé le premier et rien ne peut le rendre plus heureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un long Os qui m'a demandé beaucoup de temps - qui aura probablement une suite - j'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai hâte de lire vos retours ! 
> 
> Xoxo


	9. Prequel Xiuhan - Puis-je torréfier ton coeur ?

Prequel XiuHan – Puis-je torréfier ton coeur ?

Luhan ne savait pas bien ce qu'il faisait là. Il était étudiant dans la prestigieuse université de droit de Séoul – là où il avait toujours voulu aller, ses parents étaient pleins au as et pouvaient largement payer son appartement en centre ville et il adorait mener une vie facile. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de tout plaquer ? Être indépendant ? S'assumer par lui-même ? Qu'est-ce-qui lui avait pris ?

Un jour il avait eu une prise de conscience en parlant avec son ami Yifan, il était un fils à papa et un fils à maman, il avait toujours suivi le petit chemin où on l'attendait mais au final il n'avait jamais pris aucune décision par lui-même. Il n'avait ni indépendance, ni liberté. Ses parents payaient son logement, son éducation et même son alimentation. Mais au fond était-ce si grave ? Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait serveur dans ce café, avec son petit logement de banlieue et aucune idée pour la suite, il se demandait s'il ne regrettait pas sa réorientation.

Il avait tout plaqué, pour quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il s'était juste rendu compte qu'il ne restait à l'école de droit que parce que c'était le seul horizon qu'on lui avait jamais offert. Comme le chemin avait toujours été tracé, il ne s'était posé aucune question ; désormais il s'en posait mille. N'avait-il jamais pris une seule décision par lui-même ? Ses goûts et désirs avaient-ils été aussi imposé par sa famille ? À vingt-cinq ans, il craignait de ne pas savoir qui il était. Alors comme toutes les choses dans lequel il se lançait, c'était avec fougue et empressement. Il avait rendu son appart, quitté l'école et décidé de prendre du temps pour lui – du temps pour se redécouvrir et savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire de sa vie.

Pour payer les factures, il avait suivi les conseils de Tao et pris un job de serveur dans un café – il n'y était pas très bon. La vie lui avait douce jusque là, il se rendait compte que la volonté ne remplaçait pas les compétences. Il serait bien resté à s’apitoyer sur son sort mais un client venait d'arriver en face de sa caisse et se devait au moins d'essayer à défaut de réussir.

Résolu, il remet sa serviette dans son tablier et force un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, bienvenue au Café Univers, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je souhaiterais un moka, sans crème.

-Un moka ? Oui.. oui bien sûr. »

Cela avait beau faire quelques semaines que Luhan travaillait comme serveur, il avait toujours du mal avec les différents cafés. Il ne savait ni les différencier, ni les faire. Le plus souvent il s'arrangeait pour les déléguer aux autres, se contentant lui du service. Aujourd'hui, aucun collègue à l'horizon, il allait falloir qu'il se débrouille tout seul.

Il attrape le livret d'utilisation au dessus d'une étagère et essaie tant bien que mal de suivre les instructions. Il manque de se brûler deux fois mais est assez satisfait du résultat quand il le pose sur le plateau de son client. Assez satisfait pour oser relever les yeux.

Le choc est assez violent et il se retient de laisser siffler un compliment entre ses dents, le client est tout à fait son genre. De grands yeux chocolats, des cheveux courts brun, un petit sourire timide au dessus de deux larges épaules et d'un torse carré, tout à fait charmant. Il sent un grand sourire fleurir à son tour tandis qu'il imprime son ticket de caisse.

Pourtant le client tique, il ne prend pas sa commande.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai commandé. »

Luhan se sent rougir, il se met à bafouiller.

« Si.. c'est.. c'est un moka, sans crème. »

L'étranger se met à rire et malgré sa gêne Luhan se dit qu'il trouve le son tout aussi séduisant que la personne.

« Non, ce n'est pas un moka. »

Il esquisse un signe, comme pour se rapprocher et Luhan commence à anticiper le prochain geste. Malheureusement, son supérieur arrive à ce moment là et en jetant un peine un coup d'oeil à la tasse, il la récupère vivement et s'épanche en excuse.

« Oh je suis désolé, vraiment. Il est encore en formation, il faut l'excuser. Redite moi votre commande je la ferais moi-même. »

L'inconnu garde encore un instant un contact visuel avec Luhan puis se détourne pour prononcer une nouvelle fois sa commande. Luhan se sent poussé du coude par son supérieur. Un autre de ses collègue revient avec un plateau chargé de tasses sales et lui tend à bout de bras. Encore un peu hébété, il prend machinalement le plateau et repart en cuisine. Quand il revient en salle, l'inconnu à disparu, probablement égaré dans la salle, dissimulé par une plante verte ou passé en terrasse.

Luhan soupire en balayant une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard avant de se résoudre à reprendre sa place derrière la caisse enregistreuse.

Les jours passent et Luhan avait presque oublié son inconnu quand finalement, à la fin de la semaine, il le revoit passer la porte du café. Il lui tend un grand sourire et se surprend à le fixer s'avancer vers lui. Pourtant l'homme est plongé dans son roman et ne lève les yeux vers lui qu'au moment de buter de contre le comptoir.

« Bonjour, bienvenue au café Univers. » Il se dit que sa voix semble peut-être un peu trop enjouée. L'homme relève la tête et cligne une ou deux fois des yeux avant de regarder le menu.

C'est un après-midi calme, il n'y a presque personne. Peu de clients mais surtout pas de collègues. Ils étaient tous partis en pause, Luhan se dit que c'était son occasion pour au moins obtenir un nom.

« Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je vais prendre un Flat White, vous faite bien ça ici ? »

Luhan reste interdit, un Flat White ? C'était du café ça ? N'étant pas sûr de la réponse mais étant certain d'être incapable de le faire il se contente de secouer la tête.

« Non, je suis désolé monsieur.. » Il laisse un temps d'attente, espérant peut-être un nom, il lui faut un peu de patience « ... nous ne faisons pas ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais prendre, un cappuccino.

-Un cappuccino, ok. » Luhan hoche la tête et se retourne vers ses machines. Il a déjà fait ça, il devrait savoir. Pourtant il perd tout ses moyens et se passe une main sur la nuque jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Il voit l'inconnu sourire avant de poser son livre sur le comptoir.

« Je peux vous aider ? » Il fait un signe vers la machine à expresso. Luhan ouvre grand les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il le regarde, assez surpris, contourner le comptoir et le rejoindre. D'un signe de la tête, il lui demande l'autorisation avant de mettre en marche la machine. Ses gestes sont précis, la machine ressemble à une extension de son bras. Il sait où appuyer et son toucher semble léger – comme une caresse. Luhan l'observe faire chauffer le lait puis le monter en mousse. L'homme doit sentir son regard sur lui car il relève le regard et lui tend son récipient.

« Il ne reste que le montage, tu veux essayer ? »

Luhan hausse les épaules, il n'est pas sûr.

« Je te guide »

Il commence à placer la tasse et à verser l'expresso. Sa main est moins sûre quand il récupère le lait. Il cherche le regard de l'inconnu et celui-ci passe derrière lui pour poser ses mains sur les siennes. Ses gestes sont lent, Luhan sent son souffle sur sa joue tandis qu'il lui donne les instructions. Il tourne la joue juste assez pour sentir ses lèvres le frôler. L'inconnu doit le sentir car il s'écarte subitement. Luhan se sent gêné de son geste, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Il n'est pas si direct d'habitude. Pour ne pas faire s'enfuir son inconnu, il regarde la tasse.

« C'est parfait, vous êtes doué. »

Le client hausse les épaules.

« Je suis barrista, enfin je termine ma formation. »

Luhan hoche la tête.

« Je ne pensais pas que les pro prenait leurs cafés dans la concurrence.

-Tu crois que les chefs ne vont jamais au restaurant ? »

Luhan acquiesce, la logique est bonne. Il a terriblement envie de continuer la conversation mais voit l'inconnu reprendre sa place. Pour relancer, il décide de se présenter.

« Je suis Luhan.

-Minseok.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé. Je te dois un café pour compenser. »

Minseok hausse un sourcil et soulève sa tasse, une question muette dans le regard mais Luhan secoue négativement la tête.

« Non celui là ne compte pas, c'est toi qui l'a fait. Il va falloir revenir une nouvelle fois.

-Vraiment ? »

Luhan hoche la tête, il va pour ajouter quelque chose mais Minseok cherche son téléphone dans sa poche. Il s'excuse en récupérant sa tasse.

« Je dois y aller.

-A bientôt ? »

Minseok se contente de sourire en portant son téléphone à l'oreille.

Il doit patienter encore deux autres jours, mais en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il s’apprête à bientôt fermer, il reconnaît une masse brune passer la porte.

« Minseok ! » Il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui prend de lever haut la main et de l'agiter dans tous les sens en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Minseok rejoint le comptoir en rougissant légèrement.

« Minseok, je suis content de te voir. Qu'est-ce-que je t'offres ? »

Le jeune homme semble hésitant, il se passe une main dans les cheveux. Luhan se sent audacieux. Il regarde sur le côté pour voir si ses collègues sont occupés puis se penche en regardant Minseok dans les yeux. Il ne sait pas si sa première proposition était claire, il veut la rendre limpide.

« Je finis dans quelques minutes, on va pas tarder à fermer le café. Est-ce que.. plutôt que le café je peux t'inviter à dîner ?

-À dîner ? » Minseok semble un peu surpris. Il se mord la lèvre et Luhan se dit qu'il trouve ça terriblement sexy.

« J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je vais demander aux gars de faire la fermeture. Si tu m'attends dehors, je te rejoins tout de suite. »

Minseok semble hésitant mais il acquiesce quand même. Luhan se fige juste le temps de le regarder sortir de l'établissement puis se retourne vivement vers ses collègues. Il n'a jamais demandé aucun avantage, il a même été conciliant sur ses horaires, il faut que ce soir il puisse partir plus tôt. Son discours est confus mais ses collègues doivent comprendre le principal car d'un signe de la tête ils le laissent partir.

« File, soit à l'heure demain.

-Merci ! Promis, demain je ferais tout ce que vous voulez. »

Luhan passe rapidement dans les vestiaires, délaisse son tablier et récupère ses vêtements. Il en est à fixer son écharpe quand il retrouve Minseok adossé à la devanture. Il prend un instant pour le regarder et se dit qu'il ne faut pas qu'il laisse passer sa chance. Des yeux en amande, un regard intense, des boucles folles, un sourire en coin, il se sent prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour être sûr que ce soir ne reste pas solitaire.

« Hey, tu es là. » Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une affirmation. Et Minseok hausse les épaules.

« Il semblerait. Je veux juste... enfin qu'est-ce-que.. » Il semble hésitant et détourne le regard comme s'il n'allait pas finir sa phrase mais Luhan la devine.

« Oui, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir été très explicite mais avant qu'on bouge – c'est un date ? N'est-ce pas ? C'est bon pour toi si je te demande un date ce soir ? »

C'est peut-être un peu trop direct, n'en demande t-il pas trop à s'imposer comme cela ? Pourtant, d'un autre côté, il se sent obligé de préciser. Il n'a pas envie de passer toute la soirée à se demander s'il donne l'impression de l'amitié ou plus. Il veut pouvoir le dévorer des yeux et le complimenter en toute connaissance de cause.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Luhan relève la tête en entendant son ton surprit. Qui serait étonné de vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi beau ?

« Beaucoup. Je voudrais beaucoup t'emmener dîner. Si.. si tu en as envie ? »

Minseok fuit son regard, il semble encore hésitant mais Luhan le voit rougir. Il a envie de donner plus de poids à sa demande mais a peur de paraître trop insistant. Il se contente de se rapprocher d'un pas et d'adoucir son regard. Minseok n'y résiste pas et se fend d'un sourire.

« Ok, un dîner. On peut commencer par un dîner. »

Luhan est extatique.

« Parfait, hum.. je connais un restaurant thaï pas loin, ça te tente ? »

Minseok acquiesce.

Sur le chemin, ils commencent par se parler des sujets badins, ce qu'ils font de leurs journées, dans la vie ou ce qu'ils aiment. Le repas est tout aussi agréable. Luhan ne voit pas le temps passer, il se sent bien. Il y a quelque chose de « confortable » à être avec lui. Pas dans un sens négatif mais plutôt dans une optique qu'il se sent à l'aise. C'est presque familier, ils parlent de leurs journées et de leurs goûts, Luhan a l'impression de déjà l'ajouter à sa vie. Il le regarde commander son dessert et il se dit qu'il a grandement envie d'avoir ça dans son quotidien.

À la fin de leur dîner, il est obligé de rire en voyant les joues rouges de Minseok.

« C'était si épicé que ça ?

-On a pas eu le même plat, le tiens ça avait l'air d'aller. Le miens était très relevé.

-Aller, viens. Je sais ce qu'il te faut. »

Minseok relève un sourcil mais Luhan se contente de sourire et l'entraîne vers la sortie.

« Des yaourts glacés ?

-Normalement quand on mange trop épicé, il faut boire du lait. C'est ce qui s'y rapproche le plus. »

Minseok sourit et passe leur commande. Ils se retrouvent à marcher dans les rues en mangeant leur glace. Luhan a une furieuse envie de lui prendre la main mais il se dit que c'est trop précipité. Il est interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées par la voix de Minseok.

"Tu fais ça souvent ?" Il ajoute en voyant l'air dincompréhension sur le visage de Luhan "Rembourser tes clients par des dîners quand tu ne sais pas faire leur café ?

-Seulement pour ceux qui finissent par faire leur café eux-même, là je me sens trop redevable"

Minseok sourit et Luhan se dit qu'il n'a pas envie que la nuit s'arrête.

"Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

-Je croyais que c'était ce qu'on faisait depuis le début.

-Pourquoi tu travailles dans un café si tu n'aimes pas ça ?

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le café c'est juste que je débute et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me former correctement. C'est assez dur de s'entraîner, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais les machines chez moi. Et mon patron refuse que je le fasse au travail, il dit que je vais gâcher des graines de café pour rien.

-Il n'a pas tord. Mais pourquoi un café alors ? Tu aurais pu travailler dans un restaurant ou un bar."  
Luhan hausse les épaules.

"Au début j'ai choisis le café parce que c'était ce que mon ami Tao m'avais conseillé, il y a travaillé un temps avant d'être recruté - il est mannequin. Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que c'est pour les horaires, et pour l'ambiance. Il y a toujours pleins de profils différents dans les cafés, des amis qui se retrouvent, des gens qui viennent travailler, d'autres qui se donnent rendez-vous. Je ne sais pas.. je crois que ça me plaît d'imaginer ce qu'ils font, de parler avec les clients. C'est moins bruyant que dans un bar et moins stressant que dans un restaurant. Et puis, même si je ne suis pas très doué pour les distinguer, j'aime l'odeur du café. Je trouve ça.. apaisant je crois." Il jete un coup d'oeil à Minseok avant de se passer une main dans la nuque. "Désolé, ça ne doit pas vraiment avoir de sens.

-Si au contraire. Je comprend."

Luhan a l'impression que la conversation vient de changer, qu'elle est plus intime qu'elle ne l'était pendant le repas.

"Et toi ? Pourquoi avoir voulu devenir barrista ?

-Mon grand père l'était. Ma mère n'a pas voulu suivre ses traces mais à chaque fois que j'allais chez lui il m'apprenait ce qu'il savait. Il m'a donné le goût du café et je me suis vite identifié à lui, j'avais envie de faire comme lui. Ça a été assez évident de devenir barrista à mon tour. Dans l'idée j'aimerais ouvrir mon propre café mais avant il va falloir que je travaille pour avoir les fonds nécessaires. Je serais diplômé dans un peu plus de trois mois, et je pense que trouver un emploi dans une grande enseigne ne devrait pas être compliqué mais..

-Mais..

-Cela va probablement prendre beaucoup de temps avant que je ne puisse avoir mon propre établissement. Les cafés indépendants n'engagent que très rarement des barristas - ils coûtent trop chers. Je vais devoir travailler dans de grandes compagnies - ce n'est pas ce qui m'interresse le plus. Là bas le maître mot est profit, je sais d'avance que ça ne va pas me convenir mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Je comprend. Ça ne va pas être facile mais dans un sens je t'envie un peu." Il sourit en voyant le regard surpris de Minseok. "Tu as quelque chose qui te passionne, tu sais ce que tu veux faire, je t'envie pour ça.

-Tu n'as pas envie de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je me rend compte à travailler au café que j'aime le contact avec la clientèle, prendre le temps de discuter et de partager un peu de temps. Le côté organisation est assez intéressant aussi, j'aime quand les choses sont bien organisées et mon père a toujours dit que j'avais l'âme d'un patron et en soi c'est assez vrai - passer les commandes, organiser les plannings, s'occuper du café - je trouve ça satisfaisant. Pourtant, il reste la partie pratique, je ne me sens pas capable d'être un jour en cuisine ou derrière un bar.

-Peut-être que tu ferais un bon manageur ?"

Luhan sourit, c'était agréable de pouvoir parler de tout cela avec quelqu'un d'autre que ses amis. Il appréciait toujours leurs conseils mais ils se résumaient trop souvent à "repars chez tes parents" de la part de Tao et "prend toi en main" pour Yifan.

Ils passent encore un long moment à déambuler dans les rues de la ville, se confiant leurs rêves, leurs avis et apprenants à se connaître. Luhan, n'a pas envie que la soirée s'arrête, malheureusement tout a une fin et en voyant Minseok frissonner, il comprend qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à espérer pouvoir avoir sa jumelle bientôt. Minseok confirme bien vite sa pensée.

"Je devrais peut-être y aller.

-Oui il se fait tard.

-Je me lève tôt demain.

-Je comprend. Est-ce que... je peux te raccompagner peut-être ?

-Je ne sais pas trop." Aux joues colorés de son compagnon, il semble évident que Minseok est réticent à l'idée de lui montrer où il habite. Luhan, se recule d'un pas pour se montrer moins envahissant.

"C'était vraiment agréable ce soir, enfin pour moi. J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir, est-ce que cela te dérangerait ?"

Minseok ne répond pas et secoue simplement la tête. Luhan réalise que sa timidité n'est pas feinte. Pour ne pas le pousser dans ses retranchements, il ne lui demande rien d'autre que son numéro de téléphone et le laisse s'évanouir dans la nuit.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'une rencontre ne l'avait pas autant chamboulé, il avait véritablement passé une excellente soirée et le jeune homme lui plaisait encore plus que la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Pourtant, il sait que parfois son caractère enjoué peut être beaucoup pour les autres, surtout ceux qui sont plus réservé. Il faut qu'il y aille par étapes. Rendant son téléphone à Minseok, il lui propose de se revoir bientôt et le laisse rejoindre la bouche de métro pendant qu'il part dans l'autre sens pour rentrer chez lui.

Ne parvenant pourtant pas à s'empêcher de penser à cette nouvelle rencontre, le lendemain matin, il se réveille en se demandant s'il doit lui envoyer un message. Le dilemne le poursuit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au travail. N'est-ce trop précipité ? Et que va t-il même lui dire ? Qu'est-ce que Minseok allait lui répondre. Les questions se bousculent dans réponses, il en vient à se questionne s'il ne devrait pas attendre que ce soit le jeune homme lui même qui le contacte en premier. Ce serait plus logique, cela montrerais que son intérêt et réciproque et dans un sens il aimerait beaucoup que ce soit l'autre qui fasse le premier pas cette fois-ci. Mais il en vient à se dire que Minseok n'osera probablement jamais qu'il risque de ne rien se passer s'il ne l'initie pas.

Finalement, enlevant sa veste pour la déposer dans son casier, il convient qu'il se pose trop de questions.

Il est bien occupé dans la journée, pas assez pour ne pas penser à son coup de coeur mais trop pour céder à la tentation de lui envoyer un message. Il résiste encore jusqu'au moment d'arriver chez lui, mais après avoir pris sa douche, décidé de ce qu'il allait dîner, établi qu'il n'aimait pas ses voisins qui s'évertuaient à ne pas comprendre que ce qui passait au-dessus de leur balcon tombait forcément sur le sien, il se retrouve sur son canapé, sans rien avoir à faire. Luhan n'est pas du genre patient, encore moins enclin à rester en place. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant d'attraper son téléphone dans son sac. Pourtant il n'a même pas la chance d'effacer brouillons après brouillons avant de trouver le parfait message à envoyer, à force d'avoir consulté ses messages toute la journée - en vain - il n'a plus de batterie. Dépité, Luhan se couche tôt en se disant que ce sera pour le lendemain.

Il n'en a cependant pas le temps, car le lendemain il a la surprise de voir venir Minseok directement à lui. Accompagné certes d'un autre homme, mais présent quand même.

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Tu viens souvent ici, non ? Tu m'avais dis que les cafés étaient bons.

-Je .. non, je veux dire c'est ... bon, c'est bon mais .. on pourrait.."

Luhan ne veux pas espionner, vraiment il ne veut pas, mais c'est trop tentant quand en plus l'homme les conduit dans son secteur de service. Il n'est pas long à s'approcher de leur table pour prendre leur commande - surtout quand l'inconnu se lève en posant son sac sur la banquette.

"Tu commandes pour moi, je vais aux toilettes. Je prend un américano, je commanderais plus tard une pâtisserie."

Du bout de la rangée, Luhan voit Minseok hocher la tête en la gardant bien baissée. Il se dit qua c'est son moment. Il remonte l'allée à pas lent, il sait que Minseok a conscience de sa présence. Ses joues roses en sont le signe.

"Salut !"

Minseok ne relève toujours pas la tête.

"Comment vas-tu ?

-B-bien. Ça va."

-Vraiment ?" Luhan se dit qu'il devrait tenter une pointe d'humour pour dérider l'atmosphère. Il force sur sa voix pour lui donner une tonalité plus enjouée. "On dirait qu'on vient de te traîner ici." Il se met à rire poliment mais s'arrête quand il voit son voisin rougir encore plus et enfoncer son visage dans ses mains. " Non c'est vrai ? Tu ne voulais plus venir ?" Luhan sent son appréhension grimper. "C'est à cause de moi ? J'ai été trop insistant ?" Il se tourne vers l'endroit où avait filé l'inconnu "Tu as déjà quelqu'un ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise."

En l'entendant, Minseok se redresse vivement en secouant deux mains innocentes.

"Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est un collègue de travail, il voulait tester la concurrence - ou voir les options de travail. Ce n'est pas important. Il a voulu venir ici parce que je lui avais dis que le café était .. sympathique mais..

-Mais ..?

-Je ne voulais pas vraiment revenir... c'est peut-être moi qui te met mal à l'aise, désolé.

-Comment ça ?"

Luhan est interloqué, comment Minseok pourrait-être celui qui n'est pas à sa place, c'est quand même lui qui lui avait fait un rentre dedans culoté ? Il se penche en entendant son voisin murmurer. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien compris mais à la mine gêné du jeune homme, il se dit que ce doit bien être ça.

"Tu n'as pas appelé.." C'est dit sur un ton faible, presque murmuré, mais Luhan est convaincu d'avoir compris.

Il se rapproche vivement.

"Je ne voulais pas être intrusif ou insistant, j'ai préféré attendre un peu avant de t'appeler. Ne pas passer pour un harceleur.

-Ce n'est pas .. enfin, tu aurais pu aussi ne pas aimer la soirée.

-J'ai pourtant dis le contraire, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Crois-moi je ne demande qu'à recommencer. C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas venir, tu pensais que je ne souhaitais plus te voir ?

-Peut-être.."

Luhan aperçoit du coin de l'oeil revenir le collègue.

"Tu en as pour longtemps avec lui ?"

Minseok hausse les épaules, il semble avoir encore du mal à assimiler ce que vient de lui dire Luhan.

"Peut-être que tu pourrais rester un peu plus longtemps, je ne termine pas tout de suite mon service mais la fin d'après-midi va être calme. On pourrait discuter autour d'un café, ou autre chose ?"

Minseok n'a que le temps de répondre à l'affirmative avant que son collègue ne le rejoigne.

"Tu n'as pas encore commandé ? Il y a un problème ? »

Minseok se redresse vivement et passe une main nerveuse sur sa veste avant de reprendre le menu en main.

-Non, pas du tout, c'est moi qui n'arrive pas à me décider." Il se tourne ensuite vers Luhan. "Est-ce que je pourrais plutôt avoir du thé, blanc ?"

Son ami aussi un sourcil.

"Tu ne prend pas de café ?

-Je ne veux pas trop en boire dans la journée, du thé ça suffira.” Il se tourne vers Luhan le regard interrogateur. Pour se redonner contenance, Luhan relève son carnet et note les deux commandes.

-Un thé et un américano, je vous amène ça tout de suite. »

Avant de se retourner, il lance un dernier regard à Minseok et se retient de lui lancer un clin d'oeil. Au lieu de ça il se contente d'un signe de la tête et d'un petit sourire. Il laisse les deux hommes discuter tandis qu'il regagne le comptoir. Laissant son collègue s'occuper de l'Americano, il s'affaire à faire le thé. Ça au moins il est à même de le faire tout seul et de toute manière il n'aurait pas laissé un autre s'en occuper.

En amenant le plateau, il se tourne de façon à ce que l'autre homme ne le voit pas et fait un sourire engageant à Minseok. Ce dernier ne lui répond pas mais il comprend à son regard qui se détourne et la façon dont se plisse ses yeux en un sourire qu'il n'est pas le seul à attendre.

Debout, accoudé au comptoir, il trépigne d'impatience d'enfin pouvoir se retrouver seul avec son coup de coeur. Il n'avait pas voulu être insistant en présence du collègue, il n'était jamais évident de savoir comment chacun assumait son homosexualité. Pour sa part il s'affichait sans complexe, mais il doutait que ce soit le cas pour Minseok et ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise devant l'un de ses collègues de travail.

Au bout d'une demi heure, les consommations sont finies, la pâtisserie dévorée mais Luhan attend toujours un signal avant de venir débarrasser la table. Quand finalement il voit l'homme prendre son téléphone dans sa poche de chemise pour répondre à un coup de fil, il se dit que c'est le moment. S'approchant de la table, il entend la fin de la conversation.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive tout de suite... Non ça ne me dérange pas … d'accord, j'arrive. » L'homme raccroche et se penche au-dessus de la table.

« Je dois y aller, Soojun est sortie en avance. Tu viens ? »

Minseok secoue la tête en détournant le regard.

« Non, non je vais rester un peu.

-Tu es sûr, je peux te déposer au passage.

-Non, ça va.. je vais.. réviser un peu l'exam théorique.

-Ok, comme tu veux.

-Àdemain.  
-Oui, à demain. »

L'homme tend un billet à Luhan pour payer sa consommation et disparaît après avoir récupéré son sac sur la banquette.

Luhan prend tout son temps pour rassembler les tasses et assiettes sur son plateau. Il sent le regard de Minseok sur lui.

« Tu veux autre chose ?

-Hum... j'ai un peu faim. »

Luhan jette un coup d'oeil à la pendule.

« La nourriture n'est pas top ici. Je finis dans une heure, je peux t’emmener ailleurs ? »

Il y a ce moment où il ose enfin relever la tête pour rencontrer son regard. C'est assez déstabilisant, le doute est clairement inscris dans les traits de Minseok, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait, trop incertain sur ce qu'il devait répondre. C'était étrange pour Luhan, il avait un caractère de fonceur, il était habitué à n'écouter que son instinct, que sa première impression. Il ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup avant d'agir. Pour lui, l'indécision était difficile à envisager mais il devait pourtant comprendre que pour Minseok il n'était peut-être pas aisé d'agir de manière spontanée. Alors, il prend son temps pour nettoyer la table et lui laisse le temps de réfléchir. Voyant que les clients ne sont pas nombreux et que ses collègues ne prêtent pas attention à lui, il décide de poser son plateau et de prendre la place en face de Minseok.

« C'est un peu audacieux comme approche non ? Désolé, je ne sais pas vraiment faire dans la demi-mesure quand quelque chose me plaît. Et toi tu me plaît beaucoup. Je voudrais apprendre à mieux te connaître. J'ai vraiment aimé la soirée de la dernière fois et j'aimerais pouvoir avoir un nouveau date avec toi.. mais seulement si toi aussi tu en as envies ? Je sais que je suis entreprenant, je te suis un peu tombé dessus, si tu en as marre et que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux tu peux me le dire, je comprendrais et je te laisserais tranquille. » Avait-il eu trop d'espoirs ? Est-ce que ce début de romance n'était que dans sa tête ?

Son appréhension s'évanouit quand Minseok lui confirme qu'il veut bien le revoir. C'est timidement exprimé mais il lui fait comprendre que lui aussi est intéressé. Soulagé, Luhan se laisse aller sur la banquette et s'autorise une pause dans son travail pour discuter avec lui. L'heure qui lui reste avant qu'il ne termine son service passe rapidement. Il doit s'excuser quelques fois pour servir des clients mais parvient à rester près de la table du jeune homme pour discuter.

L'aiguille a à peine sonné son heure que Luhan se redresse déjà pour enlever son tablier. Il fait signe à Minseok de l'attendre et repasse au vestière se changer.

“Tu es bien pressé ce soir.

-Je suis toujours content de finir une journée de travail.

-Et ça n'a rien avoir avec le gars à qui tu fais les yeux doux depuis plus d'une heure.”

Il n'avait pas été assez discret, bien sûr que ses collègues avaient compris son manège. Cependant, il voit le petit sourire en coin qu'on lui renvoie et il se dit qu'il n'a probablement pas à faire son petit monologue sur le droit des individus à aimer qui ils veulent.

Il hausse les épaules et se fend d'un grand éclat de rire quand son collègue lui dit tout bas que lui aussi le trouve mignon. Pourtant marié à une femme et avec des enfants, Luhan se prend à apprécier le caractère facile de son ami, capable de simplement voir la beauté.

Avec une tape dans le dos, Luhan lui souhaite une bonne journée et passe son écharpe autour de son cou. En retournant dans la salle, il salue de la main une autre de ses collègues et s'approche de Minseok.

“On y va ?” L'homme se lève rapidement mais prenant son temps pour réunir ses affaires, Luhan se sent le besoin de le rassurer.

"Je comprend qu'il faut du temps, généralement les gens ont besoin de deux-trois rencontres pour s'habituer à moi et à mon caractère. Comme le dîner ne fait qu'un, je te propose qu'on se voit encore deux fois et après tu décideras si je suis "trop" ou si ça te vas, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

Minseok ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et Luhan jurerais qu'il retient un rire.

"Donc tu ne comptes pas les fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés ici ?

-Cela nous amènerait déjà à trois et je n'aime pas m'avouer vaincu.

-Quelqu'un t'a t-il déjà dit non ?"

Luhan n'hésite pas. "Jamais." Il sait au sourire qu'il lui tend qu'aujourd'hui ne sera pas différent. "Mais promis, je vais compter celui-ci comme le deuxième." Se sentant rassuré par le regard que pose Minseok sur lui, il se permet même d'ajouter un clin d'oeil.

Ils quittent l'établissement et ce n'est qu'en se retrouvant dans la rue que Minseok s'interroge sur la suite.

“Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Je connais un endroit sympa pas loin, ils ont les meilleurs pâtisseries tu verras.”

Ils reprennent leur conversation mais Luhan ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer que Minseok frissonne dans sa veste. Mais au moment où il ouvre la bouge pour proposer quelque chose il remarque un homme qui s'arrête à leur hauteur.

“Min ! Tiens, ça faisait longtemps.”

Il sent Minseok se raidir contre lui. Leurs épaules sont proches et il voit ses poings se raidir. Pourtant quand il reprend, sa voix semble assurée.

“Ah, salut.” Le ton ne sonne cependant pas chaleureux et Luhan jette un regard curieux à Minseok. Son expression est neutre mais il a l'impression qu'il s'est replié sur lui-même, qu'il a redressé ses barrières entre lui et le reste du monde. L'homme en face ne voit rien.

“Tu as l'air d'aller bien” Il se tourne vers Luhan. “Ah salut, on ne se connaît pas, non ?”

Luhan tend la main et se présente mais son attention reste tournée vers Minseok et il ne retient même pas le nom de son interlocuteur.

“Je passais dans le coin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ah mais oui, on est pas loin de l'école, tu dois finir ta formation, non ?

-Encore quelques semaines.” La réponse de Minseok est froide. Il la prononce d'un ton bas et Luhan se demande ce qu'il a bien pu se passer entre eux-deux. Désireux d'écourter la conversation qui apparement met le jeune homme mal à l'aise, il s'avance d'un pas. L'homme doit comprendre car il abrège.

“Enfin, j'étais content de te revoir. Je vous laisse .. profiter.” Et sur un clin d'oeil, il se détourne avec un signe de la main et poursuit sa route.

Minseok prend un temps pour reprendre composition. Luhan le voit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux en baissant la tête avant de se tourner vers lui pour l'inviter à continuer.

“C'était qui ?

-Oh.. personne, un gars de ma formation.”

Luhan fronce les sourcils, vu la tournure de la conversation l'homme n'était plus à l'école.

“C'est un barrista ?

-Il était dans ma promo mais il a eu son diplôme l'année dernière.”

Il y a quelque chose d'autre, Luhan le sent. Minseok ne serait pas si tendu après avoir simplement vu un collègue.

“Vous êtiez ami ?” Minseok détourne les yeux, soudain il comprend “ un peu plus ? C'est ton ex ?”

Son compagnon se redresse vivement et pour le première fois depuis la rencontre avec l'autre homme il le regarde dans les yeux.

“Non, pas du tout.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu sois aussi nerveux ?

-C'est juste .. on ne s'est pas quitté en bon termes.”

Luhan ne sait pas s'il doit insiter. D'un côté il est très curieux mais de l'autre il se dit que ce n'est peut-être pas sa place d'exiger des explications de la sorte. Minseok n'a peut-être simplement pas envie de parler de tout cela.

Comme ils arrivent devant la porte du café qu'il affectionne, il ouvre la porte et laisse Minseok passer devant lui. Ils s'installent sur une table près de la fenêtre et après avoir commandé leurs boissons, ils se retrouvent face à face dans un silence étrange. L'atmosphère n'est plus la même, il y a quelque chose dans le regard de Minseok qui s'est voilé. Il se dit que peut-être que parler lui ferait du bien.

“Tu veux en parler ? Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce gars qu'on vient de croiser soit juste un gars de ta promo. Si tu n'as pas envies il n'y a pas de soucis mais .. si tu veux .. je veux bien t'écouter.”

Minseok se tourne vers la fenêtre en pressant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

“Ce... n'est pas vraiment un bon souvenir.

-Justement, tu vas y repenser tant que tu ne te seras pas sorti ça de la tête.”

Minseok semble hésiter et Luhan est prêt à trouver un autre sujet pour détourner son attention quand son voisin se décide à parler.

“On était dans la même promo, depuis le début. Je le connais depuis cinq ans. On a été “amis” plus ou moins, plutôt comme des gens qui se fréquentent tous les jours mais sans vraiment se connaître. Je ne savais pas grand chose sur lui mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'avais mes amis et lui les siens mais.. l'année dernière on a été mis en binôme ensemble pour un projet. Ça ne devait pas durer longtemps, deux ou trois semaines tout au plus. Mais on a .. sympathisé je dirais. Je lui ai confié des choses et.. il a découvert pour mon homosexualité. Je n'en parle pas beaucoup d'habitude, c'est assez personnel. Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, il était très ouvert, alors je me suis confié un peu plus. Je n'aurais pas du.”

Ils sont interrompu par l'arrivé du serveur qui dépose leurs tasses et pâtisseries devant eux. Luhan le remercie et se tourne vers Minseok qui est reparti à sa contemplation devant la fenêtre.

“Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?”

Minseok soupire et se passe la main dans les cheveux.

“Il s'est foutu de moi. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir tout de suite, il était charmant, son comportemant était sans défaut j'ai fini par craquer pour lui et il en a profité. Il s'est attribué tous les mérites de mon travail, je n'avais rien pour me défendre et après il a sali ma réputation auprès des autres. Il disait.. que je lui avait fait des avances, il détournait mes propos.. j'ai fini par ne plus aller en cours. C'est pour ça.. qu'il a été diplômé l'année dernière et que j'ai refait un an. Bien sûr devant moi, il a fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui lançait toutes ces rumeurs et je n'ai jamais pu prouver le contraire. Il a le bras long, sa famille est influente dans le milieu, ils possèdent plusieurs compagnies de cafés il vallait mieux que je me fasse oublier si je voulais pouvoir travailler un jour.

-Quel enfoiré !”

Luhan ne sait pas comment réagir autrement, il est trop scandalisé pour penser à baiser la voix.

“Et il te demande comment ça va ? Il te croise dans la rue et il ose te parler ?” Luhan est a deux doigts de ressortir dans la rue pour le retrouver. S'il n'avait pas été sûr n'avoir aucune chance de retrouver sa trace il l'aurait surement fait. Mais il est cloué sur sa chaise en sentant la main de Minseok se poser sur son bras.

“Ça ne servirait à rien, il n'y a rien à faire. J'ai tourné la page mainteant, j'ai refais mon années, je suis entouré de gens qui ne croient pas en ces rumeurs et honnêtment je ne veux plus y penser. Si je pouvais ne plus le revoir cela m'arrangerais, mais on ne choisit pas.” Il secoue la tête. “Plutôt que de penser à tous cela, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas changer de sujet ?” Luhan hoche la tête et cherche quelque chose de drôle qu'il pourrait ajouter quand il voit Minseok frissonner.

Se penchant il referme la fenêtre comme il peut mais le système est trop haut et il ne parvient pas à la fermer complétement. Récupérant son écharpe sur le dossier de la chaise à côté de lui, il se tourne vers Minseok et la pose sur ses épaules. En le voyant lever vers lui un regard surpris, il se contente de sourire et d'enrouler l'écharpe autour de son cou. Ses gestes sont lents, il aimerait tendre les doigts pour caresser sa joue mais il se dit que c'est surement trop tôt.

Se rasseyant, il pose quand même sa main au plus proche de celle de Minseok, au cas où l'occasion se présenterait qu'il puisse entrelacer leurs doigts.

C'est comme s'ils s'étaient libérés d'un poids. Luhan le sent tout de suite, l'atmosphère s'est allégée et Minseok se détend peu à peu. Luhan lui parle alors de ses parents, de son changement d'orientation, du flou dans lequel il est concernant son avenir. Pendant qu'il dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, Minseok prend tranquillement sa tasse entre ses mains et laisse la chaleur le réchauffer. Luhan l'observe discrètement jouer avec l'anse et tapoter de ses doigts le rythme de la chanson qui passe dans les hauts-parleurs. C'est agréable, il n'aurait pas pensé en se levant ce matin que sa journée se déroulerait ainsi. Mais après l'éclat qu'il avait eu en entendant l'histoire de Minseok, il appréciait ce moment de calme.

Il parla de sa propre confrontation, quand il avait eu à parler de sa préférance pour les hommes à ses parents et à son entourage. Ce n'était pas une histoire tragique car son père lui avait avoué plus tard qu'il avait déjà des soupçons mais ce fut un réel drame pour sa mère. Après ça, elle avait renoncé à donner son opinion sur quoi que soit. C'est pour cela qu'il avait pu aussi facilement en finir avec sa vie d'étudiant en droit et faire ce dont il avait envie. En un sens, la plupart des gens pouvaient penser qu'il avait de la chance car ses parents ne s'opposaient à aucune de ses décisions et le laisser maître de ses victoires comme de ses erreurs. Pourtant ce n'était pas le sentiment que Luhan en avait. Son père encore s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait, mais ne recevoir aucun signe de soutient de sa mère lui faisait beaucoup de mal. C'est comme s'il ne lui importait plus de savoir ce qu'il devenait, quelque chose avait été rompu.

“Mais que tu sois serveur maintenant, que tu cherches ce que tu veux devenir, cela ne les inquiète pas ?

-Je ne pense pas. Mon père n'est pas très bavard, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense. Ma mère elle se contente de me dire de trouver un travail, de prendre le premier qui vient et de me réjouir de l'expérience.

-Ce doit être terrifiant.”

Ce mot, c'est celui que Luhan cherche depuis des mois pour décrire sa situation. Comment Minseok avait-il pu le deviner si bien aussi vite ? Pendant une seconde il reste figé, il a l'impression d'être percé à jour.

“Ce n'est pas le cas ?”

Luhan se reprend et laisse un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

“Si un peu. C'est vrai qu'il y a cette pression qui nous pousse à toujours savoir ce qu'on veut faire de notre vie .. et comme en ce moment le chemin n'est pas clair, j'aurais aimé un peu plus de soutien de la part de mes parents. C'est un peu oppressant et terrifiant à la foisdevoir faire ses choix tout seul .. mais c'est aussi ça prendre son indépendance et.. je crois que ça ira.

-J'en suis sûr.”

Il y a quelque chose de sérieux dans le regard de Minseok, une lueur qui n'était pas là avant. Luhan a l'impression qu'ils viennent de franchir une autre étape d'intimité. Il s'était confié à Minseok pour lui faire penser à autre chose, pour lui montrer que lui aussi avait assez confiance pour lui parler de sujets très personnel, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était lui qui s'était fait piégé, c'était lui qui était vulnérable maintenant. Son voisin semble comprendre l'échange de rôle mais il n'a pas l'aisance ou la volubilité de Luhan alors pour éclaicir leurs idées noires il utilise ce qu'il a à disposition. Il récupère les pâtisseries intouchées et les coupent en deux pour qu'ils puissent se les partager.

“Tu savais que des cours de cuisines et de pâtisseries étaient dispensés dans la formation de barrista ?”

Luhan esquisse un petit sourire avant de secouer négativement la tête.

“Comme nous allons sans aucun doute travailler dans le milieu de la restauration, nos formateurs pense qu'il nous est indispensable de maîtriser quelques rudiments.”

Il se lance dans une discussion sur les glaçages et la balance de sucre où il ne demande à Luhan que de participer par signes de la tête. Ce dernier pose son menton dans sa paume et le regarde s'efforcer de reprendre une conversation plus adéquate pour des personne qui viennent de se rencontrer. Il se surprend à sourire en notant l'enthousiasme qui prend Minseok tandis qu'il parle de chocolat. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Ils finissent par parler cuisine et même s'ils ont tous deux déjà pris un en-cas, le temps a passé et ils décident de sortir pour trouver un restaurant.

“Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'enfermer, est-ce que ça t'irais si on prend à emporter ?

-Tu ne vas pas avoir froid?”

Minseok semble prendre conscience qu'il a encore l'écharpe de Luhan autour de son cou et il esquisse un geste pour la retirer. “Non tu peux la garder, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux bien manger dehors mais toi ça va aller ?

-Je dois avouer qu'avec l'écharpe ça va mais je peux te la rendre.”

Minseok semble déterminé à l'enlever alors Luhan passe un bras autour de son cou pour le retenir.

“J'insiste.” Il ne se rend compte de leur proximité qu'en voyant Minseok lever son visage vers lui, leurs lèvres ne sont plus qu'à un souffle. “Je suis désolé, c'est peut-être..” mais il se coupe en voyant le sourire que lui tend Minseok. Ils n'ajoutent rien, ils n'en ont pas besoin. Les yeux dans les yeux ils comprennent qu'ils en ont tous les deux envie, de cette proximité, de ce contact. Alors Luhan laisse son bras où il est et ils se dirigent vers les marchands ambulants trouver ce qu'ils souhaiteraient manger. Il sent Minseok contre lui et se dit qu'au moindre frisson il trouvera bien une façon de le réchauffer.

Il aurait presque aimé que Minseok ai froid, juste pour le tenir une seconde dans ses bras, mais les plats chauds qu'ils prennent à emporter se mettent en travers de son plan et le remplace contre sa peau.

Il aimerait que la soirée ne finisse pas. Une fois qu'ils ont finis de manger il parvient à convaincre Minseok de le suivre pour une ballade dans le vieux centre-ville. A déambuler dans les rues, il en oublie l'heure ou le paysage, tout ce qui n'est pas Minseok. Cela fait un moment qu'il a du retirer son bras de ses épaules et il aurait aimé pouvoir en contre-partie lui prendre la main mais il n'ose pas. Il se contente de prendre pour excuse la densité des gens dans la rue pour se rapprocher et se contente de faire se frôler leurs épaules. De ce dont ils ont parlé, il n'en a plus le souvenir, peut-être était-ce des films qu'ils aimaient, de la musique qu'ils écoutaient ? Il n'était concentré que sur une seule chose et se morigénait pour être aussi peu discret mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du visage de Minseok. Il observait sa façon de plisser les yeux pour regarder les panneaux lumineux au loin, sa manie de jouer avec la fermeture de son blouson à chaque fois qu'il lui posait une question un peu plus personnelle et notait les différentes expressions qui passaient sur ses traits. Minseok était peut-être timide d'un premier abord mais il était aussi très expressif, la surprise, la satisfaction, la curiosité, il était tellement aisé de lire en lui. Luhan aimait cela, il trouvait que c'était une qualité de plus en plus rare. Même s'il ne pouvait pas savoir tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, il se disait qu'avec de l'entraînement il devrait être capable d'interpréter en un coup d'oeil s'il allait bien ou pas. Il considérait cela comme un avantage - et presque un plaisir - après tout passer du temps pour apprendre ses expressions, il ne voyait pas mission plus plaisante.

Finalement la pénombre les prend et Luhan se trouve à court d'excuse pour retenir le temps. Les voilà de nouveau à ce carrefour, se séparer à nouveau puisqu'il n'a pas d'autre choix.

« C'est donc le deuxième rendez-vous ?

-Encore un et tu pourras peut-être te débarrasser de moi. » Le ton est humoristique et il a le plaisir d'entendre le rire de Minseok.

« Je n'ai pas dis que c'est ce que je voulais. »

Cette fois-ci le ton n'est pas hésitant et Luhan a du mal à se retenir. Il sait qu'un grand sourire niai fleurit sur son visage. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il a un caractère impulsif, alors il ne réfléchit même pas avant de tendre la main pour prendre celle de Minseok dans la sienne. Sa paume est chaude sous la sienne, sa main est si petite, il aimerait la sentir sur son visage.

Luhan se reprend en se disant qu'ils doivent avoir l'air ridicules, deux adultes se tenant la main devant l'entrée du métro. Les passants doivent penser avoir affaire à deux amoureux sur le point de se séparer. Ce n'est pas encore le cas mais il ne serait pas contre.

« On pourrait se revoir dans la semaine.

-Je peux passer à ton café, ce n'est pas loin de mon école.

-Tu peux passer autant que tu veux mais ça ne compte pas pour le troisième rendez-vous. »

Minseok lève un sourcil.

« Ah bon ? »

Luhan ne se départi pas de son sourire et secoue négativement la tête.

« Non, pour le dernier c'est moi qui t'inviterais, je t'enverrais un message quand j'aurais mon planning de la semaine. »

Il a l'impression que Minseok se retient de rire.

« Tu vas m'envoyer un message ?

-Cette fois-ci je vais vraiment le faire et je n'attendrais pas deux jours. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de passer au café, au contraire. »

Minseok confirme d'un hochement de tête et recule d'un pas. Luhan n'a pas envie de lâcher sa main, cela semble si naturel de sentir sa paume dans la sienne.

« Je dois rentrer, je commence vraiment tôt demain.

-D'accord. » Mais Luhan ne fait aucun geste pour retirer sa main. Minseok détourne la tête pour éclater de rire.

« Tu dois me rendre ma main. »

Luhan résiste encore une seconde et se décide finalement à laisser aller sa main. Il recule lentement, un pas, puis deux.

« Je t'appelle ? »

Et Minseok se contente de sourire en humant doucement avant de se retourner après un dernier signe de la main. Il disparaît dans la bouche de métro et Luhan laisse échapper le soupire qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de retenir jusque là.

Non, décidément, en se levant ce matin là, il n'avait pas pensé que sa journée se passerait ainsi. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre – c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Durant son trajet pour rentrer chez lui il met ses écouteurs et choisi sa playist la plus entraînante. Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, il profite d'avoir encore une dizaine d'arrêts devant lui pour trouver le message qu'il pourrait envoyer à Minseok. Finalement, il se contente de la simplicité et ne s'attend à rien de sa part en retour. Aussi est-il surpris quand il reçoit un message en réponse, quelques mots pour lui dire qu'il a bien enregistrer son numéro et que lui aussi a passé une bonne soirée. Cela suffit pour que Luhan rentre chez lui avec le sourire et se couche en pressant fort son oreiller contre lui. Après tout, les bonnes choses arrivent souvent à l'imprévu.

Il pensait que comme tout s'était assez bien déroulé depuis le début, la suite suivrait dans la même continuité. Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas, dès le lendemain un de ses collègues malade lui demande de prendre son service, Luhan se sent obligé de répondre à l'affirmative. Cela sous-entend qu'il doit repousser leur troisième rendez-vous. Ayant un emploi du temps haché entre ses heures de travail et celles de son collègue, il profite de son temps libre pour dormir. Minseok est compréhensif et ils conviennent de se retrouver le week-end prochain. Entre temps, ils s'envoient des messages, en apprennent un peu plus sur leur vie et leur quotidien.

Quelques jours se sont passés depuis leur dernière rencontre et Luhan est content de le voir franchir les portes du café. C'est idiot mais il avait eu l'espoir que Minseok viennent le voir plus tôt. Pourtant quand le jeune homme s'avance vers lui en affichant un grand sourire, Luhan ne se sent pas le cœur à ne pas lui retourner.

« Salut !

-Bienvenue au café Univers !

-Ça va ? »

Luhan se penche au dessus du comptoir en jetant un regard en coin à son collègue plus loin.

« Mon manager est un peu sur mon dos alors je viendrais te voir en t'apportant ta commande, ok ? »

Minseok hoche la tête et lève son regard vers le menu.

« Hum.. je prendrais.. » son regard revient vers Luhan et il presse ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'expression du jeune serveur. Il donne l'impression d'attendre une bombe a retardement, dans un souffle il lui demande de ne pas choisir quelque chose de trop compliqué.

« Un macchiato s'il-te-plaît. »

Luhan hoche la tête en tapant la commande sur son ordinateur avant de se tourner vers les machines. Il sait que Minseok à les yeux sur lui et s’enorgueillit de le voir hocher la tête quand il réussit l'expresso.

Cependant, il est déconcentré par son manager quand celui-ci lui donne des consignes avant de repartir en salle. Cela lui fait rater sa mousse de lait. Il lance un regard déconfit à Minseok et celui -ci se contente de lui donner des instructions. Cette fois-ci il ne peut pas passer derrière le bar alors il lui donne des conseils à voix basse pour qu'il réalise correctement la commande. C'est une sensation assez étrange pour Luhan. Il se laisse guider par la voix de Minseok et rend ses gestes lents, prévisibles. Il ne lui faut qu'une minute pour obtenir le résultat souhaité mais il à l'impression que l'instant s'est suspendu, ignorant de ce qui n'est pas la voix de Minseok ou la tasse brûlante dans sa main.

Quand finalement il repose le verre sur le comptoir, il remarque que son manager est de retour avec son calepin. Se penchant, il demande à Minseok de choisir une table pendant qu'il prépare sa tasse. Il le suit des yeux s'installer près d'une fenêtre. Puis prétend le nettoyage de diverses tables et s’éclipse vers celle que vient de choisir son compagnon.

“On est en sous-effectif, le patron est un peu sur mon dos.

-T'inquiètes, je passais juste à l'improviste, je n'étais même pas sûr que tu seras là. Enfin, cette fois-ci oui, mais je ne veux pas t'attirer de problème.”

Luhan fronce les sourcils.

“Comment ça cette “fois-ci” ?”

Minseok s'agite sur son siège et commence à jouer avec l'anse de sa tasse.

“Je suis passé hier et.. le jour avant mais tu ne devais pas être de service.”

Luhan sent son visage s'illuminer, il essaie de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas sourire mais il n'est pas sûr du résultat.

“Tu es passé ?

-Oui mais, le café est sur mon chemin. Mon école est juste .. au bout de la rue là-bas. Alors.. c'était juste au cas où.” Minseok fait de grands gestes pour désigner un endroit pointant son doigts vers la devanture du café. Luhan le regarde faire amusé. “Je voulais juste prendre un café de toute façon et celui-ci est .. acceptable.

-Le mien ou celui de mes collègues?”

Cette fois-ci Minseok a du mal à détourner le regard.

“Et bien.. le tiens est.. expérimental et celui de tes collègues, c'est pour évaluer la concurrence.” Luhan éclate de rire, Minseok s'infligeait un mauvais café juste pour le voir et il en était ravi.

Il aimerait s'asseoir en face de son compagnon pour poursuivre la conversation mais il est rapidement rappelé à l'ordre.

“Désolé, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps..”

Minseok lève tout de suite ses deux mains pour chasser ses excuses.

“Non, non pas de soucis, vas-y .. je vais” il regarde sa tasse “.. analyser celui-là.”

Luhan est ensuite missionné par son manager pour l'inventaire et disparaît dans l'arrière boutique, il n'a même pas la possibilité de prévenir Minseok. Plus tard dans la soirée, il l'appellera pour s'en excuser mais Minseok semble plus préoccupé par sa santé, il admet l'avoir trouvé épuisé. Luhan doit bien s'avouer que ces heures supplémentaires le laissent sur les rotules. Il attend avec impatience le week-end et si Minseok l'interprète comme un moment où il pourra enfin se reposer, Luhan sait lui, qu'il l'attend surtout pour pouvoir avoir ce troisième rendez-vous.

À défaut d'avoir beaucoup de temps pour trouver l'endroit idéal pour leur rencontre, Luhan avait tablé sur un bar. Minseok lui avait lancé un regard surpris quand ils s'étaient retrouvé devant la devanture de l'établissement. C'est vrai que d'extérieur, il ne payait pas de mine mais Luhan ne s'était pas dégonflé et il avait pris sa main pour l'entraîner vers l'intérieur.

“Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimerais comme ambiance et ce bar a une spécialité, chaque salle a une déco et un style de musique différents. Y en a pour tous les goûts.

-Vraiment ?”

Luhan hoche la tête et l'entraîne vers l'intérieur.

Voulant tout découvrir, ils passent du temps dans chaque pièce, commandant un verre puis un autre. Relâchant la pression de la semaine, ils se laissent porter par l'environnement et le rythme de la musique. Luhan parvient même à entraîner Minseok sur la piste de danse. Les sons sont d'abord trop énergiques et pendant qu'ils dansent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Luhan espère un rapprochement.

Il prend la main de Minseok et l'attire dans une autre salle. Il y a un moins de monde dans cella-ci. Les notes de guitare sont plus lentes, la batterie plus douce, et Luhan sent l'alcool lui faire oublier sa prudence. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon pour l'amener contre lui. Peut-être que la prudence de Minseok est elle aussi endormi car il se laisse faire, et même prolonge l'étreinte en posant une main sur sa nuque.

L'instant aurait pu durer, Luhan avait poser sa joue contre celle de Minseok et il appréciait le moment, sauf que même s'ils voulaient y croire ils n'étaient pas seul. Une espèce de grande asperge aux cheveux bleus - à l'air passablement éméché - les bouscula en renversant son verre sur eux au passage. L'homme à la petite stature qui le soutenait tant bien que mal se retourna pour s'excuser mais le mal était fait. La chemise de Minseok était trempée et Luhan avait reçu de la bière dans les cheveux. Ils tentèrent bien de se frayer un chemin vers les toilettes mais l'eau ne leur firent que se sentirent plus poisseux qu'ils ne l'étaient. L'heure étant déjà bien tardive, ils se décidèrent à sortir.

Une fois dans la ruelle, le vent froid les prend mais cette fois-ci Luhan n'a pas de veste à offrir à Minseok. Pourtant à le voir frissonner dans son tee-shirt trempée, il ne peut que passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Tu vas être mouillé aussi.

-Ça me va."

Il sent Minseok être parcouru d'un frisson tandis qu'ils tournent au coin de la rue et que le vent se fait plus fort. Ils pressent le pas mais les éléments semblent se faire un malin plaisir à les tourmenter car une pluie fine commence à tomber. Minseok est glacé est jusqu'au os. Luhan le sent à sa main gelé qu'il tient dans la sienne. Apercevant une devanture un peu plus loin, il les y conduit mais le temps qu'il y arrivent la pluie a doublé d'intensité et c'est une véritable averse qu'ils tentent désormais de semer.

Minseok a les cheveux qui collent à son front et le tee-shirt comme une seconde peau. Luhan les fait se reculer au maximum sous la devanture. En le voyant dans cet état, il se penche et passe ses mains sur ses bras pour le réchauffer. Leurs corps sont pressés l'un contre l'autre.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit utile, tu es aussi trempé que moi." Mais Luhan ne s'avouera pas que sa démarche n'a plus pour but d'essayer par un quelconque moyen de les tenir au chaud.

Il sent le regard de Minseok sur lui alors il relève le visage pour le rencontrer.

"Je crois que c'est un peu le moment fatidique.. celui ou tu me dis que je suis bien gentil mais que je devrais garder mes mains pour moi, ou...

-Ou ?"

Luhan se mord la lèvre, il y a cette lueur dans les yeux de Minseok qui lui dit qu'il peur espérer mais il ne sait pas s'il peut vraiment faire confiance à ses talents d'observateur.

"Ou tu peux.." Comment terminer cette phrase ? Il cherche les bons mots à prononcer quand Minseok le surprend en poursuivant pour lui.

Il pose sa main sur sa hanche pour l'approcher et ne laisse qu'une seconde hésitante les préparer avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Luhan ferme instinctivement les yeux et sa main remonte pour se poser sur sa joue. Il presse plus fort pour le coller contre lui et sourit dans son baiser. L'instant dure, il en oublie la pluie et le vent froid, il en oublie la nuit et la lumière des lampadaires. Le baiser se prolonge, s’intensifie, Luhan presse ses lèvres contre celles de Minseok comme s'il essayait d'y faire passer un message, celui qu'il ne souhaiterait être nul part ailleurs qu'ici même, trempé et exténué entre ses bras.

Ils se détachent finalement mais pas avant que Luhan ne presse baiser sur baiser comme une confirmation.

"Je prend ça comme la deuxième option. Ou ..?

-Ou.. on pourrait peut-être se revoir ?

-Ça me plairait beaucoup."

La pluie n'a pas l'air de se calmer alors ils restent un moment dans leur abri mais finalement le froid les contraint à sortir de leur cachette. L'exaltation de l'instant avait remplacé pour un temps le formidable engourdissement de leur sens que leur avait procuré l'alcool mais rien ne dure toujours et même si Luhan souhaiterait que les lèvres de Minseok aient le pouvoir de lui faire oublier le tissu qui lui colle à la peau et le froid pénétrant qui secoue ses mèches, il doit bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils ne peuvent rester là.

Décidant qu'il était plus raisonnable de rentrer chacun chez eux, ils partagent quand même un taxi et Luhan se sent rejoindre Morphée dès que sa tête se pose sur son oreiller. Ce n'est que le lendemain que l’excitation le reprend, il ne sait pas combien de messages il a envoyé au jeune barrista dans la journée mais c'est un miracle que ce dernier n'ai pas pris peur et qu'il ai quand même accepté de venir dîner chez lui le lendemain.

Il ne pourrait pas s'appeler un cordon bleu, loin de là. C'est même assez miraculeux qu'il ai parvenu à concocté un plat sans mettre le feu à la cuisine mais toujours est-il que quand Luhan entend des coups toqués à la porte, il se sent aussi près qu'il pourrait l'être.

Il avait passé une partie de la journée de la veille à ranger son appartement et une autre de celle-ci à faire les courses et la cuisine. Il avait eu le temps de se changer deux fois avant d'opter pour une tenue décontractée et de se rendre compte que le canapé avait des coussins détachables et qu'un vrai trésor si était accumulé depuis toutes ces années.

Parfumé, aéré, partiellement rangé, son appartement se sentait près à être le témoin d'une nouvelle idylle et Luhan espérait que tout se passerait bien.

En quelques pas, il est à la porte et invite Minseok à entrer.

"Tu as trouvé rapidement ?

-Oui, plutôt."

Après l'avoir débarrassé de son manteau, il commence par lui faire un tour de l'appartement. S'approchant d'un pan de mur, Luhan se dit qu'il aurait peut-être y consacrer un peu plus de temps. Bien sûr que Minseok n'allait pas passer à côté de l'étagère consacré aux graines de cafés et à leur utilisation.

"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le café ?

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça .. je ne sais pas comment l'apprivoiser - encore."

Minseok est saisi d'un doute.

"Quand as-tu acheté tous ces livres ?

-Un peu après avoir commencé à travailler à l'Univers, cela me gênait de ne vraiment rien savoir faire.

-Tu t'impliques toujours autant ?"

Luhan se fend d'un sourire.

"Je t'avais dis que j'étais têtu. Je n'aime pas me sentir aussi ignorant, alors .. j'ai toujours un peu de mal mais .. j’apprends."

Minseok doit trouver l'initiative charmante car il lui tend un sourire lumineux avant de passer dans son dos. Luhan - qui jusque là n'avait pas osé le geste - amorce le mouvement de se pencher dans l'espoir de lui voler un baiser quand il surprend une odeur de brûlé.

"Oh non .."

Courant rapidement à la cuisine il se rend compte qu'il n'avait pas coupé le feu et que tout son repas est à mettre à la poubelle. Minseok le rejoint et il ne peut que lui lancer un regard désespéré. Son compagnon se contente pourtant de rire et pendant qu'il cherche dans ses placards le paquet de pâte qu'il est certain de posséder, Minseok retourne à sa découverte des lieux.

Luhan trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de fascinant à le voir déambuler dans son salon, s'arrêtant pour lui poser des questions, mais le regard toujours vif pour repérer le moindre détail. Il parvient finalement à mettre la main sur un pot de sauce bolognaise, survivant d'une légion mais dont Luhan est un grand consommateur. Et préparant un repas simple, ils continuent à discuter. La soirée n'est pas en fin de compte un désastre malgré l'incident alimentaire. Pour ne pas se quitter si vite, ils décident de regarder un film en mangeant de la glace mais Luhan échoue à convaincre Minseok de rester dormir.

"Il est tard, tu vas devoir attendre une éternité avant d'avoir un métro.  
-Je ne peux quand même pas rester ici ?

-Bien sûr que si. Je peux te prêter des vêtements et .. oh" Luhan semble prendre conscience de la situation, "si c'est ça qui peut te rassurer, je vais dormir sur le canapé."

Mais Minseok se contente d'éclater de rire en faisant des signes négatifs de la main.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça mais.. je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre."

Luhan baisse la tête.  
"Je comprend. On se voit la semaine prochaine ?"

Minseok fronce les sourcils en récupérant sa veste.

"Je passe des examens la semaine prochaine, ça va être compliqué. Hum.." Il revient vers Luhan ".. mais j'en aurais fini jeudi, est-ce que tu travailles ? Je pourrais passer te prendre au café et on irait dîner ? C'est pour moi cette fois-ci."

Luhan hoche la tête avant de se pencher pour embrasser son compagnon, il avait eu envie de faire ça toute la soirée. Pourquoi s'était-il même retenu, Minseok ne semblait pas du tout contre l'initiative.

Il finit par le laisser se diriger vers la sortie avant de voir son téléphone sur la table.  
"Min ! Attend."

Minseok se retourne et récupère son téléphone mais Luhan a vu sa seconde d'hésitation avant de se retourner et sa grimace quand il l'a fait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Oh, oui désolé, j'aime bien donner des surnoms aux gens qui m'entourent. Min, c'est comme ça que ton collègue t'avais appelé non ?

-C'était .. c'était Sungyeon qui m'appelait comme ça. Celui qu'on a croisé, tu sais, le gars de ma promo." Et soudain Luhan se souvient. Il avait fait l’amalgame et s'était mélangé entre lui et le collègue qu'il avait vu au café. "Ce n'est pas grave mais.. je préférerais que tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça, j'ai.. j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce surnom."

Luhan lève tout de suite deux mains innocentes.

"Oui, bien sûr. Je comprend tout à fait." Mais quand il voit le visage peiné que lui tend son compagnon, il ne peut s'empêcher de se pencher pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ses lèvres sont tout près de ses tempes et il y dépose un baiser avant de continuer. "Désolé, je vais trouver autre chose." Se détachant il regarde Minseok comme s'il cherchait une réponse sur son visage. Il essaie de détendre l'atmosphère par une boutade. "Comment est-ce je pourrais t'appeler ?" Il passe une main sur ses joues " Min-ah ? Seokkie ? Minnie ?" Il éclate de rire en voyant les sourcils de Minseok se lever en entendant la dernière proposition. "Minnie ?

-Tu ne vas pas m'appeler comme ça quand même ?

-Quelqu'un te donnes déjà ce surnom ?

-Minnie ? non. C'est ma mère qui m'appelles Min-ah.

-Moi j'aime bien Minnie, ça te vas bien."

Minseok secoue la tête, se retenant sans doute de lever les yeux au ciel. Luhan se dit que rien que pour avoir ramené un sourire sur ses lèvres, il devrait continuer à l'appeler ainsi.

Il n'en a pourtant l'occasion que quelques jours plus tard quand Minseok vient comme convenus le retrouver au café. Luhan avait déjà fini son travail et l'attendait dehors. Il se redresse quand il le voit arriver. Cette fois-ci il se sent plus en confiance et n'hésite pas à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres pour l'accueillir.

« Minnie. »

Il prononce son nom doucement, dans un murmure contre sa peau tandis que ses lèvres passent sur sa joue avant de suivre la ligne remontant vers son front. Il serre un bras autour de sa taille mais finalement se recule dans leur étreinte.

"Je sais que tu n'as pas forcément de tabou sur ça mais que tu préfères rester discret en public, est-ce que cela te vas quand même ?

-Je crois qu'essayer d'être discret avec toi est vain, c'est même antinomique." Il tend la main pour inciter Luhan à la prendre. "Mais ça me va."

Main dans la main, ils quittent la rue principale pour rejoindre une ruelle.

"Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-La famille d'un ami à moi tiens un restau à deux rues d'ici. C'est tout petit mais la nourriture est géniale. Je préfère aller dans un endroit comme ça si ça ne te dérange pas. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais je ne suis pas trop du genre "papillon de société", je suis plus à l'aise dans les endroits intimistes et .. j'ai vraiment envie de te faire découvrir cet endroit."

Luhan serre un peu plus sa main.

" Ça me va parfaitement, je suis même assez curieux maintenant."

Sur le chemin, ils passent devant un grand bâtiment blanc et Minseok lui explique que c'est son école de barrista. Lui, qui jusque là n'avait décrit que les grandes lignes de sa formation, surprend Luhan en s'épanchant sur son quotidien.

Le restaurant n'est vraiment qu'à quelques pas et Luhan s'étonne de voir son compagnon le guider vers la cour d'un jardin.

« Euh... Minnie ? Je crois qu'on va chez les gens là. »

Et le jeune homme éclate de rire.

« C'est le but. Le père de mon ami est passionné de cuisine. Il faisait toujours des proportions bien trop grandes et ses voisins avaient pris l'habitude de s'inviter régulièrement chez eux. Au fil du temps ils se sont demandés s'il ne pouvait pas en faire son métier. Alors le restau est très petit, presque familiale et ils font ça dans leur jardin. C'est un peu atypique mais tu vas voir ses plats sont divins. »

Passant la cour, Luhan remarque en effet quelques tables disposées sous les arbres et des familles attablées. Minseok est tout de suite happé dans l'étreinte d'une femme.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venus nous voir.

-Oui je sais, désolé. Ah.. c'est, hum, Luhan. »

Luhan s'avance rapidement pour saluer la femme.

« Enchantée, vous venez manger ?

-Si tu as de la place ? »

Elle balaie sa question d'un revers de la main.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes. Il y a aura toujours de la place pour toi. »

Elle les emmène vers une autre table en leur expliquant qu'il faut excuser son époux, il est dans les fourneaux mais il passera les voir plus tard.

Les plats leurs sont servis rapidement et Luhan doit bien avouer qu'ils sont aussi généreux qu'excellents. Minseok et lui aborde un sujet qui tient particulièrement à cœur du premier, son futur café. Le jeune homme aimerait tellement pouvoir ouvrir son propre établissement. Son diplôme approche à grand pas, dans deux mois il quittera enfin sa formation mais après .. ? Après il ne sait pas. Il devra probablement trouver un travail et assez rapidement s'il voulait payer son loyer. Il redoutait pourtant que la tâche soit rude et qu'il ne s'y épanouisse pas. Sa véritable passion était de faire du bon café, de prendre le temps de faire celui – personnalisé – qui saurait plaire à ses clients. C'était loin d'être la politique des grandes enseignes.

Il en était là dans sa réflexion quand un homme de grande stature s'approche de leur table. Avec un grand sourire, il passe une main dans le dos de Minseok.

« Désolé je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt. Comment était le repas ? »

Minseok hoche vigoureusement la tête en reposant ses baguettes.

« Parfait, comme d'habitude. »

Il fait un signe à Luhan qui acquiesce en montrant son bol vide.

« Je n'en ai pas laissé une miette. »

L'homme éclate de rire.

« J'en suis content alors. Vous voulez un dessert ? Non ? » Les deux hommes répondent par la négative, le repas a déjà été trop copieux. « Alors café ? » Il tourne son regard vers Minseok mais celui-ci secoue immédiatement la tête à la négative. « Aller Seokie ! Ça fait longtemps que tu ne nous a pas fait du café. J'ai acheté de supers grains, ceux que tu m'avais conseillé. »

Luhan sent que Minseok est hésitant et il lui tend un sourire engageant.

« C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais pu boire un de tes cafés.. » À la moue qu'esquisse Minseok, il sent que celui-ci va céder.

« OK, mais un simple alors. »

Le propriétaire des lieux hausse les épaules.

« C'est toi le patron. » Il recule pour rejoindre sa cuisine et fait signe à Minseok de le suivre. Se levant, il se penche vers Luhan.

« Prépare toi quand même à déguster le meilleur café de ta vie. » Le laissant sur place, Luhan jurerais l'avoir vu lui adresser un clin d'oeil avant de se retourner. Minseok était vraiment dans son élément, Luhan ne l'avait jamais vu se révéler sous cet aspect auparavant. Il ne doutait pas que son compagnon tiendrait sa promesse.

Il doit patienter quelques instants, il remarque que le propriétaire des lieux fait le tour des tables chargé d'un plateau et distribue du café. Minseok n'est pas long à le rejoindre en tenant lui deux tasses.

“Désolé, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour celles-là.” Luhan lève un sourcil curieux. “Je les ai un peu customisé.

-Ah ça existe vraiment.” Il lance un coup d'oeil aux dessins dans la mousse. “Tu fais du .. comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

-Art latte ? Un peu. On est obligé à l'école d'avoir au moins les bases. Ce n'est pas ce qui me passionne, je ne suis pas particulièrement .. appliqué mais c'est la tendance alors .. on s'entraîne.

-C'est très réussi.”

Luhan regarde attentivement le dessin dans sa tasse, lui aussi était assez indécis quant à l'utilité de cet engouement mais il ne pouvait qu'être impressionné par la précision.

“Et encore, je t'ai dis que je ne suis pas appliqué, tu devrais voir ce que certains dans ma promo sont capables de faire.”

Mais Luhan chasse rapidement cette idée.

“Non, j'aime bien ceux là. Ils sont .. animés.”

Ils restent encore un long moment, à déguster leur café et à parler de leurs projets. Et quand le restaurant doit fermer, ils décident de ne pas se quitter comme ça. Minseok propose de continuer chez lui, après tout il n'habite pas loin. C'est assez perturbant de voir Luhan dans son univers mais il est enthousiate à l'idée de lui faire visiter. L'idée lui prend d'ouvrir une bouteille de vin et de poursuivre leur discussion sur le balcon.

Ils parlent de diférents sujets mais surtout de ce qu'ils veulent dans le futur. Et soudain une idée fait son chemin.

“ Mais je peux t'aider avec ça, je suis plein au as.

-Vraiment ?” Minseok se souvenait de l'adresse en banlieue de son compagnon.

“Oui, je suis réellement riche, enfin mes parents le sont mais ils veulent que je m'investisse dans un projet et.. pour être honnête j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dis, je me verais bien manager. Avoir mon business, je crois que ça me plairais et toi … c'est que tu veux aussi non ?

-Attend, c'est insensé, on ne va pas .. ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as le talent – ce café que tu m'as fais tout à l'heure était excellent – et ne dis pas que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle, je travaille dans un café, j'ai gouté ceux de mes collègues. C'est ce que tu aimes faire, tu veux faire du café individualisé et moi .. moi j'ai l'argent, je peux avoir les fonds.

-Mais .. on ne peux pas se lancer comme ça.. je veux dire, on ne va pas …

-Ouvrir un café ensemble ? Pourquoi pas ?” Luhan s'adosse à la balustrade, son esprit s'égare à imaginer ce que cela pourrait être.

“Mais.. on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps. Je veux dire ça paraît assez...

-On pourrait garder cette partie purement professionnelle.” Et à cette réflexion, Minseok éclate de rire.

“Et comment ? Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas possible.

-En quoi ?

-Si toi et moi ..” Minseok détourne le regard. “.. je veux dire que si on finit un jour par ne plus s'entendre.. on fera comment pour le café ?

-On peut..” Luhan semble prendre conscience de cette éventualité uniquement à ce moment là. “.. je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver quelque chose. Enfin, il y a forcément des .. solutions ?” La dernière phrase sonne comme une question et Minseok penche la tête en prenant une nouvelle gorgée dans son verre.

“On part trop loin là.

-Pas si sûr. Je suis persuadé que même s'il se passait quelques choses – et crois moi j'en doute sérieusement – on pourrait toujours rester ami.”

Minseok comence à secouer à tête et Luhan lève une main pour attirer son attention. “Écoute, pourquoi pas.. juste y penser. Il te reste plusieurs mois avant la fin de ta formation et.. ça nous laisse du temps pour apprendre à nous connaître. On peut juste.. en parler, se projeter un peu, .. après tout, ça ne fait aucun mal ?”

Peut-être que les verres de vin aidèrent mais c'est surtout l'exitation de cette conversation qui les tinrent éveillés toute la nuit. Ils quittèrent le balcon quand l'air devint plus frais et que le vin ne fit plus effet. Regagnant le canapé, ils imaginèrent la suite – ce qu'ils pourraient possiblement construire et comment cela s'organiserait.

Ils savaient pourtant que cette discussion restait purement fictive et finalement ils n'en reparlèrent pas tout de suite. Pas le lendemain matin en tout cas quand Luhan se réveilla et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Au début il tiqua en voyant les volets rouges, il était certains que les siens étaient noirs. Puis il sentit un engourdissement dans son bras, ce fut à ce moment que les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent et qu'il tourna la tête pour voir que Minseok s'était endormi contre son épaule. Ils avaient parlé longtemps mais finalement le sommeil les avait emporté, Minseok en premier, puis Luhan. Le premier avait du changer de position dans la nuit car Luhan n'avait pas eu le souvenir de l'avoir senti ainsi contre lui. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire.

Il jete un coup d'oeil au réveil et se rend compte qu'il n'est pas si tard. S'autorisant à dormir encore un peu, il se laisse tout doucement glisser dans le canapé et masse son bras engourdi avant de le positionner plus confortablement autour des épaules de Minseok. De l'autre main, il parvient à remonter le plaid sur eux et ferme les yeux tandis qu'il enfouie son visage dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Encore un instant, il voulait encore un instant comme celui -ci. Le corps de Minseok était chaud contre le sien, doux au toucher. Il inspire fortement et se rendort sans s'en rendre compte.

Il est pourtant le premier à émerger de nouveau. Un coup d'oeil au réveil et il se rend compte qu'il a dormi une heure. Minseok a toujours les yeux fermé alors il passe une main sur son dos. Est-ce que son geste est juste affectueux ? Est-ce qu'il cherche à la réveiller ? Il hésite entre les deux. Toujours est-il qu'il est tenté de le tirer de son sommeil par un câlin. Son visage descend lentement pour poser ses lèvres sur son visage, d'abord son front, puis ses joues avant d'arriver à sa mâchoire. Sa main devient plus aventureuse, passant au creux de ses reins, il passe involontairement sous son tee-shirt. Le contact de leur peau doit sortir Minseok de sa torpeur car il sursaute instinctivement et ouvre simmultanément les yeux. Luhan se recule tout de suite.

“Hey ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.”

Minseok se redresse et Luhan le voit arranger son tee-shirt.

“Non, c'est bon. Tu as bien fait de me réveiller de toute façon.

-Ça va ? Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

-Non, c'est bon.”

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, Minseok se penche pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

“Bonjour.” Il frotte son nez contre le sien en souriant “ J'étais juste endormi, ça m'a surpris c'est tout.” Sa main trouve celle de Luhan et il tire dessus pour le faire sortir des coussins. “Petit-déjeuner ?” propose t-il. Et Luhan oublie tout de la réflexion qu'il s'était faite. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du ?

****

Une routine s'installe lentement et Luhan note quelques comportements suprenants mais ne fait pas le rapprochement tout de suite. La première fois qu'ils passent une nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, partageant un lit, Minseok insiste pour porter son pyjama en grand complet. La fois où les baisers les emmènent vers une fièvre plus intense – il garde les lumières éteintes et se rhabille immédiatement après. Les fois suivantes, Luhan aurait pu s'étonner que son compagnon repousse toujours les possibilités de se doucher ensemble, de paresser au lit après l'amour ou simplement de s'admirer à la lumière des rayons de soleil. Mais Luhan est tellement aveuglé par son amour qu'au début il ne voit rien de tout cela. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs semaines qu'il réalise la permanence de ces rituels. Il pensait que Minseok était simplement timide, prudent, qu'il mettrait un peu de temps pour s'habituer à l'intimité mais qu'après un moment il serait plus à l'aise et qu'il se dévoilerait – au moins devant lui.

Le temps lui apprend que ce n'est pas le cas. Le couple s'installe dans ses habitudes et plus Luhan se dévoile, plus il a l'impression que Minseok lui cache quelque chose. S'il avait fait attention à ces habitudes plus tôt, cela aurait-il pu changer quelque chose ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai fini assez rapidement et en "suspens" même si on sait déjà pourquoi Minseok agit comme cela.   
> Il y aura donc une seconde partie où je développerais plus en détail mais pour l'instant ... on va revenir au fondamental. Le prochain chapitre sera "un vrai chapitre", on va retrouver Jongdae et beaucoup de Yixing !   
> J'ai déjà toute la trame et j'espère pouvoir la rédiger bientôt. 
> 
> J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours sur ce premier OS XiuHan ! A bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Jongdae !
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> PS : si vous voulez retrouver certains couples ou solo en particulier en consultation n'hésitez pas à me le dire en com' !


	10. Chapitre 7

A Votre Plaisir - Chapitre 7

Le temps changeait et Jongdae se demandait si la pluie n'allait pas les prendre. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de prendre leur pause déjeuner à l'extérieur. Mais Baekhyun avait insisté, et il avait fait ses yeux de chien battu. Jongdae avait lutté, il savait résisté maintenant. Pourtant Baekhyun ne s'était pas découragé – quand le faisait-il ? - il avait continué en lui sortant son discours d'employé ignoré, déconsidéré, et peut-être même déprimé. Et Jongdae avait la réplique parfaite, il le jurait, il savait quoi répondre, mais il se disait que son discours allait amener un débat et que le tout prendrait sûrement plus de temps que de céder – et il avait peut-être un peu faim. Alors ils étaient sorti pour déjeuner, mais maintenant qu'il regardait les nuages gris s'avancer vers eux, il regrettait son discours de patron paternaliste.

« Dae ? Tu ne manges pas ta glace ? »

Il faisait 10° au max mais Baekhyun voulait manger une glace, et Jongdae... il avait abandonné depuis longtemps.

« Si, si.

-Tu as la tête ailleurs toi. » Son ami se penche sur le table, le menton dans la paume de la main et le regard brillant. « Tu penses à ton beau cameraman ?

-Il est monteur.

-Même chose », la réponse fuse au tac-au-tac et Baekhyun n'en perd pas son sourire, ni son clin d'oeil de connivence. « Alors ? On a fait que se croiser ces derniers temps, ça se passe bien ?

-Oui, très bien.

-Et tu as pu éliminer la concurrence ? »

Jongdae fronce les sourcils avant de comprendre.

« La concurren... ? Ah oui, les danseurs ? Je ne suis pas allé à sa salle, on a été overbooké – comme tu le sais – et Yixing a du boulot par dessus la tête."

Baekhyun soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Excuse ! Le boulot ce n'est qu'une excuse. Tu as fait ton lâche en fait, tu n'as pas osé.

-Ce n'est pas, on a juste.. pas trouvé le temps." Jongdae repose son pot de glace sur la table et lève le regard vers Baekhyun. Il sait en un coup d'oeil qu'il n'y croit pas une seconde et que l'interrogatoire va continuer. Abandonnant, il tend son pot à son ami et se laisse s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil. Passant une main dans sa nuque il repense aux derniers jours.

"Je n'avais pas prévu de me dégonfler, c'est vrai que le travail nous a pris du temps. Yixing s'est vu confier un long passage dans le film qu'ils tournent. Ce qui est une super opportunité mais cela lui prend un temps fou. Il s'y consacre entièrement. Il veut être sûr que ce soit parfait, cela pourrait lui obtenir un avancement. On a quand même été boire un verre avec eux un soir. Xing n'est pas allé aux entraînements mais on les a rejoins après.

"Ok, je relèverais un autre point plus tard mais pour l'instant on va rester sur ça. Comment s'est passé la soirée, tu penses que y en a un qui essaie de te doubler ? Yixing était plus attentif envers l'un d'entre-eux ?"

Jongdae hausse les épaules.

" Non, certains sont vraiment sympas et je comprend pourquoi Yixing est ami avec eux. Il n'y a aucune ambiguïté sur leurs relations, la plupart d'entre eux sont en couple et j'ai même rencontré leur partenaire. Mais..."

Baekhyun relève un sourcil.

"Mais..

-Je t'avais parlé de cet ex ? Celui avec qui Yixing avait eu une histoire ? J'ai essayé d'en savoir un peu plus parce qu'ils sont quand même très proches. Il y a quelque chose de .. pas clair, je ne sais pas." Jongdae soupire en secouant ses épaules. " Je lui ai demandé des précisions, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il y avait entre eux et .." il détourne le regard, une moue inquiète sur les lèvres.

-Il ne t'as pas répondu ?

-Évasivement, il m'a juste dis que ce n'était pas important et qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre eux.

-Il ne t'as pas parlé de leur relation ?

-Non, et ça me surprend parce que jusque là on a pu parler de tout mais pour ce sujet là.. il se bloque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et j'en viens à me demander si la réponse va vraiment me plaire."

Baekhyun repose ses coudes sur la table, la glace de Jongdae finie depuis longtemps.

"Ils sont si proche que ça ?

-C'est .. je me fais sûrement des idées.. en soit les gestes sont amicaux, pas beaucoup plus que pour ses autres partenaires de danse, mais c'est l'ambiance. Il y a comme .. une sorte d'alchimie entre eux. Ils se comprennent facilement, ils ont des plaisanteries et des souvenirs qu'eux seuls partagent. Je sais qu'ils font des efforts pour au moins ne pas parler en mandarin mais cela ne m'empêche pas de ne pas forcément me sentir à ma place.

-Tu as essayé de lui dire ça, de lui en parler ?"

Jongdae secoue la tête en croisant les bras sur son torse.

"Ce n'est que le début de notre relation, je ne veux pas passer pour le copain jaloux. S'il ne veut pas parler de ses ex, ce n'est pas si grave que cela. Il n'a rien fait qui pourrait me faire croire que ce n'est pas fini entre eux et puis leurs amis n'avaient pas l'air de les traiter autrement que comme des amis."

Baekhyun se redresse sur son siège en fermant sa veste.

"Tu peux quand même lui en parler, je ne connais pas beaucoup d'hommes qui restent meilleurs amis avec leurs ex. C'est une position délicate, n'importe qui se poserait des question. Et si en plus ils ont l'air complices, tu as le droit de vouloir savoir ce qu'il y a eu véritablement entre eux."

Jongdae soupire en se relevant. Il continu a réfléchir tandis qu'ils reprennent la direction du bureau. Est-ce que ce n'était que de la curiosité, ce besoin de savoir ce qu'il y avait eu entre Yixing et cet homme ? Ou se sentait-il vraiment menacé ? Il refusait de laisser ses pensées aller dans cette direction. Yixing était extrêmement présent pour lui, il ne méritait pas ce manque de confiance en retour. Si Yixing disait qu'il n'y avait rien, il devait le croire.. jusqu'à la découverte de preuves contradictoires en tout cas. Était-ce de la jalousie alors ? Au fond de lui, Jongdae ne ressentait pas cette peur, ce sentiment que Yixing n'était pas sincère avec lui et cette appréhension de le perdre. Ce qu'il éprouvait c'était plus de l'envie, il était envieux de cette complicité. Il aurait souhaité être celui qui partageait autant de souvenir avec Yixing, celui qu'il comprenait en un regard et qui pouvait le faire rire en ne prononçant qu'un seul mot. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne faisait partie que de la partie la plus récente de la vie de Yixing. Ils n'avaient pas encore d’anecdotes qu'eux seuls comprenaient et ils ne le connaissait pas encore complètement. Son ex avait été capable de commander pour lui au bar, un terrain où Jongdae ne s'imaginait pas encore s'aventurer. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas sur Yixing, tous ses goûts et toutes ses préférences.

Il ne renonçait pas pour autant, il savait bien qu'il fallait du temps pour connaître une personne et peut-être était-ce de cela dont il était question. Il était envieux de tout ce temps que cet autre avait eu pour découvrir Yixing et il souhaitait désormais être le seul à tout savoir à son propos. On a toujours connaissance des ex, mais quand ils sont au loin, il y a toujours la possibilité de se berner pour croire qu'on est le seul. Pas dans le cas présent, pas quand cet ex est toujours dans les parages et qu'il vous laisse ce sentiment que vous êtes encore "le nouveau" – présent pour un temps et pas totalement intégré.

Jongdae réfléchit à tout cela et se dit qu'à part accaparer tout le temps de son amant, il ne peut pas faire grand chose. Alors il se décide à plutôt remonter son col et se concentrer sur les séances qui l'attendent tandis que Baekhyun accélère le pas pour qu'ils arrivent à l'heure.

Quand ils poussent les portes du bâtiment, Jongdae reprend subitement conscience du monologue que Baekhyun prenait pour leur discussion quand il entend son nom mentionné.

".. ce serait vraiment une bonne idée parce que moi je peux poser des questions l'air de rien. Un Win-win, tu obtiens les infos que tu veux et on pourra même se faire un débrief le temps que Sehun et Yi..

-Attend, quoi ?

-Je disais que Sehun et Yixing passeront sûrement les trois-quart du repas à parler de danse mais que ce n'est pas si mal parce-que ça nous..

-Sehun et Yixing ?"

Jongdae retire sa veste et manque le regard appuyé que lui lance Baekhyun en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu ne m'écoutais pas, pas vrai ?" Il soupire mais Jongdae se contente de rester silencieux en attendant que son ami répète. Ce qu'il finit par faire, mais sans lui épargner le ton las. " Tu n'écoutes vraiment jamais ce que je te dis ! Tu t'es évaporé dans tes pensées à partir de quel moment ?"

Jongdae hausse les épaules.

"Qu'est-ce que Sehun vient faire dans la conversation ?

-Ah donc depuis qu'on a quitté le restau en fait. Marcher et écouter, deux choses à la fois.. vraiment Dae ? Il te rend le cerveau en marshmallow ton danseur.

-J'aurais plus d'un exemple à te donner sur ton propre cas mais on a pas le temps alors - note que j'y reviendrais plus tard - et reprend. Sehun ?

-Il va passer ce soir pour venir me chercher. C'est un de nos seuls soirs où on fini tôt et je m'étais dit qu'on aurait pu en profiter pour sortir tout les quatre ensemble. Double date, tu vois ?

-Double date ?" Jongdae se dit que ce retour à la réalité est vraiment trop brutale. Cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup mais – pour une autre raison que son ami pouvait imaginer - il devait convenir que l'idée n'était pas si déplaisante. Il allait devoir présenter Baekhyun à Yixing à un moment ou un autre, ne serait-ce pas moins risqué si Sehun était dans les parages ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus avant quand il reconnu la sonnerie de son téléphone. Levant une main pour s'excuser auprès de son ami, il profite de l'aubaine qui lui était donnée pour gagner plus de temps de réflexion.

"Je m'en occupe, je prend l'appel.

-Mais .. mais, c'est mon travail Dae."

Jongdae referme la porte et se dirige vivement vers son bureau pour attraper le combiné. Il lève un sourcil en reconnaissant le nom de l'appelant.

"Oui, Docteur Kim Jongdae à l'appareil. Junmyeon ? C'est vous ?

-Ah Docteur, oui, je suis désolé, j'espère ne pas vous déranger.

-Non, il n'y a aucun problème mais nous avons bien rendez-vous cet après-midi n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est d'ailleurs à ce propos que j'appelle. Je .. je voulais savoir si...”

Il sent l'hésitation dans le ton de sa voix.

“Que voulez-vous me demander Junmyeon ?

-Vous vous souvenez de la femme dont je vous avez parlé, celle que je fréquente ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Et bien j'ai réussi à lui parler et .. elle aimerait vous rencontrer pour vous poser des questions. Est-ce que .. qu'il serait possible qu'elle vienne à la consultation avec moi ?"

Jongdae sourit en s'asseyant sur le coin de son bureau.

"Bien sûr, je vous avais dit que c'était une possibilité. Par contre serait-il possible qu'elle nous rejoigne en cours de séance, j'aimerais avant faire le point avec vous - en seul à seul."

Junmyeon ne répond pas tout de suite. Il ne semble pas être seul, Jongdae entend un échange de voix en arrière plan.

"Oui, elle attendra dans la salle d'attente, cela ne lui pose pas de problème.

-Dans ce cas là, nous pouvons nous arranger de cette façon. Je vous dis à tout à l'heure Junmyeon."

Jongdae ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son sourire s'élargir tandis qu'il ajoute l'information dans le dossier de son patient. Il y a encore quelques mois, le jeune homme n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer à soutenir une conversation avec une femme et voilà qu'il en fréquentait une et que c'était sérieux au point de lui avoir fait part de ses appréhensions. Jongdae y voyait un progrès considérable, il espérait pour lui que cette relation prenne le bon tournant.

Reposant le dossier sur son bureau, il regagne l'accueil pour informer Baekhyun des modifications, afin qu'il ne soit pas surprit de voir une femme avec Junmyeon. Ne pouvant parler à cause des patients dans la salle d'attente, son ami lui répond d'un simple haussement de sourcil suivi d'un geste de la main, pouce vers le haut. C'était une bonne chose que Junmyeon sorte de la zone de confort où il s'était enfermé.

Les couples se succèdent et Jongdae ne s'autorise que cinq minutes de pause quand il entend la sonnerie de son téléphone l'informant qu'il a reçu un message. Yixing lui dit qu'il a quitté le travail et qu'il s'autorise une séance d'entrainement avant de venir le retrouver au travail. Il a envie de se défouler un peu, d'extérioriser physiquement. Après des heures d'acharnement il est enfin venu à bout de son montage et il a besoin de sortir de chez lui. Il accompagne son message par une ligne d'emoticons représentant des visages souriants et des clins d'oeil avant d'envoyer une photo de son propre visage, les traits fatiguées, les cheveux cachés par la capuche du sweat qu'il aime porter quand il travaille en "comfy" chez lui, mais le poing levé en signe de victoire et un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Jongdae répond par un message lui disant de bien en profiter parce que la soirée risquait d'être épuisante, il avait quelqu'un à lui faire rencontrer. En réaction le message de Yixing fuse, instantanément. Il lui demande des explications mais Jongdae est interrompu par des coups à la porte - quand on parle du loup.

"Docteur, Kim Jongin est là. Je peux le faire rentrer ?

-Oui, oui, c'est bon."

Il range rapidement son téléphone, mais non sans avoir envoyé un dernier message à Yixing, un émioticôn de démon - pourvu qu'il comprenne la référence.

Jongdae se lève rapidement pour accueillir son nouveau patient et le laisse s'installer dans le canapé avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

"Ça faisait longtemps doc' ! Tu as l'air étonnement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

-Je suis toujours de bonne humeur Jongin, ce qui est le plus important c'est de savoir si toi aussi tu l'es ?

-Je me demande quand même ce qui peut te faire sourire comme ça ?"

Ce gamin, il avait l'oeil pétillant de malice et le sourire taquin. Jongdae ne savait pas comment il pouvait être aussi obstiné. N'avait-il donc pas eu de frères et soeurs pour lui apprendre à gérer sa frustration, quelle était cette curiosité qui le poussait à toujours poser des questions personnelles ? Pour éviter l'interrogatoire qu'il pressentait s'il répondait trop sincérement à la question, Jongdae décide plutôt de tourner cela à l'humour.

"Mais je suis simplement heureux de te revoir."

Jongin éclate de rire avant de récupérer un livre dans son sac. Il le tend ensuite à Jongdae.

"Et bien moi un peu moins.. c'était quoi ce livre Jongdae, tu m'avais vraiment habitué à mieux."

Le sexologue lève un sourcil interrogateur.

"Tu l'as lu ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Il est pourtant très enrichissant.

-C'est .. intéressant, je pense avoir compris le principe mais .. on tourne un peu toujours autour du même point. Et puis la théorie c'est bien beau mais ça reste assez superficiel. Cela manque cruellement de mise en pratique.

-De la mise en pratique ? C'est ce que tu souhaites ?"

Jongin se passe une main dans les cheveux en se laissant tomber, son dos contre le dossier. Jongdae se maudit une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir pris le dossier avec lui – mais en même temps Jongin n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié de le voir prendre des notes à chacun de ses mots. Il aurait jeté un coup d'oeil par dessus ses genoux pour voir ce qu'il écrivait – il aurait été insupportable.

"Je ne sais pas. Je me suis retrouvé dans certains passages et c'est vrai que c'est rassurant de voir qu'on est un peu tous dans le même cas..

-Mais ... ?

-Mais je me dis que cela semble plus facile à dire qu'à faire. En soit ce ne sont que des théories sur du papier. Me dire à moi-même que je suis « dans la norme, désirable, efficace... » c'est facile mais ce ne sont que des mots et ce n'est pas de ma propre bouche que j'ai envie de les entendre.

-Je comprend, la lecture était surtout un premier pas, pour comprendre que la « satisfaction » au sein de l'acte relève des deux partenaires et de l'alchimie qu'ils partagent. Vous pouvez être avec quelqu'un et penser que votre rapport était .. « médiocre », puis être avec un autre individu et toucher le nirvana. Bien-sûr qu'il y a des « trucs et astuces » pour être meilleur. Mais cela relève du bon sens, être à l'écoute de son partenaire, faire durer l'attente, penser à être innovant et changer régulièrement de pratiques.. Pourtant, à bien y penser cela n'est pas le plus important. Comme pour l'acceptation de son physique – te souviens-tu de ce que je disais ?

-Qu'une personne qui s'aime et se connaît donnera au autre l'envie de la connaître et de l'aimer ?

-Oui, c'est la même chose ici. C'est en étant sensible à sa recherche de plaisir et à celle de son partenaire que l'ont y parvient. Tu ne dois pas penser techniques mais.. harmonie. »

Jongin fronce les sourcils en se redressant sur son siège.

« Harmonie ?

-Oui, chaque couple à une façon unique de faire l'amour – une compatibilité propre. « Être performant » n'a aucun sens en réalité si l'on ne comprend pas cela.

-Et qu'est-ce-que cela sous-entend pour moi ?

-Ce que tu as envie d'y voir. Durant la semaine passée tu as surement beaucoup pensé à ta propre relation à ton plaisir, à ce “qu'être un bon coup” signifiait pour toi. J'entend, déterminer ta propre définition. Maintenant.. si c'est de la pratique que tu veux, il n'y a pas une multitude de possibilités qui s'ouvrent à toi. Tu es près Jongin, je le sais depuis longtemps, j'en suis sûr. La dernière tentative n'a pas été concluente - mais personne n'est à l'abris d'un écueil. Personne ne s'en vante mais nombreux sont ceux qui ont connu des histoires infructueuses. Cependant, tu as réfléchis la semaine passée à ce que tu veux, à ce dont tu te sens capable, pour perdre tes apréhensions il n'y a rien d'autres à faire que tenter. Tu m'as dis vouloir de la pratique, plus rien ne t'en empêche."

Jongin semble encore un peu hésitant. Il détourne le regard pour ne pas regarder Jongdae dans les yeux.

"Et si .."

Mais Jongdae préfère le couper. Formuler à voix haute la crainte de ne pas y arriver, ne ferait que la raviver. Ce dont Jongin avait besoin maintenant c'était d'encouragement et de soutient.

"Et si.. rien. Jongin, si tu écoutes ton partenaire, que tu t'écoutes toi, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer. Ne tente rien de fou - au début en tout cas - peut-être qu'il vaut mieux en rester aux positions que tu maîtrises, mais à part ça c'est à toi de chercher ton harmonie. Tu t'accorderas en fonction de la personne avec qui tu seras et de tes envies du moment."

Jongin hoche lentement la tête et Jongdae se dit que ses mots ont enfin fait son chemin. Il ne voulait pas pousser Jongin dans les bras du premier venu mais le rassurer quand à la possibilité de suivre ses désirs. Il ne devait pas s'empêcher de désirer simplement par peur de décevoir.

Dans sa volonté de bien faire passer le message, il ajoute une phrase qu'il regrette aussitôt.

"On est tous le plus mauvais coup et le meilleur de quelqu'un."

Immanquable, bien sûr que Jongin ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Dès que Jongdae utilisait la généralité, il était près à le retourner contre lui. Pourquoi utilisait-il encore ce "on" général ? A croire que Baekhyun avait épuisé tout son bon sens.

"Donc celui qui te fais sourire comme ça c'est incontestablement ton meilleur."

Jongdae ferme une seconde les yeux, quelle carte devait-il jouer pour s'en sortir ? L'ignorance, l'humour, le discours du sexologue sérieux ? Il savait que la diversion ne fonctionnerait pas, pourquoi pas la dernière proposition ? Elle ne marchait pas beaucoup mais, après tout il ne restait que quelques minutes et il avait des consignes à donner.

"T'ai-je déjà parlé de ma vie privé Jongdae ? Pour mes patients je suis seulement le sexologue, imagine moi célibataire."

Jongin se relève en éclatant de rire.

"Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde." Jongdae ne sait pas trop ce qu'il doit répondre et se contente de le suivre du regard en haussant un sourcil. Jongin lui envoie un clin d'oeil "parce que tu es beaucoup trop charmant pour être seul ... et peut-être parce que j'ai déjà vu ton petit-ami quitter le bâtiment. D'ailleurs.." Il lève le pouce vers le haut, appréciateur. Jongdae se retient de se passer une main sur le visage, quel sale gosse.

Reprenant le peu de sérieux qui lui reste et contenant à grand peine l'interrogatoire de Jongin, Jongdae l'accompagne à la porte et lui donne les conseils pour la prochaine séance : continuer à réfléchir sur ses propres envies, chercher son harmonie personnelle, mais surtout se laisser aller - suivre ses désirs - quels qu'ils soient, platoniques ou non.

En remontant le couloir, il constate que son prochain patient est déjà là - devrait-il dire ses patients ? Il s'avance vers Junmyeon avec le sourire mais garde une démarche lente pour avoir le temps d'observer la personne qui l'accompagne. Il essaie de lire ce que sa gestuelle corporelle peut révéler.

La femme au côté de Junmyeon à les jambes croisées et les mains bien à plat sur ses genoux, Jongdae y voit une certaine nervosité - elle semble presque mal à l'aise. Son regard est fixe, elle lit les affiches collées au mur. Il décide ne pas y voir un signe trop négatif, après tout il n'apparaît que bien naturel d'avoir des appréhensions – dans cette salle d'attente, elle était loin d'être la première.

Junmyeon est prompte à se lever. Il tend vivement la main vers Jongdae, lui décrochant son plus grand sourire. Si la femme est sur la réserve, son patient semble lui confiant, si ce n'est extatique.

Après de rapide présentation, Jongdae demande à Junmyeon de le suivre et lui laisse le temps de s'installer et récupérant le dossier sur son bureau. Faisant comme pour Jongin, il décide de s'installer à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« Alors, Junmyeon, quelques semaines se sont écoulées depuis notre dernière séance. Tu devais parler avec la femme que tu fréquentes pour la mettre au courant des blocages que tu peux avoir concernant les contacts physiques. Il apparaît que tu as rempli ta mission, est-ce que tu peux m'en dire un peu plus ?

-En y réfléchissant, je me suis rendu compte que vous aviez raison, docteur..

-Jongdae..

-.. et qu'il fallait que je sois honnête avec elle. J'étais décidé à lui en parler, vraiment, mais .. elle m'a pris de court. Elle avait remarqué que j'avais .. disons quelques difficultés et que je n'étais pas tactile, pour le moindre. Sans en faire un secret, j'avais pourtant tenté de faire des efforts et de réduire mes distances. Peut-être que patienter le sixième rendez-vous avant de lui tenir la main avait été un peu trop évident, j'aurais du être plus prudent. »

Jongdae dissimule un petit sourire et se retiens d'un craquement de doigt de poser une main sur son bras. Mais trop emporté dans son récit, Junmyeon ne l'interrompt pas et continu sur sa lancée.

« Toujours est-il qu'elle avait deviné avant même que je lui en parle. Elle pensait qu'elle avait peut-être mal compris les signaux et que je ne souhaitais pas poursuivre cette relation dans une direction moins … amicale.

-Comment cela ? »

Junmyeon a un petit rire et se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Elle pensait que je voulais garder cela platonique. Nous avons eu une longue discussion après ça. Je lui ai avoué que je vous consultais depuis de nombreuses années et que j'étais en train de réaliser un lourd travail sur moi-même pour apprendre à lâcher prise.

-Qu'en a t-elle pensé ?

-Et bien .. c'est surtout moi qui ai beaucoup parlé. Elle pense que c'est déjà une très bonne chose que j'ai réalisé cette démarche mais .. elle a encore beaucoup de question.

-Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous a fait d'en parler – à quelqu'un d'autre que moi je veux dire. »

Junmyeon fronce les sourcils, il n'avait probablement pas pensé à cet aspect.

« En dehors de ces murs, très peu de gens savent pour vos appréhensions, même vos amis ne sont pas tous au courant. En parler, ouvertement, à un personne qui vous intéresse en plus, c'est un grand pas en avant. Comment vous êtes-vous senti après ?

-Eh bien .. satisfait.. » Junmyeon penche la tête cherchant ses mots « ce n'était pas du soulagement, pas tout à fait, plus comme .. un accomplissement. J'ai eu le sentiment d'avancer.

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. »

Jongdae note consciencieusement les conclusions et les non dits qu'il interprète de ces quelques mots. Pour lui les progrès de Junmyeon sont bien plus grands qu'il ne conçoit.

Un œil à sa montre le prévient qu'il ne doit pas cependant s'épancher. Se relevant, il invite Junmyeon à rester à sa place tandis qu'il invite la jeune femme à quitter sa place dans la salle d'attente et à les rejoindre dans le bureau.

S'asseyant aux côtés de Junmyeon, Jongdae remarque tout de suite la distance entre eux. Certes, le premier n'aimait pas les contacts mais il n'avait jamais eu besoin de distinguer autant leurs espaces. Au contraire, c'était parce que Junmyeon était autant anxieux envers les contacts qu'il fallait lui montrer qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une marque d'affection.

S'attachant à ne pas donner trop d'importance à ses propres interprétations, Jongdae poursuit l'entretient. La femme est très curieuse, c'est un point positif. Au fur et à mesure que la séance se prolonge, elle s'enquiert du temps que Junmyeon a déjà passé entre ces murs, des accomplissements qu'il a réaliser et des comportements qu'elle-même doit adopter pour l'aider dans sa démarche. Ce dernier point touche particulièrement Jongdae, d'autant plus que la ton volontaire amène une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Junmyeon qu'il lui avait rarement vu.

En soit, les questions sont pertinentes, l'intérêt non dissimulé mais il y a ce petit quelque chose qui fait tiquer Jongdae. Peut-être est-ce un manque de spontanéité ou de candeur. L'échange avait été plus que pragmatique et la complicité trop absent. Il sait que la promiscuité est le cœur du problème mais dans ce genre de situation, les couples avaient des gestes d'entraide, de soutien, ou au moins des regards. Qu'ils ne soient pas initiés par Junmyeon ne semblent pas alarmant mais qu'elle-même n'ai pas esquissé un seul mouvement pour se rapprocher – Jongdae en émettait des réserves.

Junmyeon, semblait ne pas se rendre compte cela. Aveuglé par sa propre image de sa relation, il ne semblait pas être en position de prendre un peu de recul.

Jongdae termine la séance sur une impression mitigée. Il note consciencieusement ses ressentis dans le dossier et rappelle à Junmyeon de le renir au courant. Maintenant que certains points avaient été éclaircis, ils ne leurs restaient qu'à en parler et convenir de ce qu'ils feraient pour la suite.

Les regardants disparaître, Jongdae s'acoude au comptoir de Baekhyun.

“Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Comment ça ?”

Jongdae se passe une main dans la nuque.

“C'est surement moi qui interprète trop.. on verra bien, je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste.”

Baekhyun l'observe un instant avant d'hausser les épaules en secouant la tête.

“Encore ton langage du corps, tu sais que ça ne vaut rien.”

Jongdae fronce les sourcils en lui donnant un coup de coude.

“Je retourne au bureau, tu m'envoies le prochain couple ?”

Baekhyun hoche la tête en se tournant vers son écran avant de finalement se souvenir d'une chose. Il rattrape son ami par la manche.

“Au fait.. il y a un point que je n'ai pas encore éclairé.”

Jongdae se retourne surpris. Il sent qu'il a fait une erreur en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de Baekhyun et son petit sourire en coin.

“Xing ?” Son ami penche la tête en relevant un sourcil avant de continuer. “ Je...”

Mais Jongdae se refuse à l'écouter, se reculant vers son cabinet, il secoue la tête et fait un signe à Baekhyun en lui désignant la salle d'attente.

“De nouveaux patients, restons professionnels.”

Et c'est ce que Jongdae fait, pourtant l'après-midi lui apparaît interminable. Les patiens se suivent et il compte les minutes le préparant à se séparer de sa blouse blanche. Quand le moment fatidique apparaît enfin, il la repose sur son dossier et éteind les lumières. Arrivé dans le couloir, il entend du bruit et se retourne pour voir la longue silhouette de Sehun s'approcher. Jongdae lève la main pour lui faire une signe mais il remarque qu'il ne regarde pas dans sa direction. Son attention est tournée vers Baekhyun et il l'enserre des ses bras tandis que le premier ferme le clapet de son ordinateur.

Sehun n'était pas quelqu'un de démonstratif – il comprenait, Baekhyun l'était pour deux – sauf peut-être quand il se croyait seul. Jongdae se demandait parfois s'il était dans l'intimité aussi tendre que dans ces moments volé qu'il parvenait parfois à surprendre. Des moments comme celui-ci. Il aurait été évident pour n'importe qui que ces deux là s'aimaient – encore plus pour un professionnel comme Jongdae. Sehun qui, d'habitude impassible et décontracté, perdait son flegme quand il se savait seul avec son compagnon. Son sourire n'était jamais exubérant, son rire communicatif ou ses traits expressifs mais il y avait parfois cette seconde où il retrouvait Baekhyun et perdait pour un instant son air distant.

Jongdae s'adosse un instant au chambranle de sa porte, les laissant se retrouver. Il observe Baekhyun ranger rapidement ses affaires avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser fugace, juste pour se dire bonjour, mais qui s'accompagne d'un sourire et est récompensé par un mot glissé à son oreille. Il a le temps de voir Sehun nouer leurs doigts avant de passer le sac de Baekhyun sur son épaule. Sa main passe dans ses cheveux puis dépose une caresse sur sa joue. L'échange ne dure qu'une seconde mais – déformation professionnelle – Jongdae sent son regard s’aiguiser à la recherche d'une gestuelle qu'il pourrait lire. Il sourit aux nombreux gestes d'affections qui lui assure que tout va bien.

Sehun semble finalement prendre conscience de sa présence et lève une main en signe de salutation. Jongdae se contente de sourire avant de s'avancer vers eux.

« Ça va Sehun ?

-Oui, ça fait longtemps.

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut que l'on sorte, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on a pas fait un truc ensemble. Dae, tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois venir avec nous. »

Et la voilà, cette moue qu'il redoutait, Baekhyun n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Jongdae détourne le regard en se passant une main dans la nuque. Après tout, retarder pour quoi ? Il aurait peut-être du prévenir Yixing, lui laisser le temps de se préparer, mais en même temps qu'aurait-il pu faire pour anticiper son “Baekhyun du feu” ? Il renonce à lutter et se contente d'un hochement de tête vers Baekhyun.

« Parfait ! Je connais un super endroit où aller. » Il voit Sehun passer son bras autour de sa taille pour tenter de contenir son excitation mais à son sourire enjoué, Jongdae se demande s'il ne vient pas de faire une erreur. « D'ailleurs il arrive quand Yixing ? »

Jongdae consulte sa montre avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Il devrait déjà être là. Il ne travaillait pas cet après-midi et devait juste aller à l'entraînement. » Récupérant son téléphone dans sa poche il ne voit aucun message, pas d'appel manqué. Il déverrouille son écran et presse son raccourci.

Il doit attendre quatre sonneries avant que sa voix essoufflée ne lui réponde.

« Yixing ? Ça va ?

-Oui, oui.

-Tu es où ? On devait se retrouver au bureau ce soir non ?

-Oui.. hum.. pour ça je suis désolé, en fait je ne vais pas pouvoir. »

Son ton semble hésitant à l'autre bout du fil.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

-Oh rien, ce n'est pas grand chose. L'entraînement est plus long que prévu. »

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, il le sent. Jongdae recule d'un pas et se détourne de ses amis. Baekhyun lui fait un signe de la tête pour lui demander ce qu'il se passe mais il lève la main pour lui demander de patienter.

« Yixing ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

-Je.. enfin, c'est vraiment stupide .. » son souffle apparaît saccadé « ..je me suis blessé à l'entraînement. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas grave » s'empresse t-il d'ajouter.

« Blessé ? Comment ça ?

-C'est mon genoux, je force toujours un peu trop dessus. J'ai fais un mauvais mouvement.

-Mais tu as vu un médecin ? Tu peux bouger là ? Tu es où ?

-Dae, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grand chose. J'ai l'habitude, je vais juste rentrer chez moi, mettre un peu de glace, le laisser au repos et ça ira.

-Tu es à la salle là ? Attend je vais venir te chercher.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, un des gars va me déposer chez moi.

-C'est peut-être sérieux, on devrait..

-Mais non, c'est juste un mauvais mouvement. Tu es au bureau ? »

Jongdae se passe une main dans les cheveux.

« Oui, avec Baek, il voulait sortir.

-Vas-y, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

-Non, je vais..

-Dae, honnêtement je pense que je vais rentrer et juste m'écrouler dans mon lit, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Sort t'inquiètes, je t'appelle demain, ok ? » Il y a un moment de silence où Jongdae cherche ce qu'il pourrait répondre mais Yixing le devance. « Désolé, je doit y aller, les gars sont près, ils vont me ramener. Je t'appelle, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

La conversation se termine et Jongdae prend un temps à simplement fixer son téléphone sans savoir quoi faire avant de se retourner vers Baekhyun et Sehun.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a dis ? Tout va bien ?

-Il s'est blessé à l'entraînement, son genoux apparemment. Il dit que ce n'est pas grave.

-”Pas grave” comment ? »

Jongdae relève le regard vers son ami.

« Je ne sais pas, il a été très évasif. Il dit qu'il va simplement mettre de la glace et se reposer.

-De la glace, ça veut dire que c'est gonflé. » Sehun prend la parole et hausse les épaules en voyant le regard interrogateur de son petit-ami. « Ça peut-être du à beaucoup de chose mais.. ce n'est pas bon. »

Jongdae se passe une main sur le visage en soupirant. Il était un peu abasourdi, que devait-il faire ?

« Il est chez lui ?

-Non, encore à la salle mais un de ses amis le ramène.

-Et tu y vas ?

-Il ne veut pas. Il dit que ce n'est pas la peine. »

Jongdae est hébété, il répond machinalement à Baekhyun mais celui-ci semble s'agacer de sa torpeur. Pour le faire réagir, il pose une main sur son épaule.

« Dae ! Ton homme est blessé, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ! Vas-y ! Rend ton savoir médical utile et vérifie que ce n'est vraiment pas grave. »

Jongdae hoche précipitamment la tête, bien-sûr : y aller, c'était ça qu'il devait faire. Il serre le bras de Baekhyun pour le remercier autant que pour lui dire au revoir et sort rapidement du bâtiment.

Sa voiture n'est pas loin et il est encore trop tôt pour que le trafic soit encombré. Sa consuite est machinale, un peu brusque, mais il parvient dans encombre à se garer devant l'immeuble de Yixing. Il sait que sa salle d'entraînement est toute proche, Yixing y va parfois en vélo. Avec le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour traverser la ville, il se dit qu'il est probablement déjà chez lui. Connaissant le code d'entrée, il pénètre dans le bâtiment et monte les trois étages avant de se retrouver devant la bonne porte. Il reprend son souffle avant de toquer deux coups à la porte. Tendant l'oreille, Jongdae essaie de distinguer le moindre bruit mais rien ne vient filtrer à travers le panneau en bois. Pas de bruit de pas, d'incitation à rentrer ou le son d'une télévision en marche. Il hésite, doit-il attendre, se pouvait -il que Yixing ne soit pas encore rentré ? Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être l'appeler à nouveau pour se renseigner mais il se rend compte en récupérant son téléphone qu'il n'a plus de batterie. Rester simplement devant la porte lui semble ridicule, il se décide à descendre à sa voiture pour recharger son téléphone – au moins le temps de passer un coup de fil mais, avant – par acquis de conscience – il tourne au moins une fois la poignée, Yixing avait cette fâcheuse tendance de ne jamais fermer les portes. Son instinct au moins ne lui fait pas défaut car la poignée ne lui résiste pas et la porte s'ouvre sous ses doigts. Jongdae entre précautionneusement dans l'appartement. Il ne prend ni la peine de retirer sa veste, ni celle d'enlever ses chaussures et longe directement le couloir pour rejoindre le salon. N'entendant toujours aucun bruit, il appelle le prénom de son compagnon mais n'obtiens aucune réponse.

Il s'apprête à pousser la porte de la chambre quand il remarque un mouvement sur le canapé. S'approchant, il constate que Yixing est bien là, emmitouflé sous ses couvertures et les traits tirés sous ses yeux fermés. Le jeune homme est endormi ou en tout cas inconscient. Une fois à quelques pas de lui, il remarque les perles de sueurs sur son front et les tressaillements sous ses paupières, il a de la fièvre. Jongdae s'avance et met un genoux à terre pour poser le dos de sa main sur son front, Yixing n'est effectivement pas au mieux de sa forme. Le froid doit le réveiller car les yeux de Yixing s’ouvrent lentement.

“Dae ?

-Oui, je suis là.” Il passe une main sur sa joue. “ Si ça pour toi ce n'est “pas grave” je me demande ce qui l'est. Tu as de la fièvre et ta jambe..” Il se décale pour lever les couvertures et jeter un coup d'oeil à son genoux. Il se laisse aller à un soupir de soulagement quand il constate qu'effectivement la blessure n'est que superficielle. Il lui faudra probablement une attelle et du repos mais il devrait s'en remettre rapidement. La fièvre, elle, était sans doute du au contre-coup. “.. tu as de la chance, ta jambe n'est pas trop abîmée.”

Il relève le visage pour voir Yixing esquisser un sourire.

“Je t'avais dis de ne pas t'inquiéter.

-Bien sûr, et tu comptais faire baisser ta fièvre en restant sous les couvertures ?

-Ça m'a pris d'un coup, je venais juste de m'allonger.”

Jongdae replace les couvertures et se redresse, gardant sa main le long de la nuque de son compagnon. En jetant un coup d'oeil vers ce dernier, il constate que ses paupières luttent pour rester ouvertes.

“Je vais te chercher de quoi faire baisser la fièvre et après tu te reposeras, ok ?”

Yixing hoche simplement la tête et quand il lui demande où se trouve ses médicaments, il lui fait un signe vers la salle de bain.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jongdae venait chez Yixing mais il n'avait pas jusque là ouvert les placards. Il se sentait un peu intrusif de chercher ce dont il avait besoin en laissant Yixing comater dans le canapé. Il trouve cependant rapidement ce dont il a besoin et donne rapidement ses médicaments à Yixing pour le laisser se reposer.

“Tu penses que tu peux bouger jusqu'au lit ?”

Son compagnon hoche simplement la tête et Jongdae passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la chambre en faisant attention à son genoux. Il renouvelle ensuite la poche de glace et prend enfin le temps de retirer sa veste pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Après tout, il ne prévoit pas de repartir cette nuit.

Yixing sombre rapidement dans le sommeil et Jongdae en profite pour inspecter le frigo et leur préparer quelque chose de rapide à manger. Les rêves de Yixing sont assez agités et il reste le plus souvent à son chevet pour vérifier sa température et renouveler les compresses d'eau froides. Les heures passent et Jongdae fini par manger devant la télé avant de s'allonger aux côtés de Yixing. Celui-ci ne se réveille que le lendemain matin.

En voyant ses yeux s'ouvrir, Jongdae a comme premier réflexe de passer une main sur son front.

“La fièvre est tombée. Comment tu te sens ?

-Un peu engourdi. Tu es resté toute la nuit ?”

Jongdae sourit en faisant longer sa main de sa tempe à ses cheveux.

“Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais mieux. Ton genoux a dégonflé aussi, est-ce que tu as une attelle ? Je peux aller en acheter une sinon, il faut qu'il reste immobile.”

Yixing referme les yeux en nichant sa tête contre son cou.

“J'ai une attelle dans mon armoire, je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas ma première fois pour mon genoux.”

Jongdae referme ses bras autour de lui.

“Tu m'as dit aussi de ne pas m'inquiéter, que ce n'était pas grave. Avec la fièvre que tu avais, j'ai bien fait de venir.” Il se penche pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. “Mais.. au fait ? Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je viennes ?

-Je savais que j'allais juste dormir, il n'y avait aucun intérêt pour toi.

-Être avec toi ça ne doit pas se penser par intérêt.”

Yixing remue contre lui avant de finalement relever la tête.

“Je.. ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça. C'était une blessure vraiment stupide, je me suis sentit très bête d'être tombé et .. je savais qu'en rentrant j'allais juste m'écrouler. Ce n'est pas réellement une vision que je souhaitais t'offrir.”

Jongdae retient avec peine un sourire.

“Mais tu t'entends Xing – alors il va falloir que tu me racontes cette chute parce que je pense que ce sera mémorable – mais avant ...” Il penche la tête pour la poser contre la sienne sur l'oreiller. “ .. quelle vision de toi tu veux m'offrir si ce n'est pas celle-là ?

-Je suis sûr que ce matin j'ai l'air un peu moins mal en point, mais on a du être loin de l'image sexy hier soir quand tu as du me porter dans mon lit.

-Et sérieusement, où est-ce qu'on va si je ne dois voir que les bons côtés ?

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Pas du tout. Dans le cas inverse tu n'aurais pas voulu savoir ? Tu ne te serais pas inquiété ?”

Yixing semble réfléchir avant de finalement caresser du bout des doigts la joue de son compagnon.

“Oui c'était ridicule, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Merci d'être resté. Si avec tout ça ma jambe ne guérit pas rapidement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut.

-Ah, moi j'ai une idée.” Il se penche et remonte le visage de Yixing vers le sien en s'allongeant sur lui. Ses lèvres frôlent d'abord lentement les siennes avant de se poser plus fermement. Il presse baisers sur baisers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !
> 
> Voici la suite des aventures de Jongdae ! On y retrouve aussi Sehun et Baekhyun, Junmyeon et Jongin.  
> Mais surtout Yixing ! Le chapitre prochain s'ouvrira aussi avec eux ! J'espère que vous êtes impatiens.
> 
> J'espère lire de nombreux commentaires sur ce chapitres : vos impressions sur ce 7e et vos envies pour le 8e ! Je réponds à tous les com donc n'hésitez pas à y jeter un oeil.  
> Je vais être moins dispo pour écrire alors soyez sûr de commenter en masse pour me donner l'envie de poursuivre !
> 
> J'espère que la suite vous à plu  
> À bientôt


	11. Chapitre 8

Jongdae chap 8

Jongdae attrape le sac posé sur son bureau et retire rapidement sa blouse. Enfilant son manteau, il sort dans le couloir et referme la porte derrière lui. Baekhyun est derrière le comptoir, fidèle au poste.

« Tu sors ?

-Je vais passer rapidement voir Yixing pendant ma pause. Mon prochain rendez-vous est bien à 14h ?

-Oui c'est ça ? Tu ne manges pas ici du coup ? »

Jongdae lui montre le sac qu'il a dans les mains.

« Non je suis passé prendre un truc ce matin. »

Baekhyun plisse les yeux pour déchiffrer le sigle sur le sac en papier avant de les ouvrir grand en relevant son regard vers son patron.

« C'est le traiteur thaï du coin de la rue. » Ce n'est pas une question, mais une affirmation. Jongdae hoche rapidement la tête avant de s'avancer vers la sortie, détournant le regard. Mais Baekhyun contourne son bureau pour se poster devant lui en croisant les bras. « Le traiteur où tu ne veux jamais que je commande parce que « la nourriture est trop riche et que ses prix sont exorbitants », ce traiteur là ? »

Jongdae rend les armes et ses épaules s'affaissent.

« Oui, c'est bien ce traiteur là mais.. »

Il est coupé par la moue que fait Baekhyun en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Ça va, ça va, je laisse passer pour cette fois mais c'est bien parce que ton homme est malade et puis, tu dois me promettre qu'on ira aussi. » Il pointe un doigt accusateur vers lui et Jongdae hoche rapidement la tête, trop heureux de s'en sortir aussi bien, avant de faire un signe de la main en sortant du bâtiment.

Il a de la chance, la circulation n'est pas dense et il ne met que quelques minutes à rejoindre le bâtiment de Yixing. Montant rapidement les marches, il ne toque même pas et compose directement le code de la porte. Il ne lui faut qu'un coup d'oeil pour comprendre que quelques choses ne va pas – Yixing ne laisse jamais autant de chaussures dans l'entrée et il est certain de ne pas reconnaître la moitié d'entre elles. S'aventurant plus loin, il entend des voix et soupire en poussant jusqu'au salon. Ses inquiétudes se confirment quand il reconnaît le groupe de danse de Yixing – au moins certains d'entre eux. Ils ne sont pas tous là, Jongdae n'en voit que quatre mais il entend du bruit dans la cuisine.

Se raclant la gorge pour se faire entendre, Jongdae pose ses clés sur le comptoir et s'avance dans la pièce.

« Dae ! » Yixing est le premier à apercevoir sa présence et il lui tend un sourire éclatant en guise de bienvenue. Jongdae ne peut s'empêcher de le lui retourner. Il salue rapidement les amis de Yixing et s'approche de son compagnon. Yixing est le plus rapide et tend tout de suite une main vers lui en se redressant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Jongdae soulève son sac et le pose sur la table basse avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de son amant.

« Je voulais déjeuner avec toi, je ne savais pas ..

-Ah désolé, les gars sont passés sans prévenir. Ils voulaient voir comment j'allais. » Tirant sur le bras de Jongdae, il l'incite à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Une ombre passe dans la cuisine et Jongdae tourne le regard dans cette direction tandis qu'il s'assoit. Il essaie de ne rien laisser paraître quand il remarque que l'homme qui en sort est celui qui l'inquiète le plus, l'ex de Yixing.

Ce dernier ne flanche même pas tandis qu'il s'avance et pose un plat sur la table basse.

« Ah salut Jongdae ! » L'homme le salue avec le sourire et Jongdae se sent obligé de lui rendre la pareille. « Tu venais voir Yixing ? Il nous a dit qu'il avait eu de la fièvre la nuit dernière, heureusement que tu étais là.

-Oui, j'ai du arriver peu après votre départ, non ?

-On serait bien resté mais Yixing insistait qu'il allait bien et il s'endormait à moitié, on voulait le laisser se reposer. »

Il aurait préféré avoir ce moment seul avec son compagnon mais Jongdae fait bonne figure quand même. Il se sent un peu gêné avec son sac du traiteur.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'on serait .. plus de deux. »

L'un des amis de Yixing, balaie sa réflexion d'un geste.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » il fait un geste vers la table où l'ex de Yixing est déjà en train de servir des assiettes « avec ce qui est préparé ça ira très bien. » Jongdae esquisse un sourire mais n'ose pas avouer qu'il se sent d'autant plus mal que l'autre homme à cuisiner de ses mains tandis qu'il s'est contenté d'acheter. « C'est le préféré de Yixing en plus. » C'est le coup de grâce, relevant le visage Jongdae lance un regard peu avenant à l'homme en face de lui et a la mauvaise surprise de voir que celui-ci n'a nullement l'air gêné.

« Yixing m'en demande tout le temps alors .. cette fois-ci je peux bien faire exception. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il lui faut. »

Jongdae comprend tout de suite le double sens et reste coi un instant. Son instinct ne le trompait donc pas. Gardant tout de même son sourire, il s'enfonce dans son siège mais ne résiste pas à la tentation de relever le regard vers Yixing. Celui-ci semble totalement inconscient de la scène qui se déroule en face de lui. La bouche déjà pleine, il s'emploie à vider son assiette.

Jongdae garde contenance autant qu'il le peut. Mangeant du bout des lèvres, il parle plutôt avec les amis de Yixing, évitant autant qu'il le peut de regarder son rival. Ce dernier a prit place à leur gauche, sur le canapé.

C'est le temps qui finit par lui faire défaut. Il souhaiterait rester plus longtemps mais le devoir l'appelle. Il tente bien quelques sous-entendu pour demander un peu d'intimité mais se résout quand il comprend que les autres hommes ne partiront pas de sitôt.

Passant un bras sous celui de Yixing, il jette un regard accusateur à la pendule.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai des rendez-vous cette après-midi.

-Jusqu'à quelle heure ?

-17h je crois.

-Tu reviens ?

-Oui si tu veux. »

Il sent le regard de l'autre homme sur eux mais parvient à rester entièrement concentré sur Yixing. Il est satisfait de voir qu'il est le premier à se pencher pour l'embrasser.

« Tu vas me manquer, tu reviens vite ? »

Jongdae hume doucement contre ses lèvres.

C'est à regret qu'il se lève et passe sa veste. Souhaitant une bonne journée aux amis de Yixing, il se penche une dernière fois vers Yixing pour l'embrasser. Il s'assure d'avoir le visage aussi impassible que possible tandis qu'il incline la tête vers l'homme qu'il commence foncièrement à détester dans la pièce. Récupérant ses clés sur le comptoir, il fait un dernier signe de la main avant de rejoindre sa voiture.

Le trajet est particulièrement désagréable, il est agacé de la découverte qu'il vient de faire. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme soit encore accroché à Yixing ? Il venait enfin de s'engager dans une relation où il s'épanouissait mais fallait qu'il y ait cette concurrence qui vienne tout gâcher. Pestant contre cet autre qui voulait immiscer dans son bonheur, il arrive au cabinet de très mauvaise humeur.

Baekhyun l'interroge d'un sourcil levé mais Jongdae chasse sa question d'un signe de la main et lui demande de lui envoyer le premier patient. Le visage que Baekhyun s’affaisse, il baisse la tête avant d'un lui dire d'un ton bas que quelqu'un l'attend déjà dans le bureau.

Comme Baekhyun reste mystérieux, Jongdae s'avance vers sa porte et l'entrouvre doucement en jetant un coup d'oeil. Il retient une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissance la silhouette de Junmyeon. S'avançant d'un pas il se rend compte que l'homme est en train de pleurer. Fermant rapidement la porte, il s'avance vers le canapé. Ré-freinant des gestes brusques, il prend place à côté du jeune homme.

« Junmyeon ? Que se passe t-il ? »

Son patient semble prendre conscience de sa présence et se redresse vivement en reniflant.

« Ah docteur, je suis vraiment désolé. Je.. je pensais avoir le temps de me reprendre avant notre rendez-vous. Mon..Monsieur Byun m'a dit que je pouvais attendre votre retour dans le bureau étant donné mon .. état.

-Bien sûr, il a bien fait mais,.. » Jongdae hésite mais finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule de son patient « il est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Et bien .. hum .. j'ai demandé.. j'ai demandé à.. » Junmyeon luttait vraiment pour trouver ses mots. C'était la première fois que Jongdae le voyait comme ça. Il passe une main rassurante sur son épaule, l'assurant qu'il peut y aller à son rythme. « Je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi aujourd'hui et .. elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard. »

Junmyeon n'ajoute rien, il n'en a pas besoin, Jongdae comprend. Et il soupire parce que c'est la situation qu'il redoutait. Il avait eu cette impression quand il avait rencontré la jeune femme, ce sentiment que les choses n'allaient pas aller dans le bon sens. Il avait essayé de rester positif mais l'état lequel il venait de retrouver Junmyeon lui disait qu'il avait eu raison, malheureusement.

« Comment cela, elle ne viendra .. plus ?

-Elle.. elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas.. être avec quelqu'un comme moi et qu'elle.. ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais comme ça. » Junmyeon s'essuyait machinalement les yeux. « Je.. enfin.. je veux dire que cette fois-ci.. j'avais commencé à y croire. »

Jongdae tapote son épaule.

« Je sais, je sais. » Laissant l'homme reprendre son souffle, Jongdae se passe une main dans les cheveux et fait glisser sa veste de ses épaules pour la poser sur le fauteuil attenant. Gardant une main dans le dos de Junmyeon, il cherche les bons mots.

« Et si vous me disiez ce qu'elle vous a dit exactement ? »

Junmyeon semble se ressaisir. Se redressant dans le fauteuil, il passe une main sur ses joues.

« Je .. j'avais mentionné l'idée qu'on prenne un peu de temps tout les deux pour .. apprendre à se connaître et partager nos goûts. Elle avait semblé enthousiaste et elle parlait .. souvent en se projetant. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle aussi arrivait à nous voir construire quelque chose mais … ce matin, quand je lui ai dit que j'avais une séance – que je souhaiterais qu'elle m'accompagne - .. son comportement à changé et .. » la voix de Junmyeon se teinte de sanglots. L'homme essaie de les retenir mais quand il reprend son ton est deux octaves plus grave et ses phrases sont interrompues par des reniflements. « Maintenant que j'y repense, il y avait des moments où je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son comportement, elle pouvait être si distante parfois. Je .. pensais qu'il lui fallait du temps mais … elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était trompée. Qu'elle me trouvait .. attachant ? - je crois que c'est ce mot qu'elle a employé – mais qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'elle pouvait m'apporter ou inversement. Elle s'est excusée – elle m'a dit s'être trompée. Elle pensait ressentir quelque chose pour moi.. sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. »

Baissant la tête, Junmyeon ne dit plus rien. Jongdae se passe une main sur le visage et réfléchi à ce qu'il doit dire maintenant. Se relevant, il sert rapidement une tasse de thé qu'il pose devant son patient sur la table basse.

« Parfois … les gens sont indécis et .. ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent. Peut-être qu'elle se rendra compte que son erreur est le discours qu'elle vient de vous tenir. Ou peut-être que son erreur a été de préjuger sur ses sentiments. Je .. comprend que vous soyez déçu et peiné mais..

-C'est ma faute.. »

La phrase est dite d'un ton si bas que Jongdae n'est pas sûr de l'avoir entendu. Il se penche en avant et remarque les jointures blanches de ses doigts. Junmyeon a crispé ses mains en poings et semble ailleurs. Jongdae se dit qu'il doit intervenir rapidement, ne pas laisser penser son patient qu'il y a le moindre problème avec lui.

« La compatibilité entre deux personnes est toujours difficile à trouver. On peut avoir de l'affection, peut-être tomber amoureux pour un temps mais il est possible aussi de se tromper. Trouver une personne avec qui envisager une relation n'est pas si aisé. Nous ne sommes pas tous compatibles les uns les autres. Le fait que cette jeune femme ne le soit pas avec vous est .. un échec certes – car vous vous étiez investi dans cette relation – mais ce n'est pas irrémédiable. Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est votre faute.

-Si.. c'est quand même parce que je ne suis pas normal.. »

Jongdae le coupe tout de suite.

« Junmyeon, non ! Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit ?

-Oui.. qu'il n'y a pas de normalité, je sais. Enfin, je .. ne suis pas comme tout le monde quand même.

-Personne n'est comme tout le monde, Junmyeon. Nous avons tous une part d'unique.

-Mais peut-être que si …

-Non, il ne faut pas le prendre personnellement. Ce n'est pas à vous de changer pour être plus ce que certains peuvent attendre de vous. On en a déjà parlé. Qu'est-ce qui est préférable ?

-Être moi.

-Oui. » Jongdae se repositionne dans le canapé et cherche un instant ses mots. « À vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre pour faire plaisir aux autres, vous finiriez par être malheureux. Il est évident qu'il faut faire des concessions dans un couple mais c'est plus dans l'ordre de changer de côté dans le lit, se décider à apprendre à faire une lessive ou se montrer indulgent envers l'oncle à l'humour douteux … pas se fustiger comme vous pourriez le faire plus tard. Junmyeon, vous prenez votre temps avant de pouvoir avoir un contact physique parce que vous n'êtes pas tactile et avez un historique avec ça. Ce n'est pas la même chose, c'est parfaitement compréhensible et faites moi confiance, vous allez trouver quelqu'un pour qui saura le comprendre et vous mettre à l'aise. »

Junmyeon semble enfin entendre ce qui lui est dit. Il relève la tête, une expression incertaine sur le visage.

« Vous croyez ?

-J'en suis sûr. Il faut surtout continuer à avancer. Bien sûr vous voyez aujourd'hui comme une défaite mais .. si on y repense, il y a encore quelques mois vous n'auriez même pas envisagé une relation avec quelqu'un – est-ce vous avez conscience des progrès que vous réalisez ? »

Il semble qu'il ai enfin trouvé la brèche où s’engouffrer. Junmyeon qui était resté prostré jusque là, semble prêt à entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Lui servant une seconde tasse de thé, ils terminent cette séance en établissant les progrès que le jeune homme à fait depuis le temps qu'il vient en consultation et le positif qu'il doit ressortir de tout cela. Bien sûr, Jongdae est compréhensif et admet qu'il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour se remettre de cette déception mais il souhaite qu'il ne reste pas seulement sur le négatif.

Le raccompagnant vers la porte, Jongdae est rapidement rejoint par Baekhyun qui – après avoir prit en note le prochain rendez-vous – revient vers lui.

« Il va bien ?

-Il avait rencontré quelqu'un mais ça n'a pas marché. »

Les traits de Baekhyun se plissent en une moue triste. Jongdae pose une main sur son épaule.

« Mais il ira bien. Le plus gros risque avec tout cela serait qu'il se décourage, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas. »

Baekhyun hoche la tête avant de jeter un regard vers la salle d'attente.

« Ton prochain rendez-vous est là, je te les envoie ?

-Oui, c'est qui ?

-Les Park. »

Jongdae acquiesce avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

Il a à peine le temps d'en rejoindre la porte que les longues jambes de Chanyeol l'ont déjà devancé. Avec un large sourire, il lui tend la main avant de laisser la place à Kyungsoo qui le salue rapidement avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

Jongdae incite le couple à s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis qu'il regagne son bureau pour prendre le bon dossier.

« Alors, les Park. Nous en étions été resté à des exercices de re-découverte si je ne me trompes pas ? » Chanyeol acquiesce. « Nous allons faire le point sur ce que vous avez fait mais … hum ... » essayant d'avoir un contact visuel avec Chanyeol, Jongdae hésite sur la façon de finir sa phrase. Il se souvenait de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le jeune homme, il voulait savoir s'il en avait aussi parlé avec son compagnon. Il est étonné quand c'est ce dernier qui prend directement la parole.

« Nous … avons parlé avec Chan, il m'a dit qu'il était venu vous voir. »

Le couple échange un regard et Kyungsoo reporte son attention vers lui sans perdre son sourire.

« Je savais depuis longtemps que Chan avait ce sentiment.. de jalousie ? » il cherche le regard de son compagnon pour confirmation et Chanyeol hoche la tête. « .. nous en avons beaucoup reparler, c'est … assez perturbant pour moi parce que.. je ne comprend pas trop ce sentiment. Je veux dire.. » Kyungsoo soupire en passant une main dans sa nuque, « bien sûr que j'aime Chanyeol et que je ne peux pas concevoir l'infidélité, c'est impossible pour moi d'imaginer être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais .. j'ai confiance, en lui et en moi. Je n'arrive pas à être « jaloux » parce que je sais qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre. Peut-être que c'est naïf de ma part... » Chanyeol s'agite tout de suite sur son siège pour secouer négativement la tête « .. mais quand je le vois parler à quelqu'un d'autre, quand je sens un regard un peu trop insistant sur lui, cela ne me fait pas douter. Je n'ai pas de sentiment de crainte.

-Vous avez confiance. » Kyungsoo confirme tout de suite et Jongdae se dit qu'il aimerait avoir ce genre de réponse – aussi assurée, aussi évidente.

« Bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très possessif et cela fait assez longtemps entre Yeol et moi pour que je ne doute plus. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. »

Jongdae baisse les yeux un instant pour prendre des notes et en relevant son regard vers le couple, il se dit qu'il devrait être plus attentif car Chanyeol semble avoir relever quelque chose qui lui a échapper.

« Plus ? Tu ne doutes .. plus ? Comment cela ? » Kyungsoo se retourne vers son partenaire en relevant un sourcil mais n'ajoute rien. « Tu as douté ?

-Au début oui. » Le ton de Kyungsoo est neutre mais en voyant la mine inquiète de son compagnon il passe une main dans son dos. « Bien sûr qu'au début je me suis posé toutes ces questions. On avait attendu tellement longtemps pour être ensemble, j'avais peur que Chan ait une vision idéalisée de moi, qu'il se rende compte que finalement je n'étais ce qu'il voulait et que quelqu'un d'autre attire son attention. Mais .. on se connaît maintenant, on a vécu trop de choses ensemble. Je sais qu'on ne s'était pas trompé en se reconnaissant. Je sais qu'on s'aime trop pour se faire ce genre de mal. »

La dernière phrase sonne quand même comme une question et Jongdae sent que Chanyeol l'a senti aussi car il se penche pour presser son front contre le sien, en une silencieuse affirmation. Quand Kyungsoo reprend, sa voix n'est qu'un souffle « Tu t'en voudrais beaucoup trop si cela arrivait, je te connais. Quelqu'un attirerait ton regard et tu serais tellement mortifié d'avoir pu simplement l'envisager que tu m'en parlerais tout de suite. Tu ne penses pas ? » Et Chanyeol sourit, surpris une fois de plus que son compagnon le connaisse si bien.

Bien sûr qu'il n'envisageait pas d'être un jour sans Kyungsoo mais ils avaient longuement eu cette discussion. On ne peut jamais être totalement à l'abri d'un coup de foudre soudain. Craquer pour quelqu'un n'est jamais prévisible. Pourtant, ils s'étaient promis d'être toujours honnête l'un envers l'autre. Chanyeol savait pertinemment qu'il serait complètement désemparé et qu'il se sentirait affreusement coupable si un jour il ressentait de l'amour pour une autre personne. Il trouvait rassurant de savoir que Kyungsoo le connaissait aussi bien.

« Je n'ai plus de doutes maintenant parce que je sais que peu importe la personne qui viendrait essayer de te voler à moi, tu ne répondra jamais par l'affirmative. Et si j'ai autant de mal avec ta jalousie c'est que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'as pas cette confiance en moi.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, c'est envers les autres. Je n'aime pas qu'ils puissent penser qu'ils ai la moindre chance avec toi.

-Mais cela n'importe pas ce qu'ils pensent. »

Jongdae était resté en retrait. La conversation avait peut-être été débuté plus tôt mais elle ne semblait en aucun cas clause. Ce n'était pas son rôle de s'immiscer dans ce genre de conversation. Il avait le sentiment que Kyungsoo trouverait bien plus facilement que lui les bons arguments pour convaincre son compagnon.

Et effectivement, un instant plus tard – semblant reprendre conscience de la présence de Jongdae – le couple retourne son attention vers lui.

« Désolé docteur, on en a parlé avant de venir mais … on est pas encore parvenu à tomber d'accord. »

Reprenant les rennes de la conversation, Jongdae se redresse dans son siège.

« Je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit le genre de sujet qui se règle en une seule conversation. Que vous ayez conscience qu'il faut en parler, c'est déjà essentiel. Vous avez chacun vos caractères et il paraît naturel que vous n'ayez pas les mêmes ressentis sur les sentiments de l'autre. Comprendre la jalousie de l'un ou la confiance de l'autre, c'est ce qui est important. Mais avant que vous n'en ayez pas pleinement discuté l'un avec l'autre, je ne peux pas vous aider. C'est un domaine où je ne peux pas m'immiscer. D'autant que je suis persuadé que c'est un sujet que vous pouvez régler vous même. Honnêtement de ce que j’entends depuis le début, vous formez un couple très unis qui en plus à confiance envers son partenaire – ce sont des bases qui ne vont pas céder. »

Jongdae referme le dossier qu'il a sur les genoux et passe une main sur ses lèvres en réfléchissant.

« Vous êtes venu me voir parce que Kyungsoo avait envie qu'il y ait quelques changements dans vos pratiques. Il en est sorti que Chanyeol était satisfait de vos rapports et qu'il souhaitait qu'ils conservent leurs caractères significatifs. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit et j'ai une proposition à vous faire mais d'abord j'aimerais que vous me parliez des exercices que je vous avais conseillé la dernière fois. Qu'avez-vous fait et comment cela s'est-il passé ? »

Le couple s'interroge du regard pour savoir qui va répondre et c'est Kyungsoo qui reprend la parole.

« Hum .. depuis la dernière fois ? On a tenté l'amour à l'aveugle.

-Et ? »

Les deux hommes répondent par des hochements de tête et Jongdae ne peux s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Cela a-t-il été satisfaisant ?

-Oui. » Cette fois-ci c'est Chanyeol qui répond.

« Est -ce que je peux me permettre de demander qui avait les rennes ? »

Il est amusé de voir Chanyeol rougir avant qu'il ne fasse un signe pour se désigner.

« Ok, est-ce souvent le cas ?

-Plutôt.

-Alors, « Jongdae se penche dans son fauteuil, « j'ai repensé à tout ce que vous m'avez dit et je me suis dit que peut-être un changement de rôle pourrait vous être profitable. Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de temps en temps que ce soit Kyungsoo en dominant ? »

Le regard de Kyungsoo se détourne mais il répond quand même.

« Cela arrive.

-Mais ce n'est pas fréquent n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas vraiment.

-En y repensant, je me suis dis que cela pourrait être quelque chose à mettre en place de façon plus régulière. D'un côté, cela vous permettra de rendre les chose plus « rythmé » vous seriez celui qui donne le tempo, je pense que cela s'accorderait avec ce que vous souhaitiez dans vos ébats. Et d'un autre côté, cela ne sera pas trop « étrange » pour Chanyeol qui n'aurait pas à faire cette démarche. Le fait que ce soit vous qui preniez soin de lui et de son plaisir donnerait à Chanyeol le soutient dont il a besoin. Est-ce que cela vous paraît cohérent ? J'aimerais que vous repreniez le cahier d'exercice que je vous ai donné lors de la dernière séance et que vous cherchiez de nouveaux exercices mais cette fois-ci où Kyungsoo serait en charge. Je pense par exemple au 12 et au 61. Essayez de voir quelles seraient les pratiques qui pourraient concilier la volonté de Kyungsoo de corser vos ébats et en même temps le besoin de Chanyeol de rester dans une dimension .. « romantique » si je puis dire ? Je pense qu'un changement de rôle pourrait vous convenir. »

Comme il n'a plus beaucoup de temps et qu'il arrive à la fin de la séance, Jongdae leur donne quelques conseils pratique et les accompagne jusqu'au bureau de Baekhyun pour qu'il prenne un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine. Il veut voir comment les exercices fonctionnent.

Il lui reste encore un couple avant de voir se terminer sa journée et Jongdae a vraiment hâte de voir les aiguilles de l'horloge défiler. Pourtant il devrait savoir qu'avec Namjoon les séances durent toujours plus longtemps que prévu – c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il lui donne toujours rendez-vous en fin de journée.

Il parvient tout de même à reposer ses dossier sur son bureau et c'est avec empressement qu'il laisse sa blouse sur le dossier de sa chaise. Reprenant sa voiture, il ne prend pourtant pas la direction de son appartement mais de celui de Yixing.

La chance semble de son côté car il trouve rapidement une place au bas de l'immeuble. Connaissant le code, il ne met qu'un instant à se retrouver devant la porte. Ayant quand même un doute, il toque deux coups avant de pousser le battant. Comme un réflexe, il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil aux chaussures dans l'entrée. Il s'en veut de son soulagement quand il constate qu'il n'y a que celles de son compagnon.

Retrouvant rapidement le sourire, il laisse sa veste dans l'entrée et dépose ses clés sur le comptoir.

« Xing ? »

Il n'obtient pas de réponse et continue vers le salon. Ne trouvant toujours personne, il finit par chercher dans toutes les pièces. Il retrouve Yixing dans sa chambre, allongé sur le dos, un fond de musique chinoise et un livre à la main.

« Salut » S'accoudant au chambranle, Jongdae le regarde lentement prendre conscience de sa présence et reçoit comme un cadeau de bienvenu le large sourire qui s'étend sur ses lèvres.

« Eh ! Tu viens de finir le travail ? »

Jongdae hume doucement avant de s'avancer pour s'allonger à ses côtés.

Le livre, vite oublié, est replacé sur la table de nuit tandis que Yixing se laisse glisser le long de ses oreillers pour se rapprocher de son compagnon.

« Comment va ton genoux ?

-J'ai pris des calmants donc je ne sens rien. Une bonne semaine d'immobilité et ça devrait aller.

-Tu ne vas pas pouvoir re-danser tout de suite, non ?

-Il faudrait sûrement que je patiente un peu mais ça devrait aller. »

Yixing doit voir qu'il y a quelque chose qui le tracasse car il passe une main le long de sa nuque pour remonter et poser son pouce sur son front.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Des patients difficiles ?

-Non ça allait. » Jongdae essaie d'esquiver les questions mais Yixing commence à masser ses tempes de son pouce et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se résigner.

« Dis moi ce qu'il y a. Je le sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

-C'est simplement ton genoux, je veux m'assurer ..

-Ne me prend pas comme excuse. » Yixing avait tout de suite compris le subterfuge et prend une des mains de Jongdae entre les siennes pour le rapprocher de lui. « Dis moi.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste... pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler de ton ex ?

-Jin Ki ?

-Oui. »

Yixing semble vraiment surpris. Il réfléchit un instant, une moue étonnée sur les lèvres.

« C'est ça qui te préoccupes ? Jin Ki ?

-Tu ne veux pas en parler. Tu es pourtant rester ami avec ton ex et .. il était encore là aujourd'hui. Vous avez l'air très proche. Je pense que c'est normal que je me pose des questions. »

Yixing soupire en passant son bras sur son visage en se remettant sur le dos. Il ne dit rien pendant un instant puis finalement se retourne vers Jongdae, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Leurs fronts se frôlent.

« Jin Ki .. n'est pas vraiment mon ex, il est .. oui un ami je dirais. Ce n'est pas réellement une relation que nous avons eu. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que .. lui et moi c'était.. juste physique, il n'y a rien eu de plus. Je suis arrivé ici, comme je faisais parti d'un groupe de danse en Chine j'ai voulu continuer ici. J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur un bon groupe, on a rapidement sympathisé et .. Jin Ki avait avait vécu en Chine comme moi, on se comprenant plus facilement. Disons que .. ça s'est fait comme ça. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps non plus, on s'est vite rendu compte qu'on était pas .. plus. Clairement on n'aurait jamais eu une relation sérieuse tous les deux et … je ne voulait pas t'en parler parce que … je ne savais pas ce que tu allais penser de moi. Avoir une relation … bodycall ce n'est pas très reluisant. »

Jongdae ne sait pas ce qu'il doit répondre. Il voit bien que Yixing attend une réponse de sa part mais sur le moment il est secoué par ce que Yixing vient de lui révélé. Sa première réaction est d'éclater de rire.

« Tu sais que je suis sexologue quand même ?

-Bien sûr.

-S'il y a bien une personne avec qui tu peux parler de ça, c'est bien moi. Je vois des cas tous jours. Des personnes qui ne savent pas exprimer leur sexualité, qui ont les envies les plus farfelues du monde et … toi tu t'inquiètes de ce que je vais penser parce que tu fais l'amour sans sentiments ? »

Yixing semble gêné et il pose un instant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Cela ne fait quand même pas très sérieux et .. » et grattant la tête il relève son regard vers Jongdae « .. je veux que tu sache que je le suis avec toi. »

Cette confession, il ne l'attendait pas. Jongdae est un peu pris au dépourvu. Pendant un instant, se sachant pas quoi répondre à cela, il se contente de plonger son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Comme un dialogue muet, ils n'ajoutent rien mais restent à se regarder. Jongdae est le premier à craquer et son visage se fend d'un large sourire.

« Avec moi ? »

Yixing éclate de rire en voyant ce sourire mutin et se penche pour le goûter.

« C'est la seule raison ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que lui il ai envisagé votre relation de la même façon. »

Yixing se redresse surprit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Est-ce que lui aussi a compris que c'était une histoire sans attaches ?

-Cela fait des mois que c'est terminé, et il y a toi, il sait que je suis avec toi.

-Je ne sais pas … aujourd'hui, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il aurait peut-être aimé qu'il y ai plus entre vous. »

Yixing fronce les sourcils et réfléchit un instant. Quand il reprend la parole, son ton est bas comme un murmure et Jongdae se dit qu'il se parle plus pour lui même.

« Pourtant nous ne sommes qu'amis … on en avait parlé, il n'y aura rien ... » secouant la tête pour se chasser cette idée de la tête, il retourne son attention vers Jongdae et pose une main sur sa joue. « De toute façon, même s'il l'a considéré cela ne changera rien parce que moi je suis avec toi et que je suis très bien comme ça. » Ne laissant pas le temps à Jongdae pour répondre il se penche pour l'embrasser et fais pression de son bras pour le faire basculer sur lui.

Jongdae a d'autres questions qu'il aimerait poser mais sur le moment, son esprit s'égare ailleurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> suite des aventures de nos perso, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, j'attend avec hâte vos commentaires !
> 
> Xoxo


	12. Sequel Sebaek - Pourquoi dire non

Sebaek - Pourquoi dire non ?

Baekhyun remonte ses manches tandis qu'il dévale les escaliers menant au métro. Il était en retard il le savait et cela lui donnait chaud de hâter le pas. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix, il était attendu et dieu sait que Kyungsoo aimait la ponctualité.

Parvenant de justesse à rentrer dans la rame avant que les portes ne se referment, Baekhyun parvient à trouver une place où s'asseoir. Il retire vivement sa veste et esquisse un sourire poli à sa voisine qui le dévisage en haussant les sourcils. Pour se donner contenance, il sort son téléphone et branche rapidement ses écouteurs. Le trajet n'est pas long mais il préfère autant le passer en musique. Reprenant lentement son souffle et se balançant au rythme de la mélodie, il regarde le paysage passer, la ville quand il est en extérieur et les stations quand le métro repasse sous terre.

Se relevant quand il voit son arrêt approcher, il remet sa veste sur ses épaules et s'approche des portes. L'air frais le saisi mais il l'accueille comme un cadeau. Il s'était dépêché en sortant du travail et il savait qu'il avait probablement les joues roses. Le petit coup de froid ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

Remontant les marches, il débouche sur la rue et promène son regard de droite à gauche pour retrouver le bar où ils ont rendez-vous. Traversant quand le flot des voitures ralentit, il rejoint l'enseigne jaune Sign et passe la porte.

Ses amis ne sont pas difficile à repérer, leur haute stature rend leur présence immanquable, pourtant il a beau regarder de tous côtés, il ne repère pas la masse de boucles sombres qu'il cherche. Poussant plus loin, il remarque que l'établissement dispose d'une terrasse. Il ne lui faut qu'une seconde pour trouver ce qu'il cherche. Un large sourire se peint sur son visage et il fait un signe de la main à Chanyeol et Kyungsoo enlacés sur l'une des banquettes tandis qu'il se dirige vers le fauteuil en face d'eux. Son compagnon a à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il passe ses bras autour de son cou et presse ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Hey Baek !

-Tu es en retard. »

Baekhyun chasse les commentaires de ses amis tandis qu'il passe sa main dans la nuque de son amant pour tourner son visage vers lui et presse un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour mon amour. »

Il se redresse en se sentant visé par une boule faite en serviette. Chanyeol.

« Pas en public les tourtereaux, vous avez des spectateurs. »

Baekhyun lui envoie un client d'oeil avant de contourner la chaise de Sehun pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme passe automatiquement un bras autour de ses épaules et Baekhyun se presse un peu plus contre lui, une main sur sa cuisse.

« Ça va ? » Sehun passe une main sur ses joues et Baekhyun sent à sa paume fraîche qu'il doit toujours avoir les pommettes roses.

« J'ai parlé avec Jongdae d'un patient avant de partir. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et je me suis dépêché pour attraper le métro. »

Sehun caresse sa joue de son pouce avant de reposer sa main sur son épaule.

« Pourquoi tu as couru ? Il y a des métros tout le temps et puis, ce n'est qu'une petite soirée entre nous, ce n'est pas grave si tu es en retard.

-On planifie nos vacances, bien sûr que je veux être là ! Si je vous laisse tous seuls on va finir sur une plage – Soo et moi – à vous regarder surfer. » Il se tourne vers Kyungsoo pour chercher son aval mais continu quand il voit celui-ci ouvrir la bouche pour objecter. « Tu vas dire non mais comme si tu pouvais vraiment refuser quoi que ce soit à Chanyeol. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel en voyant un sourire satisfait s'étirer sur les lèvres de ce dernier et il se retourne vers Sehun qui le regarde d'un air narquois.

« Parce qu'à moi tu peux dire non ?

-Non, mais moi j'ai un incroyable pouvoir de persuasion. » Il accompagne sa réplique d'un clin d'oeil et il se penche quand Sehun éclate de rire avant de s'incliner vers lui pour lui donner un rapide baiser.

Un serveur passe à ce moment là et Baekhyun se redresse pour lui donner sa commande. Une fois fait, il s'enfonce dans son fauteuil et se retourne vers ses amis.

« Alors, vous aviez commencé à proposer quoi ? »

C'était une tradition qu'ils essayaient de mettre en place. L'année dernière, les deux couples avaient décidé de partir un week-end ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître et il en avait résulté qu'avec les caractères enjoués de Chanyeol et Baekhyun, celui plus organisé de Kyungsoo et le bon vouloir de Sehun, une belle amitié s'était formée. Ils voulaient retenter l'expérience, prendre quelques jours pour eux, s'amuser et se retrouver. Baekhyun avait aussi envie que Sehun et lui prennent des vacances en amoureux mais celles-ci seraient pour plus tard. Il savait qu'il arriverait toujours à soutirer des jours à Jongdae et il avait envie d'en faire une surprise à son compagnon. Leur organiser un voyage surprise.

Tandis que Chanyeol et Sehun faisaient la liste des avantages et inconvénients à partir sur une île, il se rapprocha de Kyungsoo et lui parla de son projet.

« En plus, c'est bientôt votre anniversaire non ?

-Oui, dans deux mois. Ce serait bien de le célébrer de cette façon.

-Je comprend.

-Mais,.. » Baekhyun penche la tête en regardant son ami « … je me rend compte que je ne sais pas pour vous deux. Ça fait pourtant un moment que vous êtes ensemble non ? Je n'ai jamais demandé. Hun parle de vous à la fac, vous y étiez ensemble. Chan et toi, ça fait des années alors ? »

Kyungsoo secoue la tête et cela attire l'attention de leur compagnon qui arrêtent leur conversation pour se tourner vers eux.

Kyungsoo répond à la question muette de son compagnon.

« Baek demandait si cela faisait longtemps que nous étions ensemble. » Il retourne son attention vers son ami. « En fait, cela ne fait que deux ans. Yeol et moi, on se connaît depuis cinq ans mais on ne s'est pas mis ensemble tout de suite. On .. ne fête pas vraiment notre mise en couple, c'est.. je ne sais pas. » Il se tourne vers Chanyeol qui passe un bras autour de ses épaules avant de reprendre. « On a mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre et ça n'a pas toujours été facile. »

Connaissant la curiosité de son compagnon, Sehun fait un geste pour enjoindre Baekhyun à ne pas poursuivre mais Chanyeol le voit faire et lève une main pour lui dire que c'est inutile.

Il presse plus fort Kyungsoo contre lui et relève une jambe contre son torse en s'enfonçant dans la banquette.

« Soo et moi, on est resté pas mal de temps à nous aimer chacun de notre côté sans le savoir. C'était assez difficile de se voir tous les jours et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Et puis, Soo est parti pour ses études et.. on a été en froid pendant un moment. Ça nous a prit trois ans pour mettre des mots sur tout ça et finir par se l'avouer. Sauf que... à ce moment là, l'un de nos amis avait un crush pour Soo. Cela faisait un moment que lui aussi vivait son amour à sens unique sans en parler. Il a un peu été celui qui nous à permis de finalement nous avouer nos sentiments. C'était un bon ami. » Chanyeol fait un tour de table du regard, et suivant son regard, Baekhyun remarque que Sehun arbore lui aussi un sourire triste. « On était très proche. »

Baekhyun tique sur la conjugaison employée.

« Était ? »

Chanyeol soupire, mais c'est Kyungsoo qui le devance dans les explications en reprenant la parole.

« Quand Yeol et moi on a fini par se mettre ensemble, .. il a essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était, de rester notre ami mais ..

-C'était trop dur, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir » Sehun fini pour lui. « On a bien tenté de rester en contact mais Jongin s'est éloigné de plus en plus. Cela lui faisait du mal de nous voir, de voir Chan et Soo ensemble. J'ai voulu conservé notre amitié mais.. les études finies, on s'est un peu éparpillé et on a plus de nouvelles depuis. »

Baekhyun tique en entendant le nom de Jongin mais il se dit que le prénom est quand même assez courant pour que la coïncidence soit permise.

Il ouvre la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question mais Sehun le devance en se tournant vers lui, le sourcil interrogateur.

« Mais pourquoi vous parliez de ça ?

-Oh, Baekhyun se demandait quand était notre anniversaires. »

Ce dernier se tourne immédiatement vers Kyungsoo pour lui faire les gros yeux, son attention toute retournée vers le présent.

« Comme ça, je voulais juste savoir. » Il hausse les épaules, un air faussement innocent au visage. « Alors, île ou pas île ? »

Il sent le regard de Sehun posé sur lui, ce petit air interrogateur qu'il a quand il sait que Baekhyun ne dit pas tout mais il n'ajoute rien et ne pose pas de question. Baekhyun remercie mentalement le serveur quand celui-ci lui fait diversion en lui apportant sa commande.

La conversation reprend sur un ton plus joyeux et c'est finalement la montagne qui l'emporte. Les quatre amis se séparent quelques heures plus tard et c'est Baekhyun qui prend le volant pour les ramener à la maison. Sur le chemin du retour il sent le regard de Sehun d'abord par un touché, sa main qui remonte le long de son bras puis jusqu'à sa nuque.

« C'était quoi cette histoire avec Kyungsoo ?

-Hum.. ? Quelle histoire ?

-De quoi vous parliez tous les deux ? »

Baekhyun tente de prendre un petit air innocent mais son masque craque quand il se rend compte que Sehun n'y croit pas un seul instant. Un sourcil levé et une pression de sa paume contre sa nuque, Sehun a toujours su comment voir clair à travers lui. Il soupire en laissant sa tête reposer sur l'appuie-tête.

« C'est une surprise... Hun .. ! Non ! Tu devines les surprises à chaque fois, ce n'est pas drôle. »

Son compagnon lui lance un petit sourire satisfait.

« C'est une surprise pour moi ? »

Il se tourne sur son siège pour lui faire face et Baekhyun lui lance un regard au coin de l'oeil avant de se retourner rapidement vers la route.

« Arrête, non, je ne céderais pas Hun. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » Baekhyun entend Sehun éclater de rire et il prend sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres. « Je ne dirais rien de plus alors ne me pose pas de question.

-Ok, j'attends de voir alors. »

Sehun garde la main de Baekhyun entre les siennes et reste dans sa position pour le reste du trajet, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres qu'il est incapable de réprimer.

Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour au travail que la pensée l'effleure une nouvelle fois. Programmant un rendez-vous pour les Wu, il remarque un nom dans la colonne du lendemain. Kim Jongin. Ce nom conjugué au fait qu'il a croisé Kyungsoo et Chanyeol pour une de leur séance le matin même, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire le lien.

Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, il s'interroge une minute et décide de suivre son instinct. Il faut qu'il confirme que le Jongin qu'il connaît n'est pas le Jongin du passé de Kyungsoo. S'il ne le fait pas, il sait que l'idée va lui rester en tête. Attendant le moment de la pause, il fait un signe de la main au dernier couple avant de se précipiter dans le bureau de Jongdae.

« Ah tu as déjà commandé ? Je n'ai même pas vu le livreur.

-Non bien sûr, tu étais trop occupé à parler avec Kyungsoo.

-Pas de ton ironique. » Baekhyun le menace d'un doigt pointé dans sa direction. « On a pas parlé plus de cinq minutes.

-Mais oui... j'aurais du le savoir qu'avoir un de tes amis comme patients allait me retomber dessus. Pas de bavardages au travail, vous vous voyez bien assez souvent en dehors.

-Pas tant que ça.. et tu sais que l'offre tient toujours.. tu devrais venir un de ces jours avec nous, dîner ou boire un verre. »

Jongdae soupire en retirant sa veste.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux sortir avec mes patients, ça briserait tout la confiance que nous avons en consultation.

-Pourtant tu me fais bien des consults, et notre amitié va bien.

-On était amis avant, ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Peu convaincu, Baekhyun hausse les sourcils avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

« En tout cas, si tu change d'avis, y a pas de soucis. Ce serait sympa, Chanyeol et Kyungsoo sont vraiment de bons amis.

-J'essaie déjà d'imaginer comment survivre à notre rencontre entre toi et Yixing. On va peut-être attendre encore un peu pour la suite. »

Baekhyun éclate de rire avant de se pencher sur le bureau pour attraper un sac.

« Tu aimes vraiment me faire passer pour un tyran. »

Les deux hommes commencent leur repas en discutant mais Baekhyun ne perd pas son objectif de vu.

« Au fait, j'ai vu que Jongin avait avancé son rendez-vous. Il t'a appelé ? »

Jongdae finit rapidement sa bouché avant de prendre une bouteille d'eau sur la table.

« Oui, il a appelé dans la matinée, il voudrait une consultation rapide. Je l'ai casé après mes rendez-vous de demain. Il voulait me parler, j'espère que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. »

Baekhyun hoche la tête.

« Et hum … tu m'avais dis que pour Jongin, c'était une histoire avec l'un de ses ex qui lui avait fait perdre confiance en lui ?

-Un amour à sens unique en fait. Il s'est mis à douter de ses capacités de séduction.

-Ah bon.. ? » Et l'hypothèse ressurgit, Baekhyun ne peut pas s'en empêcher alors il pose la question. « Il s'appelait comment cet ex ? »

Jongdae lève un sourcil curieux mais répond quand même.

« Kyungsoo. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Baekhyun soupire en se passant une main sur le visage.

« J'ai parlé avec Kyungsoo ce week-end, je me suis rendue compte que je n'en savais pas tellement sur lui et.. il m'a dit qu'il avait eu cet ami, avant qu'il ne se mette avec Chanyeol. Ils étaient proches mais cet ami en voulait plus et il a fini par s'éloigner pour ne pas se faire du mal en le voyant avec un autre. Il s'appelait Jongin aussi. Je me suis dit.. mais c'est ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, c'est moi qui me fait des films, après tout les coïncidences ça existe non ? » Il secoue la tête et enjoint Jongdae à faire de même. « Laisse tomber, je crois que sur ce coup là j'ai trop d'imagination. »

Jongdae relève son visage vers celui de son ami, il semble prendre un instant pour réfléchir mais fini par acquiescer, après tout Baekhyun avait les pires lubies, autant ne pas rentrer dans son jeu s'il n'y était pas forcé.

Ils continuent à manger et Baekhyun retrouve toute sa verve quand Jongdae reçoit un texto de son compagnon.

« Ah, avec ce sourire niais sur ton visage c'est forcément Yixing. »

Jongdae ne dit rien mais lui passe son téléphone par dessus son bureau pour lui montrer la photo que Yixing venait de lui envoyer.

« Il est déjà de retour à la salle ? »

Jongdae ne peut s'empêcher un soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur son siège.

« Je n'arrive pas à le tenir éloigné de ce maudit entraînement. On lui a enlevé son attelle la semaine dernière et j'ai déjà lutté pour qu'il n'y courre pas tout de suite. Je lui ai demandé de faire attention pour ne pas se re-blesser mais je crois.. qu'il a besoin de tout ça. Extérioriser physiquement et voir son groupe. Il tourne en rond à rester à la maison.

-Et du coup il t'envoie des photos pour te narguer ? »

Jongdae éclate de rire.

« Non, je lui ai demandé des compte rendus pour m'assurer qu'il va bien. »

Baekhyun le regarde observer une dernière fois son portable avant de le ranger. Il sourit en le voyant faire.

« Ça te vas bien, d'être heureux comme ça. »

Jongdae n'ajoute rien mais Baekhyun le voit esquisser un petit sourire. Oui, cela lui allait décidément à merveille. Ils finissent leur repas rapidement. C'est bientôt la fin de leur pause et certains patients arrivent déjà.

N'oubliant pas ce qu'il vient de découvrir, Baekhyun reprend quand même son sérieux et finit sa journée en essayant de ne pas formuler trop d'hypothèses.

Quand il rentre le soir, Sehun est déjà là. Arborant un large sourire, il vide ses poches dans l'entrée et délaisse son manteau sur le bar de la cuisine.

« Ah tu es là ? L'entraînement s'est terminé tôt ?

-On avait bien avancé, et comme on va commencer une nouvelle choré la semaine prochaine, les coach disent que cela ne sert à rien de forcer. »

Baekhyun s'approche du canapé où est installé Sehun et passe ses jambes de part et d'autre de lui pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de sa nuque. Il a un sourire mutin que Sehun ne peut s'empêcher de tracer du bout des doigts.

« Donc... je vais t'avoir rien que pour moi ? »

Sehun passe ses mains dans son dos en humant doucement.

« Hum.. j'aime bien où cette idée nous emmène. »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que les lèvres de Baekhyun s'unissent à celle de son compagnon. Il se presse fort contre lui, ses mains sur ses joues, dans sa nuque pour incliner son visage vers le sien. Baekhyun prend son temps, il a besoin de cette chaleur. De celles que les paumes de Sehun lui prodiguent en passant dans son dos, en caressant ses fesses.

Il presse encore un baiser sur ses lèvres, plus fort cette fois-ci. Un de ceux qui laissera une marque sur celle de Sehun. Ne se détachant que pour lui murmurer un « je t'aime » avant de repartir à l'assaut de sa bouche. Son envie devient plus vorace et il passe ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son compagnon pour le lui enlever.

Ils restent un long moment enlacés sur le canapé à s'embrasser, profitant de la chaleur de l'un et de l'autre, indécis quand à savoir s'ils poursuivent sur le canapé ou dans la chambre. C'est finalement le canapé qui l'emporte, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitant se lever.

Le lendemain matin, un déjeuner rapide avalé, Baekhyun récupère ses clés pour les mettre dans sa poche avant de retourner dans la chambre retrouvé son bel endormi. S'arrêtant le temps d'un battement de cœur pour regarder Sehun encore assoupi entre ses bras, Baekhyun soupire son bonheur et se trouvant décidément bien chanceux. Il s'approche doucement du lit et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Ses boucles brunes sont douces sous ses doigts et il passe son pouce sur la joue de Sehun avant d'y poser ses lèvres. Contournant le menton, il pose doucement sa bouche sur la sienne et sourit dans son baiser en sentant son compagnon remuer sous lui.

« Bonjour mon amour. »

Sehun frotte ses yeux avant de laisser sa main remonter dans le dos de Baekhyun. Il se tourne sur le dos et la couette glisse de ses épaules.

« Il est quel heure ?

-Presque 8h, je dois aller travailler. » Baekhyun presse à nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres. « On se voit ce soir. Tu viens me chercher après le boulot ? »

Sehun hume doucement contre ses lèvres avant d'y apposer une dernière pression. Puis, il regarde Baekhyun disparaître derrière l'encadrement de la porte et se laisse tomber sur ses oreillers. Il est décidément trop tôt pour qu'il se lève.

La journée de Baekhyun est monotone. Il essaie de taquiner son patron pour se changer les idées mais Jongdae a trop de patients, il est distrait. La seule note positive est qu'il arrive enfin à lui soutirer une date. Enfin, il l'a soutire à Yixing, mais sa victoire n'en est pas moindre.

Le jeune homme était passé le midi pour déjeuner avec Jongdae et Baekhyun avait usé de son charisme pour le convaincre de boire un verre ensemble.

Jongdae avait un bras autour de sa taille.

« Baek, arrête d'insister.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste, je ne vois toujours Yixing qu'en coup de vent. On devait se voir la dernière fois et ça n'a été que partie remise. Ce devrait être maintenant non ? »

Jongdae ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais Yixing le devance en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Bien sûr, tu as raison. » Il fait taire la protestation de Jongdae en lui décochant un large sourire. Un de ceux qui révèle sa fossette, et Baekhyun est bien placé pour savoir que ce sont ceux là pour lesquels Jongdae craque le plus. « Ce soir je ne peux pas mais .. demain ? En plus Dae tu finis plus tôt non ? »

Jongdae finit par céder et hoche lentement la tête en soupirant.

« Ok pour demain. »

En voyant son air abattu, Yixing à un éclat de rire et Baekhyun le voit passer son pouce sur sa tempe en une caresse apaisante.

« Parfait. Demain alors, je préviendrais Sehun. »

Le reste de l'après-midi fut plus agréable car Baekhyun pu taquiner Jongdae a propos de toutes les choses qu'il allait révéler à Yixing. Tous ces secrets les plus honteux et les moins adorables.

Vient enfin l'heure de la fermeture et Baekhyun a une double raison de se réjouir de la venue de son petit-ami. La première parce qu'il lui a manqué et la seconde parce que son arrivée coïncide avec le rendez-vous de Jongin et qu'il va enfin pouvoir confirmer sa théorie.

C'est un peu nerveusement qu'il fait rentrer Jongin dans le bureau de Jongdae, et encore plus anxieusement qu'il compte les minutes avant que Sehun n'arrive.

Remarquant la lumière dans le bureau, ce dernier s'interroge.

« Jongdae a encore un patient ?

-Oui, il a rajouté un rendez-vous à son planning. Ça a été aujourd'hui ? » Sehun se penche pour l'embrasser et il répond d'un signe de la tête. « Au fait, tu finis à quelle heure demain ? J'ai réussi à soutirer une date à Yixing. »

Sehun soupire en secouant lentement la tête.

« Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire. Tu veux lui parler à ce point ?

-Je veux juste... savoir comment il est. » Baekhyun pose sa tête contre le torse de son compagnon. « Dae a l'air heureux avec lui et.. il semble être quelqu'un de bien mais.. je le vois bien, Dae est en train de tomber amoureux de lui.

-Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?

-Pas du tout. Je veux juste être sûr que lui aussi est sérieux. Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver Dae le cœur brisé. »

Sehun sourit avant de passer une main sur son visage.

« Tu es vraiment bien plus sensible que tu ne le laisses penser. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour tes amis. Est-ce que tu as au moins expliqué ça à Jongdae ? Il sait à quel point il compte pour toi ? »

Baekhyun relève le visage pour que son visage croise celui de Sehun.

« Toi tu peux être au courant que je suis fleur bleu à ce point mais interdiction de l'avouer à Dae. » Sehun éclate de rire mais devant l'air faussement menaçant de son petit-ami, il promet de ne rien réveler.

« Je t'aiderais à trouver de l'acide pour le corps si jamais Yixing fait un faux pas. »

Et avec ça il est impossible pour Baekhyun de garder son sérieux. Il se redresse pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon quand la porte du cabinet s'ouvre.

Au début, Sehun n'y prête pas attention. Il salue distraitement Jongdae avant de laisser son regard courir sur la personne à ses côtés, ses traits se figeant sur l'instant.

« Jongin ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !
> 
> J'essaie de raccrocher mes wagons.. ^^ alors cette première partie permet d'en savoir plus sur le groupe d'ami présenté dans le prequel Chansoo. Il y aura une partie 2 avec les explications et la suite des aventures Chenlay et Chansoo probablement.
> 
> J'espère avoir répondu aux questions de certains, je pense aussi creuser par la suite le personnage de Junmyeon.  
> J'espère que ce passage vous a plu, si vous avez des retours ou des questions n'hésitez pas. Je répond tjr à mes com' :)
> 
> Xoxo  
> Saraadvg


	13. Chapitre 9

À votre plaisir - Chapitre 9

C'était une de ces rares matinées de calme. Étrangement certains horaires étaient plus prisés que d'autres et parfois il arrivait qu'entre deux rendez-vous la place reste vide. À croire qu'un jeudi à 11h personne ne souhaitait consulter un sexologue ? Jongdae et Baekhyun ne s'en plaignaient pas. Ils savaient aussi apprécier ces instants de repos.

Ils s'étaient installés dans le bureau de Jongdae, ce dernier avait fait du thé et exceptionnellement ils s'étaient laissés tenté par une pâtisserie de la boulangerie en face de leur bâtiment. Baekhyun avait pris les devants et s'était arrêté au passage avant de prendre son poste.

Il était maintenant assis sur la banquette tandis que Jongdae profitait de son beignet, installé dans le fauteuil en face.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu les Wu.

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Baek.

-Pas vrai. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Jongdae lève les yeux au ciel avant de se remplir une nouvelle tasse.

« Ils ne viendront plus je pense, du moins pour l'instant. Ils ont appelés il y a une semaine, ils se sont retrouvés et n'ont plus besoin de moi. Ils pensent revenir plus tard pour .. expérimenter. »

Baekhyun lève un pouce entendu avant de récupérer sa tasse sur la table.

« Bien joué, encore un couple sauvé de l'ennui conjugal. » Jongdae chasse le compliment d'un geste de la main.

« Ce couple là n'avait même pas besoin de moi. Ils fonctionnent très bien et aurait tenu sans consultation.

-Oui mais ils vont quand même mieux grâce à toi. Quels seront les prochains à pouvoir se passer de toi à ton avis ?

-Dans mes patients … ? » Jongdae fait mine de réfléchir tandis qu'il fait tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse pour y dissoudre le sucre. « On est mal parti pour Junmyeon et il y a encore du travail avec Jongin mais je pense qu'on est sur la bonne voie avec les Park. Eux-non plus n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de moi. Ils ont la même alchimie que les Wu, impossible qu'ils se lassent. »

Baekhyun n'ajoute rien dans un premier temps. Il se contente de finir son beignet pensivement puis la question devient trop forte.

« À quoi tu vois ça ? Je veux dire, qu'un couple va marcher ou non ?

-Rien n'est jamais sûr mais .. je pense qu'il y a des gestes et des expressions qui sont déterminants. Les regards, les mots employés, c'est tout bête mais déjà à la façon dont le couple s'installe sur le canapé ça veut dire beaucoup. » Baekhyun se recule sur son siège et regarde autour de lui. Perplexe, il croise les jambes en tailleur et lève un regard interrogateur à son ami. « Quand ils viennent la première fois, certains prennent les deux fauteuils – ils préfèrent mettre de la distance. D'autres se tiennent par l'épaule ou le bras mais on sent que c'est dans un geste pour se retenir. Parfois le partenaire ne copie pas et on sait que c'est perdu d'avance. Cela se voit aussi quand l'un tient plus à l'autre – c'est assez triste dans ces cas là.

-Et tu le vois aussi quand ça va marcher ?

-C'est difficile à dire, je me trompe aussi. Parfois, ils montrent tous les deux une volonté de s'en sortir du coup ça laisse présager qu'ils feront les efforts nécessaires. Et parfois.. » Jongdae esquisse un sourire « .. ils vont juste trop bien ensemble. Ça se sent qu'ils ont réussi à trouver leur harmonie. Il faut juste les aiguiller mais le gros du travail est déjà fait.

-C'est ce que tu vois pour Chanyeol et Kyungsoo ? »

Jongdae hoche la tête.

« Oui c'est ce que je vois pour eux. » Il sait que Baekhyun est très ami avec le couple et il le sent rassuré de savoir qu'ils vont bien. « Mais c'est ce que je vois pour Minseok et Luhan et Sehun et toi aussi. » Il laisse un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il cherche le regard de son ami. Il sait que la question de Baekhyun n'est pas innocente.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu en doutes ?

-Non je ... » Baekhyun s'agite sur son siège avant de soupirer. « .. je ne doute pas mais j'étais juste curieux de savoir comment tu nous voyais. Tu vois tellement de couples, tu remarques le moindre détail et .. je ne sais jamais si je dois te demander ce que tu interprètes pour nous. »

Jongdae se redresse dans son fauteuil en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ce que je pourrais dire ? »

Son ami se passe une main dans la nuque.

« Je sais que je suis dans ma bulle en ce qui concerne Sehun. Je ne suis pas objectif et je n'ai pas le recul nécessaire. Je ne sais pas ce que toi tu vois. Et je me demande des fois si ce n'est pas mieux ainsi.

-C'est justement parce que tu n'es pas objectif que j'arrive à y voir le signe que tout va bien. Il faut que tu sois dans ta bulle Baek, c'est ça qui me prouve que tu n'as absolument pas conscience de me faire tenir la chandelle dès que je suis dans la même pièce que vous." Il éclate de rire en voyant l'expression de surprise se peindre sur le visage de son ami. "Il y a des étincelles entre vous deux, c'est indéniable. Tout le monde peut le voir. Et dieu que tu sais me faire sentir pas à ma place quand tu oublies que vous êtes en public." Il en faisait trop, il le savait, et Baekhyun aussi. Mais c'était cette moue amusée qu'il voulait retrouver sur son visage. Baekhyun avait rarement ces moments de confession et Jongdae était toujours aussi décontenancé quand il devait y faire face. Baek n'était pas son patient mais son ami. Comme il connaissait Baek, il savait que son jugement serait corrompu et c'est pour cela qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas lui faire de "réelles" consultations - il ne donnerait pas le meilleur de son professionnalisme.

"On est à peine indécent, arrête !

-A peine ?" Jongdae feint de s'ettouffer dans sa tasse. "Est-ce que je mentionne à nouveau l'épisode..

-Non.. non, c'est bon. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on y retourne non ?" Baekhyun se relève et pose une main près de son oreille." Ce n'est pas la sonnerie ça, ton prochain client doit être là ? Non ?" Jongdae secoue la tête devant la dérobade mais se lève quand même à son tour. Baekhyun et lui rejoignent la salle d'accueil et si aucun client n'y fait son entrée, ils réalisent que l'heure du prochain rendez-vous est proche.

Jongdae laisse Baekhyun reprendre son poste et il retourne dans son bureau pour ranger les tasses de thé. Il sait que ce matin il doit rencontrer Minseok et Luhan, il se demande ce qu'ils vont lui dire.

Il est d'autant plus surpris quand cinq minutes plus tard c'est la silhouette solitaire de Luhan qui vient frapper à sa porte.

"Luhan ? Tu es tout seul ?

-Oui. Je .. je voulais te parler."

Jongdae hoche rapidement la tête et ouvre la porte pour le laisser s'installer. Il tend la main vers le canapé et le jeune homme s'y installe en enlevant sa veste.

Jongdae le rejoint vivement, une visite individuelle n'était jamais bon signe.

"Tout va bien Luhan ? Minseok sait que tu es là." Le froncement de sourcils de Jongdae s'intensifie quand Luhan secoue négativement la tête.

"Non, il ne sait pas que j'ai pris rendez-vous.." Mais il lève la main en un signe rassurant. ".. tout va bien. Enfin, .. si on va bien. Minnie a toujours des appréhensions mais, si je suis venu c'est simplement en quête de conseil."

Jongdae se recule dans son fauteuil. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas s'impliquer autant dans les relations avec ses patiens mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être ému par certains couples, Minseok et Luhan en faisaient partis. Il propose une tasse de café à Luhan mais celui-ci le refuse avec un petit sourire.

"Mon mari est barrista tu te souviens ? Je ne peux boire que le sien." Jongdae comprend et l'invite à continuer.

"Dis moi ce qui t'amène. Tu dis que Minseok ne reprend pas confiance en lui ?

-Pas vraiment. Il y a des jours mieux que d'autres mais cela ne m'inquiète pas, je sais que cela peut prendre du temps. On revient de loin, lui et moi, j'ai connu Minnie avec des états d'esprit bien pire que ça. Il fait beaucoup d'efforts et ... c'est justement pour cela que je voulais te voir. Je sais que cela fait parti de la thérapie, il va petit à petit reprendre confiance en lui et en nous. Je le soutiens mais c'est à lui de faire le travail car cela doit venir de lui. Cela je le comprend.. pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de souhaiter un autre procédé. C'est lui qui souffre en faisant tous ces efforts et .. je me sens inutile. Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas autre chose à tenter, je souhaiterais apaiser son fardeau.. enfin, j'avais pensé à quelque chose."

Jongdae ne dis rien, le comportement de Luhan n'avait rien de surprenant, il avait toujours souhaité faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour soulager son compagnon. Combien de fois avait-il démontré à Jongdae qu'il aurait préféré que tous cela lui arrive à lui plutôt qu'à Minseok ? Pourtant, la thérapie inductive était la plus efficace - c'était à Minseok de travailler sur son problème. Il se demandait qu'elle idée avait pu avoir Luhan.

"Ce n'est pas grand chose mais je m'étais dis qu'on aurait pu prendre un peu de temps avec Minseok. Après tout, ce dont il a besoin c'est de se retrouver lui, puis de repenser notre union. Avec le café, le temps que ça nous prend, toutes les personnes que l'on croise tous les jours, je ne suis pas sûr que cela aide. J'ai l'impression que notre mode de vie freine le processus et je m'étais dis que partir juste tous les deux pourrait nous être bénéfique ?"

Il y a un tel espoir dans les yeux de Luhan, une telle attente dans sa proposition que Jongdae aimerait lui répondre immédiatement mais il y a une partie de l'explication du jeune homme sur laquelle il aimerait revenir.

"Les personnes que vous croisez ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" Au début Luhan secoue la tête à la négative mais Jongdae le voit se tendre et ses poings se serrer. Il n'ajoute rien mais rend son regard insistant.

Luhan finit par soupirer. Ses coudes se posent sur ses genoux et il garde la tête baissée avant de chercher le regard de Jongdae.

"C'était il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. J'étais à l'arrière et Minseok s'occupait des clients du café. Un homme est rentré, c'était.. un "ancien camarade", quelqu'un qui lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Minseok l'a servi comme si de rien n'était mais quand je suis revenu au comptoir j'ai vu tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai reconnu l'homme parce Minseok m'avait déjà parlé de lui. C'est quelqu'un de son passé qui lui a fait du tord et comme Minseok a un caractère réservé il n'a jamais rien dit. Je sais pourtant, que sa présence dans notre café le mettait mal à l'aise mais encore une fois il n'osait rien dire. Il ne voulait pas faire d'histoire. J'ai .. j'ai vu rouge." Luhan se passe une main dans la nuque. "Au début je lui ai simplement demandé de partir mais il a fait mine de ne pas comprendre et il a pris Minseok a parti. Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il ose lui parler avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Les gestes ont supplanté les mots et un bon client à nous est intervenu pour nous séparer et le mettre à la porte. Je pensais que Minnie serait bouleversé de ce qu'il s'était passé mais.." il soupire ".. il s'en est voulu. Cet homme vient jusque chez nous, c'est moi qui me laisse dominer par mes émotions et c'est lui qui s'en veut. Il pense que c'est sa faute, que j'ai eu à subir cette mavaise rencontre à cause de lui." Luhan secoue la tête comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. "Il essaie de ne plus en parler mais je sais que cela le préoccupe. C'est moi qui devrait m'en vouloir. Je veux réctifier la situation et .. comme je suis un peu démuni, c'est la seule solution à laquelle je pense, prendre du recul."

Jongdae acquiesce, comprenant un peu mieux la situation.

"Et du coup, quels conseils cherchais-tu de ma part ?

-Je suis partagé. Dans un sens, je me dis que Minseok pourrait aussi souhaiter que l'on se retrouve simplement nous deux et, d'un autre côté, je me demande si ce n'est pas pire. Minseok a besoin de soutiens et de repères - suis-je assez ? Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il reste près de sa famille et ses amis ? Je sais que la présence de sa soeur l'aide beaucoup."

Le dilemme se peint aussi sur le visage de Luhan. Jongdae le voit se poser une main sur le menton. Il semble ne plus savoir dans quelle direction se diriger.

"Je suis un peu perdu et c'est pour cela qu'avant de prendre une décision je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux t'en parler. Tu saurais ce qui est le mieux pour Minnie."

Jongdae l'arrête tout de suite d'un geste de la main. "Non, c'est toi qui sais le mieux. J'ai une opinion sur Minseok et sur ses appréhensions parce que cela fait des années que je vous vois en consultation mais j'ai un regard uniquement professionnel. C'est toi qui partage sa vie, c'est à toi qu'il se confie. Ne doutes pas un seul instant que tu es la personne qui le connais le mieux."

Etait-ce la situation ? Le manque d'assurance de Minseok qui était apparu aussi chez Luhan ? Jongdae le trouvait moins déterminé que dans leurs mauvaises passes. Luhan avait toujours été ce pilier dont Minseok avait besoin pour remonter la pente. Et cette fois-ci il trouvait plus d'hésitation que d'optimisme. Cette idée de repli sur leur couple serait sans doute profitable au deux.

"Il y a un point que je veux cependant éclaircir. Tu parles de partir ? Pour combien de temps l'envisages-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Ce ne serait pas à proprement parlé des vacances, je voyais plus grand. On a toujours eu envie avec Minnie de prendre du temps pour nous, voyager, travailler un peu à l'étranger et pourquoi pas trouver des partenaires pour améliorer et diversifier notre café. Minnie a toujours voulu aller en Europe pour poursuivre sa formation de barrista. Je l'imaginais comme quelque chose de plusieurs mois.

-Vraiment ? C'est tout un projet. C'est .. possible maintenant ? Votre café...

-On s'en est bien sorti avec le café, on pourrait facilement partir quelque temps. Je ne sais pas si on demanderais à d'autres personnes de le faire tourner pour nous ou si on le laisserait fermé, mais on peut toujours s'arranger. L'important c'est Minnie.. est-ce que cela lui serait profitable de partir un peu ?"

Jongdae prend un instant pour réfléchir, il joue machinalement avec la couture de son fauteuil.

"D'un point de vu professionnel, je pense que je ne peux qu'aller dans ton sens. Se retrouver à deux, être dans un autre environnement, pratiquer en plus un domaine où il excelle, cela ne peut que l'aider. Son meilleur atout pour s'en sortir c'est toi. Après si tu appréhendes qu'il ne voit pas assez son entourage pourquoi ne pas cumuler les deux ? Des amis ou de la famille à visiter à l'étranger ou qui pourraient vous rejoindre le temps d'un week-end, est-ce que tu penses que c'est possible ?

-Je pense oui. Tu penses que ce serait donc une bonne idée ?

-Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Minseok et aviser à ce moment là. Ces décisions se prennent à deux.

-Tu as raison. Je pense que ma décision était déjà prise mais j'avais besoin de la formuler à voix haute. On va avoir de grosses journées avec le week-end mais je lui en parlerais lundi - c'est notre jour de fermeture. Est-ce qu'on pourrait repasser - si cela se faisait - avant le départ pour avoir des idées d'exercices à travailler ?

-Bien sûr. Et vous n'allez pas partir comme ça. Cela va demander du temps de préparation en amont, on se reverra. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'appeler pour me tenir au courant de l'issue de votre discussion. Pas forcément la semaine prochaine, prenez-votre temps pour en parler. Mais si cela se fait, je ferais des recherches et vous préparerais des jeux et des pratiques à exploiter pendant que vous aurez ce temps pour vous deux."

Luhan le remercie et face à sa nouvelle détermination, Jongdae préfère le prévenir une nouvelle fois de faire cela étape par étape. Minseok avait besoin de stabilité et il ne voulait pas qu'il voit la proposition de Luhan comme une obligation. Il fallait qu'ils prennent vraiment leur temps d'en discuter. Luhan l'assure qu'il fera attention et il se fait raccompagner jusqu'à la porte par Jongdae.

Ce dernier le regarde disparaître dans le ouloir avant de se tourner vers Baekhyun.

"Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce serait eux qui nous quitteraient en premier."

Son secrétaire lève un regard surpris.

"Ils ne reviennent plus ? Je ne pensais pas que les anxiétés de Minseok disparaîtraient aussi vite.

-Elles ne le sont pas mais Luhan pense qu'il serait bon pour eux de partir quelques temps. Vivre ailleurs, se retrouver à deux."

Baekhyun hoche lentement la tête.

"C'est une bonne idée. Cela me fait penser qu'il faudrait que j'organise un voyage pour notre anniversaire avec Sehun, c'est bon si je pars un peu plus tôt ce soir ?

-Oui, aucun problème. L'après-midi devrait être calme."

Et il le fut. Jongdae recevait Namjoon en dernier et il savait que cette séance serait courte. Ils avaient enfin trouvé la bonne combinaison et désormais les consultations étaient rapides, il n'avait qu'à leur fournir - à lui et sa compagne - de nouvelles idées.

Il fit un signe à Baekhyun en faisant rentrer le couple pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et c'était moins de trentes minutes plus tard qu'il les raccompagnait à la porte. Il allait éteindre les lumières quand il entendit la porte de l'accueil s'ouvrir. Passant la tête par l'entrebaillement de son bureau, il reconnu tout de suite la haute stature.

"Sehun ? Ah désolé, Baek est parti un peu plus tôt, il n'est pas là."

L'homme semble hésitant, il se passe une main dans la nuque.

"Hum... je ... ça tombe plutôt bien parce qu'en fait... j'aurais voulu te parler.

-A moi ?" Jongdae semble surpris mais invite Sehun à le rejoindre. Ils s'asseoient sur les sièges de la salle d'attente. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est assez ... enfin je m'en veux de t'embêter avec ça." Il est vrai qu'il était assez rare que Sehun et Jongdae se retrouve seuls, Baekhyun était souvent avec eux. A ce moment Jongdae se rend compte qu'ils ont eu assez peu de moments en seul à seul. Et surtout il n'a pas l'habitude de voir le jeune homme dans cet état d'hésitation. Il n'ose rien ajouter et attend que Sehun prenne la parole en premier. "Je ne sais pas si c'est à toi que je devrais m'adresser mais tu connais Baek depuis toujours. Tu es son meilleur ami et ... j'ai beau retourner encore et encore la question, je ne vois que toi pour y répondre."

C'est une entrée en matière qui surprend Jongdae et il fronce les sourcils en attendant la suite. Il sent qu'il ne va pas aimer cette conversation.

"J'ai l'impression que Baek est un peu distant en ce moment. On dirait qu'il marche sur des oeufs avec moi et il n'a jamais été comme ça. Ce n'est pas non plus dans son caractère. Là c'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne me disait pas. Je voulais savoir si c'était moi qui me faisait des films, s'il se passait quelque chose au travail ou... si je devais commencer à m'inquiéter."

C'était vraiment un discous auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. Entre Baek ce matin à qui il avait assuré qu'il voyait en eux un couple très uni et Sehun ce soir qui livrait ses inquiétudes, cette journée semblait vouloir le faire douter.

"T'inquiéter ? Dans quel sens ?" La question met Sehun mal à l'aise, c'est évident. Son regard fuit celui de Jongdae tandis qu'il répond.

"Je veux dire.. ce serait impossible qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?" Pour le coup Jongdae n'a même pas besoin de réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse.

"Non, absolument. Mais.. qu'est-ce qui t'as fais penser ça, tu sais que Baek ne te ferait jamais ça."

Comme un ballon de baudruche qui se dégonfle sous la pression, Sehun pousse un long soupire, sa tête se posant un instant sur ses genoux. Quand il reprend, son débit est plus rapide, comme si libéré d'un poids, il osait enfin sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

"Je ne sais pas, il est vraiment étrange en ce moment. Il est .. ailleurs souvent et .. il me touche beaucoup moins.

-Tu veux dire.. ?"

Sehun lui coupe la parole avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, les joues légèrement rosées.

"Oui. Et ce n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes."

Jongdae se passe une main sur le visage, se demandant une seconde comment sa journée avait pu tourner ainsi.

"Baekhyun a beaucoup souffert de l'infidélité. Il a été.. très malchanceux en amour. Il a du t'en parler ?

-Je sais pour ... celui qui lui a fait du mal."

Baekhyun s'était retrouvé dans une relation extrêmement possessive dont il n'était pas sorti indemne. L'homme avec qui il était avait changé de visage peu de temps après leur rencontre et quand Baekhyun avait commencé à prendre peur de son comportement excessif, il avait essayé de forcer sa présence auprès de lui - par la violence. Le corps meurtri et l'esprit assailli par la peur, la séparation avait été longue et difficile. L'homme n'avait pas accepté que Baekhyun puisse le quitter et il avait fallu le soutient inconditionnel de sa famille et de ses amis pour que ce dernier supporte les mois de filature, les cadeaux empoisonés et les appels à n'importe quelle heure du jour comme de la nuit. Baekhyun avait changé d'adresse, de numéro et il avait du modifier toutes ses habitudes pour être sûr qu'on ne le retrouve jamais.

Après ça, refaire confiance n'était même pas une option et il avait fallu des années pour que Jongdae parvienne à le faire redevenir le Baekhyun enjoué qu'il avait connu. Quand Sehun était rentré dans sa vie, Baekhyun s'était jeté à corps perdu dans l'histoire, désireux d'être aimé à nouveau mais il en était différemment de son coeur. Il avait fallu toute la simplicité et le caractère bienveillant du jeune homme pour que Baekhyun puisse enfin s'ouvrir. Cette nouvelle relation avait permis d'effacer les cicatrices qu'avait laissé l'ancienne mais il était déjà trop tard pour faire s'effondrer tous les murs. Baekhyun était désormais prudent en amour et intrasigeant sur certaine attitude. Il lui aurait été impossible de trahir Sehun - et surtout lui qui lui avait permis de reprendre goût en la vie de couple.

Jongdae se rapproche sur son siège, les coudes sur ses cuisses.

"Baekhyun est sincère avec toi. Si - et crois moi je doute que ça arrive de si tôt - son regard avait été attiré par un autre il t'en aurais parlé immédiatement. Tu le connais, il aurait été tellement honteux d'avoir pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde te sortir de ses pensées, qu'il serait venu se confier à toi." Jongdae esquisse un petit sourire et tend une main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Sehun. "Et il essayé de désamorcer la situation en te proposant un plan à trois."

La boutade fait aussi son effet et il sent le jeune homme se détendre.

"Tu as raison. Je le sais bien, c'est la dernière chose qu'il pourrait faire. J'ai juste .. je me suis senti impuissant devant son comportement et je me suis posé trop de questions.

-Et pourquoi tu ne lui en as pas parlé directement ?"

Sehun hausse ses épaules.

"Je crois que j'avais peur. De ce qu'il allait me dire, de ce que j'allais découvrir. Avec Baek on a toujours voulu faire les choses le plus simplement possible, sans se poser trop de question, sans mettre des mots sur tout. Il a un caractère très enjoué et j'ai finis par me dire qu'au fond il cachait peut-être des souffrances que je ne voyais pas. J'ai pensé que si j'en parlais, il allait peut-être confirmer mes craintes. C'était idiot, c'était pourtant la seule chose à faire.

-Je suis sûr que tu as imaginé le pire et que ce que Baekhyun va t'avouer est bien moins terrible que tu ne le pensais."

Jongdae était un peu confus lui-même, est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec le fait que son ami voulait échanger les rôles ? Si c'était le cas, Sehun c'était inquiété pour rien mais n'en étant pas sûr, il n'allait pas mentionner le sujet. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas à lui de le faire.

Il encourage donc le jeune homme a engager une conversation avec son compagnon le soir même et il le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte en passant une main réconfortante dans son dos.

Une fois la porte close, il ne peut s'empêcher de secouer la tête. La journée avait été longue. Et elle risquait de le devenir encore plus. Yixing ne pouvait pas encore retourner ni a ses entraînements de danse ni à la salle de sport. Son équipe devait pourtant planifier leur prochaine choréographie et leur performance. Cela ne pouvait pas se faire sans lui.

Ils étaient donc tous convié chez Yixing - qui était celui qui avait le plus de place chez lui - pour penser ensemble les mouvements même si lui-même ne pourrait pas tout de suite les reproduire.

Jongdae s'était longuement demandé s'il allait passer cette soirée chez son compagnon. D'un côté il voulait leur laisser le loisir de parler danse toute la soirée et de ne pas déranger. Pourtant, le simple fait de savoir que Jin Ki serait présent l'incitait à au moins signifier la pérennité de sa présence. Sa jalousie avait fini par l'emporté et il avait prévenu Yixing qu'il passerait après le travail.

Il était plus tard qu'il ne l'avait prévu à cause de la discussion impromptue avec Sehun mais c'est avec la même détermination qu'il prend le chemin de l'appartement et monte rapidement les étages.

Connaissant le code, il ne s'embarrasse pas de frapper à la porte. Il laisse ses clés dans l'entrée et pose sa veste. La premier chose qu'il entend ce sont des rires et des conversations très animées. Il sait que c'est puéril et sans la présence de Jin Ki il se réjouirait probablement des bons moments que passe son compagnon, mais avec l'appréhension qui le tenait il ne parvenait pas à ne pas redouter le bonheur de Yixing quand il n'en était pas à l'origine. Se morigénant pour son comportement égoïste, il prend sur lui pour rentrer dans le salon avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils avaient poussé les canapés contre les fenêtres pour faire de la place et de la musique passait en fond.

Il remarque tout de suite la présence de Jin Ki près du fauteuil où s'était installé Yixing pour reposer sa jambe. Le reste de la troupe occupait le centre de la pièce et s'accordait dans les mouvements à faire.

"Dae ! Tu es là !"

Il est accueilli par la voix de Yixing et il lui adresse un grand sourire avant de saluer les danseurs.

Quand il s'approche finalement, il tend la main vers Jin Ki et tente de conserver un sourire de rigueur. Il laisse ensuite tomber son genoux sur l'appuis-bras pour être à bonne hauteur et se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Yixing. Son baiser est un peu plus long qu'il ne l'aurait fallu et il pose sa main sur son torse pour se maintenir en équilibre. Il sent son compagnon sourire contre ses lèvres.

"Ça va ?

-Je suis désolé, je suis un peu en retard."

Distraitement, Yixing jete un coup d'oeil à la pendule derrière lui.

"Je n'avais même pas vu qu'il était si tard." Il sait que la phrase est dite dans un sens rassurant, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas s'excuser pour si peu mais l'esprit torturé de Jongdae l'interprète comme une façon de lui dire qu'il se sentait bien sans lui.

Ravalant sa jalousie qui pense un peu trop par elle même, il garde son sourire et presse un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Son bras passe autour de ses épaules tandis qu'il se tourne vers les danseurs. Yixing leur demande une petite demo pour Jongdae et Jin Ki est bien obligé de rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

C'est assez fascinant de voir avec quelle rapidité ils parviennent à s'accorder les uns aux autres. Yixing gère sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir lui aussi s'exercer en étant bien concentré et en guidant ses amis pour atteindre leur plein potentiel.

Ils restent encore un long moment à s'entraîner et Jongdae s'étant détendu peu à peu est cependant obligé de revenir à ses premières interrogations quand vient le moment de manger.

Ils disposent sur la table basse divers plats qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le réfrégirateur ou acheté au passage. Jongdae s'occupe de trouver des verres quand il remarque que Jin Ki est penché vers Yixing et qu'il l'aide à positionner sa jambe sur un tabouret. Ses gestes sont bien trop appuyés et il se dit que cette fois-ci il n'a pas envie d'être un simple observateur.

"Tu fais ça bien, tu sais comment gérer les entorses ?"

L'homme semble surpris de trouver Jongdae derrière lui.

"Ce n'est pas la première de Xing, on s'en fait souvent à la danse. Je sais comment prendre soin de lui." Jongdae lève un sourcil, ce n'est pas la réponse qu'il aurait souhaité entendre. Son agacement augmente quand il voit l'homme s'installer sur l'acoudoir du fauteuil de Yixing. "Avec le temps, il va se débarrasser de ce dont il n'a pas besoin et il me reviendra." La phrase est dite en regardant Jongdae droit dans les yeux. Il n'a pas besoin de sous-titre pour comprendre le double sens. En parlant de ce qui le gêne, il est bien question de lui et pas uniquement de l'attelle. Une tape sur l'épaule et le sourire de Jin Ki se veut amical tandis qu'il se tourne vers Yixin. "N'est-ce pas, partenaire ? On a besoin de toi pour la performance."

Autant dire qu'il est d'autant plus difficile pour Jongdae de dissimuler son énervement. Surtout maintenant que les intentions du danseur étaient claires. Il attend un moment où ils sont seuls dans la cuisine.

Il aurait pu prendre son mal en patience et en vouloir à Yixing plus tard pour ne s'être pas manifesté. Mais il avait déjà été trop confronté à cette situation pour l'analyser dans le mauvais sens. S'accoudant à l'îlot centrale de la cuisine, ses yeux suivent un instant les gestes de Jin Ki avant de finalement prendre la parole.

"Jin Ki ? Je peux te parler un instant ?

L'homme semble surpris par la requête. Il se retourne et interroge Jongdae du regard.

"Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps mais .. j'aurais voulu discuter de quelque chose avec toi." Jongdae ancre son regard dans le sien pour être sûr d'avoir toute son attention. "Yixing m'a dit que vous aviez eu une histoire, toi et lui. Mais il a été assez évasif. J'aurais voulu que tu m'en dises un peu plus."

Pendant une seconde, Jin Ki ne dit rien. Jongdae le voit reposer le bol qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains et sa bouche s'ouvre deux fois avant qu'il ne finisse par prendre la parole.

"Il te l'a dit ?

-Oui, il me l'a dit."

Jongdae joue de ses coudes et se redresse, paume sur la table. Il n'ajoute rien mais son regard est interrogatif.

"Eh bien ... cela s'est passé peu de temps après qu'il arrive en Corée.

-Cela s'est vite fini aussi a ce qu'il m'a dit." Il aurait voulu que son ton sonne moins mordant mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

"Quelques mois.

-Et il y a eu plus ? Je veux dire.. vous vous êtes séparés par lassitude mutuelle n'est-ce pas ?" Il voit bien que sa question met le jeune homme mal à l'aise. "Parce que tu comprend que je suis très sérieux avec lui, et je sais qu'il l'est avec moi. Cela aurait été très difficile si votre lien n'était pas clairement défini. Quand une relation se termine d'un côté mais pas de l'autre, c'est la séparation définitive qui est préconisé. Je sais que Yixing et toi êtes restés en bon contact, cela veut dire que tout est clair. Yixing tient à toi, je sais qu'il aprécie ton amitié. C'est pareil dans ton cas n'est-ce pas ?" Il n'avait pas voulu tout de suite s'élancer dans la discussion pour marquer son territoire. Dire que Yixing était à lui et qu'il rejetait la présence de Jin Ki à ses côtés était la meilleure des solutions pour attiser la détermination du jeune homme. Il préférait jouer sur les sous-entendu. Il démontrait que lui aussi savait très bien se faire comprendre.

Et à l'expression qu'il affiche, Jin Ki semble très bien comprendre le message. Lui rappeler que Yixing ne le voyait que comme un ami ne pouvait pas faire de mal et il espérait que cette conversation soit la seule mise en garde qu'il ai à lui faire.

Il y avait toujours une question en suspend. Les mots avaient du mal à passer mais qu'aurait-il pu répondre d'autre. Jin Ki n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il n'aurait rien à gagner d'une confrontation le jour même. Détournant le regard, il finit par donner satisfaction à Jongdae.

"Bien sûr, nous sommes amis." Et c'était la stricte vérité, ils n'étaient rien de plus et Jongdae escomptait à ce que cela reste ainsi. Avec un sourire forcé, il invite le jeune homme à reprendre son bol pour passer dans la salon.

"Tant mieux. De toute manière, c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout cela."

Jongdae tente de ravaler tous les sentiments que cette discussion avait éveillé chez lui et il suit le jeune homme dans le salon. Le reste de la troupe est déjà rassemblé autour de la table basse. Il ne reste plus de place assise sur les fauteuils et canapé. Jin Ki fait mine de se diriger vers la baie vitrée mais il est arrêté par l'un de ses amis qui tire sur sa manche pour l'inciter à prendre place à ses côtés. Jongdae lui emboite le pas mais poursuit sa course en longeant les fenêtres pour s'asseoir à côté de Yixing. Le dos contre son fauteuil, il sent la main de son compagnon se poser sur son épaule et il noue rapidement leurs doigts.

Il n'y a pas d'autres altercations et Jongdae peut enfin apprécier la soirée, soulagé d'avoir pris les devants. Une fois les amis de Yixing partis, Jongdae l'aide à ranger avant de reprendre sa veste.

Yixing lève un sourcil surpris ?

"Tu ne restes pas ?"

Jongdae met un instant à comprendre le sens de sa question avant de voir ce que son geste pouvait signifier.

"Si, je voulais juste prendre un médicament. J'ai un peu mal à la tête." Il sort de la poche de sa veste, une petite boîte blanche d'où il sort un comprimé puis se dirige vers la cuisine et passe son bras autour de la taille de Yixing. "A moins que tu ne veuilles pas que je reste ?" Il contourne son compagnon et récupère un verre dans un placard, puis le rempli d'eau.

Yixing attend qu'il ait pris son cachet avant de tendre la main vers lui. Quand Jongdae s'en saisi, il l'attire à lui et le presse contre le comptoir de la cuisine tandis que ses bras se referment sur lui. Ses lèvres se posent tout de suite sur son front et Jongdae ferme les yeux en se serrant contre son torse.

"Bien sûr que je veux que tu restes." Les mains de Yixing remontent dans son dos tandis que ses lèvres se pressent sur ses tempes. "Tu es sûr que ça va?" Jongdae hoche la tête. "Mais tu as la migraine, ça a été une longue journée au travail ?" Son compagnon hausse les épaules. "Dae, parle moi." Yixing passe sa main sur sa joue avant de la glisser dans sa nuque pour remonter son visage vers le sien. " Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien ce soir et maintenant le mal de tête. Dis moi ce qu'il y a."

Jongdae croise son regard mais détourne rapidement les yeux.

"Ce n'est rien, juste de la fatigue."

Yixing soupire.

"Dae.."

Mais ce dernier tente la diversion en se redressant pour embrasser Yixing.

"Tout va bien au boulot, c'est Baek ?" Pourtant, il devrait savoir qu'il en faut plus pour décourager Yixing.

"Des rendez-vous comme d'habitude et Baek.. je lui ai fait une petite consult avec Sehun mais ils vont bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? C'est ce soir ? Tu aurais voulu qu'on ne soit que tous les deux ?" Jongdae fronce les sourcils en l'entendant, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. "Je sais que le groupe me prend beaucoup de temps et .." il désigne sa jambe ".. normalement j'aurais du aller à l'entraînement en journée comme ça on se serait retrouvé le soir mais là ça empiète. Ça faisait beaucoup ce soir, je vais essayer de m'arranger pour qu'on se voit plus tôt avec les gars et que je puisse être avec toi après.

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Tu dois voir ton groupe c'est normal. Que tu ais des soirées "danse" je le comprend totalement et, ta jambe, ce qui m'ennuie le plus c'est que tu puisses avoir mal. Non, j'aime bien voir tes amis, c'est juste..." Et comme il ne finit pas sa phrase, il sent que le regard de Yixing sur lui le pousse à continuer. Cette fois-ci il ne veut pas lutter. "C'est juste Jin Ki, j'ai vraiment du mal avec lui. Je sais que votre histoire est finie mais de la façon dont il se comporte et ... les choses qu'il dit, je trouve que c'est assez confus.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Sa manie de te toucher tout le temps, l'empressement qu'il a tout le temps à venir t'aider ?

-C'est juste un ..

-.. ami ? Oui, je sais que de ton côté c'est le cas mais ..." Jongdae soupire avant de se détacher de Yixing pour s'accouder au comptoir derrière lui. "Il fait souvent des commentaires et a des gestes qu'on n'aurait pas envers un ami. On a .. eu une petite explication tout à l'heure.

-Pardon ?" Yixing ouvre de grands yeux sous le coup de la surprise. "Quand ?

-Tout à l'heure, ici dans la cuisine. Pas grand chose je lui ai juste rappelé que votre relation ne devait être qu'amicale.

-Et .. je veux dire.. ?" Yixing ne sait apparement pas ce qu'il doit dire.

"Je crois qu'il n'a pas renoncé à toi. Tout à l'heure encore quand il a sous-entendu qu'il était le seul à savoir prendre soin de toi ? Tu ne le vois que comme un ami qui se montre serviable mais avait-il vraiment besoin de me dire ça, tu le prendrais comment toi ?"

Ce n'était probablement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait car Yixing semble démuni face aux paroles de Jongdae. Il ne pensait probablement pas que le comportement de son ami puisse sembler aussi équivoque.

"Tu es jaloux ?" Il est surpris lui-même de poser la question. Après tout même si leur relation était pérenne elle n'en était pas moins récente et ils ne s'étaient pas encore tout dis. L'attitude de Jongdae en ce moment, cette volonté de possession envers sa personne, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce comportement. Et elle ne lui déplaisait pas, cela voulait dire qu'il était vraiment attaché à lui.

Il a du mal à contenir un petit sourire et Jongdae se détourne rapidement. Yixing tend tout de suite la main vers lui.

"Non, ne le prend pas mal. Je ne m'y attendais simplement pas et ..." il se rapproche pour chercher le regard de Jongdae ".. et tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'en faire. Il n'y a rien entre Jin Ki et moi.

-Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas et je suis sûr qu'il a plus de sentiments pour toi que tu ne le penses."

Yixing hausse les épaules.

"Ça le regarde mais pour moi il ne sera jamais plus qu'un ami. C'est avec toi que je veux être.

-Mais tu as déjà été à lui, il pourrait vouloir recommencer votre relation."

Yixing secoue la tête, ses mains se posent sur ses épaules.

"Ne parle pas de relation, ce n'en étais pas une. Je te l'ai déjà dis, ça n'a duré que quelques mois et cela ne signifiait absolument rien. On a jamais partagé de moments de "couples". Je ne l'ai pas un seul instant considéré de cette façon et lui et moi, on ne fonctionnait vraiment pas c'est pour cela qu'on a arrêté de se voir pour autre chose que la danse.

-J'ai confiance en toi, vraiment. C'est simplement que j'ai plus de recul, je vois la façon dont il te regarde, dont il te touche, je..." Jongdae ne sais pas comment finir sa phrase, devrait-il lui demander de faire attention en sa présence de ne pas envoyer le mauvais message ? Il savait que ce n'était pas sa place de lui demander de ne plus voir le jeune homme. Jin Ki faisait parti de sa troupe, il ne lui demanderait jamais ça.

Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à finir sa phrase que déjà Yixing referme ses bras sur lui. Leur regard se croise.

"C'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça, ne te torture pas l'esprit. Si jamais Jin Ki espère plus et bien je lui ferait comprendre que ce n'est pas près d'arriver mais je pense que tu as fais une fixation sur lui parce que tu sais qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre nous. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y aura plus jamais rien. Si je rencontrais un de tes ex je réagirais de la même façon. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il ait pu être avec toi de la façon dont je souhaiterais être le seul. Je ne supporterais pas que tu ais été à lui. Mais ce qui est vraiment important c'est que Jin Ki n'est pas à ta place et ne le sera jamais, tes ex ne sont heureusement pas à la mienne et personne d'autre que toi ne compte pour moi."

C'était une déclaration, une de celle qui était encore rare dans leur nouveau couple. Et Jongdae sentait bien qu'il était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose quand Yixing était aussi proche et qu'il lui parlait comme ça.

Ses mains descendent dans son dos, son front se pose contre les sien et il joue de ses pouces sur sa taille pour l'attirer tout contre lui. Ses lèvres son tout contre ses tempes tandis qu'il reprend. "Tout ça ce n'est qu'à toi." La conversation prend une autre tournure quand il se détache le temps d'une seconde pour enlever son t-shirt. "Rien qu'à toi." Jongdae se sent frissonner quand sa peau rencontre la sienne et il relève la tête pour chercher ses lèvres. "Je ne veux que toi."

Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'ils se persuadent que cette discussion est close et que Jin Ki sortent définitivement de leur pensées. Cependant, les semaines suivantes firent remonter le sujet d'une façon qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou à nouveau !!
> 
> Ce 9e chapitre d'À votre plaisir qui s'est fait attendre ! J'espère que vous en avez apprécié la lecture.  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour m'encourager pour la suite.
> 
> À bientôt  
> Xoxo  
> Saraadvg


	14. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! Donc voici la suite du dernier chapitre et donc les aventures de Jongdae, Yixing et Jinki. Cette fois-ci on est après les retrouvailles de Jongin et Sehun mais j'en parlerais dans un autre chapitre. Celui-ci est ChenLay centré.
> 
> Have a nice read !!

À votre plaisir – Chapitre 10

Quelques semaines avaient passées et les appréhensions s'étaient dissipées. Jongdae et Yixing n'avaient plus eu a aborder le sujet de Jin Ki. Ayant été absent à cause de sa blessure, Yixing avait du redoubler d'effort au travail et renoncer à certains entraînements. Ne voulant pas perdre en musculation, il était retourné à la salle mais il n'avait pas revu ses partenaires de danse.

Ayant pu consacrer ses soirées à Jongdae, ce dernier n'avait plus pensé à la menace que représentait l'ancien amant mais celui-ci n'était pas décidé à se faire oublier. Il n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de tourner la page et c'est même lui qui initie les retrouvailles.

Un soir en semaine, Yixing était installé sur son canapé. Il avait passé son bras autour de Jongdae qui avait profité de ses jambes pour y reposer les siennes. C'était une soirée tranquille où ils avaient décidé de rester simplement à l'appart pour regarder un film.

Jongdae commençait à s'endormir devant l'écran quand le téléphone vibre à côté d'eux. Il tourne la tête vers Yixing qui hausse les épaules. Dénouant la main qu'il avait entrelacé à celle de Jongdae, il tend son bras vers la table basse et récupère son téléphone. Il pose son menton sur la tête de Jongdae comme support et commence à lire le message.

"C'est Jin Ki, il me dit que les gars ont bien avancé la choré. Il veut qu'on se retrouve demain pour que je rattrape mon retard.”

Il sent tout de suite Jongdae relever la tête vers lui. Ce dernier ouvre la bouche pour poser une question mais Yixing prend les devants en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui tendre un sourire.

"Non. Avant que tu ne commence, je te redis encore une fois qu'il ne va rien se passer. Ce n'est qu'un entraînement." Mais Jongdae secoue la tête.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais demander." Yixing lève un sourcil interrogateur, il n'a pas l'air convaincu. “Je voulais juste savoir si c'était juste vous deux ou tout le groupe ?”

Yixing secoue la tête.

"Et si je te dis juste nous deux ?

-Je vais te dire de faire attention et peut-être même que je vais venir avec toi.

-Ce serait avec grand plaisir, j'adore que tu viennes à mes entraînements mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, le groupe veut simplement me montrer les mouvements. On sera au moins neuf. Rassuré ?”

Jongdae se retient de lui donner un coup de coude pour se moquer de lui de la sorte mais après-tout son compagnon n'a pas tord. Il préfère que cela se passe ainsi.

"Vous vous retrouvez à quelle heure ?

-J'ai pas mal de montage encore, donc en fin d'après-midi. Vers 18h je pense."

Jongdae hoche lentement la tête avant de reprendre la main de Yixing dans la sienne et de se réinstaller dans le canapé.

"Jai beaucoup de rendez-vous, je ne vais pas pouvoir me libérer avant 19h." Il presse son dos contre le torse de Yixing. "Je te fais confiance mais tu passes me voir après ?" Il entend son compagnon émettre un faible rire avant de s'allonger à son tour, sa main passant autour de sa taille.

Il place son visage à la hauteur de la nuque de Jongdae. Ses lèvres se posent d'abord sur sa peau avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

"Je ne devrais pas rentrer trop tard, je te ferais une démo ?”

Jongdae sait que la proposition alléchante n'a que pour but de lui faire oublier le sujet sensible qu'était Jin Ki, mais même si ses doutes ne s'étaient pas étouffés le concernant, il était désormais rassuré que Yixing soit averti de la situation. Inconsciemment il ferait sans doute plus attention aux gestes du jeune homme et Jongdae n'avait aucun doute sur la réaction qu'il aborderait si ce dernier tentait le moindre raprochement.

Le lendemain, Yixing décide de passer une petite heure à la salle avant de retrouver ses partenaires. Il y avait été bien moins présent ce dernier mois entre sa blessure et son travail et il se doutait que la séance du soir lui serait pénible s'il n'était pas correctement échauffé. Fidèle à ses promesses, il envoie une photo à Jongdae sur le chemin retour. Il lui demande de l'attendre, il espère pouvoir rentrer à temps pour dîner avec lui.

Toute cette histoire avait fait ressortir le fait que depuis son accident au genoux ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. D'abord présent pour sa guérison, puis pour profiter de chaque instant de répis que leur laissait son travail, Jongdae avait passé le plus clair de son temps chez lui. Ce n'était pas que l'appartement de Jongdae était déplaisant, mais il était un peu plus petit et Yixing avait plutôt opté pour un loft. Amoureux des belles perspectives, son salon donnait sur l'immense baies vitrées auquelles il avait accolé deux larges canapés. La pièce s'ouvrait sur une grande cuisine, un plaisir pour Jongdae qui n'arrivait pas à se sentir inspiré dans la sienne trop en longueur qui n'avait pas de fenêtre. Yixing ne se lassait jamais de le voir s'affairer sur le plan de travail tandis qu'il travaillait sur ses scènes.

C'était assez naturellement qu'ils en étaient venus à passer plus de temps chez Yixing que chez Jongdae. Le batîment était tout près de la salle pour Yixing, à quelques minutes en voiture des bureaux de Jongdae et ils y retrouvaient la place nécessaire pour leurs activités individuelles et leurs moments de couple.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Yixing se rendait compte qu'il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, les nuits qu'il avait passé tout seul au cours du dernier mois. Il ne se posait même plus la question quand il rentrait le soir. Il savait qu'il allait soit s'arrêter en chemin pour attendre Jongdae à son travail ou que celui-ci l'attendait déjà chez lui. Il adorait cette sensation de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez lui, présent pour lui et évoluant dans son univers.

En marchant le soir sur le chemin du retour, il essayait d'imaginer dans quelle pièce Jongdae pouvait se trouver, ce qu'il était en train de faire. Comme un pari qu'il se lançait à lui même, la première chose qu'il faisait en passant le pas de la porte c'était d'aller, pièce par pièce, pour le retrouver. Parfois il se trouvait conforté dans son idée en ayant bien deviné que Jongdae serait dans le bureau en train de travailler ou dans le salon à lire. Et parfois, il avait la surprise d'en passer par toutes les pièces pour le retrouver sous la douche ou sur le balcon à prendre un verre en l'attendant.

Il en venait à ce demander si ce jeu continuerait si cela devenait permanent. Il se surprenait à s'interroger s'il ne voulait pas que cette situation s'éternise. C'était trop tôt non ? Jongdae n'allait-il pas prendre peur s'il lui demandait de rester ?

Ses pensées le ramenaient de plus en plus vers ce sujet mais pour aujourd'hui il allait être obligé d'en rester là puisqu'il arrivait devant le studio de danse.

Retirant ses écouteurs, il lit la réponse de Jongdae et sourit tandis qu'il passe la porte. Avec un plaisir accru, il retrouve ses partenaires et cette sensation qu'il a à chaque fois qu'il danse. Ne pensant qu'à son euphorie d'être de nouveau sur ce parqué bordé de miroirs, il oublie pour un temps tout ce qui n'est pas la danse. Mais tandis qu'ils prennent une pause, il lui revient le sujet d'appréhension de Jongdae.

Se tournant, il apperçoit la silhouete de Jin Ki derrière lui. Ce dernier est en train de parler avec un autre de leur danseur. Pour la première fois probablement, Yixing prend le temps de le regarder vraiment. De l'observer autrement que comme son ami ou l'amant qu'il avait été un jour mais plutôt avec le regard de Jongdae. Il est attentif un instant à ses gestes et à ses expressions et essaie de voir ce qui a éveillé les soupçons de son compagnon.

Jin Ki doit finir par sentir le regard sur lui puisqu'il se détache du jeune danseur pour venir dans sa direction. Dans un geste bien habituel, il se penche vers un carton posé sur la table. Il en sort une bouteille d'eau qu'il tend à Yixing.

"Ça va ? Tu tiens la route ?” Yixing répond par un simple hochement de la tête avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau. “ Ce n'est pas trop dur de nous suivre ? On avait bien avancé.” Yixing l'assure qu'il arrive a garder le rythme et bien vite il n'est plus temps d'étirer la pause. Jin Ki lui fait signe de le suivre en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

"Aller ! On y retourne."

En reprenant sa place dans leur formation, Yixing ne peut s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Il se repasse mentalement la scène qui vient de se dérouler. Est-ce que Jin Ki agissait vraiment différement avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des gestes qu'il n'avait qu'envers lui ? Il n'arrivait pas à prendre le recul nécessaire pour en être sûr, pourtant le doute était permis.

Le reste de la séance prend un rythme plus cadencé, plus intensif, Yixing n'a pas le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion. Bien vite, il n'est que sueur et épuisement et un regard à la pendule lui apprend qu'il doit se dépêcher de prendre sa douche s'il ne veut pas faire attendre Jongdae trop longtemps.

Il passe dans les vestiaires, certains de ses partenaires lui font un signe de la main préférant se laver chez eux. Ils restent à quatre et Yixing se déshabille rapidement pour entrer dans une cabine de douche.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour se débarbouiller et l'eau chaude lui fait du bien. Une fois ses muscles refroidis, il sent qu'il a un peu trop tiré sur son genoux. Il décide alors de prendre son temps sous le jet pour masser son muscle douloureux.

Quand il ressort, il se rend compte qu'il ne reste plus que Jin Ki et lui. Ce dernier est en train de se sécher les cheveux.

"Il ne reste plus que nous. Les gars se sont changés rapidement et ils sont partis.

-Ah ok, pas de problème.” Le silence s'installe et Yixing commence à se changer. Il passe son jean mais étrangement il trouve le silence opressant. Jin Ki et lui s'étaient toujours bien entendu. Ils ne se voyaient qu'à la danse mais ils parvenaient à trouver des sujets de conversations. Se retrouver ainsi sans rien dire n'était pas dans leurs habitudes.

Yixing se morigène car il sait que la gêne qu'il ressent n'est occasionnée que par la mise en garde de Jongdae. Jin Ki et lui ont arrêté leur relation il a des mois. Après ça ils ont réussi à rester ami. Pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ? Il ne voulait pas que l'idée de Jongdae lui monte à la tête. Il allait finir par agir de manière peu naturelle et cela allait se voir.

Voulant se prouver que Jin Ki et lui étaient capables de tenir une conversation lambda, il décide de parler de leur sujet de prédilection, la danse.

"La choré que vous avez mis au point est incroyable.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de modifications par rapport à celle que tu avais orchestré la dernière fois.

-Mais vous vous êtes bien entraîné. Il va me falloir du temps pour vous rattraper.”

Jin Ki hausse les épaules en souriant.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.” Il range ses affaires dans son sac avant de se tourner vers Yixing. “Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? On pourrait sortir boire un verre ?

-Ah désolé, je retrouve Jongdae ce soir. Il doit déjà m'attendre.”

Jin Ki ne dit rien et hoche simplement la tête. Yixing ne peut s'empêcher de scruter son visage pour y voir une quelconque réaction. L'impassibilité de Jin Ki le convainc qu'il s'est vraiment laissé piéger à partager les doutes de Jongdae.

Se tournant vers son propre sac, il sort son t-shirt et range le reste de ses affaires.

"Et toi tu as des plans pour le week-end ?

-Je pense aller à Busan. Mes parents y ont une maison tu te souviens ?” Yixing y avait rejoint Jin Ki une fois. Quand il s'était senti passablement déprimé et que se retrouvant tout seul à Séoul il avait eu besoin d'une présence humaine pour le sortir de ses idées sombres.

"Oui je m'en souviens. La maison est vraiment accueillante, j'y retournerais avec plaisir.

-Tu peux si tu veux." Yixing se tourne vers Jin Ki, celui-ci affiche un sourire engageant.

"Tu veux dire avec les gars ? Cela pourrait être interressant de se réunir pour deux ou trois jours. Comme un stage de danse intensif.” Il sent qu'il n'a pas donné la bonne réponse quand Jin Ki secoue négativement la tête.

"Non, je veux dire, nous deux. Comme au bon vieux temps."

Yixing ne sait pas comment il doit prendre la remarque. Voyant sur le visage du jeune homme qu'il est sérieux, il décide de réagir de façon neutre. Il ne veut pas que son geste soit mal interprété alors il ferme son sac et le passe dans son dos avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Jin Ki.

"Je suis sûr que les autres apprécierait de voir ta maison, mon ami." C'était affreux, il ne se sentait pas du tout naturel en prononçant ces mots mais dans le doute il ne voyait pas quel autre moyen d'esquiver le commentaire tout en étant pas trop brutal. C'était la porte de sortie qu'il offrait à Jin Ki. Une manière de lui laisser la possibilité de ne pas s'engager dans cette voie mais la réponse ne doit probablement pas être celle que le jeune homme escomptait. Il délaisse la serviette qu'il a entre les mains pour chercher celles de Yixing. Son visage remonte vers le sien à la recherche de son regard.

"Tu sais, je pense parfois aux moments qu'on a passé là bas. C'est dommage qu'on ai pas pu voir où .. cela nous menait. Je me demande par fois où on en serait si on s'était donné une chance.”

Yixing a un mouvement de recul en entendant ces mots.

"Tu sais bien que ça ne fonctionnait pas. On a jamais vraiment été ...” amoureux ? Ensemble ? C'était ce qu'il voulait dire mais Jin Ki le devance. Quand Yixing fait un pas en arrière, lui en fait un en avant.

"On est pas obligé de mettre des mots sur tout ça. On peut juste reprendre et ...” Les mots semblent difficiles à trouver et Jin Ki joue sur les sous-entendu.

Yixing comprend vite qu'il doit mettre un frein à cette conversation et il décide d'utiliser son meilleur argument.

“Jongdae. Je suis avec Jongdae maintenant.”

Jin Ki continue à se rapprocher de lui et sa main ne lâche pas la sienne.

“Tu sais, au début ça me dérangeait mais ... je suis prêt à faire des compromis. Il n'est pas obligé de savoir et je peux te partager.

-Quoi ?" Yixing ne sait pas comment répondre à ça. C'était le discours le plus grotesque qu'il ait jamais entendu et cette expression sur le visage de Jin Ki, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

"Je suis prêt à tout Yixing. Je veux bien faire ce que tu veux.” L'homme se penche vers lui. Sa main passe dans ses cheveux, il replace une mèche et Yixing est trop estomaqué pour bouger. Jin Ki se rapproche encore. Ses mots ne sont qu'un souffle tandis que son visage est proche du sien. “Dis moi ce que tu veux Yixing.”

Ce dernier n'a pas le temps de réagir, la scène semble bien trop surréaliste pour qu'il puisse comprendre de quoi il s'agit avant que Jin Ki ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se recule d'un bond, poussant violemment l'homme loin de lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Jin Ki attrape la main de Yixing pour le tirer à lui.

"Il n'y a que nous Yixing, personne ne le sauras. Tu peux te laisser aller." Forçant sur ses poignets, Jin Ki essaie de s'imposer. Sa poigne se fait plus forte. Yixing pousse sur ses avant bras pour se détacher et parvient à libérer une de ses mains.

"Arrête Jin Kin, tu deviens fou. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Nous avons terminé cette histoire et nous ne la reprendrons pas."

L'homme ne semble cependant pas l'entendre. Yixing n'arrive pas à intercepter son regard, c'est comme s'il ne le voyait même plus, aveuglé par son propre désir.

"Jin Ki ! Ce ne sera plus jamais comme ça entre nous. Lâche moi !"

Yixing se sent repoussé contre les casiers derrière lui. Jin Ki passe la main gauche de Yixing dans son dos pour l'immobiliser et fait pression de sa propre main sur son ventre pour le plaquer. Yixing sent l'urgence de la situation.

Il place son coude contre le torse de Jin Ki et essaie de le maintenir éloigné.

" Lâche moi Jin Ki ! Arrête ça tout de suite." Mais il n'est plus question de faire entendre raison au jeune homme, il n'entend plus, ne réfléchit plus. Ses gestes sont guidés par ses pulsions tandis qu'il serre toujours plus et devient plus insistant.

La peur commence a gagner Yixing et il pèse de tout son poids sur son bras pour éloigner son assaillant. Cela semble marcher car Jin Ki est obligé de faire un pas en arrière mais dans un mouvement pour conserver sa proximité avec Yixing, il donne un coup à son genoux. Yixing s'écroule au sol. Par méchanisme Jin Ki lâche la prise qu'il a toujours autour de son poignet.

C'est comme un retour à la réalité. Yixing ramène sa main sur son genoux, il laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur, son souffle est court. Toujours debout, Jin Ki peut voir les marques rouges qui commencent à se tracer sur sa peau autour de son poignet. La vision le fait reculer d'un pas.

"Yixing..." sa voix n'est qu'un souffle. C'est comme s'il revenait dans son corps et qu'il comprenait ce qu'il venait de faire.

La douleur est lancinante, Yixing doit fermer les yeux un instant pour retrouver son souffle. Quand il relève la tête, il est surpris du regard désemparé que pose Jin Ki sur lui.

"Yixing, je ...

-Pars ! Je ne veux plus te voir.

-Non, je ne compr..

-Tu sors ! Maintenant !"

C'était la colère qui parlait. Yixing savait qu'il n'était pas physiquement en forme pour un second affrontement et la seule chose qu'il souhaitait là maintenant c'était qu'il s'en aille, ne plus le voir. Il réfléchirait plus tard à tout ce que cet incident allait changer.

"Je ne voulais pas... je...

-Tu sors Jin Ki ! Tout de suite."

L'homme a un geste pour au moins aider Yixing à se relever mais celui-ci l'arrête d'un regard.

Jin Ki semble lui aussi choqué par la situation et c'est dabord deux pas en arrière qu'il effectue avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Resté seul, Yixing peine à reprendre sa respiration mais il se force à se relever. Un regard vers son genoux lui indique que cette fois-ci l'incident est plus important. Cela ne fait qu'un instant mais il peut déjà le voir prendre du volume. Forçant sur son autre jambe et s'aidant des casiers, il s'avance vers la sortie. L'air est ettoufant dans la pièce et il ressent l'urgence de se retrouver à l'extérieur. Il faut qu'il quitte cet endroit au plus vite.

Il parvient à sortir du vestiaire mais son genoux le lance et il est obligé de s'arrêter pluisieurs fois pour reprendre son souffle. Une fois dehors, il comprend qu'il ne pourra pas rentrer à pied comme prévu. Cherchant l'option la plus rapide, mais aussi la moins douloureuse autour de lui, il finit par s'avancer en claudiquant jusqu'à un arrêt de bus. Il n'y avait que dans les films qu'on pouvait héler un taxi en posant le pied sur un trottoir.

Il sait que le trajet n'est pas long et qu'un autre arrêt se trouve à quelques batiments du sien. Il prend donc son mal en patience et bénit sa chance d'avoir trouvé une place assise.

Le roulement du bus le fait grimacer mais il serre les dents et c'est avec soulagement qu'il se retrouve une nouvelle fois sous l'air frais. Inspirant, il essaie de penser clairement. Un coup d'oeil autour de lui, lui fait comprendre qu'il aura du mal à faire tout seul les 600m qui le sépare de chez lui. Cherchant dans ses poches, il récupère son téléphone et compose le numéro de Jongdae.

Les sonneries s'égrainent mais personne ne répond. Soupirant, il s'arme de courage et serre les poings tandis qu'il s'avance en claudiquant dans la rue. Il est déjà tard et il n'y a plus grand monde autour de lui.

C'est essouflé qu'il pose enfin la main sur la porte d'entrée et c'est fébrile qu'il compose rapidement son code. Le trajet en ascenseur lui permet de reprendre son souffle et avec soulagement il pousse enfin la porte de chez lui.

"Dae ! Tu es là ?"

Il se retient au petit meuble de l'entrée et ferme les yeux pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

Il ne faut qu'un instant pour qu'il voit la silhouete de Jongdae se découper dans l'embrasure de la porte devant lui. Ce dernier se passe une main dans les cheveux. Il porte l'un des tshirt large qu'il affectionne pour la maison et un short. Les pieds nus et la coupe en bataille, il incarne l'image du "rester chez soi cosy".

"Il est quelle heure ? L'entraînement a du s'éterniser, je m'étais assoupi désolé.

-Dae..." Mais Yixing ne sait pas ce qu'il doit expliquer en premier. Il ne sait même pas comment il va expliquer cela à Jongdae. Dans un geste, il tend la main et son compagnon semble prendre conscience de la situation.

"Ça va ? Yixing qu'est-ce que tu as?" Immédiatement, Jongdae se précipite et passant un bras autour de sa taille, il le soulage du poids que sa jambe vaillante peinait à supporter. C'est un soulagement physique autant qu'affectif et Yixing prend une seconde pour serrer sa prise autour de Jongdae.

"C'est mon genoux, il faut que je m'assoie."

Jongdae l'aide à s'installer au salon et pendant que Yixing s'allonge sur le canapé, il pose genoux à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, tu t'es blessé à l'entraînement ?

-Non pas vraiment, je ..." mais une douleur sourde l'empêche de continuer et il grimace.

Immédiatement, Jongdae se redresse.

"Attend, on va aller aux urgences. Il faut.." Une main sur son poignet, l'empêche de continuer.

"Non ça va aller. Il faut mettre de la glace. J'irais demain pour faire une radio mais tant que ça n'a pas dégonflé ils ne pourront rien faire."

Jongdae veut rétorquer qu'il n'y a pas de temps à perdre mais ses yeux viennent de voir les bleus autour du poignet et sur les avant bras de Yixing.

S'asseyant, une nouvelle fois sur le sol, il ne dit rien et prend la main de Yixing entre les siennes. Ses yeux ne quittent pas sa peau. Sa voix est faible quand il reprend.

"Yixing... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Yixing retient un gémissement de douleur tandis qu'il se met sur le côté. Mais il serre les dents et se rapproche de Jongdae. Sa main, serre la sienne entre ses doigts.

"Tu avais raison, je suis désolé, j'aurais du faire plus attention." Jongdae remonte son regard vers le sien, interdit. "C'est Jin Ki. Après l'entraînement, on s'est retrouvé seuls dans les vestiaires et il a ... je ne sais pas, cru que c'était sa chance. Il a perdu la tête et il a commencé à me faire des avances. Quand j'ai refusé, il a finit par devenir violent." Yixing soupire et repose sa tête sur le canapé. "Il m'a embrassé. Je suis désolé, j'aurais du le retenir. J'aurais du ..."

Mais Jongdae secoue la tête. Son air est complétement ébété. Yixing voit différentes expressions passer sur son visage et il comprend qu'il ne sait pas laquelle va l'emporter jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se croisent. La colère.

" Il t'a embrassé ?

-Je ne voulais pas. C'était sur le coup de la surprise, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait agir ainsi.

-Donc... d'un coup il a juste essayé de t'embrasser ?

-Non.. il a commencé par m'inviter à boire un verre ce soir et j'ai refusé. Mais il est devenu insistant.

-Attend ! Il te propose de boire un verre et ... ? Tu ne lui dis rien ?

-Si ! Je lui ai dis que je ne pouvais pas parce que je te retrouvais.

-Mais .. rien de plus ? Ça ne t'as pas mis la puce à l'oreille. Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était peut-être le moment de mettre les choses au clair entre vous deux ?

-Elles étaient déjà claires.

-Apparement non puisqu'il t'a embrassé !"

Le ton était monté. Jongdae se sentait sous le coup de trop d'émotions différentes. D'un côté l'inquiétude le rongeait concernant la blessure de Yixing, il voyait bien que son compagnon souffrait, mais la colère était plus forte. Ils en avaient déjà parlé, ils étaient conscients que Jin Ki représentait une menace pour leur couple. Pourquoi Yixing était-il resté si passif ? Même jusqu'au point de se laisser embrasser par lui ? Il avait l'impression de lutter tout seul pour leur couple.

Yixing sent bien qu'il a fait un faux pas et il se redresse tant bien que mal dans le canapé pour faire face à Jongdae.

"Tu m'en veux ?" Il voit Jongdae se mordre la lèvre inférieure en détournant le visage avant de finalement chercher son regard. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne reprenne.

"Honnêtement ? Oui. On avait déjà parlé de Jin Ki, on savait tous les deux qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi et malgré toutes les fois où j'ai essayé de te prévenir tu n'as jamais eu une discussion avec lui. Tu aurais pu lui dire tellement de fois que tu ne le voyais pas de cette façon là, que tu ne voulais pas qu'il voit de l'espoir là où il n'y avait pas. Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu l'éloigner de toi ?"

Cette fois-ci Yixing comprend le chemin de pensées qu'est en train de prendre Jongdae.

"Non, non ce n'est pas ça. Je sais que tu as vu avant moi que son comportement avec moi était expectatif mais je t'assure que ce n'étais pas mon cas. Jamais un seul instant j'ai pensé qu'il pouvait vouloir plus de moi. Cela faisait des mois qu'on ne se voyait plus qu'à la danse, il m'avait vu avec toi, pour moi c'était suffisant. Je pensais qu'il avait compris. Je ... tu as raison, j'aurais du l'arrêter plus vite, lui en parler plus tôt mais je ne voyais simplement pas le mal. Pour moi notre histoire était finie.

-Je sais que de ton côté c'était le cas mais peut-être pas du sien. Pourquoi ... pourquoi tu n'étais pas sur la défensive ? Il t'a fait des avances et .. tu le laisses t'embrasser ? Yixing.. je ne comprend pas.

-Ça s'est passé très vite .. je.. je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il ferait un geste comme ça. Et.. je l'ai repoussé tout de suite. Dae ?" Il voit que Jongdae ne le regarde pas. Se penchant, Yixing se rapproche de lui. Son ton se fait plus doux pour appaiser la conversation "Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais aucune relation avec lui. Il .. ne m'écoutait plus. Ça a été rapide, il m'a à peine effleuré que je l'ai repoussé tout de suite. Je ne l'ai pas laissé m'embrasser, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Dae ? J'avais tord, j'aurais du dire les choses tout de suite. J'aurais du garder mes distances avec lui parce qu'on a eu un passé et que j'aurais du penser au fait que ça aurait des conséquences mais .. et je veux que tu me crois – ce n'était pas volontaire. Je n'ai pas pris tes mises en garde au sérieux parce que je ne voyais pas le mal."

Jongdae inspire profondément pour faire le point.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, je .. je suis en colère contre toi parce que .. j'aurais voulu que rien de tout ça n'arrive mais au fond je suis surtout en colère contre lui parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de te faire du mal."

Voyant Jongdae pris dans les méandres de ses pensées, Yixing pose une main sur son épaule. Du pouce il relève son visage vers le sien. Les yeux de Jongdae sont tellement sombres. Ses paupières se ferment un instant tandis qu'il laisse retomber sa colère. Quand il reprend, son ton est plus bas.

"Il t'a blessé ?

-Quand je me suis défendu, il a mis un coup à mon genoux et comme il était encore fragile, ça a empiré la situation." Cherchant son regard, Yixing voit bien que Jongdae est sur la défensive. "C'est bon, je vais bien. Quand il a vu qu'il m'avait fait mal, il a du se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et il est parti." Il secoue sa main pour désigner ses poignets. "Je n'ai même pas mal. C'est simplement le genoux." Voyant bien l'inquiétude de son compagnon, il passe une main dans sa nuque et le rapproche de lui. Son visage est désormais tout près du sien. "Je vais bien. Et Jin Ki... je ne veux plus jamais le revoir.

-On devrait peut-être.. je ne sais pas, le signaler ?"

Yixing secoue la tête.

"Et dire quoi ? Qu'un mec a eu un comportement violent envers un autre ? Jamais la police ne prendra ça en considération, surtout dans ce contexte." Se reculant dans le canapé, il fait un signe à Jongdae. "J'ai simplement besoin de me reposer. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je veux, et demain on ira faire les tests pour mon genoux. Plus tard... plus tard, on aura le temps de s'expliquer avec lui, ou alors on ne le reverra plus du tout. Je ne sais pas et .. pour le moment je ne veux même pas y penser." Il tire la main de Jongdae "s'il-te plaît." Jongdae a encore dix milles questions qui se bousculent dans la tête, il a cette colère en lui et à un moment ils devront parler et revenir sur tout ce que cette soirée signifie. Mais pour ce soir il conscent à mettre tout cela de côté, Yixing est sincère, il ne pensait pas que Jin Ki puisse en aller jusque là, à physiquement l'aggresser et lui non plus pour être honnête. Pour ce soir il se concentrerait sur la blessure de Yixing et demain, demain ils parleraient.

"Attend, je vais aller te chercher de la glace". Yixing hoche la tête, et il est surpris de le voir revenir avec en plus un gant et sa lotion pour le visage. Il interroge Jongdae du regard.

"Il t'a embrassé." Se mettant à genoux, il place d'abord la glace sur son genoux avant de passer le gant et de prendre la lotion. "On va faire partir toute trace de lui." Avec douceur, il s'applique à laver chaque centimètre du visage, des mains et des bras de Yixing. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur le moment mais c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. À mesure que Jongdae passe et repasse le gant sur sa peau, il a le sentiment d'effacer la violence que son corps vient de subir.

L'adrénaline était redescendue. Sur le trajet du retour Yixing n'avait pensé qu'à sa douleur et une fois chez lui l'apaisement que lui avait procuré Jongdae n'avait été que de courte durée. Il comprenait la colère de son compagnon et les questions posées étaient légitimes. Mais là tout de suite, ce dont il avait besoin c'était simplement sa présence, son touché. Jin Ki avait fait remonté tous leurs souvenirs à la surface. Il fermait les yeux et il le revoyait, comme ils avaient été avant et comme il avait été ce soir. Il avait beau essayer de les repousser, les images revenaient. Il voulait tout effacer et il voulait que Jongdae l'aide.

Sa main serre la sienne. Il n'arrive pas à formuler les mots mais il espère que ses gestes seront parlants.

"Tu devrais aller t'allonger."

Yixing hoche lentement la tête et Jongdae va lui chercher un anti douleur avant de l'aider à s'installer dans le lit.

Après avoir reposé le verre d'eau, Jongdae reste sur le bord du lit et Yixing fronce les sourcils, interrogateur.

"Tu ne t'allonges pas ?"

Son compagnon se passe une main dans la nuque.

"Je ... je ne sais pas. Tu as besoin de repos, est-ce que tu veux que ..?" Jongdae ne finit pas mais fait un signe vers la porte de la chambre. Signifiant qu'il peut partir si Yixing veut se retrouver seul. Mais c'est tout le contraire et Yixing se redresse en tendant la main.

"Non, reste. J'ai besoin de toi Dae, s'il-te-plaît."

Jongdae était perplexe, il ne savait pas quel comportement adopter. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, Yixing avait-il besoin de son contact – et si oui de quelle façon ? Il ne savait pas quel espace lui donner. La main tendue de Yixing était pourtant explicite et avec des gestes lents, il fait le tour du lit et prend sa main avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

C'est Yixing qui fait le premier geste et décale le bras de Jongdae pour poser sa tête sur son torse.

"Dae...

-Je suis là." Tout doucement, et près à se rétracter à tout moment, il referme ses bras sur lui.

Pendant un long moment, ils ne disent rien. Jongdae se demande si Yixing s'est endormi mais il comprend à sa respiration que ce n'est pas le cas. Comment le pourrait-il ? Essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête, il s'oblige à ne penser à rien et se concentre uniquement sur la respiration de Yixing. Est-ce quand celle-ci s'est ralentie qu'il a succombé au sommeil ou au contraire, s'est -il endormi le premier – il n'en sait rien.

C'est au matin qu'il aurait voulu ravir quelques heures. Quand son réveil sonne, Yixing dort encore et il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir rester mais il avait son travail et des responsabilités. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il se change rapidement et prend un léger petit déjeuner avant de revenir dans la chambre.

S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il tire Yixing du sommeil en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Xing. Je vais y aller."

Le jeune homme se frotte les yeux un instant. Il ouvre péniblement un oeil ne comprenant pas encore la situation.

"Il faut que j'aille travailler. J'ai repoussé au maximum mais c'est l'heure." Yixing esquisse un geste pour se relever. "Non, reste allongé. Il est encore tôt, tu devrais te rendormir."

La voix de Yixing est encore rauque quand il reprend.

"Tu reviens ce midi ?"

Jongdae sourrit avant d'hocher la tête.

"Oui je viendrais à ma pause" Il a un temps d'arrêt, cherchant ses mots. "Pour hier soir, je ... je me suis laissé emporter. Bien sûr que je n'étais pas en colère contre toi, je sais que le seul coupable dans tout ça c'est Jin Ki. Peut importe ses motifs il n'aurait jamais du agir ainsi et .. prévenu ou pas, il aurait cherché un moyen d'exprimer ses sentiments pour toi. J'ai mal réagi, tu avais besoin de moi et je t'ai blâmé, je suis désolé. Que tu lui ais parlé ou non avant n'aurait probablement rien changé. Le comportement qu'il a eu hier était extrême et il l'aurait eu à un moment donné, j'ai été injuste de m'en prendre à toi. Cette colère, elle était uniquement tourné contre lui, et moi. Parce que j'étais frustré de n'avoir rien pu faire et inquiet face à ta douleur." Il baisse la tête. "Ça ne justifie pas mon comportement, je... je sais que j'ai mal agi. Je suis désolé Yixing."

Reconnaissant d'apaiser ainsi la situation, Yixing se redresse lentement et pose sa main sur la tête de Jongdae. Du pouce il relève son visage vers le sien. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit répondre à cela et sur le moment il reste silencieux.

Jongdae esquisse un geste pour prendre sa main mais il attend que ce soit Yixing qui décide de lui même de la prendre. Le moment de tension s'apaise quand ce dernier pose son front sur son épaule.

"On était tout les deux en colère. On ne réfléchissait plus de manière logique." Il passe son bras autour dans le dos de Jongdae. "On en parle tout à l'heure ?"

Jongdae hoche lentement la tête.

"Je vais essayer de revenir au plus vite." Il presse une dernière fois ses doigts entre les siens et se redresse avec un faible sourire.

Reprenant ses clés dans l'entrée et passant sa veste, il sort du bâtiment et se dirige vers sa voiture.

Il ne se doute pas que non loin de là quelqu'un épie le moindre de ses mouvements. Au début, Jin Ki s'était enfuit. Il lui avait fallu quelques heures pour reprendre ses esprits et réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il en était passé par plusieurs étapes et la dernière qui s'était imposée à lui était le déni. Ce déni aveugle qui le poussait à croire que s'il allait voir Yixing, s'il le suppliait, il parviendrait à reprendre sa place à ses côtés.

Alors il avait fait marche arrière. En pleine nuit il s'était posté sous les fenêtres de Yixing et il avait attendu. Cherchait-il à l'appercevoir ? Attendait-il qu'il sorte ? Il n'en savait rien lui même. Dans sa folie, il essayait de chercher les mots qu'il dirait pour se faire pardonner.

Voyant le matin se lever et toujours aucun signe de Yixing, un dilemne s'était imposé : devait-il monter directement ? Comment allait-il être accueilli ?

Il en était à ronger son frein assis dans sa voiture, garé sur le trottoir juste en face quand la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble s'ouvrit. Cette fois-ci c'était un visage qu'il reconnaissait mais pas celui qu'il escomptait.

Une vague de haine remonte lentement ses veines tandis qu'il voit Jongdae sortir du bâtiment.

Se croyait-il déjà chez lui ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit là ? C'était lui la raison pour laquelle Yixing s'éloignait de lui. Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'était pas là, Yixing et lui seraient toujours ensemble, c'était Jongdae qui les avait séparé. Et son esprit tortueux fit le lien, Yixing ne serait pas à lui tant qu'il serait là mais .... mais, si Jongdae disparaissait, Yixing lui reviendrait. Il s'oblige à ne pas réfléchir plus tandis que son pied presse l'accélérateur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !
> 
> Donc dans ce chapitre je vous donne le pire de Jin Ki.. même si la fin laisse supposer que ce n'est pas fini. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ce suspens, mais aussi que vous avez apprécié la lecture.  
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaires !!  
> Saraadvg


	15. Chapitre 11

Jongdae - Chapitre 11

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et Baekhyun rongeait son frein en lançant des coups d'oeil peu avenants à son téléphone. De mémoire, il n'était jamais arrivé à Jongdae de ne pas venir travailler. Il trouvait cela étrange de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Son ami avait toujours été ponctuel et même s'il lui arrivait de prendre le métro, il prévenait Baekhyun de tout retard - même pour cinq minutes. Pourtant ce matin, silence radio. Il était déjà neuf heures passée et Jongdae n'était toujours pas là.

Baekhyun avait tenté en premier lieu de lui envoyer un message - laissé sans réponse. Ce premier avait été suivi d'un second, puis d'un troisième et le jeune homme avait fini par appeler. Il s'était dit que - chose incongrue mais pas impossible - son ami s'était peut-être rendormi après son réveil ou qu'il avait du mal à quitter Yixing. Pourtant cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas et les messages ainsi que le coup de fil auraient dû lui faire prendre conscience de l'heure.

Baekhyun, pousse un long soupir tandis qu'il consulte une nouvelle fois la pendule. Du coin de l'oeil, il voit les patients lui lancer un regard déconcerté depuis la salle d'attente. Forçant un sourire rassurant, il hoche légèrement la tête avant de se tourner vers son bureau. Il a presque un sursaut en voyant son écran de téléphone s'allumer. Espérant voir le nom de Jongdae, il retient un grognement de frustration en voyant un numéro inconnu s'afficher.

Il se dit que c'est probablement un client et décroche. Sa voix prend un ton machinal tandis qu'il se présente.

" Cabinet de Kim Jongdae, Baekhyun à l'appareil, j'écoute.

-Hum .. oui, vous êtes l'assistant de Mr Kim Jongdae ?"

La voix lui semble jeune au téléphone, féminine. Baekhyun fronce les sourcils en entendant la question mais il répond tout de même.

"En effet.

-Je vous appelle de l'hôpital Urikot, Mr Kim vient d'y être transporté. Il a été victime d'un accident de la route. Ses papiers nous informe qu'il est .. praticien dans votre cabinet, savez vous qui nous devrions contacter ?"

Baekhyun sent sa respiration se coincer dans sa gorge. Son poul s'accélère et il presse plus fort le combiné contre son oreille.

"Jongdae... Il.. enfin je veux dire.. il va bien ?

-Les médecins sont encore au bloc, nous n'avons pas plus d'information.

-Mais, c'est grave ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je suis désolée, je n'en sais pas plus." La jeune femme observe un silence. "Vous semblez bien le connaître, sauriez-vous s'il y a de la famille proche à contacter ?"

Baekhyun est hébété. Jongdae était en chirurgie. Il avait été blessé. Et si ... Comme si son cerveau tournait au ralenti, il faut que la femme répète encore deux nouvelles fois sa question avant qu'il ne parvienne à reprendre ses sens.

"Ses parents ne sont pas en ville. Je vais les prévenir. Où est.. où est-il ?

-Urikot hôpital, soins intensifs. Je considère que vous êtes son gardien alors ?"

Ne pouvant penser qu'à une seule chose, Baekhyun hoche lentement la tête avant de réaliser son geste.

"Oui.." Il tousse pour s'éclaircir la voix. "J'arrive tout de suite."

Comme guidé par une force qu 'il ne pensait plus avoir, ses pas le dirigent vers la d'attente. Sur un ton monocorde qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, il annonce simplement que le Docteur Kim ne pourra pas assurer ses consultations. Et ce n'est que quand ils sont sorti, qu'il a enregistré un message d'excuse sur le répondeur et qu'il se voit passer sa veste, qu'il réalise enfin ce qu'il fait. Ses clés pèsent lourds dans sa paume et il comprend qu'il a oublié une étape. Prenant rapidement son téléphone, il cherche dans ses contacts et compose le numéro de Yixing.

La sensation est surréelle quand il peut entendre le sourire dans la voix de son ami.

"Baek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dae a oublié quelque chose ?

-Yixing.. c'est.. l'hôpital vient de m'appeler, Jongdae.. Jongdae..."

Il entend le souffle de Yixing se faire court à l'autre bout du fil.

"Dae ? Il va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Ils disent qu'il est encore en chirurgie. Il y a eu un accident. Je .. Yixing, je ne sais pas...

\- Où est-il ?

-A l'hôpital Urikot. J'allais partir justement. Tu viens ? On se retrouve..

-Il va falloir que tu viennes me chercher. Ma blessure au genoux m'a repris, je ne peux pas conduire.

-Ah, je .. oui bien sûr. J'arrive. Je suis là le plus vite possible." Baekhyun ne sait même pas si c'est lui qui a raccroché en premier ou si c'est Yixing, tout paraît si absurde.

C'est comme vidé de toute volonté propre qu'il se retrouve dans l'habitacle de sa voiture. Ses gestes sont machinaux et c'est surement parce qu'il est bien trop plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne voit pas les panneaux de fortune disposés sur le trotoire en face de l'immeuble de Yixing. Ceux qui délimitent l'endroit où l'accident à eu lieu. S'il avait tourné la tête, il aurait surement détourné le regard face à la couleur nouvellement pourpre qui recouvrait le bitume.

Mais toute son attention est tournée vers son ami, il se sent ramené à la réalité en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Yixing portait des béquilles, son visage devait être aussi livide que le sien.

Baekhyun lui répète exactement ce que l'hôpital lui a dit puis la conversation se tait. Ils finissent le trajet en silence, désireux simplement d'arriver le plus vite possible. Leur angoisse est palpable.

Se garant, ils se lancent le même regard tourmenté et pénètrent d'un pas rapide dans le hall des urgences. Le ballet qui les y attend, infirmiers, médecins, familles inquiètes, ne fait qu'accuentuer leur vertige.

Baekhyun est le premier à rejoindre le comptoir.

"Kim Jongdae, on m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il avait été transféré ici. Il.. il a eu un accident." Prononcer les mots rend la chose trop réelle. Il ne devrait pas être ici et son ami non plus. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le pire n'arrive pas. Il sent Yixing se tendre dans son dos. En lui jetant un coup d'oeil il constate que son visage est ravagé par la panique. Il parvient à y voir aussi de la douleur et de l'appréhension. Ne voulant pas augmenter sa propre peur, il se retourne vers l'homme de l'accueil.

"Kim Jongdae..? Il est encore en chirurgie.

-Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ?" La voix de Yixing sonne métallique, son ton est plus plus grave que d'habitude. Il est impossible de ne pas entendre qu'il a la gorge nouée.

L'homme secoue la tête.

"Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations. Nous avons reçu un appel pour une ambulance à Hongdae. C'est un cas de hit&run." Ils le voient taper sur son écran pour retrouver les informations du dossiers. "Les passants qui nous ont appelés ont dit qu'une voiture était arrivée rapidement et qu'elle n'avait pas déviée en voyant.. votre ami. Ses blessures étaient .. sérieuses. Mais nous n'en saurons pas plus tant que les médecins qui s'occupent de lui ne seront pas sortis du bloc."

Cela devait être son travail, Baekhyun le savait. L'homme ne devait pas leur donner trop de faux espoirs au cas où.. dans l'hypothèse où... mais n'aurait-il pas pu être plus délicat ? Ou plus précis en tout cas ? "Des blessures sérieuses", qu'est-ce-que cela veut dire ?

"Vous pouvez attendre dans la salle à droite et nous viendrons vous voir dès que nous aurons plus de nouvelles."

Ce qui est le plus pesant est probablement ce sentiment d'impuissance.

Une fois assis sur les chaises de la salle d'attente il n'y a rien à faire. Les minutes sont de plus en plus longues. La frustration de se sentir inutile les gagne petit à petit. Yixing a passé ses mains dans ses cheveux et il a la tête baissée sur les genoux. La panique lui provoque une douleur physique. Il n'avait pas encore digéré le contre-coup de la soirée de la veille et son coeur n'était pas au repos tandis qu'il avait prit l'annonce de Baekhyun comme un coup de massue. Il y avait trop de scénarios dans sa tête, trop de questions sans réponse et il avait du mal à garder son calme.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils dans cette salle d'attente, ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Ils virent plusieurs personnes défiler, seules ou accompagnées. Elles aussi attendaient des nouvelles de leurs proches. Certaines partirent avant eux et ils se demandèrent quand serait enfin leur tour.

Baekhyun alternait entre la machine à café et le hall d'entrée où il jetait des coups d'oeil inquisiteur à l'homme de l'accueil. Chaque signe négatif lui faisait grincer des dents un peu plus. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Il enchaînait café sur café espérant répandre un peu de chaleur dans ses veines, en vain.

Yixing lui semblait figé sur place. Il ne bougeait pas, la tête dans ses mains, Baekhyun le voyait perdre pied avec la réalité de seconde en seconde. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui apporter du réconfort où s'il vallait mieux le laisser dans sa bulle. En même temps, de quel réconfort serait-il capable ? Que répondre aux questions dont il n'avait pas lui même les réponses. Dire que tout irait bien ? Il ne saurait pas prononcer ses mots sans sincérité, et dans le cas présent, il doutait ...

Il doutait que tout irait bien.

Le vice dans lequel l'entraîne ce raisonnement allait le prendre une nouvelle fois à la gorge quand enfin un médecin s'approche d'eux et ne se détourne pas pour aller vers un autre visiteur.

"Pour Mr Kim Jongdae ?" Sa voix est hésitante, il cherche à savoir s'il se trouve bien en face des bonnes personnes.

Baekhyun se redresse vivement tandis que le prénom de son amant semble avoir ramené Yixing à la vie.

"Oui." Ils parlent à l'unisson et Baekhyun cherche la main de Yixing pour presser sa paume contre la sienne. "Vous êtes son chirurgien ?

-Oui, je sors du bloc. L'opération s'est bien déroulée. Il avait diverses fractures et un morceau de métal avait traversé son foie. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais il n'y a pas eu de complication. Désormais..." il prend un temps d'arrêt pour être sûr qu'il a bien l'attention des deux hommes. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils poussent un soupir de soulagement trop tôt. "Désormais, nous devons attendre son réveil pour voir comment il se remet. Rien n'est joué. L'opération s'est bien passée mais c'est maintenant à lui de se battre. Il faut qu'il s'accroche."

Baekhyun cligne plusieurs fois des yeux ayant du mal à enregistrer l'information. Yixing est le premier à reprendre la parole.

"Il est .. stable ?

-Oui, il est en salle de réveil.

-On peut aller le voir ?

-Pas tout de suite. Il reste des examens à passer, nous viendrons vous prévenir quand vous pourrez lui rendre visite." Le chirurgien opère un pas en arrière avant de s'arrêter. "Je ne sais pas exactement quand il va se réveiller. Le plus tôt serait le mieux."

Yixing hoche la tête et s'adosse au mur le plus proche. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas des plus encourageantes. Mais au moins elles n'étaient pas négatives.

Il a le sentiment qu'un étau enserre son coeur et le compresse de façon continue. Son souffle s'était trouvé court à partir du moment où Baekhyun lui avait appris la nouvelle. Il a le sentiment qu'il restera ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin se retrouver aux côtés de Jongdae. Il a tort.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, le même chirurgien repasse à la hâte devant leur salle et tend le bras vers un infirmier qui lui donne un dossier.

"Lee Jinki, trente et un ans, accident de la route. Il s'est emplafonner dans un bâtiment. Multiples fractures, il a été soigné aux urgences mais les récentes radios montre un hématome sous-durale. Il faut le monter d'urgence au bloc."

Yixing sent son coeur s'arrêter de battre. Et l'image est bien réelle car un battement, puis un second viennent à manquer avant que son coeur s'emballe et s'accélère au point que Yixing l'entend résonner contre ses tempes. Ses muscles prennent le relais et il se voit rejoindre les deux hommes. Son visage doit être livide car le médecin le regarde d'un air inquiet.

"Lee Jinki ? Son accident a eu lieu à Hongdae?"

L'infirmier hoche la tête avant de prendre la parole.

"Comment le-vous savez ?

-Jongdae .. " il se tourne vers le chirurgien ".. l'homme que vous venez de soigner il a été impliqué dans le même "accident" n'est-ce pas ?"

N'étant pas au courant de tous les détails, il se tourne vers son collègue et c'est ce dernier qui répond.

"Oui, ils ont été emmené par la même ambulance mais..." il est coupé dans sa question par un râle provenant du patient et il s'empresse d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. "Il faut le monter tout de suite."

Le chirurgien opine du chef, "il n'y a pas une minute à perdre."

Et en un battement de cil les deux hommes disparaissent. Yixing qui pensait que tout ne pouvait que s'arranger, ne pu faire face à la montée de rage qui le prit. Il n'était pas dupe, il arrivait parfaitement à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne pouvait y avoir de coïncidence - pas de ce genre. Jinki été forcément impliqué dans l'accident de Jongdae... c'était volontaire.

Il avait le souffle court, le coeur battant et cherchant un taton un mur pour se retenir il sent son genoux le lâcher. S'écroulant au sol, la main de Baekhyun est immédiatement dans son dos.

"Yixing ? Yixing qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?"

Baekhyun redresse son ami et le fait s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche.

"Qui y a t-il ? Qui était cet homme ?"

Yixing prend une respiration supplémentaire pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

"Je n'y crois pas, c'est ma faute... cet homme c'est Jinki, mon ex. Il a ..."

Baekhyun fronce les sourcils.

"Celui qui est entreprenant ?"

Yixing hoche la tête, il se doute que Jongdae s'est confié à lui.

"Hier... ça s'est mal passé. Je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il quitte nos vie. J'aurais dû voir le vice en lui mais.. s'en prendre à Jongdae ? Je ne l'en aurais pas cru capable et ..." Sa tête glisse entre ses genoux "Il lui a fait du mal, c'est lui qui a heurté Jongdae. Ce n'était pas un accident."

Le discours est confus mais Baekhyun semble rassembler les pièces.

"Tu veux dire qu'il a ..."

Yixing hoche la tête.

"Ils ont eu leur accident au même endroit, ce n'est pas un hasard. Je suis sûr que Jinki voulait le blesser ou ..." il secoue la tête ne voulant pas penser à l'autre possibilité. "Il est capable de tout."

Yixing sent qu'au delà de l'inquiétude c'est la colère et la rage qui est en train de le consummer. Il a envie de se relever, de poursuivre Jinki et de l'attaquer mais il était déjà loin et dans l'état où il était, que lui ferait-il ?

Il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'extérioriser cette violence, de tout lâcher sur le coupable. Sauf, que dans un coin de sa tête il n'oubliait pas qu'il était lui aussi coupable. Il n'avait pas su lire les signes, il avait amené Jinki dans leur vie. Quand Jongdae l'avait prévenu, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. C'était lui qui avait alimenté l'obsession de son ancien amant, et maintenant il en payait le prix.

Pourquoi Jinki ne s'en était-il pas prit à lui ? Yixing aurait tellement préféré que le schéma s'inverse. Pourquoi au milieu de tout cela avait-il fallu que ce soit Jongdae qui en soit la victime ?

Une bonne heure s'écoula encore tandis que les deux hommes contenaient tant bien que mal leur inquiétude et leur colère. Baekhyun n'avait pas posé plus de question sur Jinki, il n'en avait pas besoin.

"L'important c'est Jongdae" avait-il dit. Ils devaient attendre pour le voir s'éveiller et s'assurer qu'il allait bien, le reste pouvait attendre.

Finalement, c'est l'homme de l'accueil qui vient les chercher en leur annonçant que leur ami était de retour dans une chambre et qu'ils pouvaient aller le voir, mais un par un.

Voyant l'étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux de Yixing, Baekhyun se décide à lui en laisser la primeur bien que lui aussi ait du mal à réfréner son envie de s'assurer que Jongdae allait bien.

Yixing grimace tandis qu'il claudique jusqu'à la chambre de Jongdae. Baekhyun avait essayé de l'inciter à mettre leurs heures d'attente à profit pour faire soigner sa blessure mais il avait refusé. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Jongdae il était incapable de réfléchir correctement.

Il avait eu tellement hâte de le retrouver qu'il n'avait même pas penser à imaginer ce que cela lui ferait de le voir ainsi, tuméfié, les côtes enserrées dans des bandes et l'un de ses bras plâtré. Son visage était parsemé de bleus et d'ecchymoses. Il en était presque méconnaissable.

C'est un deuxième choc pour Yixing qui eu une nouvelle bouffée de rage envers Jinki. Il s'approche lentement du lit et passe sa main le long de sa jambe avant de se saisir de la sienne.

Rapprochant une chaise, il s'installe tout à côté de son lit. Son visage tombe juste à côté du sien et il utilise sa deuxième main pour caresser doucement sa joue. Il sent Jongdae frémir sous sa peau.

"C'est moi Dae, tout va bien. Il faut que tu te réveilles mon amour."

Pendant de longues minutes, Yixing attend un signe de sa part, un mouvement qui montrerait que Jongdae est bien avec lui mais, rien ne vient.

Serrant sa paume contre la sienne il l'enjoint à revenir à lui, à lutter pour les rejoindre mais la respiration de Jongdae est constante il ne montre aucun signe pour sortir de sa torpeur."

Sentant les larmes monter et sa gorge se nouer. Il presse une dernière fois ses lèvres sur la jointures de ses doigts avant de se relever.

Refermant doucement la porte de la chambre derrière lui, il se rend compte que Baekhyun l'attend dans le couloir. Ses yeux rencontrent les siens et lui posent une question muette. Yixing ne peut que secouer négativement la tête.

"Ça va aller. Il sort juste de chirurgie.

-Il... je n'arrive pas à croire que Jinki lui ait fait ça. Il..." Yixing commence à monter le ton mais Baekhyun passe un bras dans son dos.

"En temps et en heure. Pour l'instant on attend le réveil de Jongdae, il..

-Et s'il ne se réveille pas ? Il est tellement livide et il ne bouge pas. Il est juste étendu là, on dirait qu'il nous a déjà quitté." Yixing se sent lâcher prise. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Baekhyun tente tant bien que mal de le rassurer.

"Tu n'en sais rien. Il a besoin de sentir qu'on est là et qu'on ne le laissera pas partir. Il va se réveiller. La question ce n'est pas si mais quand. Je t'interdis de penser autrement." Resserrant sa prise, Baekhyun passe le bras de Yixing autour de son coup. "Et il aura besoin de nous à ce moment là. Alors tu vas aller faire soigner ton genoux, maintenant" ajoute t-il en voyant son ami secouer la tête. "Et après on va faire le pied de grue devant cette chambre. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faut mais on ne partira pas d'ici avant qu'il ne soit réveillé."

Se laissant faire, Yixing suit Baekhyun jusqu'aux urgences. Le jeune homme ne le lâche pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prit en charge par un praticien.

Une fois seul, Baekhyun se passe une main dans les cheveux. Jongdae avait intérêt à se réveiller, cela ne faisait que quelques heures mais il ne supportait déjà pas l'absence de son ami. Reprenant le chemin de sa chambre, il s'arrête un instant devant sa porte. Prenant une longue inspiration, il essaie de se préparer à ce qui l'attend. En vain, puisque le choc est réel quand il pousse enfin la porte et se retrouve face à son ami. Le bras en intraveineuse, le torse relié aux machines et les yeux immuablement clos.

S'approchant, il essaie de calmer sa respiration et de refouler sa peine. L'une de ses pommettes est gonflée, une coupure sous son oeil gauche laissera une cicatrice et ses lèvres ont perdu leurs couleurs. Il aurait tant aimé que Jongdae se réveille en cet instant, qu'il esquisse un sourire qui aurait fait oublier toutes les autres plaies. Jongdae avait ce genre de sourire, ceux qui illuminent son visage et sont contagieux pour son entourage. C'est un de ceux là qu'il lui aurait fallu pour que Baekhyun puisse croire en ses propres paroles et se dise que tout irait bien.

Mais Jongdae reste immobile, et dans la chambre seule sa respiration régulière se fait entendre. Se résignant, il prend la place que Yixing avait quitté et s'installe à ses côtés. Pendant un moment il hésite sur ce qu'il doit faire. Serait-il stupide de lui parler ? Doit-il lui tenir la main ?

Il laisse un moment s'écouler sans réaction. Mais le silence est étouffant et il sent qu'il a besoin de percer l'abcès.

"Jongdae." Sa voix lui fait l'effet d'être bien trop forte, il continue en chuchotant. "Je ne sais même pas si tu m'entend mais .. tu as eu un accident Dae, un homme.. on en reparlera mais tu as été renversé. Ton chirurgien dit que l'opération s'est bien passée. Il faut simplement que tu te réveilles, que tu reprennes des forces." Il soupire ne sachant pas s'il doit ajouter quelque chose. L'une de ses mains se pose sur le bras de son ami. "Yixing est là avec moi. Il est en train de se ronger les sangs - totalement désespéré de s'assurer que tu vas bien."

Peut-être s'était-il attendu à une réponse, un geste ? Il n'en est rien.

Soupirant, il presse un peu plus bas le bras de son ami. "Aller Dae." Combien de temps reste t-il encore ? Trente minutes ? Une heure ? Plus ? Il n'en sait rien. Mais ses sens ne le trompent pas quand au moment où il relâche la pression et amorce un mouvement pour se redresser, le bras de Jongdae a un soubessaut. Immédiatement les yeux de Baekhyun volent vers son visage et il ne peut empêcher un large sourire s'étaler sur son visage en voyant les paupières de Jongdae se plisser avant qu'il ne cligne les yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !!  
> Me revoilà ! Bon c'est pas tout rose ça je sais. Je n'étais pas sûr d'où couper ce chapitre mais là ça me semble pas mal.  
> Je sais que je vous laisse en suspens donc j'espère poster la suite rapidement.  
> En tout cas j'espère que cela vous a fait plaisir de retrouver ces persos et dîtes moi ce que vous en avez penser en com's !
> 
> A bientôt ! Xoxo


	16. Chapitre 12

Jongdae - Chapitre 12

Jongdae passe une main sur son visage en plissant les paupières. Un rayon de soleil le tire de son sommeil. Mais c'est un bon timing pour se réveiller - c'est enfin le grand jour. Après trois semaines passées à se morfondre au fond de son lit d'hôpital il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Étirant ses muscles, il pose précautionneusement ses pieds au sol et se contorsionne pour passer ses vêtements. La première opération s'était bien passée mais il en avait fallu une seconde pour réparer les paroies de la vésicule biliaire qui s'étaient décollées. Son bras était toujours emplâtré mais il n'avait plus qu'à attendre une semaine de plus avant d'en être définitivement débarassé. Il ne garderait aucune séquelle physique de l'accident et c'était tant mieux.

Côté mental ce n'était pas le même résultat. Le point final ne serait pas mis tout de suite. Le lendemain de son réveil deux policiers étaient venus lui poser des questions concernant l'accident. Il avait confirmé avoir été agressé par Jinki et Yixing avait donné sa version de l'histoire pour appuyer la gravité des faits. Ils avaient eu du mal à les convaincre de l'obsession du jeune homme, ou plutôt à les intéresser à une histoire de jalousie amoureuse qui tourne au drame - surtout entre hommes.

Ils avaient quand même réussi à obtenir une mesure restrictive. Jinki s'en était tiré aussi et jusqu'au jugement du procès il avait interdiction de se trouver à moins d'un kilomètre des deux hommes. Une fois rétabli, il avait été transféré dans un autre hôpital. Yixing avait voulu le voir avant son départ, pour le mettre en garde et sûrement passer sa colère aussi, mais Jongdae l'avait retenu. Ils allaient être obligé de le revoir au procès et c'était déjà bien suffisant. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, mettre tout ça derrière lui et ne plus jamais entendre parler de Jinki.

Chassant ces pensées, il secoue la tête et se penche pour attraper ses chaussures quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre.

"Le médecin a dit que tu ne devais pas forcer, tu es têtu."

Jongdae se redresse et décoche un sourire au nouvel arrivant.

"Je ne vois pas bien comment m'habiller et mettre mes chaussures peuvent être considéré comme forcer, il n'y a rien de plus basique.

-Mais tu appuis sur ton abdomen."

Yixing pose sa veste sur l'un des fauteuils avant de se pencher vers son compagnon pour déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Il pose ensuite genoux à terre pour nouer lui-même les lacets.

"Et toi tu ne devrais pas faire plus attention à ton genoux?"

Yixing se redresse en passant une main sur sa cuisse.

"Parfaitement remis, je reviens des radios. Les médecins sont confiants. L'immobilité à fait du bien et si je ne force pas dans le mois qui vient cela devrait aller." Jongdae hausse un sourcil peu convaincu. "Pas de salle, pas de danse, je sais. Cette fois-ci je ne m'entête pas.

-Et cela ne va pas trop te manquer ?".

Yixing secoue la tête en passant une main dans le dos de Jongdae pour l'aider à se relever.

"Honnêtement ? Pas vraiment. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, une pause est salutaire. Je ne voyais pas retourner là bas tout de suite."

Jongdae hoche la tête et n'ajoute rien. Avec l'accident, l'agression de Yixing avait été mise au second plan mais Jongdae savait qu'il en souffrait toujours. Il n'avait pas réussi à reprendre contact avec les autres danseurs. Ils avaient appris que Jinki était à l'origine de l'accident de Jongdae et qu'il y avait eu une dispute avec Yixing mais quand ils avaient cherché à en savoir plus, Yixing avait écourté en disant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Il s'était un peu renfermé dans sa bulle - enfin dans leur bulle car il passait tout son temps libre à l'hôpital et ne lâchait Jongdae que quand il devait travailler et qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Jongdae se disait qu'il allait être grand temps qu'ils reprennent un certain rythme et qu'ils se retrouvent dans un univers familier. Venir aussi souvent à l'hôpital n'avait pas été des plus bénéfique et cela n'aidait pas Yixing à avancer. Il comprenait que son compagnon avait eu besoin de se raccrocher à lui, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'isole pour autant. Et il espérait d'ailleur en faire autant lui-même. Ces semaines d'inactivité lui pesaient.

C'est sans un regard en arrière qu'ils rassemblent les affaires de Jongdae et quittent finalement la chambre. Arrivé dans le couloir, Yixing se tourne vers Jongdae.

"Tu as bien signé le formulaire de sortie ?

-Oui c'est bon, à partir du moment où j'ai un chauffeur et que je ne conduis pas moi-même."

Au moment où Yixing allait saluer les infirmiers et prendre congé, il entend une voix dans son dos qui le fait se retourner.

"Ah ils sont là." Il a à peine le temps de prendre un air surpris qu'une main passe dans son dos.

"On est passé par la chambre mais vous étiez déjà sorti." Baekhyun presse sa paume sur l'épaule de Yixing avant de le contourner pour serrer son ami dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?"

Sehun hausse les épaules. "Depuis qu'il sait que tu sors aujourd'hui il fait les cents pas à la maison. Quitte à tourner en rond autant se rendre utile.

-Je serais votre chauffeur aujourd'hui."

Yixing ne parvient pas à réprimer un sourire mais reste curieux.

"Je peux conduire tu sais." Bakhyun lève un sourcil moqueur en s'accoudant au comptoir.

"Ne crois pas que je ne vois pas ton attelle sous ton pantalon. Quel couple de bras cassés.

-C'est simplement un maintien je n'en ai plus vraiment besoin." Mais il baisse les bras en voyant l'air déterminé de son ami. "On fait comment, pour les voitures je veux dire ?

"Sehun va nous suivre, il me ramènera après.

-Tu n'as pas d'entraînement ?" lui demande Jongdae.

"Non, pas avant ce soir."

Et il n'en faut pas plus que l'organisation soit faite. Baekhyun pend le volant de la voiture de Yixing et il les raccompagne jusqu'à chez Jongdae, Sehun les suivant de près.

Cela ne fait que trois semaines mais Jongdae a le sentiment que cela fait une éternité qu'il n'est pas rentré chez lui. Rien n'a bougé, ses affaires sont à leur place et son premier geste est d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour faire entrer l'air. Accoudé un instant à la porte fenêtre du balcon il regarde Baekhyun ouvrir la porte à Sehun avant qu'ils ne s'installent dans le canapé. Yixing rentre sa valise et la dépose dans la chambre. Il y a un tel sentiment de familiarité que cela le rend heureux.

"Vous voulez un café ?" Baekhyun hoche la tête et Sehun le suit en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Jongdae, amorce un geste pour s'exécuter quand Yixing lui fait un geste pour dire qu'il s'en charge. Bien vite une odeur de caféine remplace celle de renfermée qui s'était installée dans l'appartement. S'installant aux côtés de Baekhyun, ils attendent que Yixing les rejoingne.

"Comment ça va se passer maintenant, avec ton plâtre je veux dire ?" Jongdae fait un geste vers la cuisine.

"Yixing va rester un peu ici. En ce moment il a pas mal de montage et il peu travailler ici. Et puis, je me fais retirer le plâtre la semaine prochaine donc ça va aller.

-Ok, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin. Tu es au courant que je suis plus que disponnible ?"

En effet, avec Jongdae à l'hôpital, Baekhyun n'avait eu aucune raison d'aller travailler. Les deux premières semaines, ils les avaient passés à alterner entre l'hôpital et chez lui mais la troisième, il avait fini par retourner au cabinet pour faire du classement - Sehun n'en pouvait plus de le voir tourner en rond.

"Au fait, comment ça s'est passé pour les rendez-vous ? Tu as pu tout décaller ?

-Il n'y avait pas le choix. Je me serais bien proposé comme substitu mais Sehun a dit que j'étais trop direct. Je ne vois vraiment pas ..." mais il s'interrompt quand son compagnon lui met un coup de coude en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Toi sexologue et tout le monde se transforme en drag-queen." Jongdae ne peut que sourire devant la suggestion.

"Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à repousser les rendez-vous ?

-Je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas à te justifier et j'ai simplement avancé les raisons personnelles. Après tout, c'est ton job, les patients doivent comprendre que tu ne peux pas toujours les faire passer en premier." Il s'interrompt pour prendre la tasse que lui tend Yixing. " La plupart ont été compréhensifs et les autres .. et bien j'ai fini par les amadouer. On a eu quelques nouvelles demandes mais je les ai envoyé à ton confrère Son Hyeonwu. Pour les autres, on a simplement reprogrammé.

-Tu leur as dis que l'ouverture du cabinet serait quand ?

-J'ai prévu un peu plus large que ton arrêt s'il est repoussé. J'ai rajouté deux semaines.

-Tu as bien fait. J'ai parlé au chirurgien ce matin et il m'a dit qu'effectivement il referait un arrêt quand ils enlèverait le plâtre." Yixing prend la parole avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

"Oui, il m'en a parlé ce matin mais ... je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Je me sens bien." Pour le prouver, il remue ses bras et ses jambes. Yixing se rapproche sur le fauteuil, sa main se pose sur son épaule. Il a les sourcils froncés.

"Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, ces trois semaines ont déjà été longues. Je sens que je vais tourner en rond à ne rien faire. J'ai hâte de me sentir utile à nouveau.

-Mais tu reviens de deux opérations, ce n'est pas rien.

-Je pourrais recommencer en douceur."

Baekhyun se redresse, il vient d'avoir une idée.

"Et pourquoi pas commencer d'ici ? Tu peux faire quelques consults par téléphone ? voir en visio ? Tu avais fait ça à l'époque de la fac.

-C'était pour commencer, pour m'entraîner.

-Mais le principe reste le même."

Jongdae hésite, l'idée commence à faire son chemin. Il jette un regard à Yixing qui hausse les épaules.

"C'est possible ?

-Oui. Je préfère en réel car on peut y voir des choses que le virtuel n'offre pas mais .. en soit c'est une bonne idée."

Bakhyun sourit en se renfonçant dans son siège.

"Je peux repasser demain si tu veux et avec l'agenda on peut programmer ça. On ne prendra pas autant de rendez-vous que d'habitude mais ça peut te faire recommencer en douceur. Quand on aura fixé les heures, j'irais chercher les bons dossier."

Jongdae commence déjà a énumérer les noms des patients qu'il pense qu'il est prioritaire qu'il rencontre.

"Doucement, tu n'es rentré qu'il n'y a que quelques heures." Mais Jongdae se trouvait revigoré par l'idée et il se contente de presser la paume de Yixing contre la sienne.

Devant finalement partir pour son entraînement, Sehun et Baekhyun prennent congé mais pas sans la promesse que ce dernier ne revienne le lendemain. Les raccompagnant à la porte, Jongdae voit Baekhyun laisser Sehun passer devant lui. Se retournant son ami a un drôle d'expression sur le visage. Il a un mouvement de surprise en le voyant s'approcher pour refermer ses bras dans son dos. Le ton de Baekhyun n'est qu'un souffle tandis qu'il murmure : "je suis content que tu ailles bien. Tu as intérêt à prendre bien soin de toi." Ne sachant que répondre, Jongdae se contente de rendre l'étreinte et de presser Baekhyun contre lui.

En rentrant dans l'appartement, il voit Yixing dans la cuisine, nettoyant les tasses. Un peu fatigué par tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée, il le rejoint et passe une main autour de sa taille.

"Ça fait du bien d'être de retour ?

-Complétement."

Laissant l'éponge dans l'évier, Yixing se retourne prenant la main de Jongdae dans la sienne.

"On va pouvoir commencer à laisser tout ça derrière nous." Jongdae hoche la tête, il n'oublie pas qu'il y aura encore les rencontres avec son avocat et le procès en lui-même mais effectivement, il était prêt à commencer à tourner la page.

Il avait arrêté les anti-douleur et ressentait encore quelques inconforts suite aux deux opérations mais plus le temps passait et plus les souvenirs de l'accident s'estompaient.

Ils dînèrent rapidement et laissèrent défiler en fond un film qu'ils avaient déjà vu. Mais la journée avait été longue et c'est assez tôt qu'ils décidèrent d'éteindre les lumières et d'aller se coucher.

Avec des gestes précautionneux, Jongdae s'allonge sur le dos et profite du bien fait d'être de nouveau chez lui.

"Tu dois aller au studio demain ?

-Oui le matin.

-J'en profiterais pour demander à Baekhyun de venir alors." Il y a un moment de silence et en tournant la tête Jongdae se rend compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. " Il y a un problème ?

-C'est que .. je m'inquiète. Je n'ai pas envie que tu forces et que ça aggrave les choses. Je sais ce que c'est de s'obstiner, de se penser plus fort qu'on ne l'est et ça ne fini pas toujours bien.

-Physiquement je n'ai qu'un bras dans le plâtre et passer quelques coups de fil ne devraient pas m'épuiser.

-Je sais, mais il n'y a pas que la souffrance physique. C'est assez récent ce qui s'est passé et on en a pas vraiment parlé."

Replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille Jongdae réfléchit. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas parlé de Jinki tant que ça et surtout de leurs sentiments face à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Yixing s'était excusé de nombreuses fois, il s'en voulait de ce qui était arrivé. Il se disait que sans leur rencontre, jamais Jongdae n'aurait été blessé. L'une des priorités de Jongdae a été de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y été pour rien. Jinki était le seul responsable de sa folie. Aucune excuse ou explication ne pouvait justifier son comportement.

De son ressenti face à la situation, il n'en avait rien dit. Peut-être que le moment était venu.

"Sur le moment, je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La voiture est arrivé vite et j'ai juste eu le temps de voir son visage avant la collision. Le choc m'a fait perdre conscience, je ne me suis réveillé qu'à l'hôpital. Ce que je ressens par rapport à tout ça c'est ... confus. J'ai eu beaucoup de colère au début, pour ce qu'il t'as fait et ce qu'il m'a fait mais .. maintenant qu'on va bien tout les deux, qu'on est à la maison... je dois avouer que la seule chose que je veux vraiment c'est mettre tout ça de côté. Je ne veux ressentir que de l'indifférence pour lui, il gagnerait s'il avait une quelconque place dans notre vie. Je refuse de lui donner cette satisfaction."

Se retournant sur le côté, il fait attention à ses gestes et pose sa main sur la hanche de Yixing. "Ce qu'il voulait c'est être avec toi et me faire du mal. Il a essayé - n'a pas réussi - et si tout se passe bien il n'en aura plus l'occasion. J'ai besoin ... de revenir à la normale. Je veux me dire qu'il n'a pas réussi à m'atteindre, à nous atteindre ?" Sa dernière phrase sonne vraiment comme une question. Yixing en est désarçonné.

Il n'avait pas vu les choses ainsi. Aveuglé par sa colère envers Jinki il avait mal interpreté la passivité de Jongdae. Finalement, il comprenait pourquoi son compagnon n'était pas habité par la même flamme haineuse - ce n'était pas de l'indifférence mais une volonté de se dégager de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Fermant un instant les yeux, il se retourne sur le ventre. Son coude remonte pour caler sa nuque et il cherche le regard de Jongdae. Il fait un geste pour hocher lentement la tête.

"Tu as raison, reprendre une routine est probablement ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Mais ..." et son regard change. ".. pourtant il y a quelque chose de différent. Dans ta routine habituelle je n'étais pas là.

-Pas faux.. mais je pense que ça c'est un changement auquel je pourrais m'habituer." S'avançant, il n'a même pas à esquisser un geste qu'il est déjà dans les bras de Yixing. Leurs fronts se rencontrent avant leurs lèvres. Ils profitent de ce moment, l'intimité avait été rare a trouver à l'hôpital et il leur avait tardé que leur peau se retrouvent enfin.

Les blessures de Jongdae et celle de Yixing au genoux les empêchent de rendre le moment trop intense mais en cet instant c'est surtout de la tendresse qu'ils désire. Pouvoir se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre c'était déjà plus que suffisant.

Ils restent ainsi un long moment sans parler, avant de finalement s'endormir.

Jongdae est certain de ne pas s'être réveillé une seule fois dans la nuit. Il avait eu grand besoin de repos et surtout dans son lit. A l'hôpital, entre la lumière continue des couloirs, les aller-retours des infirmiers et aide-soignants, il n'avait eu que des nuits entrecoupées. Celle-ci était enfin réparatrice.

Il est pourtant surpris en se retournant et en retrouvant le lit vide. Prêtant l'oreille, un bruit dans la cuisine l'interpelle. Un regard vers le réveil l'informe qu'il est temps de se lever. Passant un tee-shirt il suit les sons d'assiettes entrechoquées et celui du café qui s'écoule dans la cafetière.

Arrivé dans la cuisin, il passe une main dans la nuque de Yixing et s'adosse au comptoir.

"Tu es levé depuis longtemps ? Il faut que tu partes bientôt ?

-Non juste le temps de prendre une douche mais il va falloir que je file." Finissant sa tasse, il en rempli une pour Jongdae. "Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir être là pour le déjeuner, j'essaierais de te prévenir. En tout cas ne m'attend pas. Par contre je ne devrais pas rentrer tard dans l'après-midi.

-Ok, pas de soucis, je vais appeler Baek de toute façon."

Il repose sa tasse sur la table avant de passer ses bras autour du coup de Yixing.

"Bonjour."

Son compagnon ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

"Oui désolé, c'est vraiment la course ce matin, mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Ce n'est pas grave."

Le baiser qui suit est surement un peu trop long car Yixing est obligé de se détacher murmurant qu'il va être en retard s'il ne pars pas tout de suite.

Une fois la porte refermée, Jongdae se retrouve seul dans l'appartement et il a comme un sentiment de vide. Pour chasser la sensation, il met un peu de musique en fond et prend un petit déjeuner rapide.

Une douche plus tard, il s'installe sur son canapé et prend son téléphone. Le numéro de Baekhyun apparaît rapidement dans sa liste d'appel.

"Ah Dae ! J'allais pas tarder à t'appeler non plus. Je suis au bureau.

-Tu es au bureau ?

-Oui je voulais récupérer les derniers dossiers traités et les prochains rendez-vous. Je pensais te les amener comme ça on va pouvoir dresser la liste des plus urgents et voir avec lesquels tu pourrais travailler par téléphone.

-Tu as pensé à tout. Ça me va. Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

-Un quart d'heure max. Et j'ai une surprise pour toi." Au son de sa voix Jongdae peut entendre son sourire. Il se doute que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Le rendez-vous est pris et Jongdae prépare une théière en attendant que Baekhyun finisse. Et il ne lui faut patienter qu'une demi-heure avant qu'il n'entende quelqu'un toquer à la porte de son appartement.

Il se débarrasse de ses chaussures et de sa veste dans l'entrée avant de rejoindre Jongdae dans le salon. À la main il tient un grand sac contenant des dossiers de patient et son ordinateur. Les laissant au pied de la table basse, il pose une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Ça va toi ?

-Bien mieux, ça change tout d'être à la maison.

-Je te comprend. Et .. j'ai quelque chose qui devrait encore plus te remonter le moral." Avec un sourire énigmatique, Baekhyun sort une lettre de sa poche avant de la tendre à Jongdae.

Curieux, Jongdae remarque tout de suite quelle lui est adressé.

"-Qui..?

-Ouvre la, tu verras bien."

La retournant, il remarque quelle n'a pas été ouverte mais que le nom du destinataire figure sur le côté. Ne voulant pas se gacher la surprise, il en fait fi avant de l'ouvrir.

L'enveloppe ne contient qu'une carte postale et le texte est réduit à quelques lignes mais Jongdae ne peut s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'au oreille. La carte vient de Luhan. Il lui annonce qu'il a mis son projet à execution et que cela fait une semaine qu'ils sont partis avec Minseok. Il ne veut pas parler trop vite mais tout se passe très bien pour l'instant et il est vraiment heureux de retrouver un Minseok qui parvient à se détendre peu à peu."

"Cela vient de Luhan.

-Je m'en doutais. Que dit-il ?

-Tout va bien. Il m'a laissé une adresse mail pour le contacter. Je lui enverrais un message plus tard pour voir s'il a des questions et si je peux l'aider." Le sourire qu'affiche Jongdae en dit long et Baekhyun est obligé de le rendre comunicatif.

"Ils vont bientôt ne plus avoir besoin de nous.

-Les insécurités de Minseok seront toujours plus ou moins présentes mais je pense qu'avec le temps, Luhan sera capable de les gérer tout seul." Voyant son expression nostalgique, Baekhyun pose une main sur son épaule.

"C'est une bonne chose.

-Je le sais bien. Mais j'espère qu'ils continueront à nous donner des nouvelles."

Hochant la tête, son ami se détourne pour aller dans la cuisine se servir une tasse de thé. Jongdae rejoint le salon pour jeter un oeil aux dossiers rapportés par Baekhyun.

"Tu as ramené le dossier de Junmyeon ?

-Il a appelé plusieurs fois, je crois que ça ne va pas fort." Jongdae hoche la tête. La dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui n'avait pas été réjouissante. Sur le moment il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute si la relation qu'il avait n'avait pas marché mais Junmyeon avait besoin qu'on lui répète les choses. À se retrouver tout seul il avait du cogiter et se remettre en question. Il était probablement l'un de ceux qu'il devait mettre en haut de la liste. Il allait devoir l'appeler rapidement.

"Tu as bien fait de l'apporter. Tu as Jongin aussi ?

-Non, quand je l'ai appelé pour décaler il avait l'air bien. Ça ne lui a posé aucun problème et il s'est proposé pour attendre ton retour avant d'avoir un rendez-vous. Comme je n'avais pas de date fixe il a dit que cela pouvait attendre.

-Ok, tant mieux." Jongdae continue de regarder les noms sur la pile de dossier tandis que Baekhyun lui sert une tasse de thé à son tour. Soudain un nom l'interpèle.

"Park ? Tu les met en priorité ?

-Ils ont insisté."

Baekhyun relève un sourcil.

"Vraiment ? Pourtant on est sur la bonne voie avec eux. Ils ont dit quelque chose ?"

Jongdae le rejoint dans le salon et pose les tasses sur la table basse, loin des dossiers.

"Pas vraiment." Il prend une minute pour y réfléchir. "Maintenant que j'y pense, Kyungsoo avait l'air un peu tendu à notre dernier cours de chant. Mais ça n'a peut-être rien à voir."

Jongdae continue a feuilleter les dossiers et convient avec Baekhyun de la liste des priorités.

"Tu veux que je reste pour faire les appels ?

-Baek, je pense que je suis capable de composer quelques numéros quand même. Tu devrais en profiter pour faire ce que tu n'as pas le temps de faire d'habitude. Je vais déjà appeler les patients et voir comment m'arranger avec eux. Rester ici ne ferait que te faire perdre ton temps.

-Tu es sûr?"

Jongdae soupire en lui tendant son echarpe et sa veste.

"Tu es bien comme Yixing, je ne suis pas en sucre. J'ai simplement un bras dans le plâtre. Je vais y aller doucement."

Baekhyun lève deux mains défaitistes.

"Ok, ok ! Je te laisse. Si tu fais des consults par téléphone je ne pourrais pas t'aider mais si tu penses à d'autres personnes tu me dis et je repasserais au cabinet prendre les dossiers.

-Merci." Jongdae presse sa main sur l'épaule de Baekhyun et le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Il avait vraiment fait le bon choix en décidant de prendre son meilleur ami comme partenaire de travail. Il n'aurait jamais réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui le comprenait aussi bien et avec qui il pouvait travailler avec une telle harmonie.

Promettant de se donner des nouvelles très vite, Baekhyun reprend le chemin de son domicile tandis que Jongdae rentre dans son appartement.

Revoyant la liste des priorités, il prend son téléphone et s'installe sur son canapé. Les premiers numéros qu'il compose sont des patients réguliers, parmi les plus anciens. Les conversations restent courtes. Ce premier appel sert à rétablir le contact et à amener l'idée d'un suivi téléphonique.

Arrivé au quatrième numéro, il voit le numéro de Junmyeon s'afficher sur sa liste. Il reprend le dossier correspondant. Le jeune homme décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

"Oui ?

-Junmyeon ? C'est Kim Jongdae.

-Docteur ? Vous .. vous reprenez du service ?" Jongdae sourit à l'expression.

"Oui, c'est à peu prêt ça. Je m'excuse du dérangement, j'ai du annuler tous nos rendez-vous.

-Monsieur Byun m'a dit que vous aviez eu des urgences personnelles.

-Oui c'est vrai. La situation se calme mais je ne pas rouvrir tout de suite." Le ton de Junmyeon semble deçu à cette annonce. "Je pensais cependant à une autre forme de consultation. Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que nous n'avons pas échangé et un suivi plus régulier serait préférable. Accepteriez-vous que nous nous parlions au téléphone en attendant que ce soit en face à face.

-Des consultations par téléphone ? Oui, pourquoi pas malheureusement là je suis au travail et je ne peux pas...

-Oui je comprend bien. Je voulais simplement reprendre contact. Nous pouvons convenir d'un rendez-vous plus tard.

Et quelques instants plus tard, c'est chose faite.

Reprenant la liste, Jongdae se demande s'il arrête les appels pour cette matiné mais le nom suivant interpelle sa curiosité. Que s'était-il passé pour que les Park ait besoin d'une consultation en urgence ? Trop curieux. Il prend son téléphone et compose leur numéro. Au bout de quelques sonneries, il se rend compte que personne ne décrochera et décide de laisser un message. Voyant qu'il y a un second numéro sur sa fiche, il tente sa chance.

Kyungsoo répond à la troisième sonnerie.

"Oui ?

-Do Kyungsoo ?

-C'est moi ..." la voix est hésitante. " Que puis-je pour vous ?

-C'est Kim Jongdae. Désolée de vous déranger sur votre numéro personnel.

-Ah non, aucun problème. Hum vous .. enfin.." le jeune doit être surpris d'avoir son sexologue au bout du fil car il a du mal à finir ses phrases.

"Je vous appelle pour m'excuser dans un premier temps, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu assurer mes consultations.

-Non je comprend.

-Baekhyun m'a dit que vous vouliez un rendez-vous, plutôt urgament ?

-C'est simplement.. que nous avons des questions à vous poser. Vous rouvrez le cabinet ?" Jongdae peut entendre son ton perplexe à l'autre bout du fil.

"Pas tout de suite mais je vais reprendre les consultations. Je me demandais si vous seriez d'accord avec le fait de passer à des entretiens téléphoniques.

-Téléphoniques?

-Oui, ce serait temporaire. Je devrais être en capacité de rouvrir d'ici quelques semaines mais en attendant, pour répondre à des questions. Cela pourrait peut-être se faire à distance ?

-Hum ... et bien..." il sent que Kyungsoo est réticent.

"Pas tout de suite bien sûr, vous devez être occupé et il faut que Chanyeol soit aussi avec nous mais peut-être plus tard ?

-Peut-être... je ne vais parler que pour moi, mais personnellement je préfèrerais être en face à face. C'est difficile de se confier au téléphone je trouve. Mais je vais en parler à Chanyeol, on pourrait peut-être trouver un arrangement.

-Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une proposition, en attendant."

La conversation se termine rapidement est Jongdae doit s'avouer qu'il est plutôt déçu. C'est un couple qu'il trouve attachant et le ton de Kyungsoo a semblé distant, le fait qu'ils souhaitent un rendez-vous rapidement inquiétant, il espérait avoir des nouvelles rapidement.

Et il en reçu plus vite que prévu. Baekhyun le rappela pendant qu'il commençait à préparer son repas. Il avait vu Kyungsoo et ils avaient reparlé de la proposition de l'entretien à distance. Le concept d'échange virtuel ne plaisait pas trop au couple et ils proposaient de se rencontrer en dehors.

Certes, Jongdae avait toujours voulu mettre de la distance entre ses patients et lui mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. C'était des amis de Baekhyun. Et en soit y avait-il une différence à prendre un thé dans son cabinet que dans un café ? La structure importait, il l'avait toujours dit. Le cadre du cabinet conferrait un envirrinement qui était propice à l'écoute et la confiance. Jongdae pesait les pours et les contres. Était-ce vraiment judiscieux de voir des patients en dehors de son bureau, dans un cadre plus informel ? Pour un autre couple, il aurait probablement dit non. S'il s'était imposé ses règles depuis toutes ces années ce n'était pas pour rien. Pour les Park il allait faire une exception. Ce couple n'avait presque pas besoin de lui, il avait été le témoin de leur alchimie. Peut -importe les questions qu'ils allaient lui poser, les problèmes qu'ils rencontraient aujourd'hui, il était persuadé qu'ils allaient réussir à les surmonter. C'était un couple qui ne reverrait probablement plus dans quelques semaines - il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi stricte avec eux. Baekhyun avait raison, il devait s'autoriser plus de souplesse.

Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit vraiment une nouvelle prise de conscience qui parlait et pas tout simplement son désir de reprendre du service au plus vite mais toujours est-il qu'il décida d'accepter la proposition et le rendez-vous fut pris pour le lendemain.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses appels qu'une fois son repas avalé, Yixing était de retour.

"Alors cette matinée ?

-Fructeuse. J'ai appelé quelques patients. Ça fait du bien de se sentir à nouveau utile."

Yixing hoche la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le réfrégirateur. Il passe un doigts sur la carte retenue par l'aimant.

"C'est nouveau ça.

-Ah oui, ce sont justement mes patients. Ils sont partis en road trip pour se retrouver.

-C'est romantique."

Jongdae hume doucement en posant son menton sur son épaule.

"Je suis vraiment content que ça se passe bien pour eux.

-Tu les suis depuis longtemps ?

-Quelques années maintenant.

-Ça doit étre.. le mot n'est pas juste mais "étrange" non ? De suivre un couple aussi longtemps."

Jongdae prend le temps de réfléchir.

"Pas vraiment. Parfois c'est frustrant, j'ai le sentiment de ne pas avancer - de ne rien solutionner. Et parfois c'est rassurant, je connais leur dynamique et leurs habitudes c'est plus simple.

-Je comprend.

-Et eux, quel est leur problème ?

-Ah ça, secret professionnel."

Yixing relève un sourcil curieux en se retournant. Ses bras son autour de la taille de Jongdae.

"Comment ça ? Même moi ?

-Désolé, je n'ai pas le droit." Il sourit devant l'air surpris de son compagnon. "Il en va de même pour tout le monde. Je ne dirais rien si je t'avais en consultation.

-En consultation ? Mais pour quelle raison je pourrais avoir besoin de conseil ?

-Ah ça c'est à toi de me le dire." Le ton change, il devient plus intime. Jongdae relève le visage pour que son souffle sonne tout contre l'oreille de son compagnon. "Je peux te faire une consultations privée. Je ne sais pas, il y a peu être des chose que tu ne m'a pas dit. Des envies, des fantasmes..." Il n'a pas le temps de continuer sur sa lancé que les bras de Yixing se referment plus fermement sur lui et qu'ils continuent cette conversation d'une façon moins verbale.

Le lendemain, Jongdae est à la fois excité et inquiet de reprendre le travail. Il redoute vraiment ce que Chanyeol et Kyungsoo vont lui annoncer. Pour qu'il y ait eu besoin de prendre un rendez-vous en priorité, ce doit être important. Quand ils les avaient quitté, ils allaient bien et étaient prêt à tenter de nouvelles expériences. Que s'était-il passé ?

Ne pouvant rien faire qu'attendre pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Il se rend au café où ils ont rendez-vous et s'installe dans un coin au calme. Il n'a pas longtemps à attendre avant que le couple ne le rejoigne.

Les deux hommes remarquent tout de suite son plâtre.

"Vous allez bien ? Que s'est-il passé.

-Un accident. Tout va bien désormais. Mais comme je ne peux toujours pas conduire, c'est une des raisons qui fait que le cabinet reste encore fermé.

-Je comprend mieux ce que Baekhyun entendait par raisons personnelles." Chanyeol s'installe en premier et tire la chaise sur sa droite pour laisser Kyungsoo s'installer.

C'est un geste qui ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde mais il permet déjà à Jongdae de décrypter l'atmosphère. Ils commandent rapidement leur boisson et ne s'éternise pas en banalité.

"On va déjà faire un bilan de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la fois où je vous ait quitté. Nous en étions resté au fait que vous vouliez changer un peu vos habitudes. Comment cela s'est-il passé ?"

Le couple échange un regard et c'est finalement Kyungsoo qui prend la parole.

"On a bien discuté à la suite de l'entretien et on a fait les exercices que vous nous aviez conseillé. Cela s'est bien passé." Il cherche Chanyeol du regard, quettant son approbation. Cette dernière prend la forme d'un hochement de tête. "Il y a eu une période où cela allait mieux, ça va toujours bien, c'est simplement...

-.. qu'on a eu une grosse dispute." Chanyeol prend la suite, voyant Kyungsoo hésité. "Ça a duré un petit moment, c'est .. toujours un peu en suspend parce que ça nous a fait réaliser quelque chose." Jongdae est de plus en plus perplexe.

"On se dispute assez peu Chan et moi. Depuis deux ans c'est arrivé assez rarement. Celle-ci était plutôt - intense - mais on en a connu d'autre. Le problème c'est qu'on s'est rendu compte que chacune de nos dispute - celle-ci comprise - finissait toujours par une réconciliation sur l'oreiller sans même qu'on essaie réellement de résoudre le problème."

Jongdae fronce les sourcils, il essaie de remettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

"Vous voulez dire que, à chaque conflit vous résolvez tout par.. le sexe ?

-C'est ça. On a essayé de rediscuter le sujet de la jalousie - de Chan et la mienne. On y a passé beaucoup de temps parce qu'on avait jamais vraiment mis de mots sur tout ça et on était tombé d'accord.

-Était ?" Il voit que sa question fait lever les yeux au ciel de Chanyeol. Son visage se détourne un instant.

"Oui, on a eu un désaccord. Il y a eu un incident avec l'un de mes collègues.

-Ton ex. Ce serait bien de mettre les bons mots dessus.

-Oui, tu as raison." Le ton de Chanyeol est excédé et il est évident que Kyungsoo tente d'arrondir les angles. "Il y a eu un malentendu et la conversation a repris de plus belle. On s'est disputé... beaucoup. Hum.. et on a finit par se mettre d'accord, à relativiser tout ça.

-Mais physiquement.

-C'est ça. Et après coup, on s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas la première fois, loin s'en faut." Chanyeol se redresse dans son siège avant de reprendre la parole.

"On a réalisé que nos disputes finissaient toujours de la même manière et on a commencé à se poser des questions.

-On s'est demandé ce que cela signifiait. Quand on résout tout par le sexe ça a forcément un impact non ? Cela veut dire qu'il y a un manque de communication." Kyungsoo tend sa main et invite Chanyeol du regard à la prendre. Ce dernier lâche sa tasse pour s'en saisir. "On a beau en parler, c'est difficile d'analyser tout ça. De comprendre ce que ça signifie véritablement pour notre couple. Donc, on voulait vous en parler. On s'est dit que vous étiez le plus à même de comprendre."

Se passant sa main valide dans la nuque, Jongdae démêle ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

"Effectivement, dans un premier temps je dirais que le sexe ne peut pas être la solution a tous vos problèmes. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un mode de fonctionnement "sain" parce que la discussion doit être prioritaire mais, en soit ça dépend de votre dynamique. J'ai déjà vu des couples qui agissaient de la même mannière." Il décale sa tasse et pose ses mains dur la table. " Il n'y a rien de "normal" dans la façon de gérer son couple, chacun crée sa propre dynamique avec son partenaire. Après, le fait que vous soyez conscients, aujourd'hui, que c'est un procédé qui vous déplaît, cela veut dire que ce système a atteint ses propres limites. Utiliser le sexe n'est ni mauvais, ni salutaire. Une chose est sûr, c'est temporaire. La démarche que vous faîtes aujourd'hui veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose à changer dans vos habitudes.

-Comment ?

-C'est ce sur quoi nous allons devoir travailler. Puisque ce rapport ne vous satisfait plus il faut trouver un nouvel équilibre."

C'était un sujet sur lequel il n'était pas particulièrement spécialisé. Ses patients venaient pour alimenter leur libido, ou la pimenter. C'était rare qu'ils aient une réflexion profonde sur le sens de leurs ébats, et qu'ils souhaient les "justifier". Il allait avoir besoin de relire quelques-uns de ses livres de psychologie, peut-être même de demander conseil à ses confrères.

Il reste un long moment avec Chanyeol et Kyungsoo a leur poser des questions pour dresser un profil des plus précis mais convient très vite d'un nouveau rendez-vous.

En sortant du café, Jongdae reçoit un texto de Baekhyun. Son ami lui propose de diner avec eux. Il sait que Yixing ne va pas finir tard et il se dit qu'après cette journée il mérite bien une soirée de détente. C'est avec le sourire sur les lèvres qu'il répond à l'affirmative et range le téléphone dans sa poche. Ce retour à la normal avait été éreintant, mais tellement bénéfique. Il avait hâte de pouvoir reprendre son quotidien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !!  
> Aaaah ! Enfin ! J'ai commencé ce chapitre il y a un moment mais je n'avais jamais le temps de le finir. Il n'est pas très long et ne redonne pas un retour complet à la normal mais ça l'amorce bien.  
> J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai déjà des idées pour la suite. J'espère pouvoir l'écrire bientôt.
> 
> À très vite !!  
> Saraadvg


	17. Chapitre 13

Jongdae 13

C'était un jour important. Jongdae avait eu du mal à en fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Il avait probablement imaginé tous les scénarios possible mais n'avait aucune idée sur celui qui verrait le jour finalement. Son avocat avait été confiant, pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute que Jinki allait être déclaré coupable. Jongdae avait plus de doutes.

S'étirant, il se passe une main dans les cheveux et se dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Il en est à boutonner sa chemise quand son téléphone sonne.

" Ça va mon amour ?

-Ça ira mieux, bientôt ?

-Tu as dormi un peu ?

-Pas vraiment."

Yixing lui avait bien proposé de rester cette nuit avec lui mais Jongdae avait décliné. Il savait qu'il serait extrêmement nerveux à cause du procès, et qu'il risquait d'être irritable. Il voulait éviter aussi de rouvrir la discussion qu’ils avaient en boucle depuis des semaines.

Son avocat pensait qu'il serait mieux que Yixing n'assiste pas au procès. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à faire valider les accusations concernant l'agression qu'il avait subi et uniquement les charges de Jongdae avait été retenues. Mr. Im, son avocat pensait que ce n’était pas une bonne idée que le principal déclencheur de la folie de Jinki soit présent dans la pièce.

Ils avaient estimé que la défense de Jinki serait la reconnaissance des faits et la victimisation. Au vu des preuves par caméra de surveillance et boîtes noires il lui était impossible de nier l’accident. Tous, savaient qu’il était le responsable des blessures de Jongdae. Mais il jouerait probablement la victime, faisant passer l’agression en un simple accident. À tous les coups, il tenterait de faire passer cela pour un acte involontaire dont il regrettait les conséquences. La défense serait montée sous forme d'apitoiement et de regrets. Jinki essaierait de faire pencher la balance en avançant le fait qu’il se sentait coupable et peiné par tout ce qui s’était passé.

Si Yixing était présent dans la pièce, il était possible que la partie opposée s’en serve pour appuyer ses propos. Les avocats étaient doués pour faire dire ce qu’ils voulaient aux mots. Il suffisait de poser des questions concernant la relation passée entre les deux hommes et la belle histoire de l’amitié se déroulerait d’elle-même. Bien sûr, Mr Im avait dit qu’il ferait dire à Yixing ce qu’il s’était véritablement passé mais on arriverait à une situation où ce serait la parole de l’un contre l’autre. Et dans un pays aussi conservateur, il doutait que cette stratégie soit payante.

Pour lui, et c’était un avis que Jongdae avait fini par partager, il valait mieux que Yixing ne soit pas présent. Il avait refusé l’appel à témoigner du côté de Jinki et cela serait d’autant plus étrange qu’il soit tout de même dans la pièce.

C’était une affaire entre Jinki et Jongdae et elle aurait plus de poids et donnerait plus d’aplomb à Jongdae si de son côté il n’usait d’aucun artifice comme essayer de susciter la sympathie ou la compréhension. Leur tactique avait été de rester le plus neutre possible, d’en rester aux faits. Jinki avait renversé Jongdae, c’était volontaire, il devait être jugé en conséquence.

Néanmoins, écarter complètement Yixing n’était pas la solution. Jongdae savait bien qu’il serait incapable de travailler en sachant que le jugement avait lieu. Il avait prit sa journée et allait accompagner son compagnon au tribunal. Il ne pourrait simplement pas être à ses côtés quand le jugement serait rendu.

“Je serais là dans dix minutes. Tu es prêt ?

-Je finis de m’habiller. Tu montes ?”

Il raccroche après que son compagnon ai confirmé. Passant dans sa chambre, il finit de boutonner sa chemise et prend une veste. Ses gestes sont lents, le plâtre n’a été enlevé que la semaine dernière et il ressent encore des raideurs dans les doigts.

Il en est à passer ses chaussures quand il entend la porte s’ouvrir.

“Dae ?

-Je suis là.”

Il sent la main de Yixing contre sa joue avant de le voir. Lui aussi a l’air nerveux.

“ Ça va bien se passer.

-C’est moi qui devrait te dire ça.” Yixing se laisse tomber sur le canapé à ses côtés. Sa main passe dans le dos de Jongdae. “Tu as mangé ?

Jongdae ne répond pas mais secoue négativement la tête.

Yixing lui lance un regard équivoque.

“Tu devrais manger quelque chose, Ça va être une longue journée.” Il esquisse un geste pour se relever main Jongdae le retient en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

“Je n’y arriverais pas. Je suis trop noué.”

Et il n’y avait rien d’autre à ajouter. Yixing le comprenait, il était dans le même état.

“Tu as mis la veste bleu finalement ?

-Oui, Im pense que je devrais avoir l’air plus solennel mais le costume complet je pense que c’est un peu trop. Je ne me sentais pas à l’aise.

-Celle-ci est bien.”

Jongdae conserve les yeux dans le vague et Yixing veut le ramener à la réalité. Il remonte sa paume jusqu’à ce que son pouce se place au centre de sa nuque. Il se contente de le masser pendant une minute ou deux puis rapproche lentement son visage. Yixing pose son front contre le sien.

“Eh, mon coeur, ça va bien se passer. On a tout étudié avec Im. On a vu toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables. Notre dossier et complet, c’est irréfutable que Jinki est coupable. Im est confiant… et moi aussi. Quand ce sera fini, je serais là.”

Jongdae ne peut s’empêcher de fermer les yeux un instant. Peut-être que refuser la proposition de Yixing la veille avait été une erreur parce qu’en ce moment sa seule présence était vraiment rassurante. Il tend la main pour nouer leurs mains ensemble.

“Merci.” En prononçant le mot, Jongdae ne sait pas trop s’il le remercie pour le réconfort qu’il vient de lui apporter ou pour être simplement présent.

L’heure passant, ils ne peuvent pas s’éterniser. Jongdae est le premier à se ressaisir. Il inspire longuement une dernière fois et se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser reste en surface, mais il est appuyé. Jongdae se rend compte que c’était ce dont il avait besoin.

Ils finissent par prendre la voiture et se rendre au tribunal. Sur le chemin, ils restent silencieux mais ce n’est pas pesant.

En arrivant, Jongdae remarque que son avocat est déjà présent.

“Ah. Mr Kim, Mr Zhang. Je vous demanderais bien comment vous allez mais je me doutes que ce n’est pas la meilleure des journées. En tout cas, je me suis renseigné et il n’y a pas de retard. Ce sera bientôt notre tour.”

Il les conduit ensuite jusqu’à un bureau pour les faire patienter. Il voit bien que les deux hommes ne sont pas à l’aise et qu’ils ne sont pas sûr de ce qu’ils doivent faire désormais.

“J’ai rencontré le président du tribunal hier. C’est lui et ses assesseurs qui rendront la décision du jugement. Il voulait vérifier avec moi et l’avocat de la partie adverse, les éléments que nous présenterons lors du procès et la liste des témoins. La bonne nouvelle c’est qu’ils n’ajoutent aucune pièce que nous n’avons pas déjà vu.” Il s’arrête pour faire face aux deux hommes en s’asseyant sur le bureau. “Ils auront l’air confiants, c’est normal, tous les avocats doivent l’être. On ne va pas plaider un cas que l’on croit perdu d’avance. Mais n’oubliez pas que tout ça, ça a pour but de vous intimider donc on ne les laisse pas faire.” Il attend une approbation de la part de ses clients et les deux hommes hochent lentement la tête.

“Bien. Je vais réunir les pièces du dossier, c’est bientôt à nous.”

Ils doivent patienter encore une bonne dizaine de minutes mais finalement de le moment de la séparation survient.

Mr Im part en premier pour installer son bureau et il fait signe à Jongdae de le rejoindre rapidement. Ce dernier se tourne vers Yixing.

“Je suis désolé.

-Je comprend. Si ça peut aider à gagner ce procès.” Il se redresse et passe ses bras autour de Jongdae. “Ok, garde à l’esprit qu’à la fin de cette journée tout sera fini. Reste concentré sur les déroulements et ne fait pas cas de lui. On doit montrer qu’à la différence de son comportement nous on sait gérer nos émotions et donner la meilleure image possible pour les jurés.”

Jongdae ne peut s’empêcher de rire devant son discours d’encouragement.

“Tu sais que c’est exactement pour cette même raison que tu ne viens pas avec moi ? Parce qu’à la seconde où tu verrais Jinki tu irais probablement lui mettre ton poing à la figure ?”

Mais Yixing ne se départit pas de son sourire.

“Et c’est justement pour ça que c’est toi qui y va. Parce que tu es bien meilleur que moi et que tu arriveras à gérer la situation.”

Jongdae murmure une réponse et si Yixing n’avait pas été aussi près il l’aurait peut-être manqué.

“J’espère.”

Prenant ses mains, Yixing les serre fort contre ses paumes avant de les porter à ses lèvres.

“Je suis là.”

Hochant la tête, Jongdae presse une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les siennes avant d’ouvrir la porte. Il s’engage dans le couloir quand relevant les yeux il reconnaît un regard qui se pose sur lui. Saisi, il s’immobilise avant de faire marche arrière. Bousculant Yixing au passage, il l’oblige lui aussi à reculer.

“Il y a Jinki. Ne sors pas.” Il pose une main sur son torse et sens immédiatement Yixing se raidir.

C’était frustrant. Celui qu’il avait désespérément envie de voir se trouvait à quelques mètres mais il devait encore contenir sa vengeance. Tout simplement parce qu’elle n’était que cela et qu’il n’avait pas son mot à dire en terme de justice. S’il avait pu, il se serait précipité dans la pièce d’à côté. Il aurait exigé des réponses de la part de Jinki. Il aurait pu lui donner le fond de sa pensée et soulager sa conscience d’avoir pu enfin avoir une explication avec lui. Mais c’était quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas faire.

Au début, il s’était opposé à la décision de l’avocat de Jongdae. Il voulait être présent, pour Jongdae, pour ce qu’il s’était passé, mais pour lui aussi. Ce procès était une façon de clore définitivement le chapitre.

Il avait fini par comprendre qu’il était dans leur propre intérêt qu’il se refuse ce plaisir mal intentionné. Mais malgré toute la bonne compréhension du monde. Il restait décevant de rester en retrait. Il détestait plus que tout se sentir inutile.

Tentant un sourire pour rassurer Jongdae. Il ravale sa colère et pose sa main sur l’épaule de Jongdae. “Vas-y. Je vais juste … m’asseoir là et .. attendre.” Il désigne le canapé derrière lui et son compagnon le retient un dernier instant pour échanger un baiser.

La tension est à son comble quand Jongdae franchit finalement la porte de la salle du tribunal. Il sait qu’il ne devrait pas mais c’est plus fort que lui, comme instinctif, il son premier coup d’oeil va vers Jinki.

C’est un visage qu’il n’a pas revu depuis des semaines et plus que ses traits, c’est son regard qui lui procure un frisson d’angoisse. Ce même regard pénétrant qu’il a vu avant de se faire violemment percuter par sa voiture.

Détournant rapidement les yeux, il cherche Im du regard et le rejoins. Jongdae vit le début du procès dans le flou. La présentation du dossier et de la procédure à appliquer prend un temps fou. Il ronge son frein et se force à rester concentré sur les juges.

Et finalement le moment des déclarations commence. Jinki se lève en premier et reconnaît l’accusation, en se déclarant tout de même “non coupable”.

Im se penche vers son client.

“C’est bon c’est ce que nous pensions. Tout se déroule comme prévu.”

Jinki passe donc à la barre pour répondre aux questions des avocats. Im est le premier à l’interroger. Il lui fait reconnaître être l’auteur de l’accident, sa relation conflictuelle envers Jongdae - pour des intérêts divergents. Jongdae se dit que c’est une jolie formulation pour parler du fait que Jinki ai essayé d’abuser de son compagnon. Et il parvient à conclure sur l’étrangeté du fait que tout cela ait eu lieu juste devant l’appartement d’un “de leurs amis en commun”.

C’est au tour de l’avocat de la défense de parler.

“Mr Lee, vous étiez bien au volant de la voiture qui a percuté Mr Kim ici présent.

-Oui.

-Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous faisiez à cet endroit là.

-Je venais présenter mes excuses.

-Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus?

-J’ai eu une altercation la veille de l’accident avec notre ami en commun. Les mots avaient dépassés ma pensées - comme cela peut arriver parfois - et je souhaitais lui demander de m’excuser.

-Et ce n’est pas ce qu’il s’est passé ?

-Non.” Jinki affiche une moue attristée avant de reprendre. “Je souhaitais me garer mais j’ai du me déporter car la voiture sur ma droite souhaitait me doubler pendant mon créneau. J’ai … essayé de me rabattre après qu’elle m’ait doublé mais il y avait une autre voiture et … là, c’est devenu très confus. Je n’arrivais plus à m’insérer normalement dans la circulation. J’ai paniqué et est dévié ma trajectoire. Et c’est à ce moment que …” Jinki ose un regard vers Jongdae. Sa mine semble compatissante. “ que .. tout est arrivé.

-Diriez-vous donc que cet impact n’était pas volontaire ?

-Bien sûr.”

Jongdae n’est retenu à son siège que pas la poigne de son avocat sur son bras. Comment osait-il ? Jinki jouait la carte de l’innocence, il feignait un air peiné en le regardant ? C’était à se tordre de rire si la situation n’était pas aussi misérable.

Jongdae avait toujours su qu’il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant chez Jinki mais il ne le pensait pas aussi bon acteur, ni aussi vicieux dans ses procédés. C’était à croire qu’il avait une autre personnalité qui avait pris le dessus. Il n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il voyait, pire que tout il ne reconnaissait pas l’homme en face de lui. La figure même de l’innocence, les jurés allaient-ils croire en sa version ?

Il se tourne vers son avocat, ses traits contenant mal sa rage. Il n’a pas besoin de poser la question, Im sait exactement ce qu’il va lui demander.

“C’est un peu plus .. réaliste que ce que nous pensions, je ne le voyais pas jouer la carte de la victime si bien. Mais rien n’est joué. Nous avons les vidéos de surveillance et les témoins, il aurait du mal à contester cela.”

Et c’est pourtant ce qu’il fit. Durant de longues minutes, Jongdae vécu l’agonie de voir leurs arguments être démolis un par un. Sur les vidéos de surveillances, il expliqua que son soudain virage était dû à la panique. L’avocat de la défense s’attaqua tellement agressivement envers les témoins qu’il en fit pleurer un et que quand ce fut au tour d’Im de prendre la suite, ils n’étaient plus capable de formuler des réponses cohérentes. Ils se trompaient dans leur droite et leur gauche et inversaient l’ordre des événements.

Jongdae se décomposait de minutes en minutes. Une main contre ses lèvres, il se retenait de faire des commentaires à voix haute et dissimulait son envie de violence envers l’homme qui lui faisait face. Essayant de rester aussi impassible que possible, il encaissait les mensonges de Jinki et essayait de ne pas voir tout de suite les choses d’une manière trop négative.

Ça allait être à lui maintenant de témoigner. Ses genoux n’arrêtaient pas de trembler même si ses poings étaient fermement pressés dessus.

“Ça tourne à la catastrophe.

-C’est incroyable. Comment peut-il être aussi manipulateur ?

-Il tourne tous nos arguments au ridicule. Comment croire que c’est une “coïncidence” qu’il m’ai renversé juste en bas de chez Yixing ?

-Je le sais bien.” Im se passe une main dans les cheveux. “Il nous reste encore ton témoignage. Il faut que tu sois convaincant. On va essayer de détourner tout ce qu’il a mis en place autant que possible.”

Jongdae hoche lentement la tête. Cette journée n’aurait pas pu être pire. Quand son nom est enfin appelé à la barre, il sent ses muscles faire résistance mais il force dessus et ses pas le conduisent sans qu’il s’en rende compte vers son siège.

“Donnez vos noms et prénoms.

-Kim Jongdae.

-Validez-vous l’acte d’accusation annonçant que Lee Jinki ici présent vous aurez volontairement renversé avec sa voiture ?

-Oui.

-Pourriez-vous nous expliquer où vous vous trouviez et pourquoi au moment de l’incident ?

-Je sortais du domicile de Zhang Yixing - notre ami commun - j’étais sur le trotoire et j’allais rejoindre ma voiture.

-Où comptiez-vous aller ?

-Je me rendais à mon travail.

-Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé ?

-J’étais à l’extérieur de l’appartement et .. comme je le disais, je me dirigeais vers ma voiture. Au début, ce n’est pas tant ce que j’ai vu mais ce que j’ai entendu. Je marchais et .. j’ai entendu le vrombissement d’un moteur, la voiture accélérait. Quand je me suis retourné j’ai vu qu’elle fonçait vers moi, elle n’essayait pas de ralentir. J’ai reconnu Jinki tout de suite, je pouvais voir son visage. Il y avait tellement haine, il me fixait et il n’a pas fait le moindre geste pour m’éviter.

-Qu’elle a été votre réaction ?

-J’ai essayé de l’éviter. Je me suis reculé mais j’ai été coincé contre le mur. La voiture arrivait trop vite. Je n’ai rien pu faire. J’ai senti l’impact et après ça… plus rien.

-Vous dites qu’il y avait de la haine dans son regard. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

-Mr Lee et moi avons eu de nombreux différents. Nous nous sommes croisés assez peu mais nous n’avions par des rapports cordiaux - loin de là. Il avait des intentions malveillantes envers moi.

-Pour quelles raisons ?

-Je dirais la jalousie.”

Ils sont interrompus dans leur interrogatoire par une intervention du côté de la défense.

“La défense aura le temps de contredire dans son second interrogatoire.

-Je suis désolé, nous ..” l’avocat se permet de rire de la situation “ .. nous étions juste surpris de cet argumentaire. Qui écrase quelqu’un parce qu’il est jaloux ? C’est insensé.

-Suffit ! Ces écarts sont déplacés.”

L’avocat rend les armes et lève les mains en signe de reddition mais le mal est déjà fait. Jongdae n’a pas besoin de se retourner pour voir que les murmures qu’il entend viennent des rangs des jurés.

Im continue son interrogatoire mais il a beau y faire - l’attention n’est pas à ses paroles. C’est pire quand vient le tour du second avocat. Il fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour décrédibiliser les paroles de Jongdae. Cela semble marcher.

Jongdae reprend sa place avec la sensation que ses jambes ne vont pas le porter plus loin. Il manque de mot en se tournant vers Im.

“C’est fini.” Les mots ne sonnent pas comme une questions mais comme une affirmation.

“Non, non pas encore.

-Que peut-on faire de plus ? Il ne reste que les délibérations.” Jongdae est complètement abattu, rien ne se passait comme prévu. “C’est de la folie. Comment peut-il s’en tirer ainsi.

-De la folie..” Im murmure comme pour lui-même. Il relève son regard vers celui de Jongdae. “J’ai peut-être une idée.”

Durant le temps des délibérations, les deux parties sont autorisées à se concerter. Jongdae et Im rejoignent le bureau où les attend Yixing. En franchissant le pas de la porte, Jongdae voit tout de suite le visage inquiet de son compagnon. Ce dernier se relève brutalement.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? C’est fini.

-Par encore, il délibère.

-Mais ça s’est mal passé.”

Jongdae s’avance et tend les bras vers Yixing.

“Mal passé ?

-Très mal passé. Jinki manipule le jury. Il déforme tout ce que je dis. Impossible de faire émerger la vérité.”

Se rasseyant, Yixing se tourne vers l’avocat, un regard désespéré accroché au visage.

“Ils n’ont pas cru en la parole de Jongdae ?

-Le problème c’est que c’est sa parole contre la sienne. On pensait qu’ils joueraient la carte de l’innocence mais c’est en fait celle du ridicule. Ils essaient de minimiser les faits et dès que Jongdae a voulu intervenir pour raconter sa version des faits, ils ont détourné ses paroles en les rendant abusives. Plus Jongdae s’évertue à clamer la vérité, plus ils utilisent son agacement à leur avantage pour le faire passer pour un fabulateur. Mais on peut être deux à jouer ce rôle.”

Voyant le regard d’incompréhension que lui décoche ses clients, Im se rapproche et pose ses main sur le dossier du fauteuil en face d’eux.

“Le problème vient du fait que Jinki n’a pas montré sa vrai nature compulsive et obsessionnelle. Nous n’avons aucune trace de ses comportements déviants, pas de plaintes, aucun traitement. Il s’est montré sous son meilleur jour et son avocat est convainquant, les jurés peuvent les croire facilement. Ce qui remettrait en cause leur jugement ce serait justement que Jinki quitte cette façade et révèle sa vraie personnalité.

-Comment faire ça ? Tout au long du procès il a maintenu un visage de marbre. Je n’aurais pas vécu l’accident moi-même que j’aurais pu y croire.

-Il parvient à maîtriser son masque parce qu’aucun de nous deux n’a de l’emprise sur lui mais…” Im se tourne vers Yixing “.. toi tu pourrais le faire sortir de ses gonds.”

Yixing et Jongdae échangent un regard incertain.

“Il est obsédé par Yixing, le voir dans la salle du tribunal, mais pas de son côté ça va le miner. Il ne va probablement pas accepter de vous voir ensemble. Il faut tout faire pour qu’il ne contrôle plus ses actes. Il doit réagir, peu importe de quelle manière, que ce soit de la violence, des insultes… mais on doit montrer aux jurés ce dont il est capable.”

Jongdae semble incertain vers cette proposition. Il quette Yixing du regard.

-Ça pourrait marcher ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il est capable de tout et vu comment s’est parti il pourrait s’en tirer alors…

-Il faut tout tenter.” Jongdae finit la phrase de son compagnon tout en hochant la tête, il fallait essayer toutes les possibilités. Il se tourne vers Im. “Que devons nous faire ?

-La seule présence de Yixing devrait avoir un impact. Il faut qu’il enrage de ne pas avoir réussi à vous séparer. Montrez-vous … je ne sais pas, juste amoureux. Ce qu’il voulait par dessus tout c’était s'immiscer entre vous. Voir qu’il a échoué devrait provoquer une réaction de sa part.”

Le temps de la discussion était écoulé. Ils devaient y retourner. Im passe en premier.

“Nous allons devoir rentrer en premier d’abord, les visiteurs entre en second mais je m’assurerais qu’il y a une place derrière nous pour toi. Yixing… ne le regarde pas, a aucun moment. Ce qu’il a toujours cherché c’est ton attention. Cela va le rendre fou de voir qu’il ne l’a pas.” L’interpellé hoche lentement la tête signe qu’il a comprit et laisse Jongdae passer devant.

Il n’a à attendre qu’un instant avant que les visiteurs soient conviés à entrer. Immédiatement, son regard est happé vers le fond de la pièce où accusé et victime se trouve mais il se force à ne concentrer son regard que sur Jongdae.

Il remonte l’allée lentement et remarque que la rangée juste derrière son compagnon est entièrement vide. Il ne sait si c’est le fruit de son imagination mais il a le sentiment que quelqu’un l’observe. Est-ce vraiment le regard de Jinki qui suit chacun de ses mouvements ? Il essaie de ne pas y prêter attention et se tourne sur le côté pour longer la rangée jusqu’à s’installer juste derrière Jongdae. Sa main cherche immédiatement la sienne et il s’asseoit sur le bord de son siège pour être au plus prêt.

Il voit bien que son compagnon est tendu. Nouant leurs doigts, il se rapproche encore jusqu’à que ses lèvres ne soient qu’à un souffle de son oreilles.

“Ça va aller mon amour. Dans tous les cas ce sera fini dans quelques minutes.

-S’il s’en sort, il ne n’abandonnera jamais et nous poursuivra où qu’on soit.”

Yixing sait bien qu’il a raison mais veut rester positif.

“Il faut que ça marche.” Sa main remonte pour se poser contre la hanche de son compagnon. Il se recule cependant en entendant le président du tribunal reprendre la parole.

“Les jurés ont délibéré, ils vont donc prononcer leur sentence.” Le premier à se lever est un homme. Il ne lance pas un regard vers Jongdae avant de prononcer “non coupable”. Le second est une femme, elle semble un peu plus peiné en annonçant le même résultat.

Ils en sont à une dizaine à s’être prononcer et l’écart semble toujours plus se creuser. Malgré trois “coupable” la majorité va en faveur de Jinki.

Im semble de plus en plus dépité et Jongdae n’ose même plus relever le regard. Yixing ne veut pourtant pas abandonner aussi rapidement. Sa main remonte pour tourner le visage de Jongdae vers le sien.

“Ne regarde que moi.”

Lui-même se résout à faire ce qui lui avait été déconseillé. De là où il était il sentait toujours le regard de Jinki sur lui. S’obligeant à rester de glace, il finit par tourner la tête pour lui donner satisfaction. Il a cependant un mouvement de recul, il ne s’était pas attendu à voir autant d’émotions dans le regard de Jinki. Le conflit était réel. Il pouvait y voir autant de haine que de désir. Une chose était sûre, il n’était pas insensible à sa présence.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Yixing garde les yeux sur Jinki tandis qu’il se penche pour poser ses lèvres contre la tempe de Jongdae. Il voit son ancien amant frémir. Ses poings sont crispés sur son siège. Yixing teste sa patience en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Jongdae. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Mais ce n’est toujours pas celle qu’il attend et rendant ses gestes encore plus lents pour que Jinki ai le temps de le voir faire, il pose son front sur les cheveux de Jongdae avant de lui murmurer “je t’aime”.

Il sait que Jinki a réussi à lire sur ses lèvres au moment où il le voit se relever brutalement.

“Ne le touche pas ! Tu ne vois pas que tout est de sa faute ? C’est lui qui s’est mis entre nous ! C’est lui qui est le responsable. J’ai fais tout ça pour nous Yixing ! C’est uniquement pour nous !” Face à cet éclat, le président du tribunal ordonne tout de suite aux hommes présents de le faire sortir de la pièce. L’avocat de la défense essaie de le ramener à la raison mais Jinki devient de plus en plus virulent. Un homme l’empoigne pour lui montrer la sortie mais il se débat. Jinki frappe l’homme derrière lui et se fraie un chemin vers Jongdae. Il est retenu juste à temps par deux hommes qui le traîne vers la sortie mais Jinki ne revient pas à la raison. “C’est lui dont il faut se débarrasser ! Même une voiture ne vient pas à bout de lui, il sera toujours entre nous. Yixing ! Je le tuerais pour toi ! Yixing ! Il ne sera plus jamais entre nous je te le promet!”

La porte se referme sur lui et pendant un instant la pièce reste silencieuse. Ils n’entendent qu’au loin, les cris que Jinki qui s’atténuent jusqu’à disparaître complètement.

Se retournant vers les jurés, Jongdae les voient échanger des regards horrifiés. Il cherche Yixing des yeux.

“Je pense que ça a marché..” Sa voix est incertaine, lointaine, il est encore sous le choc de ce qu’il vient de se passer.

Ils sont ramenés à la raison par le président du tribunal et son marteau qui se frappe contre la table.

“Rasseyez-vous, nous allons poursuivre.”

La suite est vécu comme dans un rêve. Les derniers jurés votent tous “coupables” et le jugement est rendu sans équivoque. Jongdae se retrouve hors du tribunal sans qu’il ai compris comment ses pas l’avaient conduit là. Im est le premier à reprendre conscience.

“J’ai beau faire ce métier depuis des années et je suis toujours aussi surpris quand il y a de tels retournements de situation. Je sais que c’est moi qui vous ai conseillé de procéder de cette façon - mais pour être honnête - je ne pensais pas que cela marcherait aussi bien.

-Nous non plus.”

Yixing est tout aussi abasourdi.

C’était fini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !  
> Me revoilà ! Le tant attendu !! Je vous livre enfin le procès de Jinki et donc la fin de cet épisode. J'espère que vous aussi vous êtes satisfait du verdict ^^ Jongdae va pouvoir reprendre le cours de sa vie et on va retrouver nos couples en consultations. J'espère que vous avez hâte.  
> J'espère que vous êtes en bonne santé et que votre confinement se passe bien.  
> Bon courage !  
> Saaradvg


	18. Chapitre 14

Jongdae 14

Jongdae ne réalise pas encore ce qu’il vient de se passer. Une fois la sentence de Jinki rendu, il n’avait plus rien entendu, ni été capable du moindre mouvement. Il avait senti la main de Yixing se refermer sur la sienne et s’était incliné par réflexe devant son avocat - Mr Im - pour lui dire au revoir.

D’une main au creux de la taille, Yixing l’avait conduit jusqu’à la voiture et avait pris place derrière le volant. Il avait probablement dû lui dire qu’il les ramenait à la maison, peut-être avait-il prononcé des mots de réconfort. Mais Jongdae n’en avait pas conscience, il vivait le moment dans un certain flottement. La seule impression qui lui était restée c’est qu’il avait besoin d’air pour assimiler ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Il était resté plusieurs heures dans cette salle d’audience, vivant l’incertitude de ce qu’il allait advenir de Jinki et, désormais, il voulait simplement inspirer longuement pour sentir ses soucis s’évanouir.

Se tournant vers Yixing, Jongdae pose sa main sur son avant bras.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Je voudrais.. J’ai l’impression de ne pas respirer. On ne s’est pas arrêté une seconde aujourd’hui et.. j’ai juste besoin de prendre l’air.

-Ok.”

Jongdae passe une main sur son visage. “J’ai besoin, juste de me poser un instant et d’être dehors. L’air était si renfermé dans la salle d’audience, je ne veux pas m’enfermer à nouveau.”

Yixing hoche lentement la tête et cherche du regard un parking où se garer.

“Tu veux prendre un café ? On peut aller à celui du parc, il n’y a jamais grand monde.” Voyant Jongdae acquiescer. Yixing tend sa main pour prendre celle Jongdae et nouer leurs doigts.

Il ne leur faut qu’un instant pour rejoindre le parc et trouver une place. Jongdae est le premier à descendre. Expirant profondément, il s’adosse à la portière de voiture et laisse sa tête tomber entre ses mains. Yixing fait rapidement le tour de la voiture pour le rejoindre. Il pose ses mains sur les épaules de Jongdae et l’attire contre lui.

Jongdae ne relève pas la tête pour autant. Pendant un instant, il reste immobile, son front contre le torse de Yixing et ses bras autour de sa taille. Yixing sent peu à peu sa respiration se faire plus lente.

“Je ne pensais pas que cela me ferait un tel effet. Revoir Jinki… je me rends compte que je ne m’y étais pas préparé. Et je n’étais pas prêt non plus pour cette journée. C’est juste que…” Il soupire, tournant son visage pour que sa joue repose contre l’épaule de Yixing. “.. rien ne s’est passé comme prévu et même si au final on a obtenu ce qu’on voulait, j’ai besoin d’une minute.

-Je comprends. Je crois que j’étais tellement en colère que je n’ai pas encore totalement réalisé ce qu’il s’est passé non plus.” Il se penche pour que son front soit contre celui de Jongdae. Ses mains remontent pour encercler son visage. “Ça va aller maintenant. Il est sorti de nos vies.”

Jongdae hoche lentement la tête. Son regard remonte lentement vers celui de Yixing.

“Qu’est-ce que cela t’as fais ? Le revoir ?

-Je t’avoue qu’avec la pression du moment, je n’ai pas trop réfléchi à ce que je ressentais. J’essayais déjà de réprimer ma colère, faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas moi que l’on sorte de la salle parce que je m’étais montré violent avec lui. Pendant toute la première partie où je suis resté dans la salle d’attente, je n’avais qu’une envie c’était de me retrouver face à face pour lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser. Mais.. quand finalement Mr. Im m’a demandé de venir, de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui mais de jouer un rôle afin de garantir l’issue du procès.. je sais pas, j’ai du tout refouler.” Yixing inspire longuement en se redressant. “Je me suis dit que ce qui comptait c’était qu’on puisse le faire condamner pour ce qu’il avait fait. Je crois que la réalisation de ce qui s’est passé, ma frustration de ne pas avoir pu lui faire comprendre toute la rage et la répulsion qu’il m’inspire, je n’ai pas encore pris le temps de les assimiler et cela viendra plus tard.

-Je suis désolé, je sais qu’il était ton ami et qu’il a été un soutien important dans tes moments difficiles. Devoir tout remettre en question, tout effacer, je me doutes ques c’est compliqué. Une part de toi va peut-être regretter votre ancienne amitié.”

Yixing secoue immédiatement la tête.

“Non, il a tout gâché. Ce qu’il a fait..” Sa main passe sur la joue de Jongdae “.. s’en prendre à toi. Cela a tout entaché, les bons comme les mauvais souvenirs. Je ne veux plus du tout penser à lui désormais. Malheureusement, que ce soit à la salle de danse, avec le groupe ou même dans les endroits où on avait l’habitude d’aller, je vais avoir du mal à le dissocier. Je crois, qu’il m’a gâché ces souvenirs et ces endroits. Mais en soit ce n’est pas grave, je me ferais de nouveaux souvenirs.

-Et ton groupe de danse ? Ce sont tes amis aussi, et depuis si longtemps. Tu ne vas pas arrêter de les voir ?

-Probablement pas. Pourtant.. et je sais que c’est irraisonné, mais je ne vois pas pour autant retourner au studio. Je ne me sens pas non plus près à reparler de tout ça. Pas maintenant. Les revoir c’est forcément raconter toute l’histoire avec Jinki, recevoir leur regard de sympathie, voir leur gêne quand je serais avec eux. Même s’ils croient bien faire, je sais qu’ils ne pourront pas s’empêcher d’être mal à l’aise, de ne plus savoir comment se comporter avec moi. De l’extérieur, Jinki n’avait jamais été invasif, il n’était pas outrageusement tactile et ne faisait pas de commentaires déplacés et pourtant il s’est passé le pire. Inconsciemment, ils vont mettre de la distance avec moi. Peut-être que dans quelques semaines je serais capable d’assumer tout ça et de renouer avec eux mais pour l’instant je ne m’en sens pas la force. Je sais que c’est égoïste mais j’ai cru te perdre une fois et tout ce dont j’ai envie maintenant c’est d’être avec toi.”

La main de Yixing passe sous le menton de Jongdae et il tourne son regard vers le sien.

“Il nous a fait trop de mal pour qu’on puisse tout effacer en quelques jours. Mais on est sur la bonne voie. Maintenant il ne peut plus t’atteindre.

-Il ne peut plus nous atteindre.”

Yixing se penche jusqu’à ce que son front touche celui de Jongdae et ils restent un long moment à reprendre leur souffle avant que finalement ce soit le premier qui amorce un mouvement pour sortir du parking.

“Aller, on devrait aller le prendre ce café. L’air est frais et je pense qu’on a tous les deux besoin de ce remontant.”

C’est main dans la main qu’ils remontent l’allée les conduisant au petit café. Une fois installés, tandis qu’ils attendent que leurs commandes soient prêtes, Yixing sort son téléphone et le tend à Jongdae.

“Tu devrais appeler Baekhyun, je suis sûr qu’il se ronge les sang en attendant le verdict. S’il ne fait rien, il pourrait même nous rejoindre, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose qu’il vienne nous changer les idées ?”

Jongdae partage son idée et acquiesce lentement. Le rendez-vous est rapidement pris et il va sans dire que Baekhyun décroche au premier coup de sonnerie et qu’il est déjà dans sa voiture quand ils raccrochent. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour les rejoindre dans le petit café, et il ne vient pas seul.

Sehun pose sa main sur l’épaule de Jongdae tandis qu’il salue Yixing d’un signe de la tête.

Jongdae le suit du regard tandis qu’il s’installe dans le fauteuil sur sa gauche.

“Tu n’avais pas un entraînement ?’

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules.

“Je peux en louper un de temps en temps. Et, je ne pouvais pas le laisser .. “ il désigne Baekhyun qui prend place sur le fauteuil à la droite de Jongdae “.. il faisait les cents pas dans l’appart. Il aurait fini par se rendre lui-même au tribunal j’en suis sûr”.

L’intéressé lève les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers son ami. Il pose une main sur le bras de Jongdae.

“Raconte moi comment ça s’est passé. Tu m’a dis que le procès avait été mouvementé mais qu’au final Jinki avait été inculpé ? Que s’est-il passé ?”

Jongdae fait un résumé de tout ce qu’il s’était produit durant le procès et ses amis vivent rebondissements après rebondissements.

“Et maintenant alors ?

-Il a été jugé coupable. Les jurés vont se réunir à nouveau pour convenir d’une sanction.’

Jongdae cherche Yixing du regard et celui-ci prend la suite de la conversation.

“C’est une tentative d’homicide volontaire, ils ont reconnu que Jinki était pleinement conscient de ces actes. Il devra probablement purger une peine, peut-être payer une amende.

-Je me passerais bien de l’amende si j’avais la certitude de ne plus jamais le revoir.

-Ce sera le cas. Les jurés vont s’assurer de lui assigner une mesure d’éloignement à vie nous concernant. Ils vont même probablement l’orienter vers une reconversion dans un centre avec soutien psychologique. Je doute qu’il reprenne un jour une vie normale.”

Baekhyun soutient les propos de Yixing et rassure Jongdae en passant une main dans son dos.

L’après - midi s’étire et tandis que la conversation prend ensuite une tournure plus professionnelle pour Baekhyun et Jongdae, Sehun et Yixing abordent un autre sujet.

“Comment cela va se passer maintenant ? Je sais que tu vivais chez Jongdae en ce moment, pour l’aider à récupérer ..” Sehun désigne les propres jambes de Yixing “.. enfin, pendant que vous récupériez. Et maintenant ?”

Yixing se passe une main dans les cheveux.

“J’y ai pensé aussi. J’avais pensé qu’on finirait par emménager chez moi quand on serait prêt. Mon appart est plus grand et j’y ai tout mon matériel de montage et je ne vois pas où le loger chez Dae.”

Sehun relève un sourcil.

“Et tu ne penses plus que ce soit possible maintenant ?

-Avec l’accident ? Je ne sais plus. C’est juste devant la porte de mon immeuble que Jinki l’a renversé, est-ce que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de conserver en permanence ce souvenir ?

-En plus Jinki sait où tu habites. Certes, il ne va pas être libre de ses mouvements pour un temps mais va t-il respecter la mesure d’éloignement ? Il est assez fou pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ce ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose si tu déménageais ?”

Yixing semble aussi avoir déjà pensé à la question mais il n’a pas le temps de prolonger la conversation quand l’un des serveur leur fait comprendre qu’il n’ont déjà que trop traîné dans l’établissement.

Rassemblant leurs affaires, Baekhyun propose de poursuivre la soirée chez eux mais Jongdae affiche un air fatigué.

“Je crois qu’on va juste rentrer mais on se voit demain ? Je voudrais qu’on fasse le point sur nos patients et ceux avec lequel j’ai déjà repris contact.” Il sent immédiatement la main de Yixing dans son dos et son regard sur lui. “Je me ménage, je sais. Mais j’ai besoin de retourner au cabinet, de me sentir un peu utile.”

Yixing secoue la tête mais il sait qu’il n’aura pas gain de cause cette fois-ci. Il laisse Jongdae serrer brièvement Baekhyun dans ses bras tandis qu’ils se séparent sur le parking. Ils reprennent ensuite leur propre véhicule et le chemin est assez rapide jusqu’au bâtiment de Jongdae. Ne trouvant cependant pas une place au plus proche, Yixing se gare quelques rues plus loin.

Yixing sort de la voiture et claque la portière derrière lui. Rejoignant Jongdae sur le trottoir, il passe son bras autour de ses épaules et sent le sien autour de sa taille.

“De quoi te parlais Sehun ? Votre conversation semblait sérieuse.

-Oh, il voulait savoir comment cela allait se passer désormais. Comme tu n’as plus ton plâtre et que ma jambe va mieux, il n’y a plus vraiment de raisons à ce que je reste chez toi de façon aussi permanente que maintenant.”

Jongdae relève un sourcil surpris.

“C’est ce qu’il t’a dit ?

-Non, il me demandait plutôt si on allait habiter ensemble.” Jongdae sourit en resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille.

“Oui, je le vois bien te poser une question aussi indiscrète, aussi franchement. C’est surement Baek qui lui a demandé.” Jongdae éclate de rire. “Je ne sais pas si je devrais réjouir d’avoir un ami aussi prévenant ou au contraire déplorer sa curiosité et son manque de tact.

-Je vais pencher pour la première option.” Baekhyun hume doucement avant de reprendre.

“Mais qu’est-ce que tu lui a dit ? Concernant notre futur emménagement ensemble.”

Le sourire de Jongdae va jusqu’à ses yeux et Yixing lève un sourcil surpris.

“Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais le sujet aussi.. facilement. C’est quand même une grande étape.”

Jongdae ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand il entend son nom prononcé.

“Jongdae ? Kim Jongdae ?”

Ce dernier détache son regard de son compagnon pour revenir sur la rue. Il reconnaît la silhouette de son confrère en face de lui.

“Hyunwoo ?”

L’homme se rapproche rapidement d’eux et Jongdae tend la main pour le saluer en lui envoyant un sourire.

“Je savais bien que c’était toi, je t’ai reconnu de loin. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui.” Jongdae se tourne vers Yixing. “Yixing c’est Son Hyunwoo, un de mes confrères. C’est lui qui a prit le relais avec quelques uns de mes patients pendant mon absence. Hyunwoo, je te présente Yixing, mon compagnon.”

Les deux hommes se saluent rapidement.

“Baekhyun m’a dit pour ton accident, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?”

Jongdae sent Yixing se raidir dans son dos et il détourne la question par une réponse rapide.

“Une voiture qui a déviée. Elle m’a percutée mais j’ai eu de la chance, les blessures n’étaient pas sérieuses et je m’en suis remis assez rapidement.

-Je suis content de l’entendre et de voir que tu vas bien.” Son regard balaie le couple.

“C’est une bonne chose que je tombe sur toi parce que je vais reprendre le travail et comme j’ai des patients qui ont été envoyé à ton cabinet, on pourrait faire une petite réunion pour se mettre au point ?

-Oui bien sûr. Tu es dispo demain ? J’ai ma matinée, tu peux passer au cabinet si tu veux ?”

Jongdae réfléchit un instant.

“Oui, je devais faire un point avec Baekhyun mais ce sera plus logique si c’est après notre entretien. Je le verrais dans l’après-midi. Tu as un horaire que tu préfères?

-Du tout. Viens quand tu veux.” Il arbore un sourire éclatant avant de jeter un regard à sa montre. “Je suis désolé, je suis attendu.” Il cherche Jongdae du regard. “On rattrape le temps demain ? Je dois vraiment filer.

-Bien sûr.”

Jongdae se décale pour le laisser passer et Hyunwoo le dépasse avant de se retourner. Il pose une main sur son bras. “Je suis vraiment content de voir que tu vas bien” ajoute t-il avant de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée et de disparaître au coin de la rue.

Jongdae tourne alors son attention vers Yixing. Il s’étonne des traits sérieux de son visage et se méprend sur leurs sens.

“Xing ! Il faut bien que je retourne au travail. Je ne vais pas passer mes journées à tourner en rond chez moi.

-Ce n’est pas ça.” Son regard se tourne vers le chemin qu’a emprunté Hyunwoo, même si sa silhouette a disparu depuis un moment désormais.

“Hyunwoo ?” Le visage de Jongdae s’adoucit et il passe ses bras autour de la taille de Yixing. “Serait-ce un peu de jalousie ?”

Yixing semble réfléchir un instant avant que Jongdae ramène son attention vers lui.

“Pas vraiment.. c’est juste que, je le trouve tactile. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-La fac. On a fait une partie de nos études ensembles avant d’ouvrir chacun nos cabinets.

-Et il n’y a jamais rien eu ?

-Étant donné qu’il s’est marié à son amour de lycée quand on était encore à la fac - et je précise que c’est une femme - et qu’il a maintenant trois enfants… comment dire, non, notre idylle est restée un fantasme.”

Jongdae affiche un sourire moqueur et Yixing ne résiste pas à l’envie de l’effacer, par un baiser. Qui est rapidement suivi d’un second.

“Désolé, c’est toute cette histoire qui me met sur les nerfs. Et il est tactile.

-Je le reconnais, mais il a toujours été comme ça. Attend de voir certains de mes confrères, ..” Jongdae secoue la tête “.. lui, il est soft. Tu nous verrais en séminaires.. j’adore mon métier mais y en a pour qui la profession a supprimé tout filtre.” Yixing lève un sourcil curieux. “Je t’inviterais à notre prochain colloque, tu verras. Mais pour l’instant… il y a un sujet bien plus important que je voudrais reprendre…” Il s’avance pour poser ses lèvres une nouvelle fois sur celles de Yixing. Quand il se détache, il reste à un souffle “.. est-ce qu’on peut reprendre où il nous a coupé ? Je crois que tu parlais d’habiter ensemble.”

Yixing sourit contre ses lèvres et leurs bouches se joignent à nouveau avant qu’ils ne prennent la direction de l’appartement de Jongdae tout en continuant à parler de leur futur projet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !
> 
> Cela fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Mais il faut dire que chez moi c'est un peu .. chaotique en ce moment. Je n'oublies pourtant pas nos chouchous et c'est pour cela que je vous offre ce soir du fluff, du fluff et encore du fluff :)
> 
> C'est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais la suite n'est pas loin ;) !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Comme d'habitude, merci de me laisser un petit message pour me motiver ^^
> 
> À bientôt !!  
> Xoxo


	19. Chapitre 15

Jongdae - 15

Le temps était monotone et Jongdae relève le col de sa chemise. Passant les mains dans les poches, il monte rapidement les marches qui le mène vers un haut bâtiment au coeur de la ville. Le regroupement de cabinets Song. C’était là que son confrère Hyunwoo avait établi son propre cabinet. Il y exerçait depuis quelques années maintenant et c’était régulièrement qu’il revenait vers Jongdae pour lui proposer de le rejoindre afin de travailler ensemble.

Jusque là, Jongdae avait toujours refusé, il aimait avoir son indépendance. Le bâtiment concentrait plus d’une quinzaine de praticiens qui appartenaient à des spécialisations différentes mais qui, tous, dépendaient du fondateur du groupement. Aux dires de Hyunwoo, les attentes de ce donateur étaient minimes mais il pouvait leur soumettre certains patients, famille ou relation et Jongdae se refusait à se voir imposer la façon de faire son métier et encore moins le choix de ses patients.

Et il devait admettre qu’il n’était pas dans les meilleures relations avec certains confrères. Travailler avec Hyunwoo ne lui posait aucun problème, au contraire. Cela lui arrivait assez fréquemment de l’appeler pour lui demander des conseils ou d’échanger sur certains patients, mais ce n’était pas le cas pour tous les autres praticiens.

Connaissant le chemin, il se retrouve bien vite devant la porte de son ami. Frappant deux coups à la porte, il entre et se dirige vers le bureau d’accueil.

“Kim Jongdae ! Cela faisait bien longtemps !

-Comment vas-tu Kihyun ?”

Le réceptionniste répond avec un sourire. “C’est à toi que je devrais poser la question. J’ai appris pour ton accident.”

Jongdae passe ses mains sur ses bras.

“Comme tu le vois, je m’en suis remis. Merci d’avoir pris mes nouveaux patients en surplus.”

Kihyun chasse la remarque d’un revers de main. “Aucun problème.” Avec un clin d’oeil, il ajoute. “Tu sais bien qu’il n’y a pas plus organisé que moi.” Il coupe d’un geste la remarque de Jongdae. “Non, je sais, tu rêverais de m’embaucher mais..” avec un air amusé, l’homme hausse les épaules et affichant un large sourire, Jongdae fini pour lui.

“.. mais tu es bien trop cher pour moi, je sais.”

La porte derrière le bureau s’ouvre, interrompant la boutade.

“Kihyun, c’est toi qui a le dossier Joon, je ne le retrouve pas.” Hyunwoo relève le regard et remarque la présence du nouveau venu. “ Ah Jongdae, tu es là !”

Kihyun fait tourner sa chaise pour tendre un dossier à Hyunwoo et celui fait signe à Jongdae d’entrer.

“Tu as attendus longtemps ?

-Non, je venais juste d’arriver.” Hyunwoo hoche la tête et fait un signe vers les canapés au fond de la salle. “Installe toi, je vais juste demander à Kihyun s’il peut nous amener deux cafés. Tu prends sans sucre c’est ça ?

-Oui, mais tu demandes toujours à ton assistant de te faire ton café ?” Hyunwoo passe une main gênée dans sa nuque et esquisse un sourire contrit. “Baek me tuerait si je lui demandais ça.

-Ce n’est pas de la mauvaise volonté mais Kihyun n’a pas l’air de s’en formaliser.” Il ouvre la porte en faisant toujours face à Jongdae. “Je sais, c’est une perle.”

Hyunwoo ne disparaît qu’un instant avant de venir s’installer en face de Jongdae. Il lui présente deux listes. La première contient le nom de tous les nouveaux patients qui se sont présentés à lui durant l’absence de Jongdae. La seconde, ce sont ceux qui - parmi eux - Hyunwoo souhaiterait la prise en charge par Jongdae.

“Ce n’est pas que je croule sous les rendez-vous, mais j’ai accepté un partenariat pour la rédaction d’un nouvel ouvrage.

-Je ne savais pas que tu souhaitais écrire.

-Ce n’est pas à proprement parlé une “volonté”.. disons qu’on m’a présenté le sujet et que je me suis dis que je pouvais tenter le coup.

-On te l’a présenté ou on t’a forcé ?

-Les investisseurs peuvent être insistants c’est vrai mais c’est un ouvrage collaboratif avec des collègues que j’apprécie. En soit, avec les enfants c’est plus pratique de travailler à la maison qu’au cabinet. Je suis plutôt satisfait d’avoir moins de patients et de passer plus de temps chez moi.”

Jongdae hoche la tête et jette un coup d’oeil à la liste devant ses yeux.

“Tu as sélectionné quel profil ?

-Sur le court terme. Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais quelques cas faciles.” Hyunwoo prend place sur le canapé aux côtés de Jongdae. “Ce sont majoritairement des couples. Les Lee souhaitent surtout découvrir, ils sont très ouverts et très curieux. Cela va être facile. Il y a aussi les Im et les Kim, pour eux il faut principalement rétablir la communication. J’ai sélectionné aussi deux célibataires, Park et Ha, tous deux ont des profils différents mais ce ne sont que des cas simples. Je pense que tu ne devrais en avoir que pour quelques séances avec eux. Rien de trop stressant et pour en avoir rencontré certains, je pense qu’ils devraient te plaire. Ils devraient t’amuser.”

Jongdae commence à lire les informations contenus dans les dossiers. Il relève le visage quand il voit la porte s’ouvrir. Kihyun dépose les tasses fumantes devant les deux hommes.

“Au fait .. Jongdae ?” Le ton de Hyunwoo se fait plus bas. Jongdae pose les dossiers sur ses genoux et pose un regard curieux sur son confrère.

“Qu’y a-t-il ?

-Quand on s’est croisé hier, tu étais avec ton compagnon, n’est-ce pas ?

-Yixing ? Oui, nous sommes ensemble.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu’un, cela fait longtemps ?”

Jongdae fronce les sourcils devant les questions de son ami. Après une seconde d’hésitation, il répond.

“Cela fait quelques mois, pourquoi ?

-Oh c’est juste.. je veux dire, je suis content pour toi.”

Hyunwoo s’agite sur son siège, Jongdae comprend immédiatement que son ami ne lui dit pas tout.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Pourquoi ces questions ?

-C’est juste que … Vous aviez l’air bien ensemble, mais je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher d’analyser votre “gestuelle”.”

Jongdae est de plus en plus surpris par la tournure de cette conversation.

“Ce qui signifie ?”

Hyunwoo passe une main dans sa nuque.

“Peut-être que je me trompe, en même temps je ne vous ai pas vu longtemps mais .. j’ai eu l’impression, de la manière dont - Yixing c’est cela ? - dont il te tenait qu’il y avait plus.

-Plus que quoi ?

-Plus que de l’attachement. Je ne sais pas, j’y ai vu de la “dépendance”.”

Jongdae ne répond rien. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Hyunwoo ait analysé leur couple. Il prend un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu’il vient d’entendre.

Hyunwoo s’agite sur son siège, il semble désolé.

“Tu avais l’air très heureux, il n’y a pas de doute. Et ton compagnon avait l’air amoureux mais .. de la manière dont il te regardait, je ne sais pas, j’y ai vu de la peur et quelque chose d’inconditionnel, je ne sais pas trop comment l’interpréter.”

Jongdae se recule sur le canapé et prend sa tasse dans ses mains. Il a besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose et ses mains apprécient la chaleur.

“Je pense que je sais ce que tu penses avoir vu. Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois. Yixing et moi venons de traverser une période difficile. Il n’y a pas eu de désaccord entre nous deux mais l’accident n’a pas été évident à gérer. Yixing se sent responsable.

-Comment cela ?”

Sur le moment, Jongdae ressent le besoin de se confier. Prenant une gorgée dans sa tasse, il la repose ensuite sur la table basse.

“Disons que ce n’était pas à proprement parlé un “accident”. J’ai été renversé intentionnellement, par une connaissance de Yixing.

-Une vengeance ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Yixing se sent coupable. Il n’y est pour rien, cette personne l’avait blessé lui aussi auparavant, mais je pense que ça à un lien. C’est peut-être pour cela que le comportement de Yixing t’as surpris. Il se sent mal de ce qui est arrivé et je crois qu’il peut paraître “dépendant” parce que cet épisode est encore récent.

-Il a eu peur de te perdre ?

-C’est surement cela.”

Hyunwoo est peiné de voir l’inquiétude sur les traits de son ami. Il pose une main sur son bras.

“Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas raviver un moment difficile. Et comme je te l’ai dit, je suppose trop vite. On ne s’est croisé qu’un instant. Tu as sans doute raison, c’est lié à l’évènement que vous venez de vivre.”

Le sujet est vite mis de côté et Hyunwoo fait son possible pour faire taire ses appréhensions. Pourtant, même après son départ, Jongdae ne peut s’empêcher de repenser à ce qui a été dit.

Il était un professionnel, il savait exactement comment analyser les couples mais il est vrai qu’il ne prenait jamais le recul d’analyser le sien. Comment se comportait-il en présence de Yixing ? Comment leurs interactions pouvaient-elles être interprétées ?

Il est coupé dans ses réflexions en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Montant dans sa voiture, il y jette un coup d’oeil, c’est un message de Baekhyun qui lui demande à quelle heure il doit être présent au cabinet. Jongdae y répond machinalement et prend la route lui-même.

Sur le chemin il ne peut s’empêcher de repenser aux paroles de son confrère mais n’ayant pas le temps pour une complète introspection, Jongdae décide de repousser l’idée au fond de sa tête et de se concentrer sur ses patients.

Durant le reste de la matinée, Baekhyun et Jongdae font le point sur tous les dossiers, ils établissent la liste des patients à recontacter et des priorités.

Vient rapidement l’heure du repas et Baekhyun s’éclipse pour aller leur chercher à manger. Resté seul, Jongdae décide de s’occuper pour ne pas trop penser. Lançant un regard vers la pile de dossier, il prend son téléphone et compose un numéro.

“Oui ?

-Jongin ? C’est Kim Jongdae.

-Ah Hyung ! Cela faisait longtemps. Content de t’entendre, tu vas bien ? Baekhyun m’a parlé d’un accident.

-Oui, je vais bien mieux mais ce n’est pas de moi dont il est question. Baekhyun m’a dit que tu n’avais pas voulu reprendre un rendez-vous rapidement, je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

-Je vais bien, j’ai.. j’ai rencontré quelqu’un - enfin je crois. Je pense qu’en parler en physique serait plus simple. J’ai beaucoup de questions, je ne veux pas m’emballer pour rien. Est-ce que tu reprend des consultations ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Je suis content d’entendre que tu vas de l’avant. Je reprend tout doucement donc mon agenda est flexible, est-ce que tu serais disponible aujourd’hui?

-Oui, mais en fin d’après-midi.”

Le rendez-vous est rapidement pris, Jongdae est curieux d’en entendre plus sur son petit protégé. Rien qu’au son de sa voix, il est évident que Jongin est dans une dynamique positive et cela réchauffe le coeur de Jongdae.

Baekhyun entre dans le bureau juste après que Jongdae ait raccroché. Il pose le sac du traiteur sur la table et commence à répartir les portions.

“Je viens d’avoir Jongin au téléphone.

-Ah oui ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Plutôt bien, il avait même l’air content. Il a rencontré quelqu’un.

-C’est vraiment une bonne nouvelle.”

Jongdae se laisse aller dans le fond de son fauteuil, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

“Oui, je suis vraiment content pour lui. On a fixé un rendez-vous pour cette après-midi.”

Baekhyun relève son visage vers celui de Jongdae.

“Déjà ? Tu ne devrais pas..

-.. me ménager ? Je ne fais que ça.” Jongdae secoue son bras “On m’a enlever mon plâtre, je vais très bien. Si je prend deux ou trois rendez-vous dans toute l’après-midi je ne devrais pas me surmener.

-Et tu prends Jongin en priorité ?

-C’est vrai que son cas n’est pas urgent mais.. je suis curieux. Je ne lui avais jamais entendu ce ton aussi insouciant.

-Espérons que tout ailles bien pour lui.”

Jongdae hoche la tête puis se penche vers la table basse pour se servir. Baekhyun et lui prennent le temps de manger en discutant de la nouvelle organisation. Jongdae ne va revenir au cabinet que pour des demi journée de rendez-vous en présentiel. En ce qui concerne les nouveau patient, il procédera par un premier rendez-vous téléphonique ou vidéo afin de dresser leur profil. Cela lui permettra de reprendre le travail plus sereinement pour au moins les deux prochaines semaines, il avisera ensuite en fonction de son état de santé. Si cela n’avait tenu qu’à lui, Jongdae aurait repris à plein temps mais il était bien conscient que ni Yixing, ni Baekhyun ne le laisserait présumer de ses forces.

“Tu comptes prendre un second rendez-vous cette après-midi ?

-Probablement. Je ne sais pas qui encore.

-Tu hésites entre quels patients ?

-Ce n’est pas tant les couples précisément, je ne sais pas si je dois me lancer dans les dossiers les plus urgents ou au contraire clore ceux qui sont en bonne voie pour me laisser plus de marge de manoeuvre.”

Baekhyun repose son plat pour boire une gorgée d’eau.

“Tu pensais à quel couple ? Il y en a qu’on peut vraiment classer ?

-Je pensais aux Wu, Yifan et Tao. J’aurais voulu faire le point avec eux, je ne pense pas qu’ils aient encore besoin de moi.

-Et pour les plus urgents ?”

Jongdae se passe une main dans la nuque pendant qu’il réfléchit.

“Je dois voir Junmyeon rapidement, les Park aussi et il y a ..

-Les Park ?” Baekhyun se redresse rapidement dans son siège.

“Je sais que la dernière fois tu m’avais dis qu’ils n’étaient pas dans leur meilleure passe mais de là à les classer en urgent .. ? Tu penses vraiment que ça va si mal ?

-Ce n’est pas tant l’urgence de la situation mais je pense qu’il leur faut un bon encadrement. Cela permettrait d’apaiser la situation plus rapidement. Pour certain couple, avoir trop de temps pour réfléchir n’est pas bon. Je pense qu’ils ont “sur-analysé” leur situation et peut-être qu’un rappel de leur harmonie en tant que couple ne ferait pas de mal et suffirait pour désamorcer la situation.”

Baekhyun hoche lentement la tête, le front toujours plissé.

“Tu es sûr qu’il n’y a rien de plus ?

-Quasiment.” Voyant l’air inquiet de Baekhyun, Jongdae se penche vers lui. “ Je sais qu’ils sont tes amis et que t’inquiètes pour eux mais je t’assure qu’il n’y a pas de quoi s’alarmer.”

Les deux amis finissent leur déjeuner et Baekhyun passe quelques coups de fils. En peu de temps, il parvient à obtenir un rendez-vous pour les Wu ainsi qu’un entretien téléphonique avec l’un des nouveaux patient.

Attendant l’heure de son rendez-vous Jongdae écrit un texto à Yixing pour savoir comment se passe sa journée avant de consulter ses mails. Il a une bonne surprise quand il reconnaît un nom qu’il ne pensait pas voir de sitôt. Minseok.

C’était plus souvent Luhan qui lui écrivait mais cette fois-ci, son mari avait pris les devants. Son message était vraiment touchant, il tenait à remercier Jongdae pour le soutien qu’il leur apportait. Leur voyage leur avait fait du bien et il se sentait moins embarrassé par ses craintes. Il le remerciait pour les conseils qu’il leur avait fourni et annonçait leur retour proche. Peut-être repartiraient-ils plus tard mais leur business requérait leur présence et de retour dans la capitale, ils escomptaient avoir un rendez-vous avec lui.

Jongdae répond vivement par la positive. Il a hâte de faire un bilan avec eux et il est très heureux de savoir que leur situation s’améliore.

Il en est à rédiger ses formules de politesses de fin de messages quand il voit la tête de Baekhyun passer dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

“Les Wu sont là, je les fais entrer ?”

Jongdae se redresse dans son fauteuil et hoche la tête en faisant un signe de la main. Baekhyun ouvre alors la porte pour les laisser passer. Le couple entre et après les salutations d’usages, ils s’assoient sur le canapé au fond de la pièce.

Jongdae retrouve ses habitudes et instinctivement, il considère le couple devant lui et relève chaque geste, chaque position. Quand ils sont entrés, Tao avait une main au creux des reins de son époux et désormais assis, ils ne laissent pas un centimètre les séparer. C’était un très bon signe.

“Cela faisait un moment que nous ne nous étions pas vu. Quand je vous avez quitté, tout semblait être dans les meilleurs augures, je voulais juste faire le point avec vous.”

C’est Tao qui prend la parole en premier.

“Je dois avouer que les conseils que vous nous avez donné nous ont ..” il se tourne vers son compagnon “.. satisfait ?” Au sourire que Yifan affiche, il n’y a pas le moindre doute sur la complicité du couple.

“On a aussi été surpris de voir que ce qui nous déplaisait avant pouvait finalement se révéler.. prometteur. Par exemple, en ce qui concerne l’abstinence, c’était une pratique qui nous était très peu familière et que qui nous imposait vraiment un sacrifice mais avec des variantes comme dans les exercices proposés, cela s’est révélé différent de ce qu’on avait tenté. On s’est rendu compte qu’on s’était fermé inutilement à certaines pratiques et ce changement était salutaire.” En finissant sa phrase, Yifan prend la main de Tao dans la sienne.

Ils ont l’air plus unis que jamais et Jongdae se décide à passer à l’étape supérieure.

“Je suis vraiment content pour vous” il se relève “mon rôle prend alors une autre tournure. Je me doute que vous ne serez pas contre quelques propositions d’exercices supplémentaires ?” Jongdae leur fait signe de le rejoindre près de ses étagères et il prend deux livres qu’il leur tend. “C’est plus osé que ce que je vous avais conseillé jusque là mais je pense que vous pourriez vous y retrouver.”

Il se penche et désigne ensuite quelques objets. “Est-ce qu’il y en a parmi ceux là qui vous sont familiers ?” Tao et Yifan n’en identifie que deux et Jongdae prend alors le temps de leur en présenter certains. Il fait des corrélations avec certains exercices et leur propose des pratiques apparemment inédites.

Quand le couple repart, Jongdae leur laisse les deux ouvrages et se doute qu’ils n’auront pas d’autres rendez-vous de sitôt.

“Repassez ramener les ouvrages à Baekhyun quand vous n’en aurez plus besoin.” Il désigne les livres. “Si vous avez des questions n’hésitez pas à passer ou juste appeler si vous préférez.”

Une fois les portes franchies, Baekhyun rejoint Jongdae et s’adosse à la porte du bureau.

“Tout s’est bien passé ? Il vont revenir ?

-Pas de sitôt je pense. Ils ont su s’orienter d’eux-même dans la bonne direction. Ce n’est plus que de la découverte maintenant.

-Cela veut dire que je ne vais plus avoir les appels insistants et très agréables de Yifan?” Jongdae entend l’ironie et lance un regard à son ami. Baekhyun se défend en levant les mains “Je suis honnêtement content pour eux mais il n’est pas toujours des plus charmant.”

Jongdae lui donne un coup de coude avant de se tourner vers son bureau.

“J’ai encore un peu de temps avant la venue de Jongin, je vais appeler l’un des nouveaux patients voir ce qu’il en est. Tu peux rentrer si tu veux.

-Non, je vais rester. Je veux voir si Jongin va bien.”

Jongdae relève le visage soudainement. “D’ailleurs tu ne m’avais pas dit que je devais savoir plus sur Jongin ?”

Baekhyun se passe une main sur le visage.

“Non, c’est juste que je me suis rendu compte que Sehun le connaissait autrement. Je te raconterais tout mais là ce n’est pas le moment.

-C’est en lien avec la fois où ils se sont croisés ici ?

-Oui, cela ne s’est pas très bien passé.” Baekhyun détourne le regard. “Tu ne vas pas avoir le temps d’appeler avant ton rendez-vous, vas -y je te raconterais à un autre moment - et peut-être même avec Sehun, ce serait plus logique.”

Comprenant que Baekhyun ne veut pas se confier et qu’il souhaiterait taire le sujet, il hoche lentement la tête et pose une main sur son épaule avant de se détourner.

Revenu dans son bureau, il s’asseoit dans son fauteuil et reprend sa pile de dossier. Il a vu la gêne et l’inquiétude sur le visage de son ami. Ce n’est pas dans les habitudes de Baekhyun de se laisser miner par la situation. Il allait falloir qu’il se renseigne et le pousse à se confier. Mais pour l’heure il ne pouvait rien faire et devait rester concentré pour effectuer un premier entretien efficace.

Prenant le premier dossier sur la pile, Jongdae le passe rapidement en revue et compose le numéro. Une voix lui répond à la deuxième sonnerie.

“Oui ?

-Ha Sungwoon ?

-C’est moi.

-Je suis Kim Jongdae, sexologue. Vous avez eu un rendez-vous avec mon confrère Son Hyunwoo ?

-Oui, en effet..” La voix semble incertaine à l’autre bout du fil.

“Vous aviez originalement pris contact avec moi mais je n’étais pas en mesure d’accueillir de nouveaux patients. Mon confrère vous a donc reçu pour dresser votre profil et désormais c’est moi qui reprend votre dossier si cela vous convient ?”

L’homme réfléchit un instant.

“Oui, cela me convient. Mais cela veut-il dire que je dois ré-expliquer tout ce que j’ai dit au docteur Son ?

-Pas nécessairement, j’ai votre dossier sous les yeux. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais confirmer les informations que j’ai et nous pourrons commencer le travail.”

L’homme humme doucement à l’affirmative.

“Donc, je me permet de ne pas revenir sur les informations d’usages tels que l’âge ou les disponibilités de rendez-vous pour parler directement du sujet qui nous intéresse. Vous avez décidé de venir nous consulter car vous avez manifesté des difficultés pour avoir un orgasme et de manière générale un manque de plaisir récurrent. Est-ce exact ?”

À l’autre bout du téléphone la voix se fait hésitante. C’était son métier, Jongdae n’y faisait plus attention mais il comprenant qu’aborder le sujet - surtout par téléphone ne devait pas être évident.

“Hum .. oui en effet.

-Je sais que ce n’est pas facile de parler de cela, mais rassurez-vous. J’ai tout entendu et je peux vous dire que ce qui vous arrive n’est pas un cas isolé - loin s’en faut. Vous n’êtes pas seul, j’ai vu en consultation de nombreuses personne qui souffraient comme vous, mais rien n’est irrémédiable. Il y a toujours une possibilité d’améliorer la situation.” Il attend un instant avant de reprendre. Sa voix prend un ton plus bas. “Je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions pour voir de quelle manière je pourrais vous aider. Est-ce que vous vous sentez près ?

-Oui.”

La réponse est cette fois-ci plus franche mais Jongdae aurait préféré avoir le jeune homme en face à face pour pouvoir lire ses expressions.

“Pour commencer, je voudrais savoir cette situation a toujours existé ou si vous avez vu des changements dans vos ressentis.

-Non, je n’ai jamais.. enfin ça a toujours été comme ça.”

Gardant le téléphone contre son épaule, Jongdae prend un stylo et commence à ajouter ses propres annotations au dossier.

“Avez vous un ou une partenaire (e)?

-C’est une et pour être honnête ce serait plutôt des .. je ne suis pas dans une relation stable.”

L’homme finit sa phrase d’un ton gêné, Jongdae y est habitué. Souvent ses patients ont le sentiments qu’ils devraient être embarrassé par leurs pratiques pourtant, de tous, Jongdae était véritablement celui qui avait l’esprit le plus ouvert. Il pouvait tout entendre et ne jugeait jamais.

“Faites-vous le même constat pour tous vos partenaires ?

-Oui, d’une manière assez identique en plus.

-C’est intéressant.” Jongdae se passe une main sur le visage avant de continuer. “Cela veut dire que vous n’avez pas ressenti de “différence” entre vos différents rapports.

-Pas vraiment.

-Et avez vous plusieurs rapports avec la même personne ou pas ?

-Hum… ça dépend. Pourquoi ?

-Il est toujours compliqué de trouver l’harmonie avec une nouvelle personne. Cela se fait rarement en une nuit. Peut-être que vous avez vu une “amélioration” avec ceux pour qui la relation a été plus longue ?

-Je ne sais pas si c’est moi qui fait un blocage mais, non je n’ai rien ressenti de plus, même au bout de plusieurs semaines ou mois de relation.

-Je vois.” Jongdae n’était pas étranger au problème, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il avait des patients dans cette situation. “Et en terme de positions, diriez-vous que vous variez souvent ou non ?

-Les positions ?

-Oui, positions, les pratiques voire peut-être même des jeux ? Avez-vous effectué différentes expériences ?

-Hum.. un peu. Je ne dirais pas que j’ai tenté beaucoup mais vu mon .. problème.. je me suis dis que cela venait peut-être de préférences que je ne me connaissais pas encore et j’ai tenté diverses .. pratiques. Cela ne m’a pas convaincu.

-Pourriez-vous m’en dire plus ?

-Hum.. au téléphone je trouve cela.. délicat. Est-ce que nous pourrions aborder ce sujet plutôt en face à face ?

-Bien sûr. Juste une dernière question afin que je puisse spécialiser mes recherches de mon côtés. Quand vous pratiquez en solo, réussissez-vous à obtenir une certaine satisfaction.

-Cela m’arrive, pas souvent mais c’est possible.

-Bien, c’est une bonne nouvelle. Cela veut dire que votre blocage - s’il y en a un - n’est pas complètement verrouillé.” Jongdae referme le dossier avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. “Ce que je vous propose c’est que je dresse votre profil et effectue quelques recherches de mon côté afin de vous aider au mieux et on fixe un rendez-vous pour dans deux semaines afin de discuter de tout cela. Avez-vous des questions ?

-Simplement, est-ce que vous avez déjà traité des cas comme le mien ?”

Jongdae sourit avant de prendre son ton le plus rassurant.

“Bien sûr, cela m’est déjà arrivé et je vous assure que nous allons trouver des solutions.”

Une fois la conversation terminée, Jongdae se dirige vers le bureau de Baekhyun pour lui donner le dossier d’Ha Sungwoon et lui demander de fixer un rendez-vous.

“Ton prochain rendez-vous est déjà là.

-Jongin ?”

Voyant Baekhyun hocher la tête, Jongdae se rend dans la salle d’attente et se rend compte qu’effectivement Jongin est assis sur l’une des chaises, son téléphone à la main.

“Hyung !” Il se relève prestement et suit Jongdae jusque dans le cabinet.

“Tu es là plus tôt que prévu.

-Mon entraînement a été écourté. Je suis content de te revoir Hyung.

-Moi aussi.” Jongdae désigne le canapé avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil en face.

“Alors, raconte moi tout, ton annonce de ce matin m’a rendu perplexe.

-Et bien, c’est quelque chose d’assez récent et je ne sais pas encore ce que cela va donner mais.. je me sens mieux.”

Prenant une seconde pour l’observer, Jongdae se rend compte que Jongin a effectivement la mine plus réjouis que d’habitude. Même sa posture est différente. Lui qui, si souvent, repli ses jambes sous lui en un geste de contraction comme s’il voulait se rétracter sur lui-même. Une position qui convenait à son caractère timide et soucieux de se faire oublier. Pourtant, ce jour là, il n’affichait pas la même mou. Il avait l’air plus sûr de lui, plus enjoué. Sur le moment, Jongdae est vraiment ravi des progrès accomplis, il ne se doutait pas que quelques minutes plus tard il serait celui qui devrait mettre un frein aux espérances du jeune homme.

“Je suis passé rapidement au cabinet pendant votre absence pour régler mes dernières consultations et un de vos anciens patients était présent.”

Jongdae s’avance sur son fauteuil.

“Un ancien patient ?

-Il venait récupérer son dossier. On a commencé à parler de choses et d’autres et, j’ai mis un peu de temps mais je me suis rendu compte qu’il me draguait. Mon premier réflexe a été de me défiler mais il semblait .. inoffensif, c’est étrange de le dire comme ça.” Jongdae secoue négativement la tête et le l’invite à poursuivre. “On a d’abord commencé à parler par message et il est .. vraiment prévenant, très attentionné. Il a réussi à me mettre en confiance. Je sais que cela peut sembler ridicule parce que cela ne fait que quelques semaines mais, pour une fois je me sens vraiment à l’aise. Je voulais te remercier de m’avoir fait prendre conscience que je pouvais m’ouvrir aux autres à nouveaux. Je serais passé à côté de ces émotions sinon.”

Jongdae hoche la tête machinalement mais il a l’esprit occupé.

“Tu as dis que c’était l’un de mes anciens patients, de qui s’agit-il ?

-C’est aussi l’une des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais vous voir. Je suis un peu sur mon nuage en ce moment mais je suis encore sensé. Je sais que vous ne me direz pas pour quelle raison il venait vous voir en consultation mais je voulais m’assurer que nos caractères disons étaient compatibles. C’est Min Youngi.”

C’est comme si Jongdae venait de se prendre un coup dans la poitrine. Tout sauf ça.

Min Youngi était venu consulter six mois plus tôt en tant que sex addict. Il disait vouloir retrouver un équilibre plus sain dans ses relations. Ses intentions se sont vites révélées bien différentes. Il n’avait apparemment pas envie de trouver des solutions à son addiction et couplait ce travers par un comportement manipulateur et possessif. En de nombreuses reprises il avait dépassé les bornes et montré un comportement inadéquat. Jongdae avait dû en arriver à la conclusion qu’il ne pouvait rien pour lui d’où la raison pour laquelle il était venu chercher son dossier. Par parce qu’il avait fini son traitement, mais parce que Jongdae refusait de continuer à le recevoir.

Le voir se rapprocher de l’un de ses patients, et surtout de quelqu’un d’aussi fragile que Jongin était quelque chose qu’il n’avait ni prévu, ni souhaité.

Comment désormais trouver le moyen de révéler tout cela sans anéantir la confiance nouvellement retrouvée de Jongin?

Jongdae prend un moment pour peser ses mots. Avec le tact qui lui est si familier il essaie de ménager sa réponse à Jongin.

“Min Youngi, oui, je l’ai effectivement reçu en consultation. C’est ..” le regard plein d’attente de Jongin n’aidait pas. “C’est pour un problème de dépendance qu’il est venu me voir. Sans rentrer dans les détails, c’est quelqu’un qui attend beaucoup de ses relations.”

C’est au tour de Jongin de froncer les sourcils.

“Pourtant, il n’a jamais été pressant. Il a été le premier à dire qu’il voulait y aller doucement dans notre relation.

-Je vois. Hum.. Jongin, il faut que tu saches que je n’ai pas fini la procédure entamé avec lui. il n’était pas près à faire les efforts nécessaires. Je suis vraiment désolé de contredire tes impressions. Si Min Youngi était encore l’un de mes patients, je conserverais le secret professionnel et si son comportement était sain je te laisserais faire tes propres expériences mais, j’ai du arrêter de le voir pour une raison.”

Jongdae voit bien que le jeune homme en face de lui semble avoir du mal à accepter ce qu’il était en train de lui révélé.

“J’ai voulu l’aider mais, ce n’était pas ce qu’il souhaitait. Je crois qu’il se complet dans sa situation et les relations qu’il veut nouer ne sont pas “égales”.

-Comment cela ?” Jongin est de plus en plus confus.

“De ce que j’ai pu en voir, ses relations vont dans un sens, il prend sans donner.”

Jongin passe ses mains sur son visage en penchant la tête.

“Ce n’est pas du tout comme cela qu’il est avec moi. Ta description semble si éloignée de ce que j’ai pu en voir. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il y a un tel écart.

-Ne prend pas les choses dans ce sens. Tu es venu me voir parce que tu avais des appréhensions que tu voulais dissiper. On se voit depuis assez longtemps pour que tu saches que ne te souhaites rien de moin que de trouver le bonheur. Et si, l’homme que tu avais rencontré avait été quelqu’un d’autre, si je n’avais pas moi même dressé son profil, je t’aurais encouragé à te lancer dans l’aventure. Si je t’en dissuade c’est vraiment parce que je pense que cette relation n'entraînera pas de positif.” Jongdae se penche pour poser sa main sur l’épaule de Jongin. “Je suis vraiment désolé, et je te demande de me faire confiance, je préfère te mettre en garde, il ne sortira rien de bon de cette relation.”

Ne voulant pas accabler le jeune homme, Jongdae modère son propos. Il voit bien que Jongin à du mal à digérer sa déception. Il souhaite quand même lui faire comprendre sa mise en garde afin qui ne se blesse pas dans une relation stérile. Jongdae prend note mentalement de garder un oeil vigilant sur Jongin. Avec la promesse de se revoir très vite, Jongdae laisse Jongin rentrer chez lui pour réfléchir à leur discussion.

Revenant dans la salle d’accueil, il retrouve Baekhyun sur son téléphone. Ce dernier relève son visage en voyant Jongdae arriver.

-Tout va bien ? Tu as l’air remué.”

Jongdae se passe une main sur le visage avant de s’adosser au bureau.

“Pas vraiment, les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes concernant Jongin.” Le regard de Baekhyun se fait interrogateur. “ On en parle demain si tu veux bien, la journée a été longue et je ne souhaite que rentrer.”

Baekhyun fait un signe de la tête avant de se relever. Il attrape sa veste et tend la sienne à son ami. D’une main sur l’épaule il les guide vers la sortie et laisse Jongdae fermer le cabinet avant de prendre la direction du parking. Les deux amis se séparent et Jongdae essaie de faire le vide dans sa tête en mettant de la musique. Il ouvre la fenêtre et apprécie l’air frais sur son visage. La journée avait été plus rude que prévu et il avait hâte de tout laisser derrière lui.

Tandis qu’il retire sa veste et pose ses clés sur le comptoir, il voit que Yixing est déjà rentré. Sur son ordinateur, le casque sur les oreilles, il semble n’avoir pas encore pris conscience de sa présence. Jongdae ne sait pas s’il doit l’interrompre dans son travail mais pour ce soir il a besoin d’un peu de tendresse.

Ce n’est que plus quand ils sont sur le canapé, devant un film chinois que Yixing affectionne que les paroles de Hyunwoo lui revienne en mémoire. Jongdae passe une main distraitement dans les cheveux de Yixing et se retient de lui lancer un regard en coin. Il n’avait jamais analyser ses propres relations, il savait qu’il n’avait pas le recul nécessaire. Pourtant, ce qu’avait dit son confrère ne manquait pas de sens, devait-il prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir à ses choix ? En soit, ils avaient déjà parlé d’habiter ensemble, est-ce que les choses allaient trop vite ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !
> 
> Une petite suite pour vous mettre en joie cette semaine ! On retrouve plusieurs patients qu'on avait pas vu depuis un moment, c'est pas tout rose mais les choses vont s'arranger promis ! :)
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !!
> 
> À bientôt !


	20. Chapitre 16

Jongdae 16

L’idée était restée, sournoise, elle avait prit le pas sur son quotidien et Jongdae devait s’avouer qu’il n’arrivait pas à prendre du recul. Le mot passait et repassait dans sa tête inlassablement “dépendance”. Il savait qu’en ce qui concerne l’amour il pouvait se montrer parfois sur la réserve, mais ce n’était pas le cas avec Yixing - il avait trop envie que leur histoire fonctionne. Pourtant, depuis la veille il ne pouvait s’empêcher de tout analyser. La main de Yixing qui passe autour de sa taille tandis qu’ils remontent la rue vers leur appartement, cette lueur dans son regard quand il lui raconte sa journée, l'intonation dans sa voix quand il lui demande qui est au téléphone ou son soupir de contentement quand ils finissent leur journée par une longue douche. Chacun des gestes étaient chauds et prévenants. Ils étaient nombreux et aimants, peut-être trop ? Jongdae savait qu’il ne rendait pas exactement la pareille.

Allongé dans son lit, il ne peut retenir un regard vers l’homme à ses côtés. C’était vrai, Yixing l’aimait plus que lui.

Cela arrivait souvent, il l’avait vu un nombre incalculable de fois avec les couples qui venaient consulter. Mais il n’aurait pas pensé que cela lui arriverait. Ils avaient été trop vite. L’incident Jinki qui aurait du les séparer avait eu l’effet opposé. Ils s’étaient raccrochés l’un à l’autre par peur de se perdre et ils avaient brûlé des étapes. S’ils continuaient dans cette voie, ils finiraient probablement par se gâcher.

Jongdae soupire avant de se tourner sur le côté. Trop y penser n’était pas une bonne chose non plus. Il allait se donner un peu de temps - leur donner un peu de temps - pour voir comment les choses évolueraient et il en parlerait avec Yixing. Après tout, il était un professionnel dans le domaine, il devrait savoir comment gérer cette situation.

Peut-être devait-il en parler à Baekhyun - oui, c’était la solution ! L’idée venait de le traverser. Son meilleur ami n’avait peut-être pas un diplôme en sexologie comme lui mais après toutes ces années à travailler ensemble il avait acquis certaines méthodes. Couplés à son bon sens, Baekhyun était capable d’émettre un jugement, dresser un profil et était de bons conseils. Inspirant profondément, Jongdae hoche machinalement la tête pour se convaincre que tout allait bien se passer et il repose sa tête sur l’oreiller. Dans son sommeil, Yixing se tourne de son côté et passe son bras autour de ses épaules. Fermant les yeux, Jongdae apprécie la chaleur de l’instant et derrière ses paupières il reformule son voeux, pourvu que tout s’arrange.

Au matin, il essaie de ne pas se focaliser sur la manière dont Yixing lui tend sa tasse de café, dont il l’embrasse et lui dit qu’il l’aime en partant travailler. Il essaie, vraiment, mais c’est plus fort que lui. Le professionnel a prit le dessus et il ne peut s’empêcher de noter tous les détails et de les inventorier pour plus tard les déchiffrer.

Il se rend au cabinet, mais sa tête est ailleurs. Baekhyun le remarque tout de suite.

“Dae ? Tu m’écoutes ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?”

Sa main sur son épaule est comme une remontée à la surface. Comme s’il avait plongé son visage dans de l’eau glacé et qu’enfin il revenait au présent. Une ébauche de sourire et il prend avec bonheur le café qui lui est tendu.

“J’ai quelque chose qui me tracasse, on peut en parler après ? Ce midi tu manges avec moi ?

-Bien sûr.” Jongdae sent la pression sur son épaule se faire plus forte. Il voit le sourire empathique de Baekhyun se faire plus léger. “J’ai quelque chose qui va te remonter le moral.” Jongdae hausse un sourcil surpris mais Baekhyun se contente de désigner le bureau d’un signe de la main. “Ils t’attendent.”

L’affirmation restent énigmatique et Jongdae dirige ses pas vers son bureau sans savoir qui l’y attend. Il ne peut cependant retenir un large sourire en reconnaissant ses visiteurs.

“Minseok ! Luhan ! Je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir !”

Les deux hommes se lèvent pour lui serrer la main, ils partagent sa satisfaction de se retrouver.

Une fois installé sur les fauteuils, Jongdae semble à court de mots, il ne s’attendait vraiment pas à cette consultation surprise.

“Racontez moi tout, comment votre retour s’est-il passé ? Dans votre dernier message, tout semblait pour le mieux, c’est toujours le cas ?”

Jongdae est ému et profondément soulagé de les retrouver, surtout dans ces conditions - leurs mains enlacées et une distance minimum entre leurs deux corps. Minseok est le premier à prendre la parole.

“On va toujours aussi bien. C’était bénéfique de partir, on a pu oublier ce qui n’était pas notre couple, laisser de côté le quotidien et la routine.

-On est pas rentré depuis longtemps mais je pense qu’on va programmer ce genre de “retraite” plus souvent. On a compris qu’on avait besoin de lever le pied du travail.” Luhan se tourne vers son mari et cherche son regard. Jongdae voit sa main presser un peu plus celle de Minseok contre sa paume. “Je crois que cela nous a permis de faire le point et de mettre les choses à plat. Au final on a même tenté des choses qu’on ne faisait pas avant, ce qui était le but de nos consultations au tout début.

-Vous avez tenté de nouveaux exercices ?

-Oui, on a ..” Luhan s’interrompt en sentant la main de Minseok le retenir. Son compagnon a détourné le regard, gêné par la tournure de la conversation.”

Jongdae sourit, il a des choses qui ne changent pas. Malgré le nombre de séances passées ensemble, Minseok avait toujours cette timidité quand l’intimité était évoquée. Il écoute cependant avec attention le bilan de Luhan avant de proposer des entretiens séparés.

“Cela vous dérangerait-il si j’empruntais encore un peu de votre temps pour vous parler en individuel ?”

Luhan tourne en premier son regard vers Minseok et attend son hochement de tête avant de le laisser avec Jongdae.

Ce dernier le remercie d’un sourire avant de tourner son attention vers Minseok.

“Merci d’être venu ce matin pour qu’on puisse faire un bilan. J’ai le sentiment que cette retraite à considérablement transformée la situation dans laquelle vous étiez avant votre départ.” La phrase est dites comme une affirmation mais Minseok peut entendre l’interrogation qui s’y cache. Il rassure immédiatement le sexologue.

“Je crois que plus, que notre relation, cette retraite m’a particulièrement fait du bien. J’avais besoin de cette coupure avec la routine. Avec Luhan on a prit de le temps de parler de mes appréhensions, je sais que ce n’est pas évident pour lui de devoir me rassurer en permanence, de reprendre de zéro à chaque fois. Il ne s’en plaint jamais mais on en a discuté et j’ai réussi à transformer la culpabilité que j’avais par rapport à ça pour l’utiliser plutôt comme un moyen de lui prouver qu’on s’aime avec la même intensité. D’avoir plus de temps pour nous, de ne plus être englué dans cette routine entre le café et la maison, cela nous a permis de véritablement être ensemble - plus que pendant les simples moments du petit déjeuner et des dîners rapides. C’était comme re-tomber amoureux - c’est étrange non ?” Minseok a un petit rire mais Jongdae peut voir qu’il est entièrement à ses souvenirs. “Je sais que l’on devait se focaliser sur moi et.. mes doutes mais on s’est aussi penché sur cette question. Je crois que je m’étais vraiment mis en tête que notre relation était inégale. Sans vraiment mettre des mots dessus, je crois que j’étais persuadé que Luhan m’aimait moins et que je devais compenser pour que son amour ne fane pas.”

Ses mots font échos au problème que Jongdae essaye de fuir et il ne peut empêcher un tressaillement de sa pommette. Son visage se referme mais heureusement Minseok l’interprète différemment.

“Je sais maintenant que ce n’est pas vrai. On a beaucoup travaillé sur ça. On en a discuté et on a fait plusieurs exercices. Je ne dis pas que je n’aurais pas des moments de doutes mais depuis plusieurs semaines, c’est .. vraiment agréable, j’ai l’impression de pouvoir véritablement profiter du moment présent.

-Je suis content pour vous.” Jongdae laisse reposer son dos contre le dossier et pose son menton sur son poing. Cela faisait des années qu’il suivait Luhan et Minseok, il les avait vu dans leurs hauts et leurs bas mais étrangement c’était la première fois qu’il voyait autant de sérénité chez Minseok. Il avait hâte d’avoir le sentiment de Luhan mais il se doutait à la mine rayonnante de son compagnon qu’il n’en serait pas moins satisfait.

Et il en a la confirmation quand quelques minutes plus tard, c’est Luhan qui s’installe sur le canapé en face de lui. Empressé comme à son habitude, il ne laisse pas le temps à Jongdae d’ouvrir la bouche avant de prendre la parole.

“Je voulais vous remercier pour nous avoir guidé durant tout ce temps. Je vous suis redevable de ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment j’aurais fait, des années plus tôt, si vous n’aviez pas été là quand on est venu consulter la première fois avec Minseok. Si.. on avait pas réussi à dépasser tout ça, si.. on avait pas fonctionné tous les deux.”

Jongdae ne peut s’empêcher d’être ému par les paroles. Ne trouvant pas tout de suite les mots justes, il se contente de décocher un sourire touché tandis que sa main se porte machinalement vers son torse.

“Je dois avouer que vous êtes l’un des couples que j’ai suivi le plus longtemps et - c’est probablement une mauvaise formulation - mais j’ai été ravi d’avoir pu être là pour vous. Parfois, quand certains couples entrent dans mon bureau je sais d’avance que je ne pourrais rien pour eux ou que je ne vais trouver qu’une solution palliative car le problème ne vient pas de leurs pratiques sexuelles mais de la relation en elle-même. Cependant, et c’est plus rare, il y a parfois des couples qui sont, déboussolés et cherchent des réponses, mais je peux sentir que peut importe la difficulté, ils la surmonteront car ils sont fondamentalement fait pour être ensemble. Vous faîtes parti de ceux là. Je sais qu’il y a eu des moments difficiles et il y en aura probablement d’autres mais, en toute honnêteté, je n’ai aucun doute sur la pérennité de votre union. Vous avez surmonté tout cela, ensemble, et cela n’a fait que renforcer votre couple.” Jongdae se penche en avant, prenant appuis de ses coudes sur ses genoux. “Je crois n’avoir jamais vu Minseok aussi détendu et satisfait. Je sais que pour lui, le pire est derrière, et pour toi ?”

-Pour moi ?” Luhan lève son visage vers Jongdae, son sourire va jusqu’à ses yeux. “Je sais que c’est une formulation que tu n’aimes pas mais, honnêtement, de voir Minnie aussi, apaisé, c’est ce qui me rend le plus heureux. S’il est comblé alors je le suis aussi.” Par automatisme, Luhan lève deux mains innocentes. “Je sais, pas de relation de dépendance, on a déjà bien assez de Minnie mais ce que je veux vraiment dire c’est, qu’il me rend heureux. Ces semaines, coupés de tous, c’était idyllique. J’espère que le retour à la réalité, le café, les habitudes ne vont pas être trop abruptes mais je crois que cette fois-ci on a franchi un palier.” Luhan tente une boutade pour faire passer le moment d’émotion qu’ils venaient de vivre. “Après dix ans à lui dire que je l’aime je crois qu’il commence enfin à y croire.”

Prenant encore quelques minutes sur son emplois du temps, Jongdae repasse en revu les exercices effectués par le couples et leur en conseille quelques nouveaux avant de les raccompagner à la porte en leur souhaitant le meilleur.

Puis il revient vers le bureau d’accueil en passant une main dans son dos. Il sourit devant la mine inquisitrice de Baekhyun.

“Je parie pour les bonnes nouvelles, n’est-ce pas ?

-Tu peux.” Jongdae continue après un dernier regard vers la porte que venaient de pousser Minseok et Luhan. “Ils vont bien, même très bien. J’ai convenu avec Luhan qu’ils nous donneraient des nouvelles de temps en temps mais je crois que cette fois-ci tu peux classer le dossier.

-Ils ne reviendront plus du tout ?

-J’en doute. Luhan a toute les cartes en mains maintenant pour aider Minseok en cas de “rechutes”. D’eux-même ils savent ce qu’ils doivent faire et comment en discuter entre eux.” Jongdae se tourne en haussant les épaules. “Ils n’ont plus besoin de moi.”

Baekhyun le réconforte d’un sourire avant de passer une main sur son épaule.

“C’est une bonne nouvelle en soi. C’est grâce à toi qu’ils peuvent s’en sortir seul maintenant.” Jongdae hoche lentement la tête. “Et si tu veux un nouveau challenge il y en a un qui t’attend dans la salle d’attente.” Le sexologue hausse un sourcil mais son ami lui répond d’un simple geste en lui tendant le dossier.

Ses pas l’entraînent machinalement vers la petite salle et il s’arrête sur le pas de la porte le temps de lire les noms avant de relever le visage.

Deux hommes l’attendent, les genoux tournés dans les sens opposés, Jongdae sent tout de suite une certaine tension.

“Messieurs Im et Park ?”

Ils se lèvent d’un même geste avant de tendre la main. Se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau, l’un d’entre eux laisse passer son compagnon devant lui. Le geste ne semble pas lui plaire car Jongdae voit le second lever les yeux au ciel.

Plus pour se remettre des émotions que le couple précédent avait suscité en lui que par réelle courtoisie, Jongdae leur propose un café. Cette diversion lui permet en même temps d’observer le nouveau couple qu’il a en face de lui.

Leur langage corporelle était assez déroutant. Jongdae pouvait y lire de l’affection, comme le fait que l’un d’entre eux ait laissé l’autre prendre la place la plus ensoleillée et les coups d’oeils permanent qu’ils se lançaient. Mais, au delà de cela, Jongdae voyait aussi la distance qu’ils avaient mis entre eux en s’asseyant et le froncement de sourcil que l’un avait devant les habitudes de son compagnon. Quand ce dernier avait bousculé la table basse en déplaçant un coussin, l’autre avait levé les yeux en ciel en retenant un soupir exaspéré.

Jongdae espérait sincèrement qu’ils ne venaient pas ici en le confondant avec un conseiller conjugal.

Revenant vers eux, il leur tend leur tasse et s’installe à son tour dans son fauteuil, reprenant leur dossier pour le poser sur ses genoux.

“Bien, messieurs. J’ai donc deux noms ici, puis-je savoir lequel d’entre-vous est monsieur Im ?”

Le plus maladroit des deux se redresse.

“Appelez moi Jaebum.” Jongdae hoche la tête et se tourne vers le plus exaspéré.

“Monsieur Park, je présume ?

-Jinyoung.

-Bien. Vous avez déjà rempli le questionnaire de profilage avec mon collègue. De ce que j’ai pu en lire vous souhaitez me consulter afin de trouver une “harmonie” dans vos rapport, n’est-ce pas ?

-C’est cela.

-Pourriez-vous m’en dire plus ?”

Jaebum lance un regard à Jinyoung qui répond en premier.

“C’est simplement que ces derniers temps on arrive plus vraiment à .. être en phase.

-Mais vous l’avez été auparavant ?

-Oui.

-Depuis combien de temps ressentez-vous ce décalage ?

-Je dirais, six mois ?

-Six mois ? Non Jin, tu abuses là.

-C’est vrai !”

C’est au tour de Jaebum de soupirer. Il s’avance sur son siège et se tourne vers Jongdae.

“Ne l’écoutez pas, il faut toujours qu’il en rajoute. Cela doit faire, trois mois au plus.” Jinyoung ne répond pas mais émet un grognement de désaccord. “Jin, s’il-te-plaît. Il y a quatre mois on était à Osaka pour la finition du livre. Tu vas vraiment me dire que ça n’allait pas à ce moment là ?”

Jinyoung semble se radoucir et concède la date à son compagnon, non sans pour autant continuer à croiser les bras.

Jongdae a le sentiment de tout faire dans le désordre et il retourne son attention vers Jaebum pour en apprendre plus.

“Dîtes-moi, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

-Cela va faire six ans.

-Où vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

-On avait des amis en commun.” Jaebum pose ses coudes sur ses genoux avant de poursuivre. “Ça a été un coup de foudre, et ça l’est toujours. Ne vous fiez pas à son air renfrogné, il est souvent comme ça.” Il avait désigné Jinyoung du pouce en prononçant la phrase et ce dernier s’était redressé, indigné par l’attitude de son compagnon. “On s’est disputé dans la voiture en venant à cause du travail.

-Ce n’est pas à cause du travail, c’est à cause de ton comportement tu le sais bien.”

Et voilà, Jongdae s’en était douté. Ce couple n’avait pas sa place auprès d’un sexologue. Prenant son mal en patience, il se laisse aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et espère que la discussion ne va pas prendre la tournure d’une dispute quand l’attitude de Jaebum le surprend.

Il tend la main pour prendre celle de son compagnon et nouer leur doigts. C’est pourtant en regardant vers Jongdae qu’il reprend la parole.

“Je suis désolé, mon compagnon est plutôt jaloux et il ne peut pas envisager qu’un collègue veuille me voir uniquement pour parler boulot. On s’est un peu prit la tête sur le sujet en venant, mais ce n’est pas important..” Il interrompt Jinyoung qui ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. “.. parce que ce n’est pas le moment. Que je parle à Youngjae ou pas n’est pas du tout la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici.”

Il fixe son regard dans celui de Jinyoung et il faut encore trente secondes avant que ce dernier ne rende les armes. Le corps de Jinyoung se détend et Jongdae le voit répondre à la pression de la main de Jaebum contre sa paume en se rapprochant de lui sur le canapé.

“Il a raison, je suis désolé. Vous n’avez rien à voir avec ce problème et nous le réglerons en rentrant chez nous.” Jinyoung se passe une main dans la nuque. “En vérité, nous sommes guides de voyages. On visite différents pays et on écrit des articles ou des livres pour conseiller ce qui nous a plu aux lecteurs. On travaille en duo, on est tous le temps ensemble, mais cela ne nous a jamais posé problème. Voyager c’est un avantage, on a la chance de tester pleins de choses et de visiter des endroits incroyables. On aime bien expérimenter, dans tous les domaines. Et, c’est vrai..” Jinyoung se tourne vers Jaebum “.. que jusqu’à Osaka, on avait toujours réussi à se mettre d’accord avec ce qu’on voulait tenter. Mais, ces derniers temps, c’est étrange. C’est comme si on avait des désirs complètement opposés.”

Jongdae voit Jaebum hocher la tête. Finalement ce couple se montrait plus intéressant qu’il n’y paraissait. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Hyunwoo lui avait dit qu’il apprécierait ces nouvelles rencontres.

Il leur tend une liste de pratiques et leur demande de cocher celles qu’ils ont déjà expérimenté. Il est stupéfait de voir le peu de colonnes restées vierges.

“Et durant ces trois derniers mois quelles sont les pratiques que vous souhaitiez expérimenter mais qui n’ont pas réussi à vous mettre d’accord ?”

Jaebum esquisse un petit sourire avant de se redresser.

“Jin est plutôt kin..” un coup de coude le fait reformuler sa phrase mais il ne parvient pas à réprimer un petit rire moqueur. “.. il est curieux et très ouvert d’esprit. Généralement c’est plutôt lui qui m’incite à tenter de nouvelles expériences. Il aime quand c’est assez.. abrupte.” Du coin de l’oeil, Jongdae voit Jinyoung porter sa main à son visage en se détournant. La première fois il était difficile d’aborder ces sujets en toute sérénité. Pourtant quelque chose lui disait que cette timidité ne durerait pas longtemps. “On a déjà tenté des pratiques lié au Sm sans complètement y adhérer. Le concept de domination n’est pas vraiment ce qui nous plait mais il y a quelques jeux qui nous conviennent. Comme Jin n’est pas trop “vanille” je voulais tenter le bondage. On a déjà eu des rapports “attachés” mais toujours de manière soft et je voulais qu’on expérimente un peu plus mais c’est là qu’on s’est trouvé en désaccord.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas du genre “délicat” et on a déjà eu des jeux avec des menottes ou des cordes mais le bondage c’est .. trop. C’est vraiment particulier et il y a cette image de domination, dégradation presque, que je n’arrive vraiment pas à intégrer.”

Jongdae hoche la tête. Il avait eu raison, ce couple n’avaient vraiment pas les mêmes tabous que les couples auxquels il était habitué. Ils étaient pleinement conscient de leur sexualité et cherchaient sincèrement à être sur la même longueur d’onde. Rares étaient les couples qui venaient le voir en sachant à l’avance ce qu’ils voulaient et ce dont ils parlaient. En un sens, c’était agréable, il n’avait pas à réciter son discours sur la sexualité étant un besoin naturel et l'acceptation de toutes les pratiques légales.

Reprenant son stylo, il prend quelques notes dans son dossier et croise les jambes en se tournant vers Jinyoung.

“Je comprends. Il y a différents niveaux d’intensité dans le bondage et chacun doit trouver le palier qui lui convient et celui qu’il ne faut pas franchir.” Son regard dévie vers Jaebum. “J’ai l’impression que vous êtes plutôt compréhensif concernant les doutes de Jinyoung. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez ressenti quand votre compagnon vous a fait part de son hésitation à tenter cette pratique.

-Je comprend que Jinyoung ne veuille pas d’une relation de domination, c’est mon cas aussi, mais je ne proposais pas quelques choses de trop intense. Je dois avouer que je ne comprend pas vraiment d’où vient son appréhension. Quelle différence y a t-il entre être entravé par des menottes ou par des cordes ?”

Il y avait un mot pourtant dans le discours de Jinyoung qui avait retenu l’attention de Jongdae mais gardant sa remarque pour lui, il se tourne vers Jinyoung et l’invite à répondre.

L’homme soupire en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

“C’est simplement .. je ne sais pas. Ce n’est pas la même chose. Le bondage c’est .. plus, cela signifie plus.” Jinyoung soupire. “Je suis désolé, je ne fais pas sens.”

Jongdae le rassure d’un geste de la main. Sa main passe sous son menton pendant qu’il réfléchit.

“Et donc, quelles types de pratiques préféreriez-vous avoir ?”

La question prend Jinyoung de court. Il secoue la tête, ne semblant pas avoir de préférence.

“Je n’ai aucune une envie particulière. Je m’oppose simplement au bondage.

-Je vois.” Jongdae prend le temps de boire une gorgée de son café avant d’interroger à nouveau le couple. “Quelle genre de langage utilisez vous pendant l’acte ? Je veux dire, est-ce que vous parlez ?”

La question semble surprendre le couple mais Jongdae commence à cerner le problème et il veut s’assurer d’avoir toutes les cartes en mains.

“Oui, on communique.

-À quel registre diriez-vous que ces paroles appartiennent ?” Jongdae précise car il semblerait que le couple ne voit pas où il veut en venir. “est-ce que vous employez des surnoms, des mots d’affections, de la flatterie, du jeux de rôle, des insultes .. ?

-Des insultes ? Non, jamais.” C’est Jinyoung qui répond et plutôt vigoureusement. Jongdae avait mis dans le mille.

“Malgré la préférence pour “l’abrupte” comme vous m’avez dit, comment qualifieriez-vous vos rapports ? Plutôt tendres ou de confrontation ?

-Je dirais tendre.” Jaebum paraît de plus en plus confus et Jongdae se dit qu’il est temps d’exposer sa théorie.

“Jinyoung, pourriez-vous me dire à quoi vous assimilez le bondage ?

-Comment cela ?

-Quels sont les mots qui vous viennent à l’esprit en y pensant ?

-Hum .. domination, restriction, douleur et .. diminution.

-Pourquoi diminution ?”

Jinyoung fronce les sourcils.

“C’est dégradant. Être contraint de cette façon, ce n’est pas .. comme avec les menottes ou simplement attacher les mains. Le corps entier est contraint, et même si on impose pas un rapport dominant/dominé, l’inégalité est forcément présente.”

Jongdae se tourne vers Jaebum pour lui demander ce qu’il en pense.

“Je n’avais pas vu les choses de cette façon. Pour moi, cela dépend principalement du niveau de confiance. Tu n’as pas confiance en moi ?” La question était désormais pour Jinyoung.

“Bien sûr que si mais..” Jinyoung peine à trouver les mots pour terminer sa phrase et Jongdae prend le relais.

“Le bondage est fondamentalement lié à une notion de domination et surtout de possession. Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu des pratiques utilisant l’humiliation ?” Jaebum secoue la tête. “C’est pour cela que je vous ai demandé concernant les insultes. La pratique de la possession passe quasiment obligatoirement par la dégradation de l’autre pour établir une appartenance. J’ai l’impression que ce n’est pas le genre de “concept” qui vous attire ?

-Non.

-Et je pense que la réticence de Jinyoung vient d’une assimilation entre bondage et dévalorisation. Un rapprochement tout à fait compréhensible..” ajoute t-il en se tournant vers Jinyoung. “.. mais ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’il faut forcer.”

Jongdae jette un coup d’oeil vers la pendule et réalise que le temps a défilé. Il se redresse sur son fauteuil pour clore l’entretien.

“Ce que je vous propose c’est de réfléchir à deux sur cette notion. J’aimerais vous donner rendez-vous la semaine prochaine et en attendant, pourriez-vous discuter de cette notion de dévalorisation et voir jusqu’à quelle forme elle est envisageable ? J’aimerais aussi que Jaebum vous réfléchissiez à la raison qui vous a donné envie de repousser l’intensité du bondage que vous vous étiez donné jusqu’à présent. Je pense que nous aurons une meilleure perception des choses une fois que vous aurez réfléchi à ces différents éléments.”

Les deux hommes hochent la tête et Jongdae les raccompagne à la porte pour qu’ils fixent un nouveau rendez-vous avec Baekhyun.

Une fois partis, Jongdae se tourne vers Baekhyun pour lui tendre le dossier Park et Im. Baekhyun le classe rapidement avant de reposer son téléphone sur le bureau.

“Je viens de commander à manger et j’ai envoyé un message à Sehun, j’espère qu’indien ça te va?

-Parfait, pourquoi prévenir Sehun ?

-Oh, on devait déjeuner ensemble. J’ai décalé.

-Désolé d’avoir annulé ton date.” Mais Baekhyun chasse la phrase d’un geste de la main.

“On vit ensemble, ce n’est pas comme si je n’allais pas le revoir avant longtemps.” Il jette un regard vers la pendule. “On a encore le temps avant que ce ne soit la pause du midi. Dans ton agenda j’avais organisé un entretien téléphonique avec les Kim, tu veux le faire maintenant ou cette après midi ?

-Je vais le prendre maintenant. J’ai d’autres rendez-vous cet après-midi ?

-Non, on avait gardé ce temps libre pour que tu te mettes à jour sur les nouveaux patients. Que tu lises leurs questionnaires et dresse l’ordre des priorités.

-Oui, je m’en souviens. Ok je fais vite, je commence à avoir faim.”

Baekhyun acquiesce mais son visage reste inquiet. Il sent que quelque chose perturbe Jongdae. Aussi, il le perd pas de temps quand il le voit s’installer sur le fauteuil en face de lui moins d’une heure plus tard. La nourriture ayant été livré à temps, il sort les plats du sacs et prépare deux thé avant de commencer son interrogatoire.

“Tu vas me dire ce qui te perturbes maintenant ?”

Jongdae soupire repose ses baguettes dans son plat avant de frotter ses mains l’une contre l’autre en s'accoudant à la table.

“Le soir du procès, on a croisé Hyunwoo en rentrant chez moi.

-OK ?” Baekhyun ne voit pas où cette information les mène. Il repose lui aussi son plat sur la table et laisse son ami poursuivre.

-J’étais avec Yixing quand on s’est croisé et il m’en a parlé le lendemain. Je pense que ce n’était pas volontaire, mais il a “analysé” notre gestuelle. Pour lui.. notre relation n’est pas équitable, il a vu de la dépendance.

-De la dépendance ? Dans quel sens ?

-De Yixing, pour moi.”

Baekhyun prend un seconde supplémentaire pour assimiler ce qu’il vient d’entendre puis fronce les sourcils.

“Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

-Moi ?” Jongdae secoue la tête et joue nerveusement avec l’anse de sa tasse. “Honnêtement, je pense que l’incident avec Jinki nous a fait précipiter les choses. Je pense qu’après l’accident, après la peur de me perdre, Yixing s’est raccroché à moi. Cela a précipité ses sentiments.

-Tu penses que ses sentiments ne sont pas honnêtes ?

-Si, ils le sont mais, ils ont été amplifié par les évènements. Je t’avoue que j’ai un peu peur du moment où le contrecoup sera passé.” Baekhyun commence à entrevoir le problème. Il n’avait jamais pensé qu’aimer trop pouvait être dangereux. “C’est rarement une bonne chose quand les sentiments sont trop intenses, surtout quand ils sont dû à des évènements externes. J’ai peur du moment où Yixing se rendra compte qu’il m’aime plus que moi.

-Tu trouve qu’il y a un déséquilibre ?

-Je pense qu’on franchit les étapes trop vite. Nous deux cela ne fait que quelques mois et c’est déjà presque comme si Yixing vivait chez moi. S’il n’y avait pas eu l’accident on aurait prit les choses doucement, on aurait avancé à notre rythme et on serait sur un pied d’égalité en terme de ressenti mais .. j’ai déjà étudié ça, quand il y a un accident tragique, une maladie ou toute peur de séparation définitive, cela fait enjoliver la relation. Parce que Yixing a eu peur de me perdre, il a le sentiment que notre relation est idyllique.

-Mais comment peux-tu être sûr de ça ?” Jongdae tourne un regard étonné vers son ami. “Tu en as parlé avec lui ?

-Pas encore, mais c’est ce qui arrive dans la plupart des cas.” Baekhyun soupire.

“Tu n’en sais rien.

-Tu penses que je suis encore en train de trop analyser ?

-C’est exactement ça. Oui, vous avez vécu un traumatisme et peut-être que cela influence la perception que Yixing a sur toi mais tant que tu ne lui en auras pas parlé tu ne seras sûr de rien. Et au final vous êtes amoureux tous les deux. Ce n’est peut-être pas si important qu’il y ait un décalage, qui plus est temporaire.” Baekhyun se penche et pose sa main sur celle de Jongdae. “Je sais que Hyunwoo est un professionnel mais il n’a fait que vous croiser pendant quelques minutes. Moi, je vous connais, je vous ai vu ensemble. Votre dynamique fonctionne Dae. Hyunwoo t’as mis cette idée en tête et te connaissant, je sais que tu te la re-passes en boucle. Mais il n’est plus question que de toi, vous êtes deux dans cette histoire. Tu dois en parler avec Yixing. Tant que vous n’aurez pas mis les choses au point tu ne peux tirer aucune conclusion. Peut-être que le décalage va se résorber de lui-même ou peut-être qu’il faut que vous preniez de la distance pour mieux vous retrouver. Mais Dae, réfléchir à ça tout seul n’est pas la solution.”

La situation ne s’y prête pas mais Jongdae ne peut retenir un sourire. Il savait que Baekhyun aurait les bons mots. Retournant sa main, il prend celle de son ami dans la sienne. Il se sentait désormais confiant pour la suite, il allait parler à Yixing et ils trouveraient une solution. Cette conversation l’avait aidé à prendre confiance. À ce moment là il ne savait pas encore à quel point les choses allaient mal tourner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le tant attendu !!!
> 
> Hello :)
> 
> Je sais que certains d'entre-vous l'attendais. Honnêtement il comprend moins d'éléments que ce qui était prévu. Je me suis laissé entraînée avec JJp et je me suis qu'arrêter à ce moment était un bon choix ;) un bon suspens non ? haha !
> 
> Mais reprenons dans l'ordre, Xiuhan, je doute que vous pensiez les retrouver SURPRISE ! Je voulais un moment de "finalité" pour eux (mais on les reverra dans le sequel Puis-je torrifier ton coeur.. qui est en cours :) ). Je suis devenue bien plus émotive que je ne le pensais dans ce passage ... j'espère que cela vous a plu quand même.
> 
> Le deuxième passage est l'introduction de JJP. Alors je vous avoue que j'aime beaucoup Got7 et que JB étant mon bias et Jinyoung mon wrecker.. JJP ce n'est juste que du Love pour moi :) Cela fait un moment que je pense à les intégrer ici. Alors je ne pensais pas le faire de façon aussi .. "open mind". J'avoue que j'ai commencé ce passage sans trop savoir quel problème j'allais leur trouver et sur le moment c'est ce qui m'est venu ^^ c'est un peu plus "descriptif" et osé que pour les autres couples, j'espère que vous allez vous attacher à eux quand même. J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette dynamique qui change un peu de mes autres couples. Je les vois bien se taquiner en permanence et Jin prétendre être pissed par son compagnon. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) :)
> 
> Le dernier passage, celui que vous redoutiez je m'en doute, est celui de Baek et Dae. Et encore ... on est pas à la confrontation Xing Dae.. parce que oui, la dernière phrase n'est pas un trick, les choses vont go down .. :( pour combien de temps ? je ne sais pas. Comment ? je ne sais pas. Quand j'ai écrit ce passage j'ai voulu "pimenter" un peu mon récit. Je me suis dit que c'était le moment pour que les ennuis commencent .. (ou continuent, j'avoue je ne les gâte pas après Jinki) mais je suis sûre que je vais trouver une raison valable le moment venus pour les faire se prendre la tête. ;) Je ne sais pas trop où toute cette histoire va me mener mais j'ai hâte de le découvrir !!
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. En tout cas j'attend avec impatience vos commentaires !!
> 
> Je vous souhaite d'être en bonne santé et de garder le moral dans cette période !!  
> Xoxo  
> Saraadvg


	21. Chapitre 17

Jongdae 17

Jongdae était décidé. Sa conversation avec Baekhyun lui avait fait prendre conscience qu’une conversation avec son compagnon était nécessaire. Il avait le sentiment que leur emménagement soudain avait pris un tournant trop rapide et il se devait d’être honnête envers Yixing. C’était à deux qu’ils devaient discuter de ces sujets et prendre les décisions. Peut-être que Yixing ressentait lui aussi la même chose ? Après tout, l’accident et le procès de Jinki avaient constitués des moments traumatisants et peut-être qu’avec du recul Yixing avait le besoin de se retrouver.

C’est empli de confiance et de détermination que Jongdae retrouve son appartement ce soir-là. Yixing n’est pas encore rentré et il en profite pour se vider la tête. Après une séance de training pour le moins éreintante - cela faisait un moment qu’il n’avait pas transpiré ainsi - il prend une longue douche chaude. Et voyant l’heure s’avancer et toujours pas de Yixing, il se décide à commencer à préparer le dîner. Il a presque fini quand finalement il entend la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir. Son compagnon le salue d’un sourire las.

“Ça ne va pas ?” Yixing secoue la tête en retirant son manteau.

“La journée a été longue. Le directeur a décidé de changer deux scènes, il a fallu tout reprendre. Je pense que des heures sup sont à prévoir pour les semaines à venir.” Il se passe une main soucieuse sur le front. “L’équipe de tournage est particulièrement remontée. J’ai eu l’impression de faire tampon entre tout le monde. À croire que tous n’attendaient qu’une étincelle pour se sauter à la gorge.” Traînant ses pas jusqu’à la cuisine, Yixing passe ses bras autour de la taille de Jongdae et son menton se pose sur son épaule le temps de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Puis, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. S’ils n’avaient pas été aussi proches, Jongdae ne l’aurait probablement pas entendu murmurer “mais maintenant ça va mieux” tandis qu’il inspirait lentement contre sa peau. Jongdae l’observe, les yeux fermés, se raccrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et il n’a pas le cœur de le repousser pour qu’ils aient une conversation sérieuse.

Par automatisme, ses bras se referment autour de lui, dessinant de larges cercles dans son dos. Ses lèvres déposent un baiser sur son front. Il ne peut pas amener le sujet maintenant. Ce n’était pas le jour pour avoir cette conversation.

Ils restent un moment enlacés, jusqu’à ce qu’une odeur se fasse sentir et que Jongdae reparte à la préparation du repas tandis que Yixing s’éclipse pour prendre une douche et se changer. Ils dînent tranquillement et Yixing se change les idées en demandant à Jongdae comment s’est passée sa journée. Pourtant, ce dernier reste évasif. Il avait passé la journée à ressasser ce que Hyunwoo lui avait dit, le récit de sa journée n’était pas approprié pour aujourd’hui. Il a trop peur de laisser échapper le mot qu’il ne faut pas. Ses réponses se font fuyantes, comme son regard. Il préfère poser des questions à son compagnon, qu’il vide son sac par rapport à ses collègues.

Ils finissent de manger et commencent à faire la vaisselle. Jongdae se sent de plus en plus déboussolé. Avec la morosité de Yixing et ses propres appréhensions, il se sent sur les nerfs. C’est au-dessus de sa volonté, il a le sentiment qu’il doit être sur ses gardes, faire à attention au moindre de ses mouvements. Et c’est comme si, à trop vouloir ne rien laisser transpirer, il ne fait qu’exacerber les doutes de Yixing. Alors quand ce dernier se penche vers lui pour lui prendre le torchon des mains, Jongdae ne peut s’empêcher de sursauter. Et au regard que pose Yixing sur lui, il comprend que son envie de repousser au lendemain le sujet fatidique est vaine.

“Dae ? Qu’est-ce-qui te prends ?

-Rien, je ..je ne voulais pas..” mais il ne sait pas comment finir sa phrase. Que pourrait-il dire ? Yixing croise les bras et s’adosse aux meubles de la cuisine, il ne va apparemment pas le laisser s’en tirer comme cela.

“Tu as été distant toute la soirée. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Je..” Peut-être que c’était le moment ? “.. ça doit être la fatigue.” Jongdae se dégonfle. Il avait beau s’y être préparé, quels mots mettre sur tout ça ?

“Il y a plus que cela, je le sens.” Yixing ne laissait transparaître aucune envie de laisser tomber le sujet. “Ce n’est pas que ce soir. Depuis plusieurs jours j’ai l’impression qu’il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, que tu ne me dis pas. C’est par rapport au travail ?”

Jongdae secoue la tête, il était temps de tout dire.

“Non, tout va bien au cabinet.

-Alors c’est moi.” La phrase sonnait comme une affirmation. Il y avait autant d’appréhension que d’amertume dans son ton. Yixing savait.

Jongdae se mord instinctivement la lèvre. Il fallait qu’il trouve les mots justes.

“Ce n’est pas toi, c’est … nous.” Il repose le torchon qu’il avait toujours dans les mains pour le poser sur le comptoir et se laisse aller contre l’évier, les mains en arrière sur le rebord. “Tu te souviens de mon collègue qu’on a croisé, Hyunwoo ?” Simple hochement de tête de la part de Yixing. “Je l’ai vu le lendemain pour la passation de nos patients et.. on a discuté.

-De moi ?

-En partie. Hyunwoo est sexologue comme moi, il a.. l’habitude d’observer les couples qu’il côtoie, c’est machinal. Je le fais aussi.” Le regard de Jongdae est résolument baissé, il n’arrive pas à regarder son compagnon dans ses yeux. “Et ce n’est pas tant ce qu’il a dit, c’est plus une prise de conscience de ma part. Je n’avais jamais pris de recul sur nous.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ?” Le ton de Yixing s’était durci. Jongdae ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il était palpable que cette conversation était décisive.

“Il a dit qu’il avait vu un décalage, entre nous.

-Un décalage ?

-Oui, une dépendance. Mais ce n’est pas ça qui est important. Après notre conversation j’ai surtout réalisé qu’on avait pas pris de recul sur ce qui s’était passé. Jinki, l’accident, le procès, c’étaient des épreuves qu’on avait pas prévu. Et, on les a vécu à un moment particulier. On en est qu’au début de notre relation. Ces événements nous ont rapprochés c’est vrai. Ils ont consolidé notre relation mais.. je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander si ça ne nous a pas rapproché trop vite justement.”

Yixing fronce les sourcils. Il semble déboussolé devant ce que lui dit Jongdae.

“Tu veux dire.. que tu aurais préféré qu’on mette de la distance ?

-Non, non ce n’est pas ça. Ce que je veux dire c’est qu’avec mon hospitalisation et le procès, ça nous a peut-être fait brûler des étapes qu’on aurait pas franchi autrement. Réfléchis-y, tu vis quasiment ici, on parle d’emménager ensemble. Est-ce qu’on aurait abordé le sujet aussi vite s’il n’y avait pas eu Jinki ?

-Probablement pas.” Yixing passe une main sur son front, soucieux. “Mais ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais ? C’est toi qui a amené le sujet en premier.

-C’est vrai. Je le reconnais.” Les mains de Jongdae se joignent et il presse fort son pouce sur les jointures de sa main gauche. Il devait lui-aussi mettre au clair ses sentiments. “ Je crois, qu’après tout ce qu’on avait vécu, j’avais besoin de toi.

-Avait ?” Cette fois-ci Jongdae remonte son regard vers celui de Yixing. La peine qu’il y voit lui fend le cœur et il fait un pas en avant pour le contredire.

“Non, c’est toujours le cas. Il n’y avait que toi qui pouvait me rassurer et me faire dépasser tout ça. Mais …” Jongdae réfléchit pendant qu’il parle. “.. c’est justement la question. Est-ce que c’est véritablement de l’amour quand elle prend cette forme de dépendance ?” Il coince son pouce entre ses dents et croisant le regard de son compagnon, il réalise qu’il n’aurait pas dû formuler ses pensées à voix haute - du moins sous cette forme. Et il tente de se rattraper. “ Ce que je veux dire, c’est que je l’ai déjà étudié. Il y a différentes formes d’attachements et d’amour et, ce qu’on ressent au début d’une relation est supposé évoluer avec le temps. Passer de l’attirance à l’attachement, du désir au besoin. Mais j’ai le sentiment qu’on ne fait pas les choses dans l’ordre et ça me fait peur.” Yixing ne répond rien, il semble encore sous le choc de ce que vient de lui dire Jongdae. Comme s’il cherchait une conclusion qui ne lui venait pas naturellement.

“Quand on vit un traumatisme, quel qu’il soit, on a tendance à amplifier les émotions qui suivent. Après un accident, les gens veulent vivre plus intensément, ressentir plus - comme pour se prouver qu’ils sont bien vivants. Pourtant, leurs actions ne varient pas vraiment de d’habitude, mais ils les ressentent plus intensément parce qu’ils ont cru que tout cela allait disparaître. C’est n’est qu’une illusion de l’esprit.” Se rapprochant d’un pas, Jongdae attend le moment où le lien se fera dans l’esprit de Yixing. Il n’a pas envie de formuler sa pensée à voix haute. Pourtant, à voir le regard d’incompréhension sur le visage de son compagnon, il réalise qu’il est obligé de matérialiser sa pensée.

“Toi et moi, on vient de passer par pas mal d’épreuves. On s’est raccroché l’un à l’autre parce qu’on a eu peur de perdre ce qu’on avait, de se perdre. Et… maintenant qu’on peut voir les choses avec plus de clarté, je me demande si on ne s'est pas précipité. Je me demande si l’accident n’a pas intensifié nos ressentis. Il y a un décalage dans notre relation, on a brusqué les choses, trop heureux d’être en vie, ensemble. Tu as eu peur de me perdre et tes sentiments pour moi se sont amplifiés. Et maintenant j’ai peur du moment où ce décalage va nous rattraper.”

Les traits du visage de Yixing changent. Il est tour à tour surpris, blessé et irrité des paroles de Jongdae.

“Tu penses que mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas sincères ? Tu crois que je ne t’aime pas ?

-Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dis.

-Mais c’est ce que tu ressens.” Il y a un moment de flottement. Yixing semble en proie à un conflit intérieur. Il se redresse et fait quelques pas vers le salon, ses mains se raccrochant au dossier d’une chaise. Jongdae le suit, il a le sentiment d’être en train de tout gâcher. “Tu penses, que ce qui s’est passé avec Jinki, m’a fait t’aimer plus fort ?” Yixing essaie vraiment de comprendre ce qui lui tombe dessus. Il a du mal à suivre le cheminement de pensée de son compagnon. “Mais que ce n’est pas totalement sincère parce que cet accident n’aurait pas dû intervenir dans nos vies ?

-Je pense qu’on a tous les deux idéalisé notre relation.

-Idéalisé ? Cela veut-dire que pour toi, ce qu’on vit en ce moment n’est pas réel ?’

Jongdae hésite. Et s’il était encore en train de tout trop analyser ?

“Je tiens à toi Yixing, sincèrement et je sais que c'est la même chose pour toi. Mais peut-être qu’on devrait juste .. prendre de la distance ?” Jongdae se rapproche, il essaie de prendre les mains de Yixing dans les siennes mais celui-ci se recule. “Si on vit cette relation trop intensément, on va se brûler. Je veux que ça dure entre nous mais je crois aussi que ça ne marchera que si on prend notre temps.” Jongdae de se rendre le plus intelligible possible. “Tout ce que je demande c’est qu’on retrouve un rythme de début de romance. Qu’on apprenne mieux à se connaître avant de considérer vivre ensemble, parce que sinon ça ne marchera pas entre nous.”

Son regard se fait suppliant mais il voit que Yixing reste sur la réserve. Il tente un nouveau pas vers lui, pourtant Yixing refuse une nouvelle fois son contact. Il contourne le canapé et commence à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Jongdae peut voir que son esprit s’agite. Sa gorge se noue, peut-être n’aurait-il pas du faire part de ses craintes ?

“Dis-moi quelque chose…” Yixing s’arrête et cherche Jongdae du regard. Ce dernier est surpris de le trouver si fermé. Il s’adosse à la porte de l’appartement et même s’il n’y a que quelques mètres les séparant, Jongdae ressent déjà la distance.

“Ce que j’ai dû mal à saisir c’est, comment une simple conversation peut totalement changer ta vision de notre couple.” Yixing se passe une main sur le visage. “Il y a encore quelques jours tu voulais qu’on soit ensemble. Tu as parlé de notre emménagement et là.. tu remets tout en question, pour ton collègue.

-Ce n’est pas à cause de lui.” Jongdae se morigène, il n’aurait jamais dû parler de Hyunwoo. “J’ai simplement pris conscience qu’on allait trop vite. Je ne remets pas en question le fait qu’on soit ensemble.

-Dae, il y a toujours des choses imprévues. On ne peut pas planifier un accident, on ne pouvait pas planifier Jinki et oui ça nous a rapprochés. Bien sûr que j’ai eu peur de te perdre, mais tu ne t’es pas dit que peut-être que le fait que je t’aime plus n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’on avait vécu. Peut-être que l’accident n’a pas intensifié mes sentiments, ils étaient peut-être déjà là avant et j’en ai pris conscience - en ayant peur de te perdre ? Est-ce que tu sais toujours pourquoi tu aimes quelque chose ou quelqu’un ? Est-ce que ça peut vraiment se quantifier ?” Le ton commençait à monter. Jongdae entend un déraillement dans la voix de son compagnon. Son timbre est plus bas, enroué par l’émotion. “Je peux entendre qu’emménager ensemble est sûrement trop tôt aujourd’hui. Que tu veuilles de la distance, pourquoi pas. Ce que j’ai beaucoup de mal à concevoir cependant c’est que l’opinion de quelqu’un qu’on a croisé, quelques minutes, puisse te faire remettre en question tous ces mois passés ensemble. C’est donc ça, la limite de la confiance que tu as en nous ?”

Yixing venait de frapper fort. Jongdae n’était pas prêt à ça. À vrai dire, il n’avait eu aucune idée de ce qu’il aurait dû attendre de cette discussion de la part de Yixing. Il n’avait pensé qu’à amorcer la discussion et il n’avait pas réfléchi à ce que cela allait signifier pour la suite. Il n’avait pas pensé à la peine que cela allait amener dans le regard de Yixing.

Se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre, il cherche ce qu’il pourrait répondre. Lui qui est si habile avec les mots se retrouve désarmé.

Son silence est pourtant une réponse en soit et il s’en rend compte quand il voit Yixing récupérer son manteau avant de se diriger vers la porte.

“Tu veux de la distance, ce n’est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. J’ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça et.. je crois que toi aussi. Je ne suis plus si sûr de ce que je représente pour toi et, j’ai peur que toi non plus tu ne le sache pas.”

Jongdae ressent le claquement de porte jusque dans sa chair. Il a le cœur au bord des lèvres, qu’avait-il fait ? Pendant de longues minutes il reste dans bouger, le souffle court, sentant monter la crise d’angoisse. Sa solitude lui revenait douloureusement et il prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Est-ce que tout était fini ? La question tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Il avait simplement voulu discuter avec Yixing de leur relation mais il n’avait pas su trouver les mots. En chemin, il avait négligé la notion de confiance. Ce n’était pas le Jongdae de Yixing qui avait pris du recul sur leur situation, c’était le sexologue Kim Jongdae qui avait analysé leur couple comme s’il ne s’agissait pas d’eux.

Cela faisait tellement d’années qu’il passait ses journées à caractériser et comptabiliser les gestes d’affections des autres qu’il en avait oublié que ce n’était ce qu’il fallait faire dans un couple.

Le remords est si fort qu’il a envie de courir après Yixing, le retenir, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il n’était plus sûr de rien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !!
> 
> C'est court, je sais !! Mais je trouvais que cela avait plus de sens de finir ici. Quand j'ai commencé le chapitre, j'avais le sentiment qu'il devait être centré sur cette discussion ChenLay. Et vous laisser avec le désespoir de Dae c'est - sadique, j'en conviens - mais aussi ce qui donne le plus de sens à l'histoire.
> 
> En tout cas j'espère que les arguments de Dae comme de Xing ont fait sens pour vous. J'espère pouvoir vous donner la suite rapidement ^^ La 3e partie Seoulmate et le prochain chapitre de Magique sont aussi en cours. Ainsi ...... qu'un Os totalement imprévu qui vient de s'inviter cette semaine dans ma tête et que je pense avoir beaucoup de mal à repousser pour plus tard :)
> 
> En tout cas merci de continuer à lire cette fic et laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)  
> Xoxo


	22. Chapitre 18

Jongdae 18

Les jours suivants furent maussades. Jongdae avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de contacter Yixing, sans succès. Leur dernière conversation tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il repassait tous ses mots, ceux de Yixing et imaginait des scénarios où il lui présentait différemment la situation. D’autres encore où il ne lui en parlait pas du tout.

Il n’aurait pas dû aborder le sujet de cette façon. Les mots faisaient échos dans sa tête et il comprenait la réaction de Yixing. Sur le moment, il n’avait pas agit comme le petit-ami de Yixing, mais uniquement comme le sexologue qu’il était. Il avait analysé la situation d’un point de vue extérieur comme s’il ne s’agissait pas de son propre couple. Il avait pris du recul et considéré la situation sans prendre en compte ses propres sentiments ni ceux de Yixing.

Yixing. Mais il fallait qu’il lui laisse de l’espace, qu’ils se laissent à tous les deux du temps pour réfléchir à la situation et peser leurs mots.

Soupirant, Jongdae se passe une main sur le visage avant de rejoindre le cabinet. Malgré les soucis personnels qui étaient les siens, il n’avait pas le choix et devait quand même assurer ses consultations. Il avait pris des engagements et devait s’y tenir, même si la récente situation lui faisait remettre en cause son sens de l’observation et du discernement.

Baekhyun est déjà à son poste et il passe une main dans le dos de son ami en voyant sa mine sombre.

“Toujours pas de nouvelles ?”

Jongdae secoue la tête. “Il ne me répond pas.

-Ça va venir, laisse-lui du temps. Tu es sûr que tu veux travailler ? Je peux annuler tes rendez-vous si tu veux.

-On a déjà trop fermé le cabinet ce mois-ci avec mon accident.

-Les patients seraient compréhensifs j’en suis sûr.

-Je sais mais … j’ai besoin de me changer les idées, de me rendre utile. Si je reste chez moi, je vais simplement tourner en rond, en attendant un coup de fil qui ne viendra pas.”

Baekhyun hoche lentement la tête avant de se tourner vers son bureau pour prendre une pile de dossiers.

“Je me suis quand même arrangé pour que tes rendez-vous soient espacés. Tu as un peu de temps avant que le premier couple arrive.”

Jongdae rejoint son bureau et se dirige vers la fenêtre pour l’ouvrir. Il laisse l’air frais entrer dans la pièce et se sent frissonner, le temps s’était considérablement rafraîchi. Mais il ne referme pas pour autant. Posant ses mains sur le rebord, il ferme un instant les yeux et inspire longuement. C’était quelque chose qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Jusqu’à présent il avait toujours réussi à faire la part entre sa vie privée et son activité professionnelle. Il avait fallu Yixing pour que tous ses doutes remontent à la surface.

C’était pourtant ce qu’il avait toujours appréhendé. Il avait choisi ce métier parce qu’il voulait venir en aide aux autres. Parce qu’arrivé à l’université, il n’avait pas compris pourquoi tous les jeunes de son âge se mettaient des barrières et des tabous quand cela concernait la sexualité. Comme si ce n’était pas avant tout un acte naturel qui devait mener à la recherche d’une satisfaction. Le monde avait tourné depuis des siècles autour de la sexualité, cherchant toujours plus de plaisir tout en bridant continuellement sa représentation sociétale. Il n’avait pas compris cet illogisme et avait souhaité - à son échelle - venir en aide à tous ceux qui - embrigadés par leur assimilation culturelle de la bienséance - avaient fini par réfréner leur part la plus naturelle.

Il avait pourtant bien conscience que ce choix de métier aurait un impact sur sa vie personnelle à plusieurs niveaux. Il savait qu’il aurait du mal à trouver celui qui ne prendrait pas sa curiosité sexuelle pour de la perversité. Il devait aussi faire attention à s’éloigner de ceux qui pensaient que parce qu’il était sexologue cela signifiait qu’il était insatiable au lit et prêt à toutes les aventures. Dans une moindre mesure, et c’était que qu’il redoutait le plus, il avait peur du moment où il serait assez à l’aise dans une relation pour ne pas voir les signes montrant un problème dans son couple, ou - comme c’était le cas présent - que sa déformation professionnelle le pousse à voir des signes où il n’en avait pas.

Il faut dire que cette inquiétude s’était décuplées depuis la mésaventure avec Baekhyun. Pendant des mois il avait subi en silence la souffrance d’être dans une relation abusive. Cet homme avait maltraité son ami aussi bien verbalement que psychologiquement, allant même jusqu’à de la violence physique. Et Jongdae n’avait rien vu ! Il avait même été celui qui avait présenté Kwak Dongyeon à Baekhyun et il s’en voudrait toute sa vie.  
Comment, lui, spécialiste des couples, avait-il pu passer à côté ? Ne pas voir les regards baissés, les mots tus, les sourires de plus en plus rares de la part de son ami. Il était passé à côté des excuses illogiques, des bleus et de la disparition du Baekhyun si bouillant de vie qui était devenu son meilleur ami en un échange de regard.

Depuis, il avait tendance à chercher les signes. Quand la relation s’intensifiait, il guettait, le moment où un second visage pourrait apparaître. Il avait été extrêmement attentif quand Sehun était entré dans leur vie. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour finalement baisser sa garde, quand il avait vu tellement d’adoration dans les yeux de Sehun qu’il n’avait plus eu aucun doute sur le fait que le bonheur de Baekhyun passait en priorité.

Appeler cela un effet post-traumatique était un peu fort mais Jongdae devait s’admettre que cela l’avait changé. Il était tellement rongé par la culpabilité, même des années plus tard, même pardonné depuis longtemps par Baekhyun, qu’il ne pouvait contrôler cette tendance à être sur ses gardes.

Alors quand Hyunwoo lui avait parlé de dépendance, qu’il avait lui-même constaté un déséquilibre, peut-être avait-il sur-réagi ? Il avait eu tellement peur d’avoir manqué les signes, une fois de plus. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas vivre en étant perpétuellement sur ses gardes, il le savait. Une relation était avant tout basée sur la confiance. Mais il se rendait compte qu’il venait probablement de perdre celle de Yixing.

Il est interrompu dans ses pensées en entendant des voix dans le couloir. Les premiers patients devaient être arrivés. Inspirant une dernière fois, Jongdae ferme la fenêtre et revient à son bureau pour passer sa blouse. Il attrape les dossiers que Baekhyun lui avait transmis mais ne prend pas le temps de lire le premier nom. Ce n’est que dans le couloir qu’il reconnaît immédiatement le timbre grave d’un de ses patients. En s’approchant, il voit Baekhyun adossé au chambranle de la porte, le couple se tient en face de lui, l’un d’entre eux ayant passé son bras autour des épaules de l’autre.

“Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, je suis content de vous revoir.

-Nous aussi.” Kyungsoo est le premier à s’avancer. Il se détache de la prise de son compagnon pour lui serrer la main.

D’un signe de la tête Jongdae les enjoint à rejoindre son bureau et il reprend son carnet de note avant de s’installer en face d’eux.

“La dernière fois que je vous ai parlé on avait convenu d’une certaine abstinence le temps que vous mettiez au clair ces histoires de jalousie, comment cela s’est-il passé ?”

Les deux hommes se regardent pour savoir qui va prendre la parole et c’est Chanyeol qui se lance en premier.

“Plutôt bien. On ne va pas se mentir, sans avoir des rapports tous les jours, on a un rythme plutôt soutenu habituellement et cela n’a pas été évident au début de se faire à l’idée qu’on aurait pas de contact physique pendant un moment. Mais, ça a été assez bénéfique. On s’est rendu compte qu’on s’était un peu emballé la dernière fois.”

Kyungsoo pose sa main sur le genoux de Chanyeol pour lui signifier qu’il prend la suite, mais Jongdae remarque qu’il ne déplace pas sa main par la suite.

“Ce n’est pas habituel pour nous, de consulter un sexologue, de prendre du recul sur nos pratiques. Je pense qu’on a sur-réagit. C’est vrai qu’on utilise beaucoup le sexe pour “passer à autre chose” après une dispute. Mais je crois qu’on a réalisé que ce n’était pas pour véritablement mettre fin au conflit, c’est plutôt pour .. se retrouver après, si je puis dire.” Kyungsoo esquisse un sourire timide et Jongdae le voit se mordre la lèvre. “Je ne suis pas sûr de faire sens.

-Si, au contraire.” Jongdae prend quelques notes dans le dossier, il était étonné de l’introspection dont était capable ce couple. “ J’en conclus que vous avez tenu le coup ?” Chanyeol hoche lentement la tête et sa main rejoint celle de Kyungsoo sur sa cuisse. “Et concernant votre discussion, sur la jalousie ?

-Kyungsoo a admis qu’il n’avait pas agit pour le mieux.

-C’est quelqu’un avec qui je sortis pendant quelques mois à la fac, on s’est finalement retrouvé dans la même entreprise, je ne voyais vraiment pas à mal en lui demandant son aide. Mais je comprends la réticence de Chanyeol. On a convenu que la prochaine soirée d’entreprise serait le bon moment pour que Chan puisse rencontrer ceux avec qui je travaille. Je suis persuadé qu’il s’imagine le pire parce qu’il ne visualise pas vraiment mon environnement de travail et les collègues dont je lui parle. Il sait pourtant que je parle de lui, au bureau ils savent tous que je suis en couple mais cela devrait aider à rendre la situation plus réelle.

-C’est une bonne initiative je pense. Pensez-vous que cela apaiserait vos appréhensions Chanyeol ?

-Ça ne peut être que bénéfique. Je pense que cette période d’abstinence nous a vraiment rapproché.” Jongdae voit la main de Chanyeol se déplacer pour passer autour de la taille de son compagnon. “Je ne dis pas qu’on recommencera mais c’était ce dont on avait besoin sur le moment. Je crois..” il cherche l’assentiment de son compagnon du regard “.. qu’on a besoin de rester un peu sur cette dynamique maintenant.

-Cela veut dire que je ne vais pas vous revoir de sitôt ?” Jongdae ne peut s’empêcher de sourire, il sentait que leur collaboration touchait à sa fin mais il était sincèrement heureux pour eux.

“On reviendra, quand on aura envie d’explorer. Mais je crois que pour l’instant, on va déjà consolider ce qu’on a.

-Je comprends tout à fait et je pense que c’est une bonne initiative.”

Ne voulant pas les laisser ainsi, Jongdae prend le temps de leur donner encore quelques conseils et les raccompagne à l’accueil. Baekhyun quitte immédiatement son poste pour les rejoindre.

“Ça a été ?”

Son regard est tourné vers Kyungsoo et ce dernier hoche la tête.

“Oui, ça a été bénéfique pour nous de venir.

-”a été” ?” Baekhyun fronce les sourcils “.. vous ne viendrez plus ?

-Pas de sitôt je pense.” C’est Chanyeol qui répond. Et Baekhyun acquiesce avant d’avoir une idée. Il se tourne vers Jongdae.

“Mais.. maintenant que vous n’avez plus une relation confidentielle, cela veut dire qu’on peut se voir en dehors, tous ensemble ?”

Chanyeol lève un sourcil surpris avant de se tourner vers Baekhyun. Kyungsoo, lui, passe une main à l’arrière du jean de son compagnon avant de porter son attention vers Jongdae.

“Avec plaisir. Cela fait longtemps qu’on est pas sorti tous les quatre avec Sehun, on serait heureux de vous compter parmi nous.”

N’ayant pas le coeur de refuser, Jongdae accepte d’un petit sourire, tout en se disant mentalement que les sorties n’étaient pas en priorité dans sa liste de choses à faire. Il était trop morose pour des sorties entre amis et n’avait pas envie de plomber l’ambiance. Il n’avait, de même, pas envie de se retrouver en portafaux entre deux couples.

Le couple disparaît avec un dernier signe de la main. Et Jongdae se tourne vers Baekhyun.

“J’ai un autre rendez-vous ?”

Son assistant jette un coup d’oeil à son emploi du temps.

“Téléphonique, avec Junmyeon. Il a dit qu’il ne pouvait pas se libérer au travail pour venir ici lui-même.

-Pas de problème. Merci.”

Jongdae récupère le dossier de Junmyeon sur le bureau de Baekhyun avant de retourner à son bureau.

Pour se donner du courage avant son coup de fil difficile, il se dirige en premier vers la bouilloire pour se faire un café. Il délaisse sa blouse sur son fauteuil et prend son téléphone avant de composer le numéro de Junmyeon. Celui-ci répond à la troisième sonnerie.

“Junmyeon ? C’est Kim Jongdae. Baekhyun m’a prévenu que cet horaire vous convenez pour un horaire téléphonique. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Absolument pas.

-Parfait.” Jongdae rouvre le dossier à ses dernières notes. “Nos derniers entretiens ne nous ont pas laissés sur des notes positives, comment allez-vous ces jours-ci ?

-Étrangement, .. je me sens plus serein que je ne l’aurait supposé.

-Avez-vous eu des contacts avec votre ancienne compagne ?

-Oui, je.. j’ai voulu la revoir. Je pensais, probablement naïvement, qu’il y avait encore un espoir pour nous deux.

-Et comment cela s’est-il passé ?” Jongdae pose le téléphone contre son épaule pour prendre des notes en même temps que Junmyeon parle.

“Mal, ce serait un euphémisme de le dire autrement. Je voulais surtout avoir des explications. Savoir ce qui n’allait pas, pour voir ce qu’il était possible de modifier. Je souhaitais que l’on puisse retenter notre chance. Malheureusement, cela ne s’est pas du tout passé comme je l’avais imaginé. Elle n’avait aucune envie de m’écouter ou de répondre à mes questions. Elle m’a montré un visage que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Elle s’est montrée agressive ?

-Non, plutôt froide et très détaché. J’ai eu le sentiment que notre histoire n’a pas du tout compté pour elle.

-J’en suis désolé.” Et il y a quelque chose dans le ton de son patient qui surprend Jongdae.

“Je pensais aussi que cette situation me désolerais, j’ai souvent eu des déceptions et elles ont eu des impacts assez dévastateurs sur moi. Cette fois-ci cependant c’est .. différent. Je ne saurais pas dire en quoi exactement, peut-être est-ce dû à son comportement. De la voir si peu affectée dans notre dernier entretien cela m’a fait comprendre qu’elle n’avait pas été totalement elle-même quand nous étions ensemble. J’ai commencé à penser que de toute évidence notre relation n’était pas faite pour durer.

-Vous avez pris du recul sur la situation.” Ce n’est pas une question. Jongdae est sincèrement admiratif du travail d’introspection que Junmyeon venait de réaliser. C’était la première fois depuis qu’il le connaissait qu’il ne le sentait pas défaitiste après un échec et qu’il ne rejetait pas la faute sur lui-même. Il ne peut retenir un sentiment de satisfaction et de fierté à voir cette progression. Enfin, toutes ces séances avaient un effet sur la vision que Junmyeon avait de lui-même.

Jongdae pose encore plusieurs questions à Junmyeon et fixe un rendez-vous avec lui pour la semaine prochaine. Il se dit que c’est le moment, tant que Junmyeon est dans de bonnes dispositions, pour re-booster sa confiance.

Quand Jongdae ressort de son bureau, son visage a perdu de sa lassitude et Baekhyun le remarque tout de suite.

“Comment cela s’est-il passé ?

-Mieux que je ne le pensais. Junmyeon a l’air de bien gérer sa rupture cette fois-ci.

-Tant mieux. Il y a du progrès, c’est encourageant.” Baekhyun reprend le dossier que Jongdae a dans les mains pour en retirer le post-it où son ami a programmé le prochain rendez-vous. Il ne peut s’empêcher de froncer quand même les sourcils. “Je m’inquiète quand même, il n’a pas eu beaucoup de bonnes rencontres pour l’instant. Je me demande comment on pourrait l’aider. “

Jongdae se passe une main dans la nuque.

“Je me pose aussi la ques..” mais il ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant la porte de son cabinet s’ouvrir. Il reconnaît immédiatement la haute silhouette et instantanément cela le ramène à d’autres souvenirs.

“Sehun ?

-Ah oui, j’ai demandé à Sehun de se joindre à nous. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout.”

Sehun lève ses sacs contenant leur repas en signe de salutation et se dirige vers Baekhyun pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Jongdae ne peut empêcher d’esquisser un sourire. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas, Sehun avait toujours cet air plus apaisé quand Baekhyun était dans la même pièce. Il trouve cela rassurant.

Ils s’installent pour commencer leur déjeuner et Sehun leur demande de quoi ils parlaient.

“Un patient, je le suis depuis des années pour un manque de confiance en lui et une attitude asexuelle.

-Et comment cela se passe ?”

Jongdae soupire en reposant son plat sur la table.

“Je ne sais pas trop. Il accumule la malchance, à chaque fois que je lui redonne confiance en lui et que l’incite à s’ouvrir aux autres, il fait une mauvaise rencontre qui brise tous mes efforts. J’aimerais qu’il ait un entourage plus fort qui puisse le servir de soutien pour éviter qu’il ne s’écroule. Ces jours-ci, il semble dans de bonnes prédispositions, mais pour combien de temps ?

-Il n’est pas entouré ?

-Pas vraiment. Il a peu d’amis et sa famille n’est pas des plus chaleureuse.”

Baekhyun, les joues pleines de ramen, s’implique dans la conversation.

“Je suis d’accord, il me fait vraiment mal au coeur. C’est quelqu’un de bien qui mérite de rencontrer des meilleurs personnes.

-Comme nous ?” La question de Sehun surprend les deux amis.

“Comment cela ?

-Vous avez l’air attaché à ce patient. Vous avez pensé à le voir en dehors ?

-Ce ne serait pas déontologique, si ?” Baekhyun se tourne vers Jongdae pour avoir une confirmation.

“Non, cela va contre notre engagement professionnel.

-Mais au final, ce ne serait pas plus logique de l’aider sur le terrain où il en a le plus besoin.

-Ce .. ce n’est pas véritablement comme cela qu’on est supposé procéder.” Et pourtant plus Jongdae contredit, plus l’idée se fait lentement en lui. Il avait bien rencontré Chanyeol et Kyungsoo en extérieur ? Et s’il pouvait accompagner Junmyeon et le faire parler sur ses appréhensions pour mieux l’aider à y faire face ? Les entretiens au cabinet avaient l’avantage de donner à Junmyeon un climat de confiance et d’anonymat mais peut-être qu’au final ses propos auraient plus de pertinence et d’impact si Junmyeon pouvaient les réaliser en temps réel ? Ce dont avait besoin son patient c’était de personnes qui le comprenaient et pouvaient être là pour lui. Et s’il voulait conserver une certaine distance, pourquoi ne pas plutôt miser sur une rencontre entre patients ? Il ne l’avait jamais considéré mais ce type d’entraide pouvait être bénéfique. L’idée faisait de plus en plus son chemin et Jongdae se promit d’y réfléchir.

Quand il revient à la discussion entre Baekhyun et Sehun, Jongdae se rend compte que les deux hommes sont penchés l’un vers l’autre et que le sujet a dévié sur Yixing.

“.. toujours pas ?

-Non.

-Et Dae a tenté de le contacter ?

-Plusieurs fois, oui.” C’est Jongdae qui lui répond, lui-même. Ses amis se redressent, constatant qu’il est sorti de ses pensées.

Il voit l’air désolé sur le visage de Sehun et continu : “Je lui ai envoyé plusieurs messages et j’ai tenté de l’appeler. Il ne répond pas.” Jongdae reprend sa cup de ramen et ses baguettes. Ses traits prennent un air désabusé. “Je sais que c’est ma faute. J’ai clairement manqué de tact et mal choisi mes mots. Je ne veux pas le forcer. Peut-être qu’il le reparlera quand il sera prêt.”

Sehun et Baekyun échangent un regard mais n’ajoutent rien, ils avaient rarement vu leur ami aussi défaitiste.

Le sujet est évité pour un temps et même si Jongdae le masque bien, il a espoir que des réponses lui soient apportées rapidement. Pourtant, rien ne l’avait préparé à la visite qu’il reçu ce soir-là.

Il est en train de ranger une lessive quand il entend deux coups frappés à la porte. S’y dirigeant, il reste figé devant la porte en reconnaissant le visage en face du sien. “

“Yixing ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !!
> 
> Bon je vous avoue que je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de se chapitre. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir rusher la fin mais ce chapitre m'a posé plus de difficultés que prévu. J'espère quand même vous avoir donner un nouvel aspect de Jongdae (et de Baek) qui vous permet de comprendre sa réaction.
> 
> On peut tourner la page Chansoo !! mes babies vont bien !! (on s'en doutait pas^^)  
> Et c'est le retour de Jun !! promis on va le voir plus maintenant.
> 
> En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à commenter !  
> Des bisous !


	23. Sequel Sebaek - Pourquoi dire non ? Partie 2

Sequel - Pourquoi dire non ? Partie 2

“Jongin ?”

C’était une bonne idée. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il avait pensé mais à voir son compagnon si déboussolé, Baekhyun ne peut que s’en vouloir d’avoir provoqué la rencontre. Peut-être aurait-il dû en parler avec Sehun en premier ? Vérifier que ces retrouvailles avaient une consonance positive ?

Sehun était resté évasif quand ils en avaient parlé au café. De ce que Baekhyun en avait compris, Jongin était un ami qu’il avait perdu de vue après l’université. Il aurait dû être content de le retrouver, une fois la surprise passée. Pourtant, à l’air qu’il affichait, cela n’en donnait pas l’impression.

Et si Baekhyun est inhabituellement désorienté par le comportement de son compagnon, de l’autre côté de la pièce Jongdae semble plongé dans la même perplexité. Sehun et Jongin ne s’étaient pas quittés du regard et ses yeux passaient de l’un à l’autre comme s’il cherchait à deviner le lien qui pouvait bien les unir.

Voulant marquer sa présence, Baekhyun passe un bras autour de celui de Sehun et lui offre tout son soutien d’un regard. Cependant, ce dernier semble partagé, il avait prononcé le nom de Jongin, tous deux s’étaient reconnu, et maintenant ?

La réponse vient de Jongin qui est le premier à s’avancer vers le couple.

“Sehun ? Cela fait bien longtemps” Jongin arrive apparemment à dépasser son étonnement mais pas au point d’afficher un sourire franc. Restant à bonne distance, il affiche son incertitude quant à la direction que cette conversation va prendre.

Sehun ne parvient qu’à hocher lentement la tête et Baekhyun se dit qu’il doit prendre les devants.

“Jongin ? Je ne savais.. “ Mais que peut-il dire ? Qu’il ne savait pas que Jongin et Sehun se connaissaient ? Même si cette information est récente, il n’en était pas moins l’un des détenteurs et il s’était promis d’avoir la relation la plus saine possible avec Sehun. Il refusait de lui mentir, d’autant plus sur quelque chose d’aussi futile. S’en tenir à la vérité était toujours pour le mieux “.. enfin, Sehun et moi, on est ensemble.”

Jongin semble prendre conscience de leurs mains nouées et il affiche un petit sourire timide.

“Ah ! Je ne savais pas. Quelle coïncidence de se retrouver ici.” Baekhyun hoche simplement la tête avant de tourner son regard vers celui de Sehun. D’une pression sur son bras, il lui fait comprendre que c’est à lui de prendre une décision pour la suite. Et son compagnon semble reprendre conscience du moment présent. Il se racle la gorge et continue.

“Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici.” Du coin de l’oeil, il voit Jongdae refermer la porte de son cabinet, une centaine de questions toujours présentes dans ses prunelles. Sehun compte sur Baekhyun pour répondre à chacune d’entre-elles. “Hum.. tu .. tu fais quelque chose là ? On pourrait..” il désigne la sortie de son pouce “.. aller prendre un verre ? On allait sortir avec Baek.”

La rapidité de réponse de Jongin est sûrement dû à son étonnement, mais il accepte la proposition.

“Cela me ferait plaisir. J’aimerais aussi qu’on rattrape le temps perdu.”

D’une dernière pression sur le bras qui lui assure qu’il revient, Baekhyun se sépare de Sehun pour rejoindre Jongdae. Il l’aide à fermer le cabinet et lui explique simplement que ses appréhensions étaient apparemment véridiques et qu’il lui racontera tout plus tard. Quand il rejoint son compagnon, celui-ci échange un silence pesant avec Jongin. Secouant la tête face à tant de mauvaises volonté, il se décide à prendre la main sur leur soirée.

Sans leur demander leur avis, il les entraîne vers le café le plus près et tandis qu’ils attendent leur commande, Baekhyun commence son interrogatoire.

“Alors Jongin, comment as-tu connu Sehun ?” Il connaissait déjà la réponse mais c’était probablement une bonne façon d’amorcer leur discussion.

Le jeune homme se passe une main dans la nuque.

“Nous étions à la fac ensemble. On a suivi le même programme de danse. Au fait,..” son attention se tourne vers Sehun “.. j’ai vu que tu allais performer avec la compagnie SM, c’était ce que avais toujours voulu. Tu as atteint ton rêve.”

Sehun hoche lentement la tête en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il a un mouvement vers son dossier mais se ravise et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Baekhyun le sens étrangement tendu et ne comprend pas le sens de cette nervosité.

“C’est un petit contrat. Je travaille surtout pour un studio de Séoul. Je me suis rendu compte que signer avec une compagnie n’était pas une bonne idée, je n’avais pas envie d’être enfermé à suivre des règles ou coincé pour plusieurs années dans la même agence.

-Je comprends, c’est quand même extraordinaire que tu puisses participer à un de leur spectacle. SM a vraiment de gros moyens, les scènes doivent être spectaculaires, non ?”

Sehun hoche la tête, se penchant vers le serveur pour prendre sa tasse.

“Et toi ? Tu danses toujours ?

-Oui !” Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Jongin. “Mais pas de manière professionnelle. Je donne surtout des cours de danse et parfois je participe à des spectacles mais les grandes scènes c’est fini pour moi.

-C’est dommage, tu avais un tel talent. Tu ne voulais pas signer dans une compagnie ?

-J’ai.. eu une opportunité après la fac mais, je l’ai manqué.” Jongin baisse la tête, se refermant sur lui-même, avant de prendre sa tasse à deux mains. Il est évident qu’il ne souhaite pas s’étaler sur le sujet.

Sehun, va dans son sens en posant une nouvelle question.

“Et tu donnes des cours à des particuliers ?”

Jongin secoue la tête en relevant son visage.

“Non, j’enseigne à des jeunes qui se destinent à passer pro ou parfois je donne un coup de main en chorégraphie à certaines agences.”

Sehun acquiesce, cherchant probablement ce qu’il allait dire ensuite mais c’est Jongin qui reprend la main.

“Tu vois toujours.. les autres ?”

Jongin semble gêné de poser la question. Sehun sait parfaitement qui il entend pas “les autres”.

“J’ai des contacts avec Kyungsoo, on se voit régulièrement.”

Jongin se balance doucement sur sa chaise.

“Il va ..bien ?

-Oui.” Baekhyun observe Sehun se mordre la lèvre avant de reprendre. “Chanyeol et lui ont emménagé ensemble. Ils se sont mariés.”

Jongin semble accuser la nouvelle.

“Oh.. c’est… je suis content pour eux.” Ce n’est pourtant pas l’impression qu’il donne tandis qu’il renverse maladroitement une partie de son café en cherchant à boire une gorgée. Baekhyun se sent vraiment bouleversé devant le spectacle mais Sehun avait eu raison de lui dire, il lui devait la vérité. Cela ne servait à rien de nourrir un espoir vain. “J’ai.. j’ai vraiment coupé contact après la fac, je n’ai re-croisé personne.

-Moi non plus. À part Kyungsoo et Chanyeol, j’ai fini par couper les ponts avec tous le monde.”

Jongin fronce un sourcil.

“Vraiment ? Tu étais pourtant proche avec J…”

Sehun l’interrompt en se raclant la gorge. Il se redresse dans son siège.  
“Non, nos chemins se sont séparés. On a tous pris des voies différentes, je pense que c’est le cas pour beaucoup après la fac.” Son regard se tourne vers Baekhyun, cherchant probablement son assentiment mais ce dernier parvient à lire bien plus. C’est comme s’il y avait de l’embarras ? ou même de la honte ? Baekhyun n’était pas certain de la manière dont il devait interpréter cette attitude. Il allait devoir en parler avec Sehun, mais ce n’était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Il se fait une note mentale d’y repenser plus tard.

En attendant, Sehun avait décidé d’orienter leur conversation vers un autre terrain.

“C’est quand même assez fou de se retrouver tous au même endroit.”

Baekhyun devine qu’il fait aussi référence à Chanyeol et Kyungsoo. Il pensait plutôt, lui, que cela relevait du miracle que le couple n’ait pas croisé Jongin dans la salle d’attente. Il allait désormais veiller à ce que leurs horaires ne concordent pas. Il était pour le mieux que tout ce petit monde ne se rencontre pas au vu de la réaction peinée qu’affichait encore Jongin malgré toutes ces années de silence. Il était clair qu’il n’avait pas pleinement tourné la page et revoir le couple n’allait pas aider au processus.

En y repensant, ce n’était pas si étonnant qu’ils se soient retrouvés, du moins en prenant en compte les problèmes de couple de son entourage. Sehun, Kyungsoo et Chanyeol étaient restés en contact et c’était lui qui leur avait conseillé de rencontrer Jongdae. Que Jongin vienne aussi consulter dans ce cabinet relevait plus du pragmatique que de la coïncidence. Il y avait très peu de praticiens sexologues à Séoul qui acceptaient des patients gays, et de tous, Jongdae était de loin celui qui avait la meilleur réputation. Il n’était pas étonnant qu’ils aient eu ce point du chute involontaire. Ce qui relèverait plus de l’incohérence ce serait qu’ils aient une autre connaissance dans le cabinet, mais là encore, certains y verrait le destin.

Finalement, se dit Baekhyun, le lien entre eux c’était bien lui. Sans le vouloir, et sans le savoir, il avait été celui qui avait permis à ces amis de longues dates de se retrouver. Pourtant, l’idée lui reste en tête que ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne chose. Il voit bien que Jongin et Sehun se forcent à maintenir une conversation anodine mais que le fossé entre eux avait été creusé depuis bien trop longtemps pour être comblé autour d’une tasse de café.

Sehun reste tendu, c’était presque comme si la présence de Jongin lui rappelait un passé qu’il avait décidé d’oublier. Baekhyun se promet de faire la lumière sur toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et ils finissent par quitter Jongin sur une étreinte embarrassée et une promesse de se revoir vite qui resterait probablement non tenue.

Cette rencontre n’avait pas du tout été celle que Baekhyun avait escompté. Il avait - naïvement probablement - imaginé que Jongin et Sehun seraient heureux de se retrouver et qu’ils pourraient s’apporter le soutien dont ils avaient besoin. Un pilier, une personne de confiance pour Jongin et un ami de longue date pour Sehun - tout le monde avait toujours besoin d’un ami supplémentaire, non ?

La réalité avait pourtant était toute autre et tandis qu’il retire ses chaussures dans l’entrée, Baekhyun compte bien obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Il laisse Sehun prendre une douche et se changer pendant qu’il leur verse un verre de vin, ils avaient mérité ce remontant. Il s’installe dans le canapé et attend que Sehun le rejoigne.

"Ça va ?” Sehun se passe une main dans la nuque avant de tendre la main vers son verre.

-Je ne m’attendais vraiment pas à le revoir, surtout dans ces conditions. Pourquoi vient-il consulter Jongdae ?”

Baekhyun hausse les épaules. “Secret professionnel.” Il lui arrivait pourtant souvent de parler des patients qu’il côtoyait à Sehun mais la situation était différente, il ne pouvait pas parler de quelqu’un qu’ils connaissaient.

Baekhyun passe une main le long de des bras de son compagnon, cherchant à délasser ses muscles tendus. “Vous étiez vraiment proches, avec Jongin ?”

Sehun acquiesce.

“Oui. On était de la même année, on est vite devenu amis. On passait quasiment tout notre temps ensemble à s’entraîner. C’était.. c’était vraiment un bon ami mais.. juste avant son départ, cette tension avec Chanyeol et Kyungsoo, c’était vraiment pesant. On avait perdu notre complicité.” Sehun soupire en reposant son verre. “J’ai essayé de garder le contact après son départ mais.. c’est comme si, quelque chose s’était brisé. On arrivait plus à communiquer, on avait plus les mêmes centres d’intérêt. Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour et .. au final, cela aurait peut-être été pour le mieux car, constater - en personne - qu’on s’est éloigné à ce point, c’est presque pire.”

Baekhyun se mord la lèvre, il était responsable.

“Je suis désolé.” Il penche sa tête jusqu’à ce que son front se pose sur l’épaule de son compagnon. “Je savais qu’il y avait un Kim Jongin dans notre cabinet et.. quand vous avez parlé de lui avec Chanyeol et Kyungsoo, j’ai fait le rapprochement. Mais je me disais… que la coïncidence était impossible. Puis, Jongdae m’a dit que c’était un “Kyungsoo” qui avait créé un traumatisme chez Jongin, .. j’aurais dû t’en parler. J’aurais dû m’assurer que le revoir était quelque chose que tu souhaitais. Je n’aurais jamais pensé que vous vous étiez perdu à ce point.

-Tu savais ?” Sehun tique et fait relever le visage de Baekhyun vers le sien. “Quand tu m’as demandé de venir ce soir.. tu savais ?” La réponse se fait sur un ton plaintif, Baekhyun se mord la lèvre et son regard se fait suppliant.

“Je .. pensais que ce serait une surprise ?” passant ses deux mains sur son visage. Baekhyun se répand en excuses. Il s’interrompt en sentant les mains de Sehun passer autour de ses poignets.

“Baek.” Son souffle est tout près du sien tandis que sa joue se presse contre la sienne. Ses mains passent autour de sa taille et Sehun fait pression pour rapprocher Baekhyun de lui. “Ce n’est rien, tu ne cherchais qu’à bien faire. Oublie ce que je viens de dire” Ses lèvres déposent un baiser sur sa joue. “Merci d’avoir essayé.” Sehun se laisse aller contre le dossier du fauteuil et entraîne son compagnon avec lui. “Mais j’aurais préféré que tu m’en parles.” Baekhyun hoche vivement la tête. Ses mains ont rejoint celles de Sehun et il passe ses jambes au-dessus de celles de Sehun pour s’asseoir sur ses genoux.

“Peut-être qu’il vous faut juste un peu de temps avec Jongin pour vous retrouver ?

-J’en doute...” Mais Sehun force un sourire sur ses lèvres en voyant la mine contrite de Baekhyun. Se redressant, il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. “.. mais peut-être.”

“Et.. concernant, ces “autres” amis ? Je t’ai trouvé tendu quand Jongin les a mentionné.” Baekhyun ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être curieux.

“Baek..

-Je veux juste savoir. Pourquoi la question t’as dérangé ? Dis-moi.” Sehun et lui avaient convenu de tout se dire, depuis le début de leur relation. Ce qu’avait vécu Baekhyun lui avait appris que la confiance était le plus important dans un couple et il refusait le moindre secret entre lui et Sehun.

“Ce n’est pas .. quelque chose dont je suis très fier.” L’embarras était revenu sur les traits de Sehun. La curiosité de Baekhyun se couple d’appréhension mais il savait que son compagnon lui dirait tout. “Il n’y en a qu’un en réalité. C’était Chanyeol, Jongin, moi et .. lui. On se connaissait depuis la première année de fac, on était vraiment proches. Kyungsoo et Chanyeol se sont rajoutés par la suite.

-Que s’est-il passé ?

-On est devenu.. trop proches ? Les autres ne l’ont jamais su mais, pendant les vacances d’été - la dernière année - on est partis en vacances tous les deux, dans sa maison de famille. Et, un soir, ça a dérapé. J’ai toujours su que j’étais gay mais.. pas lui. Il a très mal réagit. Je m’en suis énormément voulu, je me disais, que c’était ma faute. J’étais celui qui avait initié cette nuit, alors c’était ma responsabilité.

-Mais.. il était consentant. Pourquoi seulement te blâmer, vous étiez deux ?”

Sehun laisse sa tête reposer en arrière.

“On avait trop bu. On avait parlé toute la nuit. C’est moi qui l’ai embrassé en premier.

-Tu avais des sentiments pour lui ?

-Non.. peut-être.. je n’en suis même pas sûr.” Sehun inspire longuement avant de reprendre. “Je n’avais jamais pensé à un nous avant ces vacances. Je crois que c’est plutôt cet instant qui a tout déclenché. On était seuls, depuis plusieurs semaines, on s’était beaucoup rapprochés. Est-ce que c’était du désir ? de la solitude ? ou juste une envie ? On était tellement jeunes..

-Ça a brisé votre amitié ?

-En partie. Le problème.. c’est que ce n’est pas resté.. une nuit solitaire.” Sehun ferme ses yeux avant de passer ses pouces dessus pour se donner la force de replonger dans ses souvenirs. “Je savais ce que je faisais, j’avais déjà été avec des hommes, mais pas lui. Au début, il a été choqué de ce qui s’était passé entre nous mais, je crois que sa curiosité était plus forte. On a convenu que ce qui se passait dans cette maison, ne se reproduirait pas ailleurs et qu’on en parlerait jamais. On pensait - qu’une fois de retour à Séoul - tout s’effacerait et qu’on oublierait.

-Mais cela n’a pas été le cas.” Ce n’était pas une question, Baekhyun avait compris ce que Sehun taisait.

“Non. On a bien essayé de se séparer, de laisser de côté nos pulsions mais.. on revenait toujours l’un vers l’autre.” Sehun passe sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, le plus dur restait à dire. “Chanyeol, Kyungsoo et Jongin ne l’ont jamais su. Ils étaient trop occupés par leur propre drame. Ils venaient de se mettre ensemble et il était évident que Jongin vivait un supplice. C’est un peu ce qui nous a décidé à mettre fin à tout ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Voir la douleur de Jongin. On ne pouvait plus continuer.” Le silence est pesant mais Sehun se doit de faire face à ses démons. “Il n’était pas libre. Il était en couple, depuis presque un an. Une gentille fille, vraiment. Elle n’a rien vu, ou n’a rien voulu voir.” Baekhyun ressent presque la honte que Sehun met dans ses mots. “On le savait tous les deux. Ce qu’on faisait était .. déraisonné et .. abjecte. Mais, on arrivait pas à prendre de décision, ni se séparer, ni la laisser partir. Parce qu’il savait - comme moi - que notre “passade” n’allait nulle part. Et ça nous rongeait.

-Combien de temps ça a duré ?” Baekhyun essaie de rendre sa voix détachée mais il n’obtient qu’un timbre froid.

-Quelques semaines, quasiment trois mois.

-Comment ça s’est fini ?

-Quand Jongin est parti. Il en a fait de même. Il n’en pouvait plus, ces mensonges, ce dégoût qu’il avait pour lui-même, pour ce qu’on avait fait. Il est parti, sans un mot. Et je ne lui en veux même pas. C’était, une folie. On aurait jamais dû se lancer là dedans en sachant que ça ne mènerait nulle part. Nous deux c’était.. insensé.”

Baekhyun encaisse difficilement la nouvelle. Il n’aurait jamais pensé Sehun capable de participer à une infidélité. Il devait réellement avoir ressenti des sentiments pour cet homme pour avoir dépassé ses principes.

“Je m’en veux tellement ! Si.. si je ne l'avais pas embrassé ce soir-là, on aurait évité ces semaines de duplicités et de remords.”

Son désespoir était criant et Baekhyun ne peut se retenir de poser sa main sur sa joue. Mais il ne trouve cependant pas les mots pour le réconforter, il fallait déjà qu’il digère l’information.

Sa gorge est nouée quand il demande, “Comment s’appelait-il ?”

Sehun soupire, il baisse son visage vers sa poitrine.

“Cela n’a aucune importance. Je n’aurais pas dû agir comme je l’ai fait.”

Sehun s’était confié à Baekhyun au début de leur relation, il lui avait dit qu’il avait une une expérience qu’il regrettait mais les propres problèmes de Baekhyun les avaient éloignés de ce sujet. Il n’avait jamais su ce qu’il s’était passé, c’était probablement à ces évènements qu’il avait fait référence.

Qu’en penser ? Allongé dans son lit, ce soir-là, Baekhyun ne cesse de retourner l’idée dans sa tête. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Sehun, et c’était toujours le cas. Le fait qu’il se sente si mal n’était qu’une preuve supplémentaire pour rassurer Baekhyun qu’il ne lui imposerait jamais une tierce personne. Ou devait-il croire qu’ayant été infidèle une fois, il pourrait l’être à nouveau ?

Tournant son regard vers Sehun, le voyant endormi accroché à son bras comme s’il cherchait à le retenir, Baekhyun ne pouvait que repousser l’idée. Sehun n’avait montré que de l’attachement et de la conviction envers leur couple, douter aujourd’hui pour quelque chose qu’il avait fait dans le passé n’était pas honnête. Sehun avait eu la sincérité de tout lui avouer, c’était à lui, à son tour, de lui prouver qu’ils allaient être sincères dans cette relation. Il allait tout faire pour qu’il n’y ait jamais le moindre doute entre eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !
> 
> Oui, ce n'est pas la suite au quelle vous vous attendiez ! Surprise ! Je travaille sur cette suite depuis un moment, j'essaie de raccrocher mes wagons pour donner de la cohérence à mes fics, sequels, prequels ... bref ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas perdu !  
> Normalement, vous saviez qui est cet ex mystérieux et j'espère que vous attendez la suite d'A votre plaisir avec d'autant plus d'impatience !!
> 
> En tout cas j'espère recevoir de nombreuses reviews sur ce sequels avec vos réactions, pronostics...
> 
> Des bisous ! Et bonne année !  
> Saraadvg
> 
> PS : Deux OS sont en cours.. devinez sur qui :)


	24. Chapitre 19

Jongdae 19

Le choc est violent. Jongdae avait attendu. Un message, un coup de fil. Il avait espéré un signe de la part de Yixing. Qu’il fasse un pas vers lui, qu’il lui montre qu’il y avait encore de l’espoir pour eux. Pourtant, malgré son impatience, il n’avait pas une seule seconde imaginé le trouver sur le pas de sa porte.

Les traits fatigués, la mine défaite, cela lui brise le cœur de constater que la situation avait laissé ses marques sur Yixing.

“Je peux entrer ?” Jongdae sursaute en entendant le timbre bas de Yixing et revient au présent. Il se dit qu’il ne lui a probablement jamais vu cet air aussi sérieux, ni cette lassitude dans le regard. N’étant tout simplement pas capable de répondre, Jongdae se décale et le laisse entrer. Il referme la porte derrière lui et se laisse retomber contre le battant cherchant un support pour se maintenir debout.

Ses yeux ne quittant pas la silhouette de Yixing, il le laisse commencer.

“Je .. je crois qu’on devrait parler. Quand.. tu m’as dit avoir discuté de nous avec ton collègue et souhaité mettre de la distance, je n’étais pas capable de t’écouter. J’ai pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que tu m’as dit et … j’ai des questions. J’ai besoin que tu me donnes des réponses.”

La gorge nouée, Jongdae se contente de hocher la tête. Il était déjà tellement surréaliste que Yixing soit réellement en face de lui, chez lui.

Yixing se passe une main dans la nuque en détournant le regard. Un geste de nervosité. Reculant d’un pas, il s’adosse au canapé derrière lui.

“Je.. je n’arrive à comprendre comment tu en es arrivé à cette conclusion. J’ai.. essayé de reprendre le fil de ta pensée, de dépasser les à priori que je pouvais avoir mais, rien ne fait sens. Alors.. il faut que tu m’expliques.” Son regard qui avait été fuyant jusque-là s’ancre profondément dans celui de Jongdae. “Le Jongdae que je connais, celui dont je suis tombé amoureux, il s’en fiche que les gens le regardent dans la rue parce qu’il tient la main d’un autre homme. L’opinion des autres sur son couple l’importe peu. Donc, ce que je ne m’explique pas, c’est en quoi l’avis de ton collègue est différent de tous les autres ?” Sa main va à ses lèvres tandis qu’il mordille son pouce. Il allait tout donner à Jongdae. Toutes les pensées qui lui avaient traversé l’esprit parce que ce soir il était venu pour des réponses et il ne comptait pas tourner la page sur leur relation sans savoir ce qu’il s’était réellement passé entre eux. “J’ai pensé à tous les cas de figure. Ça ne peut pas être une question de relation, il y a d’autres personnes autour de nous qui nous ont vu ensemble et qui n’ont pas du tout cet avis sur nous. Baekhyun et Sehun, ne t’ont probablement pas dit de nous remettre en question et je ne pense pas que tu accordes plus de crédit à un collègue qu’à ton meilleur ami. Alors j’ai pensé que c’était peut-être ça la réponse. Il est ton collègue, sexologue. Il passe ses journées à analyser des couples, professionnellement. Peut-être que c’est cet aspect qui t’a fait douter ? Mais, tu n’aurais pas pris le parti de suivre aveuglément son avis. Ce qui signifie que tu as toi-même considéré notre relation, d’un point de vue professionnel. C’est ton métier après tout. Tu as étudié notre couple, notre vocabulaire, notre gestuelle et … il y a probablement quelque chose qui a aiguisé tes suspicions puisque tu en es venu à vouloir nous séparer.”

Inspirant, Yixing joint ses mains avant de les porter à son visage. Ses traits ont lentement changé et Jongdae est capable d’y voir tellement de peine. Cela lui serre le coeur.

“Et c’est ce qui me rend le plus dingue. Tu.. tu nous as regardé nous, en prenant du recul. Et ce que tu as vu n’a pas suffit. Qu’est-ce que tu as vu Jongdae ? Pourquoi … pourquoi, en pensant à notre couple, tu n’as pas pu ressentir la sincérité et l’amour ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai manqué ?”

C’est un vrai crève-cœur. Jongdae est submergé par les émotions que le discours de Yixing suscite en lui. Il a parfaitement raison. Son raisonnement est juste et il se doute que ces pensées avaient dû tourner dans sa tête en boucle pour qu’il en arrive à ces conclusions. Lui avait aussi eu son lot de réflexions et il était plus que temps qu’il en fasse part à Yixing.

Sachant qu’il ne pourrait pas tenir encore bien longtemps sur ses jambes, Jongdae fait l’effort de s’avancer dans la pièce et il s’installe en tailleur sur le canapé. Jouant nerveusement avec la manche de son sweatshirt, il replace ses lunettes sur son nez et fait signe à Yixing de le rejoindre.

Les mots mettent un peu plus de temps à se formuler dans son esprit.

“Je dois t’avouer que.. je n’ai pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais, ni à ce que cela signifiait.” Il attend que Yixing s’intalle en face de lui et essaie de ne pas remarquer la distance qu’il y a entre eux. Yixing s’assoit sur l’accoudoir opposé, il a l’air tellement innaccessible. Il était temps qu’il livre toutes ses insécurités.

“Je crois, que sur le moment j’ai juste eu peur que ce soit vrai. Quand il m’a dit qu’il voyait de la dépendance et, avec tout ce qui nous était arrivé, j’ai voulu vérifer.

-Vérifier ?

-C’est vrai, je nous ai observé. J’ai pris du recul et je nous ai envisagé d’un point de vue professionnel.”

Il voit Yixing se tendre.

“Et qu’est-ce que tu as vu ?”

Jongdae hausse les épaules.

“Ce que je cherchais. C’est toujours facile de voir un problème quand on fait tout pour le trouver. Ma vision était biaisée. Je.. je ne dis pas ça pour excuser ce que je t’ai dis. Depuis notre dernière discussion, j’ai réfléchi à ce qui m’avait poussé à réagir de cette façon et, ce n’est pas Hyunwoo.

-Comment cela ?”

Jongdae prend une inspiration et se mord instinctivement la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre.

“Ce n’est pas la première fois que je gâche tout.” Son regard cherche celui de Jongdae. “ Je t’avais dis que Baekhyun avait eu une mauvaise passe, en terme de relation ? Je n’avais pas forcément développé parce que ce n’est pas mon histoire mais, d’une certaine manière, ça a influencé ma façon d’être. C’est moi qui ai présenté Baekhyun à Kwak Dongyeon. Je l’avais rencontré à un séminaire. Quelqu’un de bien, c’était l’image qu’il donnait. Il était souriant, poli, réservé. Ils se sont vite plu, mis ensemble, ils brûlaient un peu les étapes. Mais je croyais qu’ils étaient amoureux, je croyais qu’il était heureux.” Jongdae baisse la tête, l’émotion est de plus en plus difficile à contenir. “Je n’ai rien vu, à part à la toute fin. Il était violent avec Baekhyun, sutout psychologiquement. Un jour, la dispute avait sûrement réveillé quelque chose chez Baek, il est venu me voir et.. il m’a tout dit. J’ai fini par ouvrir les yeux. Cela faisait une éternité qu’il n’était plus sorti avec moi, qu’il évitait de parler de lui, qu’il ne souriait plus. J’ai découvert les mensonges, les bleus, la manipulation. Et je me suis senti tellement coupable.” La voix de Jongdae déraille tandis qu’il prend sa tête dans ses mains. “J’aurais dû le voir. J’aurais dû l’empêcher. C’est mon métier ! Je passe mes journées à étudier des couples à la dérive mais je n’arrive même pas à voir quand mon ami va mal ? C’est comme si j’étais aveugle pour ceux qui me sont le plus proches. Alors …” Relevant le visage, il voit que Yixing avait quitté sa position et qu’il s’était rapproché de lui. Ses yeux étaient remplis d’inquiétude. “Alors.. quand Hyunwoo m’a dit qu’il avait un doute, j’ai pensé que j’avais encore manqué quelque chose. J’ai cherché des indices, oui. J’ai cherché un geste ou un mot qui lui donnerait raison parce que j’avais tellement peur. Je me suis dit qu’il avait une meilleure vision de nous que moi parce qu’il avait du recul. C’était tellement stupide. Tu as raison, il ne nous avait vu qu’une minute ou deux. Il ne nous connaît pas. Mais … sur le moment c’est la peur qui a parlé. C’est pour ça que j’ai sur-réagit, que j’ai voulu mettre de la distance.” Il se passe une main dans la nuque. “Dans chaque relation, c’est comme si j’attendais le moment où un signe confirmera mes appréhensions.”

Jongdae relève son regard quand il sent Yixing passer une main sur sa joue.

“Tu n’avais pas confiance en moi ?

-Si.” Mais en voyant le froncement de sourcils de son compagnon, il se dit qu’il n’est pas complètement honnête. “En partie. Je me suis dit qu’avec tout ce qui nous était arrivé, peut-être .. peut-être qu’on s’était précipité. Si on y réfléchit, tellement de choses se sont passées et on a pris le temps de cicatriser pour aucune d’entre-elles.”

Et à le dire à voix haute, Jongdae se rend compte que son raisonnement se fait plus clair dans son esprit. Il comprend ce qu’il doit dire à Yixing. Il sait, au fond de lui-même que cela lui apportera l’appaisement qu’il recherche, même si cela peut signifier une fin pour eux.

“Je.. je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi Yixing. J’étais sincère dans tous mes gestes et tous mes mots, et je sais que tu l’étais aussi. Mais quand est-ce qu’on a vraiment pris le temps d’être nous, ensemble ou individuellement ? Il y a eu la jalousie en premier, puis ton agression. J’ai très mal réagi quand Jinki t’as blessé et on en a jamais re-parlé parce qu’après il y a eu mon accident. Puis, on a enchaîné avec le dépôt de plaintes, les avocats, le procès. Et pas un seul soir, alors qu’on était tous les deux, on a mis des mots sur ces blessures. On ne s’est plus quittés et on n’a pas pris le temps de nous retrouver, seuls, pour faire le point de nos émotions.” Jongdae tend la main pour prendre celle de Yixing, il voit aux traits de son visage qu’il appréhende ce qu’il va dire ensuite. “Tu t’es fait agressé Yixing, tu as perdu ton ami et tu as eu peur de me perdre. Ensuite tu as dû rester dans un tribunal, en face de cet ancien ami, en ne pensant qu’à lui faire aussi mal qu’il t’avait fait souffrir. Mais tu as dû refouler toutes ces émotions parce que tu devais t’occuper de moi. Ce n’est pas sain, la mannière dont on a bâti notre couple.”

Yixing accuse le coup et se recule dans le canapé pour presser ses genoux contre son torse. Sa main n’a pas lâché celle de Jongdae.

“Tu veux dire que.. tu penses qu’on se fait du mal ?

-Je pense qu’on s’est racroché l’un à l’autre pour s’éviter de penser à ce que ces évènements nous ont fait ressentir.

-Cela signifie que tu veux .. rompre ?

-Non ! Non, ce n’est pas ce que je veux.” Jongdae se redresse pour se poitionner devant Yixing et fait pression sur sa main pour le rapprocher de lui. “Je pense simplement que toi et moi, on devrait reprendre où on en était avant que la situation ne dérape et .. conserver du temps pour nous.

-Ce qui signifie ?

-J’ai besoin de temps pour extérioriser tous ces doutes que j’ai en moi et, peut-être en parler à quelqu’un ?

-Mais tu veux qu’on continue à se voir ?

-Seulement si c’est ce que tu veux aussi. Peut-être qu’on pourrait reprendre au début ? Je tiens vraiment à toi Yixing, je ne veux pas te perdre. Mais je pense qu’on ne peut pas reprendre comme si de rien n’était.”

Jongdae fait glisser sa main sur celle de Yixing pour lui laisser la possibilié de nouer leurs doigts. Il attend de voir sa réaction et à en lire son expression, son compagnon semble en pleine lutte intérieure. Son regard cherche celui de Jongdae.

“Tu m’as manqué, vraiment.

-À moi aussi.” Il sent la main de Yixing se refermer sur la sienne et prend le geste avec soulagement.

“S’il-te-plaît, recommence avec moi. Donne-nous une seconde chance.

-Tu crois que c’est possible ? Qu’on peut vraiment repartir de zéro ?

-Je pense que toi et moi on a encore beaucoup de choses à partager et je veux apprendre à être avec toi sans le côté dramatique, ex fou-furieux ou discussion du dimanche soir sur le procès du lendemain. Je veux qu’on prenne le temps. Se retrouver pour un date après le travail, s’envoyer des messages les jours où on ne se voit pas et … peut-être parler un jour de vivre ensemble uniquement parce qu’on en a envie et qu’on se sent près. Pas parce que je suis blessé et que je ne peux pas vivre tout seul.”

Yixing laisse ses jambes retomber le long du canapé tandis qu’il fait le point sur ce qu’il vient d’apprendre. Jongdae ne dit rien mais Yixing peut sentir son pouce passer sur le dos de sa main en une lente caresse. Le geste est familier, rassurant. Et dans ce moment de doute, il fait remonter à la surface tous les souvenirs qu’il essayait en vain d’enfouir au plus profond de lui depuis près d’une semaine. Ces soirées où enlacés, ils avaient débattu des heures sur le film à regarder avant de finir par mettre une rediffusion. Le sourire qu’avait Jongdae à chaque fois qu’il passait par surprise le chercher au cabinet. Cette langueur le matin quand il refusait de se lever et préférait paresser dans ses bras. Tous ces moments partagés avaient bien plus d’importance que la conversation désastreuse qu’ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt. Cette intimité lui était d’autant plus précieuse depuis que Jinki lui avait rappelé à quel point la présence de ceux qui lui était cher pouvait être éphémère.

Pourtant, la déception qu’il avait eu en entendant Jongdae repenser leur union lui avait fait tellement mal. Il avait hésité à revenir vers lui, trop craintif de se voir entendre que Jongdae questionait ses propres sentiments. Il avait eu beau retourner le problème dans sa tête, il ne voyait qu’un manque de sincérité de la part de Jongdae pour justifier ce revirement.

Jamais il n’aurait pensé à une culpabilité comme celle qu’il avait vécu avec Baekhyun. Il comprenait mieux maintenant les doutes qui avaient pu l’assaillir. Jongdae l’avait repoussé par peur de se blesser plus profondément. Pourtant, à voir son regard suppliant, il se doutait que le mal avait quand même été fait.

Peut-être avait-il raison ? Peut-être méritait-il une seconde chance ?

Une tentative où cette fois-ci ils seraient plus sincères l’un envers l’autre. Jongdae avait un travail à faire sur lui-même, pour se pardonner ce qui s’était passé avec Baekhyun. Et il avait un travail de deuil à commencer. Conserver toute cette haine qu’il avait pour Jinki ne pourrait qu’au final lui porter préjudice. Il devait s’autoriser à penser à lui pour mieux le sortir de sa vie.

Après l’accident, il avait décidé de se concentrer uniquement sur Jongdae et de couper tous les ponts avec tout ce qui avait touché de près ou de loin à Jinki mais il ne tournera pas complètement la page tant qu’il fera de lui un sujet tabou.

Jongdae avait eu raison en lui disant qu’il devait revoir son équipe de danse. Peut-être pas pour renouer avec eux mais pour avoir une vraie fin avec tout ce qu’il s’était passé.

Ce n’était pas les réponses auxquelles il s’était préparé en rendant visite à Jongdae mais la discussion prenait une tournure bien plus optimiste qu’il n’aurait pu l’espérer.

Sa réponse ne se manifeste pas sous la forme de mots mais Jongdae comprend son intention quand relevant son visage vers le sien, il décide de se pencher en avant pour presser son front contre le sien.

Yixing ferme automatiquement les yeux, il avait lui aussi de voir ce qu’ils pouvaient encore s’offrir l’un l’autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Me revoilà pour un court chapitre ! Je voulais clôturer cette dispute ChenLay.. bon y en encore du boulot mais les voilà au moins remis sur les bon rails ! Au prochain chapitre, Dae pourra aller travailler tranquillement et retrouver ses patients !!
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou tout au moins un petit signe de votre présence !  
> A bientôt !

**Author's Note:**

> Donc dans les prochains chapitres nous auront la suite des aventures de Chansoo mais aussi d'autres couples (ce seront majoritairement ceux de mes autres fics, si vous souhaitez les retrouver !) Mais les histoires pourront se lire indépendamment, vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire mes autres fictions. 
> 
> Un petit commentaire pour la motivation ?


End file.
